Harry Potter and the Imperial Arms
by deathbearABC123
Summary: Harry is rescued from his Relatives and taken in by Night Raid and the Jaeger Task Force.
1. Chapter 1 Kill the Relatives

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling, and _Akame ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.  
**

* * *

The European governments were gone. There was now the empire. This empire had developed weapons of war known as Imperial Arms and their wielders were nearly unbeatable, well except to another Arms user.

The corrupt Prime Minister to the empire Honest had been slain by the revolutionary army and the young emperor was now advised by General Najenda of Night Raid, General Esdeath, who had been pardoned by the Emperor, and Great General Budo. For the most part peace had found its way into the empire. Or so many thought.

Akame was doing her nightly patrols of a neighborhood just outside of the capital when she heard a faint yelp from one of the houses on the street. Number four it looked like.

As she approached she looked through the living room window and saw a small boy cowering before a walrus of a man. She saw the walrus kick the child in the ribs and her vision turned as red as her eyes.

With her lightning speed she kicked the door down, unsheathed her Murasame and cut the man on his neck.

The man did not even process her presence until he felt his heart give out and his skin began to get covered in Japanese writing as an effect of the cursed blade.

Akame heard a shrill yell from the kitchen and saw a horse faced woman pass out from shock.

With both of the residents down she turned her gaze toward the boy on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Akame asked.

The boy looked up at her and Akame saw beautiful emerald green eyes. A complete opposite to her ruby iris'. Almost Just like Tatsumi's forest green eyes.

"I guess," he said with a sob. "Who are you? What did you do to Uncle Vernon?"

Akame was appalled to believe that the man who had been beating this child was a relative of his.

"My name is Akame, and I killed him."

"But you'll get in trouble!" the boy told her.

"I work for the government I can get away with pretty much anything," Akame replied stoic

"But killing is wrong," the boy argued.

"For the most part yes, but if someone is hurting you or is trying to kill you, you have every right to kill them first," Akame told him.

The boy shut up and stared at his feet. "What happens now?" he asked.

"Well you can stay here which I advise against, or you can return to the capital with me," Akame told him.

"What will happen to me there?" the boy asked.

"What's your name?" Akame asked him.

"Harry," Harry told her.

"You'll have a family Harry," Akame answered as she extended her hand to Harry.

Harry took it and left the house with Akame and headed for the capital where he would meet his new family.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts in Dumbledore's office many of the instruments monitored to Harry Potter's person were going off.

Dumbledore checked to make sure the blood wards were still intact which they were, but it appeared that there was a break in at his house.

The headmaster used the floo network to travel to Mrs. Figgs house and then walked across the street to number four Privet Drive. To his great discomfort he saw that the door had been thrown off of its hinges.

Dumbledore entered the house and saw the body of Vernon Dursley lying dead on the floor of the living room. Dursley's neck had a cut on it, but what concerned him the most were the strange marking covering his body. They looked to be Japanese, but he couldn't tell for sure.

He had to find out what happened here. Going over to the limp form of Petunia Dursley he cast an awakening charm on her.

As soon as Petunia came to she shouted, "You! What have you and your lot done now?! My husband is dead because of your lot!"

Dumbledore wasn't supposed to use legintimency on muggles, but he had to find out what happened to Harry and where he was. As he probed Petunia's mind he saw the door flying off its hinges as a streak of black raven hair moved into the house and cut Vernon on his neck. Soon after the markings appeared on him and he collapsed, dead. Then Petunia herself fainted, ending the memory.

As Dumbledore left her mind, he obliterated any memory of him being here tonight as he left the house fuming.

Harry was vital to his plans, he needed to be found and returned to his home. Whoever that woman was she probably had Harry. She was clearly dark and powerful to possess a sword like that. Dumbledore needed to get Harry back from her to ensure that the Wizarding World got their savior back.


	2. Chapter 2 Kill the New Family

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling, and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.  
**

* * *

As Akame led Harry to the capitals palace she couldn't help but notice that Harry looked like a cross between her and Tatsumi. He had Tatsumi's messy hair style with her raven black color, and he had her soft features with Tatsumi's green eyes.

Akame just like every other female at Night Raid had developed feelings for Tatsumi in one form or another. She remembered when he had consoled her after Schelle died, and she him for when Bulat died.

Even the leader of the Jaegers, Esdeath, Akame was sure had feelings for Tatsumi due to his strength and potential. If Tatsumi had entered that tournament that day when Esdeath was present she would have probably claimed Tatsumi as her own.

Akame was grateful that her sister Kurome had Wave otherwise she would probably be all over him too.

Really what separated Akame from the other girls was that she had acted on her feelings before anyone else could. She and Tatsumi worked well as a team, he had Incursio and she her Murasame. Tatsumi listened to what she had to say and teach him, and she would do all in her power to protect him, and she knew Tatsumi would do the same for her.

Akame thought about all of this while she looked at Harry. She and Tatsumi had never had sex before or even talked about having a child yet, they were still both only seventeen. The most they did was sleep in the same bed. Yet she could not help but think that if they ever did have a child, it would look like Harry.

"Um Miss Akame are you okay?" Harry asked shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Yes I was just thinking that's all."

Harry seemed to accept her answer as she led him into the palace.

* * *

Akame was wondering how she was going to introduce Harry to everyone, but before she could formulate a plan a voice yelled out, "Hey Akame! Glad your back!"

Akame recognized the voice of Leone, a fellow member of Night Raid and a close friend.

"What took you so long?" Leone asked. "Did you find somethi-" Leone stopped talking as she noticed Harry standing behind Akame's legs.

"Aw who's this?" Leone asked kneeling down to get a better view of Harry. "Did you bring me a play toy?"

Harry shrunk back behind Akame's legs. "Leone you are scaring him," Akame said protectively.

"Aw relax Akame I was just fooling around," Leone stated. "So really who is he?"

"His name is Harry I found him while patrolling his home life was… unfit," Akame told the blonde.

Leone decided not to push further and said, "Well welcome to the palace Harry! As long as you're staying here you can call me sis!"

Harry was a little shy but said, "Um ok. Thank you…sis."

Leone smiled. "See not so scary am I?"

* * *

Back in Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall was fuming at the headmaster.

"How could this have happened Albus?! You assured us that Harry Potter would be safe at his muggle relatives!" Minerva ranted.

"Please calm yourself Minerva," Dumbledore said to calm the head of Gryffindor house. "The blood wards were meant to keep Harry safe from death eaters, no one could have accounted for a muggle to break in."

"A muggle? Abus how could a muggle wield such a sword as that without having magical talent?" McGonagall questioned.

"Of that I am unsure, but rest assured Harry will be found soon and will be returned to his loving family."

* * *

Back at the Imperial Palace Akame had introduced Harry around to the members of Night Raid as well as the Jaeger task force.

Najenda and Esdeath studied Harry with their gazes and found him to posses incredible potential. Esdeath even said that if Harry were a few years older he would make a fine suiter for herself.

Mine was a bit skeptical at first, but had started to warm up a bit when Akame told her Harry came from a rough home environment.

Ran was polite and offered to school Harry for as long as he stayed in the palace.

Susanno had tidied Harry up completely in a matter of seconds. Cleaning all the dirt and finding him clothes that actually fit him.

Chelsie seemed nice and cool. She had given him a lollipop something that she rarely did for anyone.

Lubbock seemed cool and had told him how to pick up ladies, which earned him a hit to the head from Akame.

Bols had scared Harry due to his size and mask, but after he gave some cake to Harry he realized that he wasn't as scary as he appeared.

Wave and Kurome were both nice in Harry's opinion. Wave was energetic and humble always ready to make new friends. Kurome was quiet and a bit socially awkward like her sister but still introduced herself to Harry.

Although when Harry stared at her cookie bag, Kurome quickly hugged it close to herself and told him he couldn't have any.

Seryu came across as nice and cheerful, but something about her rubbed Harry the wrong way, like she had two personalties.

"Well you've met everyone except for Tatsumi, which I should have probably introduced you to first," Akame confessed.

"Why should I have met Tatsumi first?" Harry questioned her.

"Well he's my boyfriend," Akame said allowing a smile to form on her face. Harry thought she looked nice when she smiled. He hoped she would smile more.

"Oh," Harry said. "Do you think he'll like me?"

"If he doesn't I'll make him see reason, but you have nothing to worry about he is a nice guy."

Akame led Harry down a hall and to a pair of closed doors where she and Tatsumi shared a room.

Akame opened the door and went in with Harry. Tatsumi was wielding Incursio's key and was practicing his sword skills.

Akame cleared her throat to alert Tatsumi to her presence. Tatsumi turned around and gave her that smile she loved to see.

"Hey glad you're back I missed you," Tatsumi told her.

"I missed you too, and sorry if I was late I had to take care of someone who was hurting an innocent," Akame said as she placed her hand on Harry's head.

Tatsumi then noticed Harry. "Oh hey didn't see you there, I'm Tatsumi."

"I'm Harry."

"Nice to meet you Harry. If you don't mind me asking how did you meet Akame?" Tatsumi asked.

"It's like I said I took care of someone who was hurting an innocent," Akame answered before Harry could.

Tatsumi got the hint and decided not to ask about what happened. "Well anyways welcome to the palace Harry, it's pretty big I know, but don't worry if you get lost just follow Akame she knows the way to the kitchens by the smell of meat alone."

That earned him a playful punch to the arm by Akame.

"Ha ow okay it was just a joke."

Tatsumi and Akame told Harry stories about their time in Night Raid and the friends they had made and lost, and all about the final battle to take the capital.

Harry began to tire and Akame led him to an empty room adjacent to hers and Tatsumi's. After Harry fell asleep Akame returned to her room to find Tatsumi already lying down.

She changed into her nightgown and climbed in next to him.

"Hey," he said. "How's Harry doing?"

"He's fine for now," Akame replied. "I just feel bad for him is all."

"Yeah I do too. I mean the whole point of the revolution was to create a better world for people to live in. If things like this are going on then something is wrong with the system," said Tatsumi.

"Sometimes it's the people who are the problem, not the system," Akame replied wrapping her arms around Tatsumi as he did the same to her. They always slept like this, to them it was a reminder that they both made it and were safe. What had Akame worried was what if Harry had nightmares? He had no one there to hold to let him know he would be okay. Especially with what happened earlier today.

"Do you think Harry will be alright?" Akame asked.

"Yeah . I mean anything is better than his old home right?"

"That's not what I meant," Akame stated. "I mean do you think he might have nightmares."

"I don't know, probably," Tatsumi confessed. "But if he does I don't mind sleeping on the couch so he can be next to you."

Akame gave a small chuckle. "You wouldn't need to do that. This bed is big enough for three. You could sleep at the foot like a dog."

"Ha ha very funny," Tatsumi said as he pulled her close. Akame felt herself begin to drift off into sleep as thoughts of a family entered her dreams.


	3. Chapter 3 Kill the Feeling

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling, and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.  
**

* * *

The next morning Akame helped herself to an extra large serving of meat that Bols prepared. Harry looked at Akame in awe. Never in his life had he seen someone eat that much meat, not even Uncle Vernon or Dudley and Akame wasn't even fat.

"Hey Harry. How'd you sleep?" Tatsumi asked him.

"Ok," Harry replied. "It was nice to get my own room with a nice bed."

"Well glad you slept ok, but if there's anything any of us can do to make you feel more comfortable just let us know," Tatsumi told him.

"Alright Mister Tatsumi."

Tatsumi laughed. "Harry you don't have to call me Mister. Just Tatsumi is okay."

"Oh, ok mis- I mean Tatsumi," Harry said.

* * *

As weeks passed Harry developed a schedule for his day, he would eat breakfast and occasionally help Bols with it, improve his education with Ran, train with Wave, Tatsumi, and Akame, and have fun with Leone and Lubbock.

It wasn't until one day that Harry felt something calling to him in the Palace's lower levels. It was like a pulling in his gut that told him to go this way.

He had asked Najenda and Esdeath what was down there and they told him that that was where Imperial Arms were held.

"What are Imperial Arms?" Harry asked.

"They are highly powerful weapons created by the first Emperor to ensure the Empire would be protected forever," Najenda told him.

"Each could lay waste to armies," Esdeath continued, "they are only compatible with one user. Why do you ask?"

"Well I got this strange feeling that was almost drawing me to the lower levels," Harry answered.

The two women exchanged a look with each other and took Harry down to the lower levels.

Harry followed the two women to a circular chamber with alcoves carved into the walls.

"This is the Imperial Arms storage room," Esdeath told him. "Follow your gut," she told him with a small smile that was slightly creepy.

Harry looked around the room at the many bizarre and deadly weapons that adorned the walls. He looked at each of the weapons, but the feeling in his gut told him that none of these were the one that had been calling to him.

Harry was beginning to think that maybe he had been mistaken, until he came across an armguard looking cuff. It was sleek and chrome like with little designs of what looked to be disks engraved on it. The feeling in his gut strengthened and he knew this was the one.

"This is the one," Harry told the two generals.

The two women looked at each other with a sense of disbelief. "You're quite positive?" Najenda asked.

"Yes," Harry replied still looking at the cuff. "Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," Esdeath told him, "it's just that that Imperial Arms has only had one wielder in the past all others who tried to possess it went insane."

Harry gulped. This was the one it had to be. Reaching out Harry grabbed the cuff and was surprised when a soft greenish glow appeared at his touch.

He looked back to find both women smiling at him. "It appears you were correct Harry," Najenda told him.

Smiling back Harry put the cuff on his wrist and felt a powerful sensation rush into him. It was like his hearing had been amplified and he now had a better feeling of everything around him.

But there was also something else. It felt like there was a negative presence inside of his head that he was now aware of, and the power of his Imperial Arms was blowing that out of his head thru his scar.

He felt a little wobbly at first but afterward he felt like he was stronger than ever!

* * *

When everyone learned that Harry now had possession of an Imperial Arms they were all proud of him. Esdeath wanted him to go outside and show off its power, Leone had gave him a sisterly hug which ended in his face getting shoved into her chest, Seryu told him that one day he would use it to serve justice to all evildoers, Akame and Tatsumi both told him that they knew he would do great things and that he would use it responsibly.

Harry had learned that his Imperial Arms could control and manipulate sound. It had no trump card, but it was still plenty powerful.

Harry trained hard with both Wave and Tatsumi in order to build up his strength in case he ever had to battle with his Imperial Arms. When they told Harry about the rule between Imperial Arms battles, Harry was a bit frightened.

The idea that someone in that kind of a fight would end up dead was unsettling. He just hoped that he would never have to kill anyone.


	4. Chapter 4 Kill the Letter

One morning when the team was having breakfast they heard a strange tapping on the window.

Leone went over to the window to open it and an owl flew in and landed on the table.

"Hey what's the big idea?!" Mein yelled as the owl walked over her breakfast. Upon seeing the prints the owl was making with its feet Su went into cleaning mode and began to wipe down the surface where the owl had tracked Mein's breakfast.

"All clean," Su stated in his usual manner.

The owl stopped when it spotted Harry and dropped a letter in front of him. Harry saw that it was sealed with a crest of a lion, serpent, badger, and raven. Not recognizing the seal he showed it to Ran.

"Hmm. Curious," Ran stated. "I don't recognize this seal."

"Wow looks like you're stumped for once in your life huh?" Leone teased.

Harry decided to open the letter and read whatever was inside of it. After he read its contents he couldn't help but laugh a little. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"What's it say?" Tatsumi asked.

"It says that I've been accepted to a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry called Hogwarts," Harry read off.

Upon hearing the name Leone couldn't help but laugh. "Hogwarts?! Yeah it's a prank alright. No way there's an actual place named after a rash on a pigs ass!"

"If it is a prank then it's awfully detailed," Lubbock spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Tatsumi asked again.

"Well for one the seal is completely unique and would take time to get one custom made, secondly this is written on parchment, like old style parchment, and thirdly look at the envelope. Notice anything?"

Akame scanned the envelope looking for anything strange, and that's when she saw it.

"The address."

"What's wrong with the address?" Wave asked.

"It states his exact location as well as his room in location inside the palace," Kurome pointed out.

Everyone looked the envelope over again and saw that Kurome was indeed correct.

"If this were just a prank why include where he sleeps? That's just creepy," Tatsumi said.

"You're right Tatsumi," Esdeath said. "It's clear that none of us sent this letter as a joke, so whoever did knew exactly where Harry sleeps. They've been watching him."

"But how could someone be spying on him? We have the best security to keep out evildoers," Seryu pointed out.

"The thought is disturbing," Esdeath said. "Perhaps the best course of action would be to send a reply to this Minerva McGonagall. We can say that we wish to meet with her about questions we have regarding this school. If she agrees to a visit we can hold her here for… questioning."

"Not a bad plan," Najenda commented. "If we're all in agreement to talk with this Deputy Headmistress then Harry should send a reply."

Harry began writing his reply with Akame and Tatsumi reading it over before giving the reply to the owl. "Guess the only thing we can do now is wait," Tatsumi said.

Akame nodded. "Indeed. There is no telling when we will receive another letter."

"I just hope we get answers soon, I mean magic can't be real. Can it?" said Tatsumi.

"It wouldn't surprise me if it was," Najenda said.

"Huh? What do you mean boss?" asked Tatsumi.

"Look at any Imperial Arms, each possesses a unique ability that trumps any modern weapon. Something as strong as that cannot be easily explained through science. Perhaps the first Emperor used magic to forge Imperial Arms."

"Whoa I never thought of that," Tatsumi confessed.

"Of course you wouldn't, I mean you are a noob," teased Mein.

Before Tatsumi could respond Chelsea cut in. "And I suppose you thought of it? Looks like your mind is as large as your chest."

"AGGH! I hate you!" Mein yelled as Chelsea helped herself to another sucker.

* * *

The team did not need to wait long for a reply as the owl appeared again the next morning. This time the letter said that a representative from the school would be arriving later on in the day.

Harry could feel the tension in the air. While it wasn't the same as killing intent he could still feel the anticipation that everyone was feeling, despite everyone acting as it were a normal day.

It wasn't until dinner that a guard rushed into the meeting room informing them that a strangely dressed woman was outside the palace requesting to meet with them.

"Send her in," Esdeath commanded. The guard bowed and disappeared for a few moments before showing up again. This time he brought an elderly woman with her hair in a tight bun wearing emerald colored robes. Her aura showed that she was a strict woman.

"Hello my name is Professor McGonagall, I am Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Ah yes please come have a seat," Najenda said with a motion towards the table.

McGonagall looked shocked to see a woman with an eye patch and mechanical arm, but she hid it well.

"Thank you Miss…"

"Najenda. And these are my comrades, General Esdeath, Lubbock, Ran, Mein, Seryu, Chelsea, Bols, Leone, Wave, Kurome, Tatsumi, and Akame," Najenda indicated towards each of them.

McGonagall realized that Akame matched the description of the woman who killed Harry Potter's uncle. She even had the sword next to her.

"Well it is nice to meet all of you," McGonagall said a bit warily, "Is Mister Potter here by any chance?"

"Here I am," a voice said as a boy entered the room. McGonagall knew straight away that this was Harry Potter.

The boy looked just like James, he had the same messy black hair, with the round glasses. The only thing that was different were his eyes. Those were Lily's.

McGonagall was a bit startled to see Harry sit next to Akame, the one who killed his uncle without a second thought.

"Well it is good to finally meet you Mister Potter you look very much like your father, except for your eyes those are your mothers."

"You knew my parents?" Harry asked a bit on guard.

"Yes I did," McGonagall answered. "They were two of my favorite students. I was devastated at their loss."

"So you knew his parents and were sad at their passing yes?" Esdeath questioned.

"Well of course."

"Then why if you care so much was he placed in an abusive home?"

"What do you mean? Are you referring to his relatives? I had assurances that they would treat him as one of their own. The Headmaster assured me-"

"Well I'm afraid that none of that is true," Najenda cut in. "I have a report from Akame that she witnessed his uncle beating him. Upon further investigation it was revealed that his aunt knew about this and refused to act in any way. She is currently spending forty years to life in prison, and their son is now in an orphanage."

McGonagall paled at the revelation. "I knew that putting him there was a mistake. I followed them around all day, I told Albus not to leave him there," McGonagall spoke more to herself then the others.

"Um pardon me," Wave said, "But who's this Albus and why did he have any say over where Harry went?"

"Albus Dumbledore is the Headmaster at Hogwarts after Harry's parents were killed Professor Dumbledore placed Harry with his last living relatives."

"Hold on," Harry said. "My aunt told me my parents died in a crash, not killed."

McGonagall sighed. "Petunia was always jealous of her sister. Well Mister Potter your parents did not die in any accident, they died protecting you from a dark wizard."

"That's sad and everything, but it still doesn't answer why this Dumbledore placed Harry with his relatives," Kurome added.

"Professor Dumbledore believed that since they were his last living relatives that they would treat him as one of their own, and would be protected from any danger."

"I bet danger from within never came to mind," Chelsea rolled her eyes.

"Professor what did you mean by protect me from danger?" Harry asked.

"Well Mister Potter I may not be the best person to explain this to you-"

"Well you're the only one we got so lay it on us," Lubbock said.

"To put it bluntly Mister Potter you're famous," McGonagall said. "In the magical world at least."

"Famous? I can't be," Harry said. "Even if I was why would I need protection at the Dursleys?"

"You see you were famous the day your parents were killed on Halloween. You know Who came to your parents cottage-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt Professor but I don't know who," Harry admitted.

"You Know Who is a name given to the dark wizard who killed your parents since most people are afraid to say his name," McGonagall answered.

"Are you most people Professor?" Harry asked.

McGonagall allowed a small trace of a smile to fall upon her thin pressed lips, "His name was Voldemort. Now he came to your parents cottage to kill you as an infant. Your parents tried to fight him off but he killed them. However when he tried he could not kill you. You were the only one to survive an attack from him, and you became known in the magical world as The Boy Who Lived."

Harry had been with the people of Night Raid and the Jaegers long enough to spot holes in a story and he wasn't the only one. Looking around he saw that everyone basically had the same thought: This doesn't make sense.

"I'm sorry Professor but that story doesn't seem all that believable to me," Harry confessed.

McGonagall looked surprised. "What part does not make sense?"

"Well for one why would this Voldemort target a baby anyways?" Harry asked.

"Truthfully Mister Potter I do not know. But your parents were two of his biggest challengers, and he never took well to those who opposed him."

"Ok but how did Voldemort know where his parents were? I mean they must have been in hiding if they had a kid?" Tatsumi asked.

"You are correct to assume so, however they were betrayed by their close friend Sirius Black, who told Voldemort where they were hiding."

"So what happened to Voldemort after he couldn't kill Harry?" questioned Leone.

"Many believe him to be dead, but Albus suspects that he is still alive out there waiting to return."

"Who blabbed?" Mein asked.

"I don't know what you mean dear," McGonagall answered.

"I mean if both his parents were killed and there was nobody else around when it happened then how does anyone know this story is true? Also if it were then it would paint a target on his head for a revenge kill."

"Well Mister Potter's scar is proof that a dark curse was cast at him, but failed. And Albus assumed that's what happened."

"Scar?" Harry questioned.

"Yes Mister Potter you have a lightning bolt scar on your forehead correct?"

"Well I did but it faded," Harry stated. At this statement McGonagall looked flabbergasted.

"B-but how? Albus himself said there was nothing he could do to get rid of it."

"I'm not too sure about it myself Professor, but I know that I feel loads better now that it's gone. I feel more myself." Harry lifted his bangs to show McGonagall his forehead, and sure enough there was no scar.

"I noticed that you refer to the magical community as its own world," Najenda pointed out. "Are saying that in you mean it is another dimension of its own?"

"Well no miss, you see the magical world is hidden from muggles or non magical persons," McGonagall answered. "It is forbidden for a wizard to expose magic to a muggle unless they are related or a legal guardian of a child."

"And what happens if someone does expose magic?" Esdeath asked.

"Well the wizard would have his wand snapped, and be sent to Azkaban prison for a certain amount of time, and the muggle would have to their memory altered."

Harry saw that everyone looked like they thought this was stupid. Imperial Arms had almost magic like abilities and people knew about them and still had their memory intact.

Esdeath spoke again, "If you wouldn't mind could you show us a spell? I'm sure we're all curious to see just what a magic can do."

McGonagall took out a stick from her robe and pointed it at her cup. She gave the stick a wave and where there was a cup, now stood a sparrow.

McGonagall saw that not many looked impressed. "Well this is not usually the reaction I get when showing muggles a spell for the first time."

"Well in our line of work we see some pretty crazy stuff," Wave responded.

"Perhaps a demonstration of our own," Esdeath said as she put her hand on the table and made a replica of the sparrow out of ice.

McGonagall's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets. "Goodness. My dear I had no idea you were magical, or able to do wandless magic at that." McGonagall was even more surprised when Esdeath began to laugh.

"I am not magical, that was merely the power of my Imperial Arms."

"Imperial- I'm sorry I do not know what you speak of."

"Imperial Arms are weapons with great capabilities," Ran answered. "They were created with powers so great that they would ensure the Empire would remain standing."

"I see," McGonagall said hastily. "And this is common knowledge among muggles?"

"Well yeah basically everyone knows about Imperial Arms," Leone added.

"We're getting a bit off topic," Ran spoke up. "We should focus on Harry and what he thinks."

Harry felt everyone staring at him. It didn't bother him as it would most kids. He knew everyone, minus Professor McGonagall, for a year now to know that they were supportive of each other, and would respect his choice.

"This is pretty sudden," Harry had to admit. "And you say I'm famous in the Magical World?" McGonagall nodded her head. "I'm not too keen on the idea I'm famous for something I don't even remember doing. I don't want to be treated special because of that, I want to have to earn that respect for myself."

Harry saw that everyone, including McGonagall, were proud of what he had to say. "Well that is admirable of you Mister Potter," stated McGonagall. "And know that if you do choose to attend I shall treat you like I do any other student. However I can only speak for myself, some of the student body will undoubtly view you only as a celebrity."

Tatsumi saw that Harry looked uncomfortable with that thought. It wouldn't be right to send him to a place where people would only see what they wanted, and not the boy that Harry actually was.

"Excuse me Professor McGonagall," Tatsumi said, "what would happen if Harry didn't attend?"

"Well I imagine that it would cause quite an uproar. You see Hogwarts students start schooling at age eleven, and it is common belief that Mister Potter will be starting school at Hogwarts. For the boy who defeated Voldemort not to attend would look bad on our society as a whole," explained McGonagall.

"Okay, how about this? If Harry wants he can go to Hogwarts to get a feel of what he can learn. If he doesn't like it or feels too out of place he can pull out after the first year. That way Harry can get a control of his magic, and your society won't lose its head," Tatsumi explained.

"Yeah that sounds like it could work," Wake backed him up.

"Good thinking buddy," Lubbock said with a thumbs up.

"Guess you can you your brain for something," Mein said.

"I suppose that would be possible," McGonagall pondered. "I'm not sure how well it would go over in the magical community if Mister Potter were to withdraw from Hogwarts… but the choice to attend or leave is up to him."

"I like Tatsumi's idea," Harry answered. "I want to know more about magic, and if I get too overwhelmed I can pull out."

"Are you sure Harry?" Lubbock asked. "I mean remember what I taught you: pulling out is never any fun."

Lubbock's remark earned him a hit on the head from all the women in the room, and his head was covered in tomato sized bumps.

"Well it seems you have made up your mind Mister Potter," McGonagall said standing up from her chair. "The entrance to Diagon Alley can be found in a pub." She told them the pubs name and if they had any trouble just to ask the barman.

"Thank you for meeting with us Professor," Najenda said. "Susannoo can escort you out."

Before McGonagall could ask who that was, a tall man who had been standing in one of the corners came forward, McGonagall was startled to see that he had dark blue hair as well as two horns.

"Right this way," Su addressed the Professor in his usual manner. Getting over her initial shock McGonagall nodded as Su led her to the door she entered, turned the corner, and led her to the outside of the palace.

After McGonagall had left it was decided that tomorrow Akame, Tatsumi, Lubbock, Kurome, Wave, and Bols would accompany Harry to this Diagon Alley to gather his supplies for his trip to Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5 Kill the Return

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling, and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.  
**

* * *

After the horned man known as Susanno had led McGonagall out of the palace, she apparated to Hogsmead village, and began her walk back up to Hogwarts castle.

As soon as she entered she made her way towards the Headmasters office. Saying the password to the gargoyle she walked up the spiral staircase, and knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in," a grandfatherly like voice responded. As McGonagall entered she noticed that the head of Slytherin house, Severus Snape, was there as well.

"Ah Minerva," Dumbledore said upon seeing his deputy. "I trust you got to meet with young Mister Potter?"

"Indeed I did Albus," McGonagall replied curtly.

"And, where has he been this last year? Who has been taking care of him? Will he be attending? Did you get him to go back to his relatives?" Dumbledore asked in succession.

Upon hearing who the topic of discussion was Snape gave one of his infamous sneers. It appeared that Severus had not gotten over his grudge against James, and would now carry it over onto Harry.

"To answer your questions, Mister Potter has been living in the Muggle Imperial Palace under the protection of Night Raid and the Jaeger task force. Mister Potter will be attending, but will choose whether or not he wishes to stay in the Wizarding World after his first year. And there is no way Mister Potter will be returning to his relatives, seeing as Petunia is currently in prison," McGonagall answered.

"I suppose that makes sense," Snape said. "No regular sized house can hold the boys ego. He needs an entire palace to contain it. He must be more arrogant then I thought."

"On the contrary Professor Snape," McGonagall said glaring at the potions master, "Mister Potter came across as a humble and polite individual. I would say that he would make an ideal Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff."

Snape's sneer lessened slightly, but he still had a sour look on his face.

"Minerva you say young Harry is with these Night Raid and Jaeger people," Dumbledore spoke again. "Who are they exactly?"

"To put it mildly they are essentially elite task and police force within the muggle community, one of their members, Akame I believe, witnessed him being beaten by his uncle, whom you assured me would treat him as one of their own!" McGonagall vented. "She rescued him and brought him back to the palace."

"Minerva Harry cannot stay there with them!" Dumbledore said with great concern in his grandfatherly voice. "That woman is a murderer! Harry Potter is not safe there he must be returned to his relatives at once! There must be a way to get Petunia out. The blood wards-"

"Were meant to protect against outside threats Albus, not from the inside," McGonagall interrupted showing off her Gryffindor fire. "If you ask me Mister Potter is better off with them in just a year then he was with his relatives for ten."

"Minerva you forget the fact that only the Dursley's house protects from Death Eater attacks, due to the wards," Dumbledore countered.

"Wards or not those people seem more than capable of defending themselves along with Mister Potter."

Dumbledore just shook his head refusing to give up his side of the argument. "Severus," Dumbledore addressed the potions master, "please help her to see reason."

Snape glanced between the desperate looking Headmaster and the strict lioness of Gryffindor house. "It really isn't my place to decide where the boy lives, but it is common knowledge that Petunia Dursley is a spiteful woman, and with her husband's passing who knows what mental state she's in."

McGonagall had to admit she never thought she would hear the day Snape would defend a Potter, let alone the son of his rival.

Snape seemed to guess what McGonagall was thinking. "Don't get me wrong I have no love for the boy, I was merely stating a fact."

"But still Harry is in the company of a murderer," Dumbledore stressed. "Who knows how he's been influenced by it? For the sake of the greater good we should-"

"Should what Albus?" McGonagall asked thinning her lips and raising an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting kidnapping the boy? If you are so concerned about Harry being near a killer you should take into account what she, or any of them, would do if you attempted that."

Dumbledore was about to reply but McGonagall beat him to it. "Leave it be Albus. Mister Potter is safe and well kept, I can only suggest that you learn the importance of guardianship." With that McGonagall turned and left the office.

Snape stared at the door, then back to Dumbledore, who was slouched over in his chair. Deciding to take his leave Snape exited through the same door as McGonagall, leaving the Headmaster to ponder what to do next.

* * *

 **A/N: R.I.P. Alan Rickman. You gave us a great Snape.**


	6. Chapter 6 Kill the Alley

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling, and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

It was decided that Harry would be accompanied by Akame, Tatsumi, Lubbock, Wave, Kurome, and Bols to this Diagon Alley to acquire his school supplies.

Akame and Tatsumi were Harry's primary escort, as they would follow wherever he went while shopping, with Bols being there for additional security. Harry knew that Bols was a very kind individual, but others didn't. And with his build his size would intimidate anyone who might fawn all over Harry.

Lubbock, Wave, and Kurome were sent as intel gatherers. Any books or supplies that might prove beneficial to the Empire they would buy and bring back for inspection.

The entrance was indeed located through a shabby looking pub. The inside of the pub was crowded with witches and wizards dressed in colorful robes.

"So how do we find the entrance again?" Wave asked confused.

"Perhaps the owner would know," Bols suggested. "It is located in his shop after all."

The barman was found attending a few customers near the bar. Harry stepped forward to ask, "Excuse me sir, do you know how to get to Diagon Alley?"

The bartender looked down and smiled at Harry. "Of course I do young sir, it would be my pleasure, please follow me. And call me Tom."

One of the patrons at the bar looked at Harry as well, and his eyes seemed to pop out their skull. "Merlin's beard you look like Harry Potter!" the patron exclaimed. "Are you him? Are you our savior? Have you returned to us? Do you have the scar?"

The man left his seat and crouched low attempting to get a good look at Harry's forehead.

"It isn't polite to stare you know," Bols told the man.

"Relax chap I'm just trying to see-" the man stopped as he looked up and saw the massive figure that was Bols in front of him.

With the scared and muscled torso and arms, along with his mask, Bols was quite a scary sight. "My apologizes, I must have mistake you," the wizard said before he quickly exited the bar. Akame put her hand on Harry's shoulder as she glared at the retreating wizard.

Tom simply shook his head. "Sorry about that chaps Harry Potter is an important figure in our world, and this young man does bear a striking resemblance to him from what I know."

Harry simply shrugged it off as Tom led them through another door and into a dead end alley.

"Well this is impressive," Lubbock remarked. Tom chuckled at that.

"Oh this is not Diagon Alley," Tom said as he tapped a few bricks on the wall, and to the groups astonishment the wall split revealing a bustling street packed with shops and people. "This is."

Harry, wave, and Tatsumi looked on in awe, while Akame and Kurome kept stoic expressions.

Tom was kind enough to point out various shops and Gringotts bank. "I would go there first if I were you," Tom advised. "You can exchange any muggle money you have for wizard currency." With that Tom took his leave and returned to his bar.

* * *

The group walked towards the large white marble building that towered over all the other various shops. As they entered the bank they saw various humanoid beings walking around, working at desks, and talking with customers.

The creatures were around three to four feet tall in height with large pointed ears, beady eyes, and sharp teeth.

Harry had seen danger beasts before when Esdeath, Kurome, and Akame had taken him hunting after he got his Imperial Arms, and while these things did not scare him, he was a bit wary of them. Especially since he didn't even know what they were.

The creatures noticed the group standing at the entrance, but never made a move towards them, and instead went back to whatever they were doing before. "So do we just ah, get in line?" Lubbock asked gesturing towards an empty desk at the far end of the bank where one of the creatures was signing some papers.

"It's better than just standing here staring at them," Kurome replied eating a cookie.

Approaching the desk Bols spoke up, "Um excuse me uh, sir?" the creature looked up from his papers and widened his eyes a little when he saw Bols.

"Yes how may I, Ragnok, help you?" the creature spoke.

"Well you see young Harry here is starting school at Hogwarts this year, and we were by chance wondering if we could convert some of our money into wizarding currency," Bols explained.

"Very well," Ragnok said. "Would you by chance like to set up an account with us? It would make it easier in the future to exchange money, we offer it to all muggleborns."

"Well I'm not muggleborn sir," Harry spoke up. "both my parents were wizards but they're not alive anymore."

Ragnok raised a brow. "Your parents were wizards you say?" Harry nodded. "If that is the case there is a chance you already have a vault with us. Many wizarding parents set their children up with a vault for school. What is your full name?"

"Harry Potter sir."

Ragnok looked skeptical. "You are not the first person to claim to be Harry Potter. If you wouldn't mind there is a way to determine if you are telling the truth." Ragnok reached underneath his desk before pulling out a blank piece of paper and a knife.

"Just prick your finger and let a drop of blood fall onto the paper," Ragnok instructed.

Akame stepped forward not looking too pleased. "How do we know the knife isn't poisoned?" she questioned.

"Are you doubting the integrity of the goblins?" Ragnok asked. "I commend you on your protective instincts, but rest assured here at Gringotts we take top measures to protecting our customers, and their interests. We have nothing to gain from hurting the boy."

Akame was about to speak again, but Harry beat her to it. "It's ok."

"But Harry-," Akame began. "It's ok, really it is," Harry protested.

"If this helps prove who I am then it's alright. And it's like he said they have nothing to gain by hurting me." Akame looked him in his eyes, before giving a small nod with a stoic expression.

Harry took the knife and swiftly cut his forefinger. A drop of blood fell onto the parchment, and writing appeared in red lettering. Ragnok examined the parchment, "Well it appears you were telling the truth, Mister Potter."

"I am curious to know," Ragonk said, "why if you were telling the truth did you not just show us your vault key?"

"I have a vault key?" Harry asked.

"Yes Mister Potter," answered Ragnok. "Before your parents died they left a substantial amount of money for you in a trust vault for your schooling. This of course is only a small amount compared to the family vault, which you will inherit when you turn seventeen."

"I'm sorry Mister Ragnok, but I only found out about magic a few days ago," Harry told the goblin. "I didn't even know I had a vault."

"Well you can always get a new key made," Ragnok told him. "Just remember not to lose it. Have it with you at all times."

"Wait a minute," Tatsumi interjected. "Before you asked him why he didn't have his key, that means that the old key is out there somewhere, and someone has access to his vault," Tatsumi pointed out. "Do you know who might have it?"

Ragnok had a thoughtful expression pass over his face. He then pulled some papers out from a drawer labeled: Key Holders. Ragnok began searching through documents before he came to a pause.

"Yes," Ragnok answered at last. "It seems here that the old key is in possession of one Albus Dumbledore."

 _There's that name again_ , Tatsumi thought, and by the look of it he wasn't the only one. Harry looked confused, Wave and Kurome shared an uneasy look, Bols was rubbing the back of his head, and Lubbock his chin, Akame had a slightly dark look in her beautiful red eyes.

Tatsumi met Akame's gaze and they knew this was defiantly worth mentioning back at headquarters. _This Dumbledore guy sure has an involvement in Harry's life_ , Tatsumi thought.

"Is there a way to check if Dumbledore has been taking anything from Harry's vault?" Lubbock asked.

Ragnok nodded, "Yes. We keep track of every withdrawl made." Ragnok pulled out another document and looked it over.

"It appears that Dumbledore has been making withdrawls in Mister Potter's name to make payments to his relatives, the Dursleys, to shelter him, and to fund an organization of his," Ragnok listed.

Akame had a downright murderous look in her eyes at this point. "You mean to tell us that the family who was abusing Harry for years was being paid with money from his vault?"

Tatsumi wasn't sure, but he swore the goblin paled at the venom in Akame's voice.

"We apologize for these transgressions miss. Please know that we at Gringotts will refill the amount that was taken, and freeze any more payments the Headmaster has been using with the money," Ragnok said to please the red eyed girl. Akame merely nodded.

After the business with the vaults was over Ragnok called another goblin over, by the name of Griphook, to lead the group down to visit Harry's trust vault.

* * *

The group was ushered into a mining style cart that ran on a track. The way it moved however felt more like a rollercoaster. Harry was feeling a bit nauseous, but hid it well, Bols was gripping the side so hard Harry could swear the metal would have a hand sized dent in it, Lubbock looked to actually think it was kind of fun, Wave and Tatsumi were both turning green, and instead of holding onto their girlfriends, they were hugging each other for dear life, while Akame and Kurome both seemed fine.

Finally the cart came to a stop next to a large pair of iron doors towards the right. Harry followed Akame and Kurome out of the cart. Bols stumbled a little before bending down to hold his head between his knees. Wave and Tatsumi were both still clutching each other.

"Gee Wave, is clutching Tatsumi your way of saying you're breaking up with me?" Kurome asked her boyfriend. Upon hearing Kurome's voice Wave and Tatsumi looked at each other and realized they were still holding one another. They quickly broke apart looking very embarrassed.

"Key please," Griphook said holding out his hand. Harry gave him the key and watched as Griphook opened his trust vault.

Harry wasn't sure what to expect when the vault opened, but he never thought that he would see a small fortune awaiting him. Gold, silver, and bronze coins lay upon the floor, casting a warm glow from the torches lining the walls.

Taking out a coin purse Harry began to shove coins in. he didn't know how much his supplies would cost, but it couldn't hurt to have leftover cash. After Harry had filled his purse Griphook took them back to the main lobby.

After leaving the bank Harry gave some money to Lubbock, Wave, and Kurome to go buy anything that could be useful to the Empire. Lubbock had noticed a dark alley branching off from the one they were on and decided to go check it out with Bols.

Wave and Kurome headed back to the front of the alley to look for anything beneficial, but Harry could have sworn it was because there was an ice cream parlor and Kurome wanted Wave to buy her sweets.

Akame and Tatsumi were happy to take Harry to get his school supplies. Their first stop was the bookstore, where all his books were found with ease. They then stopped next door to pick up his potions supplies and ingredients.

* * *

Next was getting his robes. The three made their way to a store called Madam Milkins, upon entering they found there was another boy already being fitted for his robes.

The boy was thin and pale, with platinum blonde hair and grey eyes. "I'm just finishing up dear," the lady said to Harry. "If you want you can stand next to this young man while I get his robes."

Harry nodded and stood on a podium next to the blonde kid. "Hogwarts too?" the boy asked. Harry could tell by his voice that he was rather arrogant and cocky from the tone of his voice.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Which house do you think you'll be in?" the boy asked. "I'm hoping Slytherin my family's been there for generations. I'd ask to be removed if I were in Hufflepuff or worse Gryffindor."

"I haven't given much thought to it actually," Harry admitted truthfully.

The boy was about to say something else, but Harry saw a sign of fear come over his face and he went paler, if that were possible.

Harry turned to look where the boy had been looking, and he saw Akame staring at him with her stoic expression.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked the boy.

"That girl has red eyes," The boy said quietly.

Harry didn't understand what the big deal was, he thought Akame's eyes were nice. They were nothing to be afraid of, unless you were evil bird and she was looking at you with hunger of course.

"Yeah I know," Harry told the boy.

The boy turned to look at him with an shocked expression on his face. "You know her?" Harry nodded at the boys question. "Are you related or something? You kind of look like her."

Harry shook his head, "No she-," he was cut off as the woman came from the back room with the other boys robes. The boy paid for them and left the shop in a hurry.

Ten minutes later Harry left with his robes, that only left his wand as the last thing to get. Spotting a shop called Olivander's across the street they went inside the shop.

* * *

The inside was filled with shelves of long thin boxes, which Harry guessed held wands. "So how does this work?" Tatsumi asked. "Do you just try one out-,"

All of a sudden a thin elderly man with very pale eyes appeared from almost out of nowhere, making Harry and Tatsumi jump a little at his sudden appearance.

When the man spotted them his eyes went wide, and he put up his hands in a surrendering gesture. "My apologies," the man said. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I would ask that you put your sword away miss."

Harry looked behind him, and sure enough Akame had Murasame drawn. After looking the man over Akame complied and sheathed her poisonous blade. "I was wondering when I would be seeing you in my shop Mister Potter," the man said. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Gerrak Olivander."

After getting over the initial shock Harry decided that Mr. Olivander seemed like a decent enough fellow. "It's nice to meet you," Harry greeted. "If you don't mind me asking, how do you know who I am?"

Olivander merely smiled. "You look exactly like your father when he first visited my shop all those years ago."

"That is why I'm here," Harry confirmed.

Olivander smiled again as he walked over to a shelf and pulled out a box. He handed the wand that was inside to Harry, who took it, only to be taken away by Olivander, before he could even give it a wave.

This went on for what felt like eternity, until Olivander got a strange look in his eyes. Olivander went to the back of his shop and came back with another box. Harry took the wand and felt a strange warmth in his hand, but then it started to feel cold. Harry was about to ask what was happening, when the wand cracked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Olivander," Harry apologized. "I didn't know it would do that. Sorry."

Instead of being mad Olivander just looked intrigued. "Curious," the wand maker muttered. "Very curious indeed."

"Sorry, but what's curious?" Harry asked.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold Mister Potter, and I was certain you would be right for this wand," Olivander told them.

"You remember every wand?" Tatsumi asked. "Wow you must have some memory."

"Thank you, I do pride myself on my memory," Olivander told him. "And I was certain that this would be your wand, because the core of this wand is shared by the one that gave you your scar."

Harry gave the cracked wand back to Olivander, and continued to try out various other wands, none of which worked for him. It wasn't until Olivander brought him a stormy grey colored wand, did harry feel any sort of attraction towards it.

He could best describe the feeling as the one he had when he first got his Imperial Arms. Harry knew before he picked it up that this was the one. Sure enough when he raised the wand a soft glow emitted.

"Yes I do believe we've found a match," Olivander said clasping his hands together. Harry paid seven sickles for his wand, but there was one thing Harry wanted to know before he left.

"Mister Olivander?" Harry asked. "Yes?" the wand maker replied.

"What exactly makes up my wand?"

"Well unlike most of my other wands this one has scales of a danger beast as its core, in fact it is the only one that has them," Olivander told him.

Harry shared a look with Akame and Tatsumi, and they soon understood. Harry thanked Olivander again as the three left the shop.

Having spare money in his bag, Harry decided he would need to keep in touch with everyone back at the capital, so he bought a snowy white owl that he named Hedwig.

Harry, Akame, and tatsumi all met up with Kurome, Wave, Lubbock,and Bols at the entrance to the pub. Both groups were carrying books and other things Harry didn't recognize for study back at the palace.

An hour later the group arrived back at the Imperial Palace ready to discuss all they had found with their comrades.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone, I was leaving this authors note to ask the question of what house should Harry be in once he goes to Hogwarts? I have all other chapter leading up to the sorting done and under edit, but I wanted to know what the readers want to see happen. I have given it thought and can really write the story regardless of what house he is in so let me know. Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7 Kill the First Time

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling, and _Akame Ga_** _ **Kill**_ **is owned by Takahiro, and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

"So you're saying these wizards have ways to probe people's minds?" Najenda asked Lubbock, as she flipped thru the pages of a book her loyal comrade had brought to her. Reading about it reminded her of Zank's Imperial Arms.

"Yeah and that's not the only thing," Lubbock said. "It also says that they really do have the power to wipe someone's memory, or alter it so they have false memories."

Najenda lit a cigarette. "Lucky for us this book also says that strong mental shields can protect from unwanted probes. We should have Harry start to build up his mental strength, you never know when that might come in handy." She let out a puff of smoke. Wizards could be a problem if they were ever encountered.

"Is there anything else you have to add Lubbock?"

"Yeah actually, look at this," Lubbock reached into his coat to pull out some wrappings. Setting it on the table Najenda sat at he began to unwrap it. Inside was a necklace.

"Is this it?" Najenda asked blowing another puff of smoke. "A necklace."

"It's not just a necklace Najenda," Lubbock paused. "It's the Imperial Arms Krisos."

Najenda's eye widened. "You are sure? How did you find it?"

"It was in this creepy shop called Burgin and Burkes I recognized it from the cataloged Arms record. What really confirmed it was when the shop keep said everyone who touched it went insane. Probably because they weren't compatible with it," Lubbock explained.

Najenda knew of this Imperial Arms, when wore it could create an energy barrier that could essentially deflect any attack. Its trump card allowed the user to become intangible for a short amount of time.

"Susanno," Najenda said, "please take this down to the lower levels."

"Yes of course," the organic Imperial Arms responded to the order.

"You are dismissed as well Lubbock," Najenda said. "Oh and good work today," the silver haired general said to Lubbock. "You performed above my expectations."

Lubbock practically had hearts in his eyes at all the praise he was getting from Najenda. "Oh it was my pleasure Najenda there's no need to thank me, I mean I would do everything to you! I mean I would do anything for you!" Lubbock rambled before he quickly left. Najenda couldn't help but to laugh a little, it was a bit cute.

* * *

In the following weeks Harry had been studying hard with Ran, who was determined to build up Harry's mental walls. "It says in this book that the best way to set up defenses is to think of a solid image and make that your reality," Ran read off.

Racking his brain Harry tried to think of something he could easily picture and map out. Then it came to him: the Palace.

The palace itself was huge, and could be set up in a way that he could guard his thoughts, behind its doors. If someone opened a door they would be confronted by a danger beast, each increasing in rank deeper into the palace. If someone did get past the beast, they would then find themselves confronted by either a Jaeger or Night Raid member.

This was all abstract so far, but Ran had confidence in Harry that he could do it. "Just remember to take care Harry," Ran cautioned him. "Some people don't care if you're a child or not." Harry saw an unreadable expression cross Ran's face, but before he could ask what was wrong, the door busted open.

"Hiya!" the cheerful voice of Leone called out. "What are you doing in here Harry?" she asked. "Tomorrow is the big day Bols and Akame baked a cake for the event, come have fun with us!"

"It would look like some are having more fun than others," Ran said under his breath. Harry looked at Leone and sure enough there was a trace of a blush, probably from drinking sake.

Harry nodded and walked over to the door, "Aren't you coming too Ran?" Harry asked.

Ran merely shook his head. "Thank you for offering, but I would like to finish up reading on some of these potions books, they could prove to be very beneficial."

"Aw come on!" Leone whined. "You're really gonna stay by yourself and read while everyone else has an awesome time?"

"I happen to find enjoyment in reading," Ran replied simply.

Leone rolled her eyes. "All right suit yourself, just think of what you'll be missing," with that said Leone turned from the door gave a wink from over her shoulder, and walked away with a sultry sway to her hips.

Harry looked back to Ran who just sighed, closed his book, and muttered something about how he could read before he went to bed.

* * *

Tatsumi thought the party had been fun overall. Bols and Akame had outdone themselves with the cake, Leone had had a bit too much sake and had passed out. Lubbock offered to take her to her room, before getting hit on the head by Chelsea, who ended up taking her. Seryu and Mein had ignored each other like usual. Tatsumi knew that even though the two of them were working together, they would never be friends, some things in the past just can't be forgiven.

"Harry seemed to enjoy himself," Tatsumi said as he put on a black shirt over his pajama pants. Akame was dressed in her usual nightgown.

"Yes," Akame agreed. "He seems prepared for tomorrow and whatever it will bring."

Tatsumi could tell from the underlying tone in her voice, she was a bit worried for about tomorrow. He had to admit, so was he.

Pulling up the covers Tatsumi sat in bed next to Akame, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. "Hey I'm worried for him too, I get it, he's going to be entering a world we have so little understanding of."

"I just want him to stay safe that's all," Akame said as she nestled her head on Tatsumi's shoulder. "From what we know Harry could still be considered a target."

"I know what you mean, but that school is rumored to be one of the safest," Tatsumi agreed. "And I doubt that a teacher would endanger a student at a school. And besides Harry has his Imperial Arms which he can keep hidden."

This was true Harry's robes were long enough that they covered his forearms entirely, so his Arms would be hidden. It would be best if for the moment no one knew Harry had one.

"Having an Imperial Arms, doesn't guarantee survival," Akame stated bluntly.

"You're right," agreed Tatsumi. "but we just have to trust that Harry will be responsible, and be able to handle himself. We trained him well after all. Especially you."

"Thank you," Akame said snuggling closer to Tatsumi.

"You know Akame you'd make a good mom," Tatsumi said.

Tatsumi saw Akame's eyes widen in shock. "What?" she asked.

"Well I mean I know we haven't really given any thought to a family yet, but if we did have one I know you would be a great mom," Tatsumi explained. "I mean you genially care, you'd want them to be able to know how to survive and fend for themselves, while showing them it's ok to rely on those you trust. You've done just that with Harry so I know that if we ever do have kids they'll turn out all right."

Akame had lowered her head, and Tatsumi feared he might have said too much. All he was trying to do was assure his girlfriend that the Harry would be ok, but looking back he might have gone too far. He never intended to scare her with the thought of the future.

"Look Akame I-," Tatsumi began.

"Tatsumi," Akame cut him off, still not looking in him in the eye. "Yeah?" Tatsumi asked unsure as to what she was about to say.

As it turned out Akame didn't say anything, she grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss and pinning him to the bed.

Getting over his shock Tatsumi kissed her back as he moved his hands to her waist. He could feel his pants getting tighter, and he was sure Akame could feel his erection touching the inside of her thigh.

Beginning to feel embarrassed with himself Tatsumi was about to break from the kiss, but Akame beat him to it. _Great now I made her feel awkward_ , Tatsumi thought.

However when he looked into Akame's enchanting red eyes, he saw something there he had never seen before: lust. Akame reached for the hem of his shirt and began to pull it up, to reveal the toned body underneath.

Getting the clue as to where this was going, Tatsumi pulled the nightgown off Akame, leaving her in her bra and panties. Reaching his hand up to Akame's back Tatsumi fumbled for a bit to undo her bra, but eventually managed to unhook it.

The two kissed some more before they both removed their last article of clothing. Tatsumi had managed to flip Akame on her back so that he hovered over her.

He traced kisses across her jawline, neck, and shoulders, eliciting moans out of her, which only inflamed his passion more.

Slowly Tatsumi eased himself inside Akame, until he felt an obstruction. He had heard that for women their first time can be quite painful, so he looked into Akame's eyes, and when he received a nod, he gave a small thrust and felt felt the barrier break.

Akame gave a small, "Ah!" which led to Tatsumi bringing a hand to the small of her back and begin to rub small circles in an attempt to ease the pain.

It seemed to work as Akame started to ease into the feeling. Tatsumi began with small thrusts, just to establish a steady pace. It seemed to put Akame to ease as she began to let out small moans of pleasure.

After a while Tatsumi began to quicken his pace. Having never had sex before Tatsumi could feel something building up inside of him, and it felt like it was going to explode.

Looking Akame in the eyes he could see that she was also starting to reach her limits, her eyes were glazing over and her breathing was increasing rapidly. As he shifted himself slightly to penetrate deeper, her eyes went wide as she let out a soft but pleasurable moan.

That was all it took as he felt a wave of heat pass through him like a hot flash. Exhausted Tatsumi collapsed down next to Akame.

Tatsumi turned to face Akame, who was giving him the most beautiful smile he had seen in his life. He wrapped an arm around her to pull her closer.

The two of them fell asleep embracing one another. And Tatsumi's dreams were filled with the image of Akame's beautiful smile.


	8. Chapter 8 Kill the Train

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling, and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro, and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

Harry made sure he went to sleep early so he would be able to wake up early in the morning. Today was the day he would be leaving for Hogwarts. Making his way to the dining room he saw that Bols, Leone, and Lubbock were already there.

"Oh, good morning Harry," Bols said stepping away from the stove. "You're just in time I've prepared some eggs and toast for you.

Harry thanked Bols for the meal and sat down across from Leone and Lubbock. "So where is everyone else?" Harry asked.

"Well Esdeath and Najenda are meeting with the Emperor so we can close off the station for an hour so you can get on the platform without anyone noticing you," Lubbock explained. "Ran is doing some last minute reading, Mein and Chelsea were arguing about something, Seryu's walking Coro, Wave and Kurome are still asleep, and Akame and Tatsumi should be-,"

Lubbock was cut off as Akame and Tatsumi both entered the room. "Moring everyone," Tatsumi said brightly. He seemed to be in a good mood.

Harry then noticed that Akame was also smiling. While he had seen her smile before, this was a different kind of smile, he couldn't quite identify what it was though. Turns out he wasn't the only one to notice.

"Uh Akame you ok?" Leone asked.

"Yes," Akame replied while still smiling. "I just had a very nice sleep. Wouldn't you agree Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi nodded. "Yeah, I didn't sleep was that good, but now I know."

Harry did not understand what they were talking about, but Leone and Lubbock had very different reactions.

Leone was trying hard not to laugh, but was not succeeding. "Right "sleep"," she said winking at the two of them. Lubbock on the other hand looked very excited.

"Psst Tatsumi bro," he whispered. "If you have picture let me see, and I'll be your slave for a week." Lubbock said, before Leone hit him over the head.

Slowly more of the Jaegers and Night Raid began to file in. They went over the plan before they headed off to King's Cross Station.

Esdeath and Najenda had gotten permission from the Emperor to have the station closed for an hour so they could get through the barrier without being noticed. A group such as themselves was bound to draw attention.

Mein would be on top of one of the buildings surrounding the station, with Ran as her guard. Seryu would patrol with Bols along the outside perimeter. The rest would escort Harry onto the hidden platform. Harry was glad he wrote a note to McGonagall asking how to get onto the platform. If he hadn't they probably would be wandering around clueless.

* * *

Arriving at the station the group made their way to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. "Alright we have to run at the barrier to get to the platform," Harry told them.

"Or we could get a broken nose," Chelsea remarked.

Harry gripped the cart that held his belongings tight as he began to pick up pace towards the wall. He closed his eyes as he got closer, and when he opened them he saw a single platform with a large red steam engine.

The others followed soon after, stopping to stare at the train before them. Getting on board the train Harry chose a compartment close to the front. Harry was glad no one else was here, they had only closed off the station for an hour so others might be showing up soon.

Lubbock was helping Harry stack his trunk, while the others looked around the train. Since it was just the two of them Harry decided to ask, "Hey what were Akame and Tatsumi smiling about this morning?"

Lubbock looked around to make sure they were alone. "You remember that one manga I showed you?" Harry nodded not sure what Lubbock's perversions had to do with it, but then his eyes widened. _Oh_ , Harry thought.

They finished unloading his belongings as the others came to say farewell to him. Harry found it a little hard to look at Akame and Tatsumi, after realizing what they did last night, but he got over it, and promised he would see them all again during the winter recess.

"Take care Harry," Akame said as she gave him a hug before exiting the train with the others and passing thru the barrier, back to the regular station.

* * *

A few minutes passed before a couple and their daughter came bursting thru the barrier. They didn't dress like wizards, so Harry assumed them to be muggles. The girl had a mane of bushy brown hair and front teeth that were a bit too big.

The parents exchanged a few last goodbyes with their daughter, before she grabbed her suitcase and made her way onto the train. Soon more and more people began showing up. Some dressed as muggles, while others wore traditional style robes.

As he was looking out the window he heard a knock on his compartment door. It opened to reveal the bushy haired girl he saw from before. "Hello," she said. "Would you mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all," Harry said as he helped her lift her suitcase to the rack above. "I'm Harry by the way."

"I'm Hermione Granger," she introduced herself. "Did you have any trouble getting into the station, I wanted to get here early, but I found out the police force had closed the station for about an hour or so."

"No I arrived pretty early so I didn't run into any problems," Harry told her.

"Oh you must come from a wizard family then," Hermione concluded.

"Well my parents were magical, but they passed away when I was a baby," Harry told her.

Hermione widened her eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that," she sounded genially upset. "I didn't mean to bring up unpleasant memories, I just assumed and-," Harry raised a hand to cut her off.

"It's ok you didn't know, and besides my relatives had to take me in, before I went to live in the palace."

Hermione looked intrigued. "You live in the palace? Really? What's it like? How did you end up there?" Hermione fired off questions.

"Let's just say my relatives weren't fit to take care of a child, and a member of night Raid rescued me and brought me back there," Harry said careful not to give too much information away.

"You met a Night Raid member? Which one? I've read all about them and the Jaegers," Hermione said. "I once wrote a paper about Generals Najenda and Esdeath for women who inspire me for my school."

"Akame rescued me, and introduced me to everyone," Harry told her. It became very apparent to Harry that Hermione was a very smart girl. A bit of a know it all really, but still nice.

After talking for a bit there was a knock on their compartment door. Harry opened it to find a very timid looking boy. "Hi," Harry said to the boy.

"H-hello," the boy replied in a meek tone. "Have any of you seen a toad? I lost mine."

"No we haven't seen a toad," Harry told him. The boy looked ashamed. "But if you want I can help you look."

"You'd really help me?" the boy asked in a disbelieving tone. Harry nodded.

"Where was the last place you saw him?" Hermione asked.

"Near the end of this train car," the boy said.

Harry decided to go search with the boy, who he found out was named Neville, near one end, while Hermione searched the other end.

The two boys didn't have to go too far because when Harry heard a girlish "Eek!" from one of the compartments, Harry had a feeling where the missing toad had went.

Knocking on the door before opening it (a habit he had picked up ever since Tatsumi told him about the time he walked in on Mein dressing) Harry found two first year girls sitting there. Well one was sitting, the other one had pulled her feet up off the ground and was holding onto her legs looking down at the toad on the floor.

"Trevor!" Neville exclaimed as he ran to pick up the toad. The girls looked at him curiously.

"Sorry about that," Harry said to them. "The toad wandered off and was hiding somewhere. Sorry if he gave you a fright."

The girl who had her legs pulled up relaxed. "I would recommend you get a carrier for him," she told Neville, who was flushing red with shame.

"That does sound like a good idea Neville," Harry told the other boy. "Sorry again for the trouble, I'm Harry by the way and this is Neville."

"I'm Daphne, and this sissy is Tracey," the girl with black hair and icy blue eyes introduced herself. Tracey had dark brown hair with and hazel eyes. "And don't worry you didn't interrupt us, we were just talking about what house we would be in."

Harry's eyes lit up. He knew students were sorted into houses, but he wasn't quite sure how that worked. "So how are we sorted?" Harry asked.

The girls looked at each other. "Are you muggle born?" Daphne asked.

"No," Harry answered. "My parents were wizards, but I was raised by muggles. Why?"

"Well we don't really care about blood status, but a lot of muggle born students have a hard time with kids from magical families," Daphne told him.

Harry just nodded his head. He knew Mein had had a hard time when she first came to the Capital. He thought her story was sad because everyone looked down on her because half her blood was tribal. She would freak out when found out about this.

"And to answer your first question," Tracey piped up, "my mum told me they put a hat on our heads that sorts us by personality."

"Our personalities really?"

"Yeah you know Gryffindor takes the brave, Slytherin takes the ambitious, Hufflepuff the loyal, and Ravenclaw the intelligent," Daphne explained.

Harry was curious as to how they were sorted, but now that he knew he had to admit he was a bit disappointed.

"That really doesn't make that much sense to me," Harry confessed.

Daphne raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? It's a pretty straightforward process."

"Not the process, the way it chooses," Harry responded.

"What do you mean?" Neville asked as he held onto his toad, who made yet another escape attempt.

"Well we're all really only about eleven right?" Harry asked as he received nods from the three. "Well the personality we have now may not be the one we have later on. And besides a person can be brave and smart, or loyal but still have their own ambitions to fulfill."

Harry could tell from the looks on their faces his words were making them think about the system now.

"You're right," said Neville. "My gran was in Gryffindor, but she's still has the sharpest wit of anyone I know."

"And my dad was in Slytherin but with how much he works he could be a Hufflepuff," Daphne admitted.

"That's why I plan to make friends with people from all the houses," Harry said, "we're all basically in the same boat, trying to better our education, right?"

He received nods again. "Not bad," Daphne said with a small smirk. "The muggles who raised you must be pretty exceptional."

"Oh you have no idea," Harry said with a smile of his own.

"Well we should be getting back to our compartment," Harry said to Neville. "Well we'll see you two around school then." Harry waved farewell as the girls did the same.

* * *

"There you are!" Hermione exclaimed as Harry and Neville came back into their compartment.

"We found Neville's toad he was in a compartment with two other first year girls," Harry told her. "We stopped to talk to them for a while, and they told us how we get sorted."

Hermione's eyes shone with excitement. "They did? How?"

"They make us wear this hat that tells us where we go based on personality traits, like courage, intelligence, cunning, and loyalty," Harry listed. "I really don't agree with that though."

"What? Why not?" Hermione asked. "There must be a good reason why they have it the way they do after all."

"Well really who we are now can change over time, so unless that hat can see who we become in the future, how can it really judge us?" Harry told her.

Hermione seemed to ponder this over. "I guess you're right," she admitted. "But still you have to admit there must be a good reason why the hat sorts us based on those traits. I bet it has to do with the four founders."

"Yeah I guess that could make sense," Harry agreed. "I mean four houses, four founders, maybe the hat was made by the four and makes its choice by whatever that founder valued most."

"I think you may be right Harry," Hermione said. "Looks like you got quite the education at the Palace."

"You live in a Palace?!" Neville asked in disbelief. Harry nodded his head.

"You know about the Empire's Palace right?" Harry asked. From what he knew these wizards were very secretive of their existence, and were pretty ignorant of anything non-magical.

"Well no really," Neville bashfully admitted. "I come from a family of wizards so I don't really know much about the muggle world."

"You know Neville if you want me and Hermione can tell you more about the muggle world, if you tell us more about the magical one," offered Harry.

"Really?" Neville asked.

"Coming from an all muggle family I'd want to learn as much as I can," Hermione added. "I'm sure we all have a lot of questions about each other's society after all."

Neville seemed to gain more confidence, Harry noticed, as he told the two about wizard customs, and when they told him the workings of muggles. Harry was positive that he just made his first two friends.

* * *

It was nearly eleven and the train would be leaving soon. It was around this time that a knock sounded on their compartment door. It opened to reveal a tall redheaded boy.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" he asked. "Everywhere else is full."

"It's fine with me," Harry answered. "Is it okay with you two?" Hermione and Neville both nodded.

The boy looked at Neville, then at Harry, who could swear he saw the boys eyes drift to his forehead.

"You know I might just go see if my brothers have room in their compartment," the boy said looking slightly disappointed.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. "We have plenty of room-," he didn't get to finish as the boy had already left.

"Well that was rude," Hermione said sounding indignant.

"Yeah kind of," Harry agreed. "Wonder what his deal is."

"He was probably looking for Harry Potter," Neville said.

"Oh that's right! He's supposed to be coming to school this year," Hermione added. "Do you think we'll get to meet him?"

"I think there's a strong possibility," Harry answered with a small smile. "But I really wouldn't make too big a deal out of it. I mean he's just a person same as everyone else."

"Maybe," Hermione said. "I guess we'll just have to meet him to know for sure."


	9. Chapter 9 Kill the Hat

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling, and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

The train ride itself took a good six hours, most of which was spent talking about the upcoming classes, the professors, and different spells that they would be learning.

"Do you think we're required to know how to do some of the spells before we begin classes?" Harry asked.

Neville shook his head. "I'm not sure if anyone told you, but we're not allowed to use magic outside of school until we're seventeen. That's what the trace is for."

"What's the trace?" Harry asked wanting to know more.

"Well when any witch or wizard who's under seventeen performs magic outside school it gets picked up by the Ministry. They have a way to keep track, but I don't know how," Neville told him.

"What happens to someone who does do magic out of school," Hermione asked.

"Well usually they get an owl to their house letting them know not to do it again, but if it keeps happening then they get kicked out of school."

"That's awful!" Hermione exclaimed. "And I was hoping to practice what I learned this year over the summer."

"And all kinds of magic get monitored?" Harry asked. "Basically," Neville answered. "Why?"

"Well when I lived with my relatives weird stuff used to happen to me," Harry told them. "I once just appeared on the roof of my school when I was being chased. At the time I didn't know how it happened, but now I know it had to be magic."

"Now that you say that I remember a time I was able to pull a boom down from a shelf that was too high for me to reach," Hermione added. "But I never touched it I just reached for it and it came to me."

"Exactly, both of those would only be possible with magic, so why didn't we get a letter explaining what it was, or not to do it?" Harry asked.

To that Neville didn't have an answer. Hermione however seemed more intrigued. "It's a good question Harry. Maybe the library has something on it. I plan to go there as soon as I can, from what I heard it has a great selection."

* * *

It was dark when the train pulled into Hogsmead station. Exiting the train Harry saw older students making their way over to a bunch of carriages.

He was about to follow them when a loud voice shouted out, "Firs' years this way!"

Looking towards the sound of the voice Harry saw a giant of a man with wild black hair and beard, with beetle black eyes.

Many of the first years looked nervously at the man, but Harry could just discern that underneath the thick beard the man was smiling an innocent smile, and his eyes were warm. Harry couldn't help but think of Bols.

The giant led the first years to a row of lifeboats on the edge of a lake. "No more 'an four in a boat," the man told them.

Harry grabbed a boat with Neville and Hermione, and they were joined by another girl who introduced herself as Susan Bones.

Once all the boats were filled the giant pulled out a pink umbrella and pointed it across the lake. All of a sudden the boats began moving forward, as being pulled by some invisible rope.

The lake seemed quite peaceful, but Harry could swear he saw a giant dark mass moving beneath the water.

"Jus' up ahead yer be seeing it," the giant man called out to all of them. Sure enough in the distance a giant castle loomed over the lake lit up with torches, that cast a warm light over the lake.

Harry was pretty impressed. The castle seemed almost as big as the Imperial Palace.

"Watch yer heads now," the giant said as the boats neared a small cave. The lanterns attached to the front of the boats cast an eerie glow on the side of the caves walls.

At the end of the cave there a small boat house. Climbing out of his own boat, the giant man helped the students out and led them up a long flight of steps towards the castle.

* * *

The inside of the castle was just as impressive as the outside. The amount of detail that lined the walls and pillars was amazing. The torches that hung burned bright, but never giving off any smoke.

Standing outside of a pair of large double oak doors was Professor McGonagall herself. Dressed in her usual emerald green robes, with glasses and pointed hat.

"The firs' years Professor," the giant said addressing McGonagall.

"Thank you Hagrid," McGonagall said to the man now known as Hagrid.

Giving a small bow of his head Hagrid slipped through the doors behind McGonagall, careful to block the students view of the inside.

"Good evening," McGonagall addressed the first years. "Tonight you will be called forth to be sorted into your school houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here your house will be like your family, do good deeds and you will receive house points, any rule breaking will lose points. Please wait here for a moment."

McGonagall slipped through the same doors Hagrid did, leaving the students alone.

Looking around as the students began to whisper amongst themselves. He saw the pale blonde kid from the robe shop standing next to two large gorilla looking kids. He seemed to be looking for someone.

Meanwhile the redheaded kid was talking to a sandy haired boy, and a dark skinned kid about how his brothers told him they had to wrestle a troll.

The blonde haired kid seemed to have heard that. "A Troll? Are you serious? You must be a Weasley if you believe something that stupid," the blonde said with an arrogant tone.

"Yeah I'm a Weasley," the redhead confirmed. "Who are you then?"

The blonde boy straighten himself, "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." The Weasley boy laughed a bit at the name.

"Oh, you think my name is funny do you? Do you blood traitor?" Malfoy asked clearly annoyed by the laugh.

Weasley's face went as red as his hair from embarrassment, and was about to retort before the door opened and McGonagall came out.

"We're ready for you now," she told the students. McGonagall told them to line up as she once again opened the doors.

* * *

The students were greeted by a majestic sight, the doors led into a great hall that housed our long tables packed with students that led up to the long staff table that faced them. The size itself was impressive, but what really made it unforgettable were the thousands of candles that floated above the tables, and the ceiling which looked like it opened up to the night sky.

"It's not really the sky," Hermione whispered to him. "It's just enchanted. I read about it."

McGonagall led them down one of the aisles between the tables, and stopped when she reached a three legged stool that upon which sat an old tattered hat.

Signaling for the students to wait where they were McGonagall went to stand next to the hat, which soon began to sing.

The song basically consisted of talking about the houses and what each of them value most. When the hat concluded its song many of the older students and teachers began clapping.

"When I call your name please come up to be sorted into your house," McGonagall instructed once the applause died down.

A girl named Hannah was called up first. McGonagall lowered the hat onto the girls head, and after a few seconds it shouted Hufflepuff loud enough for the entire hall to hear. The table that had a symbol of a yellow badger clapped to welcome their new member.

Susan Bones, the girl who had ridden the boat with Harry, was also sorted into Hufflepuff. The two girls Harry and Neville had talked to on the train, Tracey and Daphne, were both sorted into Slytherin, Hermione was declared a Ravenclaw, and Neville himself became a Hufflepuff.

When it was time for Malfoy the hat barely grazed the top of his head before putting him into Slytherin. Malfoy wore a cocky smirk as he strutted over to his house as if he owned it.

Finally McGonagall called out Harry's name. the hall went deathly silent. Harry knew he was famous and had been preparing for the moment when people would find out he was this Boy Who Lived, but he still felt nervous as he walked up to the stool. Before the hat was dropped over his head and covering his eyes he caught a glimpse of Neville and Hermione's faces. They both looked utterly stunned.

" _Well aren't you a curious one,"_ a voice said inside his head.

 _What?_ Harry thought. _Who are you?_

" _Well I'm the Sorting Hat. Who else would I be?"_

 _I thought you just yelled out the house I didn't know you talked to us._

" _You're not the first, many a student have been a wary of hearing a voice that's not theirs inside their head. Now let's see where to put you. Hmm not a bad mind, plenty of courage, but not too brash, you're willing to work hard and you're very loyal too, you trust all of your friends back in the Capital I see. I'm curious which house do you find most appealing Mister Potter?"_

 _You're asking me?_

" _I don't normally do it but anyone who asks I always take their request into consideration."_

 _Well truthfully I don't really care where I go, as long as I can show people that I can succeed without fame._

" _Well with that as your goal I believe you would fit best in_ Hufflepuff!"

The hat was lifted from his head as Harry made his way over to the table Neville sat at which was giving him a loud thunderous round of applause.

Harry also noticed that many of the people at Gryffindor looked pretty put out and disappointed.

Spotting Neville Harry sat down next to him, as the students surrounding him shook his hand and welcomed him to their house.

"So you're really Harry Potter?" Neville asked him.

"Yeah I really am."

"But when we met on the train why didn't you say who you were?"

"Well you remember what I said about him wanting to be treated equally?" Harry asked him. Neville nodded in response.

"That's my reason," Harry said. "I don't want people treating me like a celebrity, I just want to be treated like an average first year."

"That's pretty mature," Neville said.

"I guess so," Harry admitted. "But sorry for not telling you sooner, I just wanted you to know why I didn't. I hope we can still be friends right?"

"Yeah of course," Neville said as he shook Harry's hand.

The sorting ended with Ron Weasley being sorted into Gryffindor, and Blaise Zambini going into Slytherin.

"Now that we have all been sorted I have a few notices to point out," Dumbledore spoke from his seat at the staff table.

"Firstly the Forbidden Forest on the school grounds is off limits to all students, and the corridor on the third floor is restricted to all those who do not wish to die a very painful death," Dumbledore said. "Now let the feast begin."

Suddenly food of all kinds appeared on the tables. There were mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables, and meat of all kinds.

If Akame were here Harry had no doubt that every single table would find that they would be short of meat real soon.

* * *

After the feast was done the prefects began to usher the students out of the great hall. Turning left they were led to a staircase that upon reaching the top led upwards that contained a multitude of moving staircases. The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were led upwards by their prefects, while the Hufflepuff and Slytherin students were led downwards.

After walking down one flight of stairs the Hufflepuffs turned right, while the Slytherins continued to walk downwards.

The Hufflepuffs passed a large painting of fruit and stopped in front of an empty archway.

The male prefect spoke a password and a door materialized out of thin air. It opened forward and they students filed inside.

The room was very comfortable overall it had a fireplace, overstuffed furniture, and even a crystal chandelier.

"Welcome to the Hufflepuff common room," the male prefect spoke.

"Professor Sprout, our head of house, would normally be here to welcome you all personally, but an emergency with one of the plants came up in the greenhouse and she couldn't make it," the female prefect informed them.

"First year boys your rooms are through the archway to the left and girls on the right. The dorm rooms are labeled by year so it's easy to find," the male told them. "Any questions you can ask Cynthia or myself. I'm Greg by the way."

Harry and Neville headed towards the first year dorms. When they entered they found that all of their stuff had been brought there already.

Harry and Neville both changed and went to bed ready for their first day of classes.


	10. Chapter 10 Kill the Classes

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling, and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Harry and Neville grabbed seats next to their fellow first years.

They became acquainted with the other boys of their year, Ernie, and Justin.

Justin seemed a little annoying at first, but Harry believed that Justin was actually just a bit insecure, coming from a muggle family and all.

As they were eating Professor Sprout came and gave them their list of classes. Today Wednesday and Friday they had Defense Against the Dark Arts first with the Ravenclaws, Herbology with the Gryffindors, and Trasfiguration with the Ravenclaws.

History of Magic with Slytherins, Charms with the Gryffindors, and finally Potions with Ravenclaws they had on Tuesday and Thursday.

After finishing breakfast Harry made his way with Neville to head to their first class.

Climbing some sets of the moving staircase it became apparent that they had no idea where their class was.

Still wandering around one of the hallways with only ten minutes until class began, they bumped into a fourth year Hufflepuff who introduced himself as Cedric.

Cedric was kind enough to lead them to the class itself, and told them where to find all of their other classes.

They thanked him for showing them the way and went inside the classroom. Spotting Hermione the two went to go sit by her.

Hermione's reaction was different than what he expected when she found out he was Harry Potter. She told him that she was disappointed in herself really for not figuring it out sooner.

"I mean when I think back to it everything fits," she began. "And I understand why you didn't just come out and tell us, I probably would have done the same thing if I were you."

When the class began a young looking man wearing a purple turban came out from his office. He introduced himself as Professor Quirrell. The man had a stutter that made it quite difficult to grasp just what he was trying to say.

The weirdest thing about the class however was whenever Quirrell turned away from the class to write something on the blackboard, Harry felt killing intent emanate from him, but when he turned back to face them it was gone.

Harry found this very strange, and would sent a letter back to the Capital when he could.

* * *

Herbology seemed like it was going to be a very hands on course. Professor Sprout made it clear that she expected them each to put their best into their work efforts.

She told them to choose a partner today because they would be working in pairs for the rest of the year.

Ron had asked Harry if he wanted to be his partner, but Harry told him he was already working with Neville. Ron looked put out as he went to go find a Gryffindor partner.

Harry was glad he did partner with Neville as he showed to be quite the natural when it came to plants.

* * *

Transfiguration was taught by Professor McGonagall, who lived up to her word and treated Harry just like every other student. She was a bit strict for sure, but she also rewarded students for their performance.

* * *

When Harry first heard about History of Magic he thought it would be filled with knowledge of the origins of magic, maybe even some famous witches and wizards.

No.

The class was taught by a ghost of all things named Professor Binns. All Binns did for the entire class was drone on and on about Goblin rebellions for the entire class. The concept might have been interesting, had it not been for the monotone in which Binns talked.

Harry could see that most of the students were asleep, or drifting off. He saw that Daphne was taking notes, but it looked like she might pass out any moment. Her friend Tracey was already out along with Malfoy and the two gorilla looking kids.

* * *

One of Harry's favorite classes so far was Charms. It looked like this class would involve the most spell work, aside from Transfiguration. Harry also really liked the professor. Flitwick himself was a fair professor and help the students in any way he could, and encouraged them to always do their best.

The only class Harry hadn't had yet was potions. Cynthia had told him that Professor Snape taught the class and was rather biased.

"He tends to favor the Slytherins and he loathes Gryffindor, he doesn't really bother us or Ravenclaw too much really." She told him.

* * *

Making their way down to the dungeons the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws filed into the room when Professor Snape opened the door.

"There will be no silly wand waving or foolish incantations in this class," Snape told the class. "You are here to learn the subtle art of potion making, an art which I do not expect most of you to grasp it, as it may prove difficult for dunderheads."

Harry saw that Hermione looked determined, to show the professor that she was not a dunderhead.

Snape began roll call and stopped when he got to Harry's name. "Ah yes Mister Potter. Our new celebrity," Snape said with a sneer.

"Tell me Potter what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked him.

Harry racked his brain trying to recall what he read in the potions book. "I think the Draught of Living Death sir." Harry responded.

"Not too confident on that one eh Potter? Very well where would you look if I asked you to find a bezoar?"

"A stomach of a goat sir," Harry said with more confidence.

Snape raised a brow. "And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I believe they are the same sir," Harry answered again.

Snape did not ask Harry any more questions after that, but Harry could see that the professor was shooting strange looks and glares his way.

Snape had the students brew a simple wit sharpening potion for their first lesson, it was easy enough assignment as long as they followed the directions Snape had written on the board.

When he wasn't sitting at the front of his desk Snape was walking around the classroom peering over students shoulders and looking at their potions.

He seemed to be trying hard to find something wrong with Harry's potion, but kept quite when he saw that Harry's potion was the exact shade of blue he had written on the board.

Neville seemed to lose confidence under the professors hard gaze, as he ended up messing up his potion which resulted in it burning a hole in the bottom of his cauldron.

Snape had taken twenty points from their house, and had to cancel the rest of the lesson to fumigate the room. The potion had created quite a foul smell as well.

* * *

"Well he was a bit unfair," Hermione said as she walked to catch up to Harry and Neville. "I mean he didn't give you any points for answering those questions correctly."

Harry nodded his head. At first he thought that Snape was trying to be the hard teacher. He would be able to see potential in students and then be hard on them to have them use their potential. Maybe he would be hard because the students needed to be pushed.

Instead he came across as being a bully. The class itself seemed like it could be fun, but Snape's personality sucked the fun out of it.

It defiantly wasn't Harry's favorite class.

Having a break before dinner Harry decided to write a letter to everyone back at the Capital to let them know how his first few days were going. He made sure to include the strange feeling he had been getting from Quirrell.

Harry gave the letter to Hedwig, who took it by the beak, and then flew off into the horizon. Harry watched her go until he lost sight of her on the horizon.


	11. Chapter 11 Kill the Thoughts

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling, and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro, and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

Back in the Capital Seryu was walking with her Imperial Arms Koro down one of the Palace's corridors.

Not many people had been doing evil deeds since Prime Minister Honest had been killed she noticed. She never would have thought that one man could be the source for so much evil in the world, but she had to admit that the Empire was much more peaceful now that he was gone.

Maybe now the citizens won't have important people taken away from them, like when her father and Captain Ogre had died.

She was still iffy with now having to work with Night Raid, she preferred to work with her fellow Jaegers instead. Despite them now being comrades they used to oppose the Empire and had committed many evils themselves.

She felt Koro tug on her skirt, she looked down to see him pointing towards the window she was next to.

"What is it buddy?" she asked turning to look outside.

There perched on the outside windowsill was a snowy white owl. She recognized it as being Harry's owl, and she saw that it also had a letter in its beak.

She opened the window to allow the bird to fly in. perching itself on Seryu's shoulder, the owl bent its head to present the letter to her.

Deciding it would be best to gather everyone, she picked Koro up in her arms and went to go look for her comrades.

* * *

"So what does the letter say?" Wave asked once everyone was assembled.

"Well Harry seems to have made a few friends so far," Najenda said. "One of them comes from a magical family while one is muggle born."

"He also said that there is prejudice against any witch or wizard who doesn't have magical lineage, needless to say that pisses me off," Mein stated.

"Figures you'd be pissed about that," Chelsea told her. "But from what he goes on to say what do you make of those professors?"

"Well that Snape guy sounds like he has a pole so far up his ass he can't bend over," Leone joked.

"Normally I would say this Snape is using the tactic of hardship to allow students to reach their full potential, but Harry seems to believe this is not the case," Ran said.

"And what about this Quirrell?" Kurome asked. "I mean does this guy have a split personality disorder or something?"

"Yeah, that's right," Tatsumi agreed. "Have you heard anything about something like that boss?"

"No," Najenda replied. "This case of emanating killing intent one moment and then none the next is an enigma to me."

"We should write to Harry to tell him to never be alone with this Quirrell," Akame said.

"I agree with big sis," Kurome said. "Harry is capable, but we don't know anything about this guy."

Susanno wrote the reply letter and gave it to Hedwig, after straitening some of her feathers.

 _Stay safe Harry_ , Akame thought to herself, as she watched Hedwig fly off with the letter.

* * *

Back in Hogwarts Dumbledore sat in his office reading over some of the reports the staff had given him about the new students and the progress they were making so far.

It seemed that in many of the classes a muggle born girl named Hermione Granger was doing quite well for herself, always answering questions whenever she could and earning Ravenclaw house quite a few points.

The one he was the most focused on was of Harry Potter. Many of the teachers had stated that Harry was a polite young wizard, very curious about the magical world, and seemed to want to be treated like everyone else.

Even Professor Snape had stated in his report that Harry put forth a good work ethic, but then also went on to state that he would rather not spend a moment longer than necessary with the boy.

Dumbledore was quite pleased. It seemed that Harry had not been influenced too much in the company of killers.

If Dumbledore could have it his way Harry would be with his Aunt.

He knew that petunia would probably never love Harry as much as her own son, but being the last relative of Lily, who sacrificed herself for her son, there was bound to be protection in that act.

He never knew that Harry was being beaten at his old residence however. That was what the gold from Harry's vault was for.

Dumbledore believed that they would be more accepting of Harry if they were being paid to take him in.

If he had known that the beatings were going on then he would have threatened to withhold on giving them the money until they promised to treat him better.

Dumbledore had also been quite surprised that when he tried to make a withdrawal from the Potter vault the goblins told him that the key was no longer good.

They had also said that they do not tolerate stealing, and that he should consider himself lucky they were only letting him off with a warning.

That was what he didn't understand. When James was alive and in the Order, he told Dumbledore that he had too much money that he didn't know what to do with most of it. James had been kind enough to donate money to the Order of the Phoenix, and had told Dumbledore he was welcome to use some of his fortune.

Even though James was now dead Dumbledore still used the money to give to various members who had lost family and friends during the war. Some of the money had even went to paying the hospital bill of the Longbottoms since they were close friends with both Lily and James.

He knew Augusta was too proud to accept the money, so he made donations to St. Mungos as an unanimous donor.

He tried explaining that to the goblins, but they still refused him.

His phoenix Fawkes burst into flames, snapping him out of his musings.

Perhaps he was worrying over nothing. Harry would surely understand why he did what he did once he got the chance to explain his actions to the boy.

Harry was in Hufflepuff, a house noted for their loyalty and open mindedness. He was confident that Harry would come to see that he never intended things to go that wrong with the Dursley's, and once he knew what the money was being used for Harry would most likely do what his father before him had done.

Besides it was not like Dumbledore had taken any of the money for himself.

Yes there was still time for Harry to see that he was someone who held the betterment of the magical world as his main goal in his agenda.


	12. Chapter 12 Kill the Offer

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling, and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

The letter Harry got told him exactly what he thought it might say. They told him to be wary around Professor Quirrell, not to give Snape a reason to antagonize him, but to also report any unfairness to Professor McGonagall.

Everyone also seemed glad that Harry had made some friends already, and encouraged him to try to make more given the chance.

Harry decided the best way to do that would be to possible put together a study group. The first years had been lucky in that they haven't had much homework yet as compared to some of the older students, but it wouldn't hurt to get a head start.

He was pleased to find out that his fellow Hufflepuff's were all for this idea, Neville especially.

Harry saw that Neville was struggling in some of his classes, mainly potions, and this could be what he needs to improve himself.

Hermione naturally loved this idea and agreed right away. She even promised to see if any of her fellow Ravenclaws would agree to come once they decided on a time and date.

After History of Magic Harry had asked the two Slytherin girls, Daphne and Tracey, if they would like to come as well.

They told him it sounded like a good idea and asked who else was coming. When he told them who he had asked so far, they agreed, but Daphne had said to him, "Don't expect many Gryffindors to show up once they find out you invited us."

"Why wouldn't Gryffindors show up?" Harry asked. "I mean I heard about the school rivalry, but that shouldn't stop the two houses from coming together once in a while should it?"

"It's not just about the rivalry," Tracey added, "it is a common belief among Gryffindor house that Slytherin students are dark wizards in the making."

"Why would they think that?" Harry asked thinking it was silly that a school would actually have an entire house dedicated to dark magic.

"Well You Know Who was in Slytherin as were most of his followers," Daphne told him. "It's a stupid belief, but one that's believed none the less."

Harry still planned to offer the Gryffindors the chance to study, but he didn't get his hopes too high.

* * *

When he did get the chance to ask the Gryffindors, he found that a girl named Pavarti Patil agreed to meet up with them since Hermione had convinced her sister Padma, who was in Ravenclaw to come.

With the boys however it was a bit different. They had all agreed initially, but when he told them who else was coming, they became less enthusiastic towards the idea.

"Why did you invite Slytherins?" a boy named Seamus asked.

"Well they're in our year and take all the same classes we do, they might be willing to help others get better grades," Harry told him.

"Like they would ever help anyone but themselves, their dark wizards everyone knows that," Ron said.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked.

"What?" Ron asked not sure what harry was asking exactly.

"How do you know that they're all dark wizards? I mean have you actually talked to any of them to get to know who they really are?" Harry clarified.

"Well no," Ron admitted. "But I don't need to I just know."

"Really?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow. "How?"

"Well because, because," Ron stammered trying to find a solid defense for his argument. "Because their Slytherins!" he finally decided on.

Harry just rolled his eyes. "Yes, and I'm in Hufflepuff and you're in Gryffindor," Harry told him in a mock tone. "Besides just because someone's in Slytherin doesn't make them evil."

"Well what about Malfoy?" Ron asked. "He's in Slytherin and you've seen how he acts."

That was true. Harry had never actually talked with Malfoy yet, but he had seen the way the other boy acted. Malfoy had a cocky attitude and strutted around the castle like he owned the castle, and tended to look down on anyone that wasn't him.

"Yeah I've seen the way he acts," Harry agreed. "But to judge an entire house based one person doesn't make sense to me at all."

Ron seemed too stubborn to see reason, "Still if they're going them I'm not," he crossed his arms to emphasize his point.

"Look I'm not about to just un-invited people because of one person, if you don't want to come suit yourself, just remember I gave you the choice," with that said Harry turned away and walked off.

It was clear to him that Ron was biased towards the Slytherins for no other reason other than they were in Slytherin house. He hoped that Ron's behavior would be the only form of bigotry he would encounter this year.

He was naïve to assume so.

* * *

One day after Transfiguration ended Neville was asked to stay behind after class to talk with McGonagall on why he hadn't been able to perform the spell they were learning, and Harry agreed to meet up with him in the great hall once he was done.

As Harry left the classroom he heard a voice shouting, "Hey! Hey you!"

Harry turned around to see Malfoy with his two usual goons walking his way.

"Finally," Malfoy said as he stopped a few feet from Harry. "I've been waiting to meet with you for quite a while now Potter. I don't believe I've formally introduced myself, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Oh and these two are Crabbe and Goyle," Malfoy said gesturing to the two gorillas behind him.

"Yeah I know who you are," Harry said not getting caught up in the boys ego. "Why have you been wanting to meet with me?"

Malfoy looked put off that his name hadn't had the desired effect on Harry. "Well you see here in the Wizarding World you'll find that some families are better than others."

"Okay," Harry said not really liking where this conversation was heading.

"Well I couldn't help but notice that your current choice of friends has been questionable at most I mean I squib and a mudblood," Malfoy spat. "Someone of your importance shouldn't be seen associating with such filth. My father is a very important person and he says people like that don't even deserve the right to study magic. I can help you make friends with the right sort."

Malfoy stuck out his hand for Harry to shake.

Harry just stared at the hand Malfoy offered before saying, "I'm happy with the friends I have now thanks, and I wouldn't go around insulting them you might end up regretting it."

"Are you threatening me?" Malfoy asked dumbfounded that his offer was refused.

"What do you think?" Harry asked with mock innocence.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson," Malfoy threatened as he drew his wand and Crabbe and Goyle followed suit.

Normally three on one would seem unfair, and one would assume Malfoy had the upper hand with numbers, but Harry had a trick of his own: his Imperial Arms.

Being concealed by his robes Harry concentrated and felt his Imperial Arms activate. Focusing on Crabbe and Goyle first he directed sound waves to their ears that only they would be able to hear. He concentrated on a high volume and sure enough both boys were down on the ground clutching their ears in pain.

"What the-," Malfoy said as he watched his two bodyguards go down. He never got to finish as Professor McGonagall came from her classroom.

"What is going on here?" she asked in a stern tone looking down at the two limp boys.

"It was Potter professor," Malfoy told her. "He used some kind of spell on them. Check his wand! You'll see!"

"Mister Potter may I see your wand?" McGonagall asked. Harry complied and gave her his wand. Malfoy wore a triumphant look upon his smug face.

McGonagall cast a spell on his wand and some writing appeared in smoke. "Well it looks like the last spell performed was in my class turning toothpicks into pins. Nothing that could have caused his to your friends."

Harry did not miss the way Malfoy's face fell. "But Professor there must be a mistake he did it I know he did!"

"Well I'm sorry Mister Malfoy there is no way you can prove that," McGonagall told him. "Now come help me take these two to the hospital wing." She bent down to help Goyle to his feet, and Malfoy did the same with Crabbe.

When he was sure McGonagall couldn't hear him Malfoy whispered to Harry, "You'll regret doing that Potter! My father will hear about this!"

Harry rolled his eyes at the boy and gave a mock wave as Malfoy dragged Crabbe along with him.

Harry then gave a small chuckle. He'd love to see what Mein would do if she ever got the chance to meet Malfoy. He could already imagine the boy screaming in terror.


	13. Chapter 13 Kill the Mistake

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling, and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

Harry had grabbed a table near the back of the library that would be large enough to fit everyone who would be coming to study later on in the day.

Madam Pince, the librarian, had told him that a group the size he was hosting would have to keep the noise to a minimum as to not disrupt the other students.

Hermione, Padma, and Pavarti were the first to arrive. Neville and the rest of the Hufflepuff first years followed soon after. Daphne and Tracey were last to arrive, or rather they arrived "Fashionably late" as Tracey dubbed it.

The two Slytherin girls had gotten strange looks by Ernie, Justin, Susan, and Pavarti at first, but it seemed they were willing to put differences they had behind them when they realized that Daphne had taken very well written notes for most of her classes.

Neville had been very relieved to hear form Tracey that he knew how to brew his potions correctly the entire time. The real problem he had was that he was too nervous in class which led to his poor performance.

However when they began to practice simple spells that they had already learned Harry noticed that Neville struggled even with this.

Harry didn't understand what was wrong. Neville had been doing the same wrist movements as everyone else and said the incantation correctly. What was the problem?

"Neville what did Mr. Olivander say when he gave you your wand?" Hannah asked him.

"Well I didn't get my wand from Olivander's," Neville told her. "It belonged to my dad and my Gran gave it to me."

"That's not good Neville," Pavarti told him.

"Why what's wrong?" Neville asked sounding nervous.

"Well when me and Padma went to get our wands Olivander told us that our wands shared the same core and were nearly identical in make."

"But we decided to try each other's out," Padma continued. "When we did that it felt different somehow. When we asked him he told us that the wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around."

"You should go to Professor Sprout," Hermione told him. "You might be able to go and get a new one."

Neville nodded and promised that he would. Harry had a feeling that once Neville got his new wand the boy's confidence would start to build up greatly.

* * *

Hermione proved to be a great person to have invited as she took clear and understandable notes in History of Magic, a class that bored them all out of their minds.

One passage in Hermione's notes that Harry found interesting was one on how when a wizard once dabbled in a dark ritual and had been deformed as a result. His hair had turned as black as midnight, his skin became milky pale, and had gained red eyes.

Maybe that was why Malfoy had been intimidated by Akame when he first saw her. He probably thought she was a dark witch or something.

As time passed Ernie and Justin decided to pack up and head back to the dormitory along with Hannah and Susan. The Patil twins followed soon after. Daphne and Tracey stayed for awhile longer before they too decided to leave.

"Oh, before I forget I heard what happened between you and Malfoy," Daphne told Harry. "And I just have to say good for you."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah you should have seen him when he came back to our common room," Tracey added. "Instead of boasting like he usual does he was complaining about you and how you were able to do a non verbal spell to knock down Crabbe and Goyle. Nobody believed him and he ended up looking like a fool in front of the whole house."

"I wasn't trying to make a fool out of him," Harry told them. "But I have to admit it makes me happy to know that I did."

The girls waved goodbye and left the library.

"What happened between you and Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Well yesterday he came up to me and basically told me who I could and couldn't be friends with, so I told him to forget about it," Harry told her.

"Wow thanks Harry," Neville said.

Harry just brushed it aside. "Don't thank me I'm sure you two would have done the same."

"Still did you really use magic to knock those boys unconscious?" Neville asked.

"Sure," Harry said. "You can call it magic." Even though they were Harry's friends, he still didn't want to reveal he had an Imperial Arms. Not yet anyways.

Hermione looked doubtful of his explanation, but didn't say anything about it.

* * *

The three continued to study and trade notes with each other, until Madam Pince came over to their table to tell them the library was about to close and she recommended they go back to their dorms before curfew.

They had no idea that they had been studying for that long and quickly packed up their things.

Taking a look at her watch Hermione told them that curfew would be starting soon. They hurried down a few flights of stairs and were stopped when they heard a "Meow".

Looking down they spotted the caretaker's cat Mrs. Norris. The cat was loyal only to Filch, the caretaker, and was reported to lead him right to students who were breaking the rules.

Mrs. Norris trotted past them in search of her master.

This was bad. Even though curfew hadn't begun just yet it was close, and Filch seemed to like punishing students for things they did or did not do.

Sure enough they heard a voice coming down the hall. "What's wrong my sweet? Is it nasty students breaking the rules?" the voice belonged to Filch.

Not wanting to get caught Harry ushered them further along the corridor and stopped when they came to a locked door. Hermione took out her want and cast a spell on the door. It unlocked and they hurried behind it.

Harry heard the sound of Filch approaching, getting closer to the door they were hiding behind. Focusing his energy Harry used his Imperial Arms to create a sound of something crashing on the floor above the one they were on.

Filch took the bait as Harry heard the footsteps disappear down the corridor.

"What floor are we on?" Neville asked facing away from Harry, who heard fear in the other boys voice.

Harry thought back the library was on the sixth floor, and they had walked down about three floors so that would mean…

"I think I know why this floor is forbidden," Neville said as Harry turned to see what he thought was a danger beast.

It was a dog. A giant three headed dog. It appears to have been sleeping, but the students seemed to have woken it up. Standing up tall over a trapdoor, growling it showed off its sets of white sharp fangs, it's jowls dripping with saliva.

Harry quickly opened the door and the three of them ran out and slammed the door shut as the dog leapt at their retreating forms.

Harry made a mental note never to make the mistake of going near that dog anytime soon.

But his curiosity couldn't help but wonder: why keep an animal like that in a school full of children? And what exactly was behind that trapdoor?


	14. Chapter 14 Kill the Troll

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling, and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

"So you're saying you're not curious as to what that dog is guarding?" Hermione asked Harry the next day after DADA.

She too had noticed the trapdoor that the dog stood above.

"I didn't say I'm not curious," Harry told her. "I'm just saying that it will be public knowledge sooner or later so there's no real need for me to try and figure it out."

"What do you mean it'll be public knowledge soon?" Hermione questioned not getting at what Harry was saying.

"Think about it," Harry said. "Their keeping a giant here headed dog that could easily kill a man in a school full of children, behind a door that can be opened by a spell first years are able to do. Plus at the start of term feast Dumbledore didn't even give a reason why to stay away from the corridor, which practically dares a student to go and see for themselves. It's only a matter of time before someone goes in there and gets hurt or killed as a result. When that happens word will get out and an investigation will be put in place, and when they see the dog, they'll see the trapdoor, and you can guess the rest."

Harry could see that Hermione believed what he said.

"Well still aren't you curious to know beforehand?"

"A little I guess," Harry admitted. "But still if you wanted to find out more then you would have to find someone who would know about that dog."

* * *

As the two continued to walk they passed a boys lavatory in which they heard a loud bang followed soon after by laughter. Harry and Hermione saw two identical redheads come out wearing matching grins, with one of them holding a toilet seat.

"Well looks like we found the adventurous students George," the one twin said.

"I reckon you're right Fred," the other said.

"What do you mean adventurous students?" Hermione asked. "and why do you have a toilet seat?"

"We'll we're referring to you two sneaking around the third floor and what not," one twin said.

Hermione went pale at the fact someone knew they had been on the third floor. Harry on the other hand was suspicious.

"How did you know we were on the third floor?" he asked.

"Not denying it eh?" one twin asked.

"That's the spirit," they both said.

"As for how we knew," the other twin pulled out a piece of parchment from his robe and he and his twin shared a knowing look, as if it were an inside joke, "we have our ways. The question we have for you is how didn't Filch find you?"

"Yeah it looked like he was about to walk in, what happened to change his mind?"

Harry rubbed at his forearms, "I have my ways," he told them slyly.

"George," Fred said to his twin.

"Yes Fred?" George answered.

"I like him."

George grinned. "I was thinking the exact same thing. Guess what I'm thinking right now?"

"Are you thinking we can make a prankster out of him?"

"You know me too well."

"And to answer your question of the toilet seat," Fred said, "our loving mother gave us the idea of blowing up a toilet this year, not intentionally mind you, but we figured it would be funny all the same."

"Toilet seats aside, what can you tell us about the third floor?" George asked.

"Just that you shouldn't go anywhere near it," Hermione told them in a stern tone that probably would have made Professor McGonagall proud.

"Ooh, sounds like a challenge," Fred grinned.

"I'm serious," Hermione scolded. "That floor is restricted for a reason, we only went there by mistake, and I wouldn't recommend going anywhere near there."

The twins shared a laugh. "You remind us of our mum, so if say stay away from there we'll do it mum," Fred joked.

"But then again," George said.

"Rules are meant to be broken," they said in unison.

The twins shared one last laugh before walking down the corridor, toilet seat raised above their heads like a spoil of war.

"Well they seemed like fun," Harry said. And he meant it he imagined they would get along with Leone if she were here.

* * *

Halloween took place later that week on Friday. Harry hadn't seen Neville for the beginning of the day, and wondered where he was until he heard the other boy calling to him.

"Hey Harry!" Neville said as he caught up to Harry as he was leaving his class.

"Neville where were you I didn't see you in class?" Harry asked.

"Well Professor Sprout took me to get a new wand," Neville told him. "I haven't actually tried any spells with it yet, but when Olivander gave it to me I just felt much better holding it than I did with my dad's!"

Harry could see that Neville was very excited that he got his own wand, and he hoped that this one would work better for him.

"Well I'm glad to hear that Neville, do you want to head to the great hall? The feast should be starting soon.

Neville nodded and they set off, only to stopped by the Patil twins.

"Harry have you seen Hermione?" Padma asked.

"No I haven't."

"She must still be in there," Pavarti told her sister.

"In where?" Neville asked.

"The girls bathroom. She's been in there all day crying," Pavarti told him.

This news shocked Harry. "Why what happened?"

"Well in charms today we were practicing the levitating charm," Pavarti explained, "Ron was having problems with it, and Hermione tried to help him, but he shrugged her off. After class he made a comment that she was too bossy and didn't have any friends, she's been in the bathroom ever since."

"Me and my sister both went after her," Padma told them, "we told her that wasn't true, but she wouldn't listen."

"Which floor is she on?" Harry asked.

"The first floor," Pavarti told him. "Why?"

She didn't get an answer as Harry took off to the first floor, Neville following behind him.

* * *

Arriving outside the bathroom Harry knocked on the door. "Hermione are you in there?"

"Go away," he heard her muffled voice through the door.

"Hermione it's me and Neville," Harry told her.

"What do you want?" she called out from inside.

"Come out and I'll tell you."

"Look I just need to be alone right now okay."

"Hermione don't listen to what Ron said okay," Harry said trying to make her come out. "He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"That's right," Neville chimed in. "We're your friends Hermione."

"Yeah, Ron's just jealous of you that's all, now you can sit in the bathroom alone with us waiting outside like two creeps, or you can come out and we can go to the great hall altogether as friends."

It was quiet for a moment, but finally Hermione came out wiping her eyes with her sleeves.

In a move that surprised the two of them Hermione gave them each a bone crushing hug. "Thank you."

As the three turned to leave an overwhelming stench hit their nostrils like a train.

Turning around they found themselves faced with a twelve foot tall Mountain Troll. It's skin was grey like a boulder, it's head resembled a rock, and it carried a ten foot wooden club.

Glancing down at the three students the troll raised its club and swung down. Harry rolled out of the way toward his right, his training with Tatsumi and Wave kicking into gear, as Neville and Hermione ran left.

The force of the strike left a crater in the stone floor. Harry glanced over his shoulder to see Neville and Hermione were okay, but they were corned, and the troll set its sights on them.

Harry got behind the troll and cast minor jinx's and hex's at its back.

The spells did no visible damage to the troll, but it did turn its attention towards Harry.

As it raised its club for another attack, Harry activated his Imperial Arms and sent a blast of sound towards the troll, which dropped its club so it could cover its small ears from the onslaught of sound.

He could see that troll was starting to bleed out of its ears as a result of his attack, but eventually the troll would overcome it. It needed to be brought down.

"Neville! Hermione!" Harry yelled out to the two. "Use the levitation charm on the club!"

The two did as they were told and soon the club was floating above the trolls head.

"Now drop it!"

Neville and Hermione lowered their wands as the club came crashing down on the trolls head with such impact part of the skull caved in. with that the troll dropped to the floor dead.

Harry walked over to Neville and Hermione. "Are you both alright?"

They nodded their heads. "Harry how did you-," Hermione began but was cut off at the approach of Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell.

The teachers gaped at the body of the dead troll and then again to the students. "What is what? Explain yourselves all of you!" McGonagall demanded.

"Professor, I had been in the bathroom crying over what a student had said to me," Hermione told her. "Harry and Neville came outside and convinced me to come out, when we were about to head to the great hall the troll appeared. Harry distracted it while me and Neville levitated the club and dropped it on its head."

McGonagall looked shocked, Snape looked skeptical, while Quirrell fiddled with his hands nervously.

"Is that true gentlemen?" McGonagall asked both boys who just nodded their heads. "Well if that is the case then twenty points to the three of you."

"Professor McGonagall do you believe that wise?" Snape asked. "The actions performed by Potter were quite reckless and dangerous."

"It's not every day three students could take on a full grown Mountain Troll and live to tell the tale," McGonagall told him. "Now back to your dormitories. You've had enough excitement for one night."

The three nodded and walked away from the scene.

Snape did his best to hide the wound on his leg all the while shooting daggers at Quirrell. Both of which didn't go unnoticed by Harry.


	15. Chapter 15 Kill the Truth

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling, and _Akame ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

The following morning the castle was still talking about the incident with the troll. Harry, Hermione, and Neville's involvement in the incident wasn't mentioned however.

There was one thing Harry was curious about though, and that was why was Snape glaring at Quirrell last night? And why was his leg injured?

"Hey Cedric," Harry asked the older Hufflepuff at breakfast.

"Yeah, what is it Harry?" Cedric asked.

"What exactly happened at the feast last night?" Harry asked. "Me and Neville weren't here because we were looking for our friend."

Cedric nodded in understanding. "Well nothing unusual happened at first, but then Professor Quirrell ran into the hall yelling that there was a troll in the dungeon, then he fainted, just fell flat on his face. Whole hall went basically went crazy after that. Dumbledore told us to remain calm and had the prefects lead us back to the dorms."

Harry thanked Cedric for telling him, as he directed his attention to the staff table.

Something was going on with Quirrell, and Harry didn't like it. Quirrell is the first to know about the troll, Snape was glaring at him for some reason, and at times he radiates killing intent, these are not just coincidences.

Yes Quirrell was defiantly up to something, and if Harry had to guess it had to do with the third floor and whatever lay past that dog. Snape must have thought so too and went to the third floor before Quirrell and got bit by the dog.

Harry hadn't seen Snape's wound up close, but it certainly looked like something the dog would be capable of.

Snape was currently whispering hard to Hagrid up at the staff table. Curious as to what they were saying Harry activated his Imperial Arm and focused on the area around Snape and Hagrid were talking. Raising one arm to make it look like he was scratching the back of his head, he leaned his ear to his forearm to hear the conversation.

"-og of yours nearly bit my leg off!" Snape's hard voice whisper yelled.

"Well wha'd ya expect at's his job protectin' the trapdoor," Hagrid defended.

"Well I meant no ill harm, I was just going there to check on it, make sure no one was trying to steal it," Snape told him.

"Who'd try to steal it?" Hagrid asked.

"Do you not read the paper? Someone tried stealing it at Gringotts it only makes sense they would try it here."

"Yea well Flamel trusts Dumbledore mor'n he does them goblins, plus we got all 'em other protectins. Waste if yeh ask me, ain't nothin' getting' past Fluffy," Hagrid stated proudly.

"Every creature has its weakness," Snape said in a warning tone. "Just pray no one finds it out."

With that being said Snape stood up from the staff table, limped his way down the house tables, and skulked off in the direction of his dungeons.

So there's someone named Flamel involved in all of this? Harry did not recognize the name, but he knew someone who might.

Promising to meet up with Neville later Harry headed to the library where he was sure Hermione would be.

* * *

Sure enough he almost collided with her as he rounded a corner leading to the library.

"I need to talk to you," they both said.

Deciding that his information could wait Harry told Hermione to go ahead.

"I know you have an Imperial Arms," Hermione told him bluntly.

Harry felt himself go numb. He didn't want people to know that he had one. Even though he considered Hermione his friend, he wasn't too comfortable with her knowing the truth.

Deciding to feign ignorance Harry asked, "What makes you say that?"

"Well for one when we were on the third floor Filch was about to find us, but then a noise sounds off just out of nowhere and he forgets about us, then there's last night you didn't use your wand but you were able to hurt the troll with what appeared to be sound," Hermione told him. "Plus you live in the Capital with access to all the Imperial Arms that are stored there."

Harry sighed knowing lying wasn't going to fool her. He decided to just tell her the truth.

Looking around to make sure no one was listening to them Harry said, "Yes alright I have an Imperial Arms, but you cannot tell anyone."

"What about Neville?" Hermione asked, and Harry had to admit she had a point. Neville was a person Harry considered to be his friend, and he didn't believe Neville would tell anyone if he asked him not to.

"I'll tell Neville in my own time," Harry promised. "But still you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone okay?"

"Yes of course I promise," Hermione promised.

"Not even the teachers," Harry added knowing that Hermione admired authority figures.

Hermione looked a bit hesitant, but finally agreed to his terms. "Now what did you have to talk to me about?" Hermione asked him.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Flamel?" Harry asked.

"Flamel," Hermione repeated the name. "No I can't say I do. Why?"

"I overheard a conversation between Snape and Hagrid," Harry told her. "Snape was talking about how Hagrid's dog nearly bit his leg off, when he went to go see if it was okay, it being what is behind the trapdoor," Harry clarified as Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Hagrid then mentioned other protections past his dog, and that Flamel trusted Dumbledore more than he did the goblins. I was hoping you would know who he is."

"Well his name sounds familiar, as if I read it somewhere before," Hermione told him. "I suppose I can go back to the library to see if I can find anything on him. But why are you so interested? I thought you said it would all be common knowledge sooner or later."

"That's true I still believe that," Harry said not denying what he said. "But still I don't think knowing ahead of time is a bad thing either."

* * *

Walking with Hermione back to the library Harry went to go look in the Famous Witches and Wizards sections, while Hermione went to go check the History shelves.

They both sat down at a table with a handful of books, Hermione had a slightly larger pile than Harry. Looking through his books Harry scanned for any mention of the name Flamel.

After about an hour of looking Harry came up with nothing.

"Nothing in these books," Harry said.

Hermione closes the one she had finished skimming through, "Nothing in mine either. Well there's still a ton of books to look through, he has to be in at least one of them."

"Yeah I reckon so too."

Harry agreed to meet up with Hermione tomorrow on Sunday to see if they could cover any more ground on the search for Flamel, because Harry could feel that his curiosity was starting to get the better of him. He was determined to find out just who this Flamel was.


	16. Chapter 16 Kill the Holiday Break

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

The winter season seemed to have snuck up on the inhabitants of Hogwarts. The snow had fallen fast and hard, leaving the castle and its grounds look like a picture out of a fairy tale.

Harry saw Hagrid dragging twelve large pine trees from the forest and into the castle.

Not many students stayed at school over the holidays preferring to spend time with their family and friends.

Harry was one of those students. Tomorrow the Hogwarts Express would be arriving the next day to take students back to the muggle world.

Harry couldn't wait. He wanted to tell everyone about what was going on in school. Even though he wrote letters to everyone back at the Capital, it wasn't the same as being with them in person.

The one thing Harry wasn't looking forward to was losing this time to find out more about Flamel. He and Hermione were both put out by that, but they promised to renew their search when they got back from holiday.

As Harry was packing his things he noticed a package laying on top his bed. Harry saw that there was no label on it and wondered who it could be from.

Cautiously Harry unwrapped the package to find a cloak with a letter attached to it.

Deciding whoever sent him the cloak might have written their name on the letter, Harry chose to read that first.

Reading the letter over Harry found that there was no name to whoever sent him the cloak, only that it had belonged to his father James, and that it was time to be returned to its proper owner.

What made it really weird was at the end of the note it said to "use it well." Whatever that meant.

Deciding to try the cloak on Harry draped it over his body leaving his head exposed. Looking down he was startled to see that his body was gone.

Well it wasn't gone. He could feel his body, and he could still move around just fine.

Then it hit him: the cloak makes you invisible.

Harry couldn't help but wonder if this is what Tatsumi feels like when he uses Incursio's trump card. He would have to ask him once he got back to the Capital.

* * *

Having boarded the train Harry and Hermione moved to find a compartment they could sit in before the train became too jam packed with students.

After finding a compartment the two were joined by Justin and Susan who asked if they could sit with them.

Justin was very excited about going home for the holidays. Coming from a muggle family he would finally be able to tell them all about the school he was going to.

"What are your plans Susan?" Hermione asked the other girl.

"Well I'll be spending the holiday with my Auntie Amelia," Susan told her.

"Is she a muggle or a witch?" Justin asked.

"She's a witch, she actually is the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," Susan answered.

"Sounds important," Harry said.

"Yeah, she basically handles all legal matters and makes sure justice is done right. She's very busy most of the time so I'm glad I'll get to see her."

* * *

The train arrived at Kings Cross at eleven o' clock sharp. Stepping off the train Harry looked around for whoever was sent to pick him up.

Hermione had spotted her parents and had ran up and gave them each a hug. She gestured for Harry to come over.

"Harry these are my parents," Hermione told him as he approached the family.

Hermione's father introduced himself as Dan, and his wife as Emma. "It's nice to meet you Mr and Mrs. Granger," Harry said.

"Nice to meet you as well," Mrs. Granger said smiling at him.

"Are your parents or whoever here yet?" Mr. Granger asked.

"No, I haven't spotted them yet," Harry answered. "But they should be arriving soon."

Sure enough four figures soon emerged through the barrier. It was Tatsumi, wave, Chelsea, and Ran.

Harry could see why these were the ones who were sent. Out of everyone these four certainly looked the most normal. Anyone else would standout even among wizard standard and that was saying something.

Waving them over to where he was the group of four approached Harry and the Grangers.

"Hey Harry!" Wave said as he met with the boy. "How've you been?"

"I'm fine, great actually," Harry told him.

"Doing good in your studies?" Ran asked.

"The teachers seem to think so."

"Been getting in any trouble?" Chelsea asked with a wink.

"Define trouble," Harry said thinking of the dog and troll.

"Make any friends?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yeah actually," replied Harry. "One of them is right here." He gestured to Hermione. "This is Hermione, and Hermione this is Tatsumi, Wave, Chelsea, and Ran."

Hermione was very excited to meet the four. "It's such an honor to meet all of you," she told them. "I've read about all of you."

The four exchanged a confused look, that was followed by an awkward silence that was broken by Chelsea. "Looks like I can cross achieve celebrity status off my bucket list."

They exchanged a few words with the Grangers, before they left with Harry.

* * *

Back at the Capital Harry received a warm welcome back. "Harry!" Seryu shouted as she ran towards the small boy to give him a bone crushing hug. And it could be considered to be literally bone crushing since her arms were metal.

"It hasn't been the same here without you!" the orange haired girl told him.

Harry was excited to tell everyone the things that had went on at school so far concerning the troll, the dog, Flamel, and his suspicions about Quirrell. Not to mention the new Invisibility Cloak he had gotten.

Everyone was gathered in the meeting room to hear what Harry had to tell them. They listened without interruption as Harry told them everything that had happened so far in the school year, the people he met, the classes, and about the society itself.

"That Malfoy brat sounds like a real pain in the ass," Mein angrily stated angrily when Harry told them about how some pureblooded wizards believed they were better than others simply based on their blood status. "I mean you can all do magic it doesn't matter where you were born from."

"Every school has its bullies that's for sure," Ran agreed. "But what has me concerned is why keep a dog as vicious as that in a school full of children?"

"Let's not forget a troll was free and roaming the halls nearly killing three students," Esdeath brought up. "Impressive way of killing it I must say."

"He shouldn't have had to kill it since it shouldn't have been there in the first place," Najenda said.

"Yeah I mean what are some of the staff thinking keeping these things in a school?" asked Lubbock. "I mean it's a magic school, but still."

"There must be somebody who can look into all this," Seryu said.

"Well my friend Susan has an aunt who's in the law enforcement," Harry said.

Najenda nodded. "If anything else happens at this school write to her. There might be a chance that an investigation can be put into place."

Harry nodded as well and promised that he would. "Oh I almost forgot," Harry said as he pulled out the Invisibility Cloak. Draping it over himself he watched the shocked faces as his body disappeared from view.

"Whoa how'd you do that?" Leone asked.

"Someone sent it to me as a gift," Harry told them. "There was aletter saying that it belonged to my father and it was time it was returned to me."

"That's neat," Tatsumi said. "I wonder if I'll be able to see using Incursio."

"Why would you think that?" Akame asked.

"Come on you haven't ever thought about if invisible people could see other invisible people?" Tatsumi asked.

Akame shook her head.

"Anyone else wonder that?" Tatsumi asked. Everyone just stared at him blankly. "So I'm the only one? Well now I feel stupid."

"That's because you are," Mein teased. The two of them soon began arguing like an old married couple. Harry couldn't help the feeling that if Tatsumi wasn't with Akame he'd probably be with Mein. It was strange to admit but he could see it.

After the arguing had died down the meeting ended as everyone went to their own quarters.

* * *

As the days passed by Christmas had arrived.

Akame seemed very happy with her gift from Tatsumi, seeing as that he had gotten her meat from just about any and all animal and danger beast. Even though she completely devoured it in about a minute and a half, she was still grateful.

Wave had gotten Kurome a large bag of cookies with candies baked into them. Kurome basically had stars in her eyes as she began to munch on her new sweets.

Bols had unsurprisingly went back to his home to spend the day with his wife and daughter.

Lubbock had actually got Najenda a new and improved prosthetic arm. It still had the grabbling feature, but with a hidden blade and gun.

"This is quite the impressive gift Lubbock," the silver haired woman told the green haired man. "This is defiantly better than my old one."

"Would you say that I gave you the best one you've ever had?" Lubbock asked.

"Well yes I suppose so, this is the best one I've ever had. Thank you Lubbock," Najenda told her loyal friend who was currently suffering a nosebleed from Najendas choice of words.

The Christmas spirit must have been infecting everyone as even Mein and Seryu who hated each other's guts were behaving civil towards one another, although that probably wouldn't last long.

All in all it had been a good day, and Harry would certainly miss everyone once he had to go back to school. But still, it felt good being home.


	17. Chapter 17 Kill the Return

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

In Harry's opinion the holidays were over too soon. Two weeks was a reasonable amount of time, but to Harry it felt too fast.

Before he packed up to head to the station Susanno had presented him with a brand new set of school robes that he had made himself.

"I hope they are to your liking," the organic Imperial Arms said to him. "I did not know if magic contains any sort of dust particles. If they did then your clothes would be covered in them, so I made a new set of robes for you."

Harry liked Su, but sometimes he let his cleanliness get the better of him. Still he thanked the organic type as he packed his new school outfit.

Saying his farewells to everyone Tatsumi and Wave took him to Kings Cross station.

* * *

Arriving on the platform Harry saw that many people had already arrived on the platform. Tatsumi and Wave helped him with his trunk onto the train. Harry bit both of them a farewell, and went to find a compartment with one of his friends.

He found the one Hermione was in and sat down. "How was your holiday?" Harry asked her.

"Oh it was great!" Hermione exclaimed. "I got a ton of new books that I've been wanting to read for awhile now. What about you?"

"It was really good," Harry said. "I really liked getting to see everyone again."

The two talked for a bit before they were joined by Daphne and Tracey. "Were your holidays good?" Harry asked the two girls.

"Yeah, they were pretty much the same as usual," Daphne told him. "The only downside was me and my family had to attend a dinner with the Malfoy's."

Speaking of the devil their compartment door opened to reveal Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle standing behind him as usual.

"Look boys Potty and a mudblood," Malfoy sneered. "And what are you two doing here?" he asked Daphne and Tracey.

"Well we were enjoying ourselves," Tracey told the other boy.

"You shouldn't be around those kind of people," Malfoy gestured to Hermione. "You know I could write to my father. I imagine he could make life quite difficult for both your parents."

"Is that all you have?" Harry asked Malfoy.

"What are you going on about Potter?" Malfoy asked indignantly.

"With your threats and insults," Harry told him. "It seems to me that everytime you insult someone it involves bringing up their blood status and just throwing your father's name around. It gets predictable. You're in the house that values cunning, at least use some of that for better insults."

"You think you're so tough do you Potter?!"

"We'll considering how our last encounter went I think actions speak louder than words. Wouldn't you agree?"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at Harry. "Watch your back Potter," Malfoy warned. "Come on boys."

Malfoy and his goons turned and left the compartment.

"I didn't just ruin your parents careers did I?" Harry asked the two Slytherin girls.

"Hardly," Tracey said.

"Both of our parents are pureblooded so Malfoy would have to try to his fullest to do any real damage," Daphne told him. "Not to mention how it would look on his reputation as a whole if he did try anything to other noble families."

"Still how do you even stand him?" Hermione asked. "I mean compared to the rest of the school you have to live in the same common room as him."

"As Slytherin's we're told to stick together," Daphne told her.

"But luckily they never say who you have to hang out with," Tracey said with a smirk. "If you choose the right company it makes Malfoy's ranting more bearable."

"He still at least tries to pressure people into following him though," Daphne told them.

"How do you deal with that?" Harry asked.

"About the same way you just demonstrated so well," Daphne told him. "Come up with a quick and witty response that calls him out on his ideology."

"If people call him out then why do people like those two still follow him?" asked Hermione.

"His father mainly," Tracey answered.

"As you could probably tell Malfoy Sr. holds a pretty high position at the Ministry of Magic, always giving out bribes to the Minister when it suits him," Daphne elaborated.

"So people don't really follow him out of loyalty or respect, mainly just fear," Tracey stated.

Harry did his best to hide a smirk. From the stories he had heard Prime Minister Honest had been one of the worst and most corrupt human beings to ever live. Once he got word back to the Capital about how the Wizarding Ministry was corrupt he could just imagine the magical community electing a new Minister.

* * *

The train ride back to Hogwarts seemed shorter than it had been the first time. Instead of arriving at night, the train pulled into the station at around midday.

The students got to ride in carriages back up to the castle, seeing as the lake was currently frozen over.

The carriages pulled to a stop outside the main entrance and the students hopped off to head inside the castle. Harry entered along with the mass of students filing in as he wondered what would be awaiting him this half of the school year.


	18. Chapter 18 Kill the Discovery

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

As Harry began unpacking his school trunk he greeted Neville who was sitting on his own bed with a massive pile of candy around him. Kurome would have gone nuts at the sight of all of those sweets.

"Have a good holiday Neville?" Harry asked his friend.

"Yeah it was great!" Neville exclaimed nodding his head. "My Gran got me all of these sweets."

"A friend of mine got something similar," Harry told him. "Although she devoured it in just a few minutes. You look like you haven't even scratched the surface."

"Yeah," Neville agreed. "Since my Gran was away this holiday she decided to send me these since I was stuck in here. I think she went a little overboard though."

"That's an understatement," Harry said agreeing with Neville's assessment.

"You know if you want you can have some," Neville offered.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I reckon I got more than I can handle on my own, so help yourself."

Harry shrugged his shoulders as if to say: why not? And picked up one of the candy boxes. He saw that it was labeled as Chocolate Frogs.

Knowing how bizarre wizards could sometimes be Harry decided to ask, "Neville they're not actual frogs are they?"

Neville shook his head. "No, but they are rumored to hop away from you if you don't eat them fast enough."

Opening the box Harry saw that indeed there was a surprisingly life like looking frog made of chocolate. He picked it up and took a bite. It was surprisingly tasteful, although it did leave him with a strange aftertaste of pond water.

He was about to toss the box away when something caught his eye inside of the box.

It was a card. And on the front there was a picture of their Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

"Neville do these usually come with cards inside?"

Neville nodded. "Yeah you get one with every frog."

Looking at the card Harry saw that the detail on the picture was very similar to the real Dumbledore. It even had that twinkle in his eyes that Harry had noticed when he looked at the Headmaster.

Turning it over Harry saw that the card even came with a brief description about Dumbledore.

That's when harry saw it, the name Nicholas Flamel.

His eyes widened at his discovery. All that time he spent looking for the name, it had been on the back of a card found in a chocolate box.

The card said that Dumbledore worked with Flamel in the field of alchemy. Harry had never heard of that field before. That was probably why he hadn't found anything, he had been searching in the wrong sections.

"Are you alright Harry?" Neville asked shaking him out of his thought. "You looked like you were spacing out."

"Yeah I'm fine Neville," Harry reassured. "It's just that I just found out more on what that dog's guarding on the third floor.

Neville was surprised. "How?" He asked. "How did you find out more from a candy card?"

"After Halloween I overheard Snape talking to Hagrid about the dog," explained Harry. "I also heard Snape mention someone named Flamel, and on the back of this card I saw that Dumbledore worked with a Nicholas Flamel. And I'm willing to bet they're the same."

"But why would this Flamel leave whatever of his at a school?" Neville asked. "And what even is it?"

To that Harry had no response. However he planned to find out soon once he got to reveal what he had found to Hermione.

* * *

It wasn't until after lunch the next day that Harry was able to catch up with his friend from Ravenclaw.

"Hermione!" Harry called out to her as they were both leaving the great hall.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I found out more about Flamel," Harry told her in a hushed whisper.

Hermione's eyes widened as she began dragging him up to the library.

* * *

"What did you find?" she asked once they reached their destination.

"I found out his first name is Nicholas and that he worked with Dumbledore in the field of alchemy," Harry informed her.

Hermione nodded as she began to wander amongst the shelves looking for the section on alchemy. It took about ten minutes to find, but that was only due to the section itself being so small and towards the back of the library.

Grabbing a book about famous Alchemists Hermione began reading. "Now I understand why Flamel wouldn't be mentioned in any magical books, it says here that alchemy is actually a science not a magic. Who would have known?"

"What's it saw about Flamel?" Harry asked trying to get back on topic.

"Oh right, well it says that he is the only known maker of the Philosophers stone, or Sorcerer's Stone which ever you prefer."

"What's that?" Harry asked feeling that they were very close to finding out the truth.

"Well the stone itself is rumored to be able to turn any metal into pure gold," Hermione told him.

"He must be the richest man alive then," Harry commented.

"That's not all," Hermione said. "The stone also produces the Elixir of Life which when drunk gives that person immortality."

"What?!" Harry asked in shock of that revelation. If that was true then the stone would have to be destroyed. That was just too much power for someone to possess. It was dangerous.

"If this information is correct then that means-,"

"That's what's behind the trapdoor," Harry finished for her. "And that someone is going to try and steal it."

"Why would think that? Hermione asked. Confused to what he meant.

"Well someone tried to do it before on Halloween," Harry told her.

"How do you know that?"

"Think about it, when would there be a prime opportunity for someone to try and sneak into the third floor?" Harry asked her. "It would be a time where all the students and staff are hurrying back to their dorms with the teachers all going to one place at the same time to fight the troll."

"That, that makes sense," Hermione agreed. "But who? Who would try and steal it?"

"The same person who let the troll in," Harry answered. "The person who told the whole school about it."

"Quirrell?!" Hermione asked clearly not expecting that. "But he's so, so bumbling, and clumsy, and-,"

"The last person anyone would ever expect?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "But why? What could Quirrell possible stand to gain by stealing that stone?"

"I don't know," Harry answered truthfully. "But for whatever reason it's not a good one."


	19. Chapter 19 Kill the Dragon

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

"A Sorcerer's Stone!" Neville exclaimed in the Hufflepuff common room. "I thought that was just a myth."

Harry had informed Neville of what he and Hermione had found in the library, as well as his suspicions about Quirrell and the fact that he believed that the defense professor was out to steal the stone for some unknown reason.

Neville had the same reaction as Hermione when he first told him about Quirrell, but when he mentioned the incident with the troll and how Snape probably guessed that it was all a set up which led to his injured leg, Neville began to understand.

"I would have though Snape to be the one try and steal it," Neville admitted. "I mean he does seem the type doesn't he?"

"No argument there," agreed Harry. Snape may not have been one of Harry's favorite teachers, but he had to admit that Snape was smart. He knew about the troll being a set up, and he suspected Quirrell as well. Harry might not be the biggest fan of Snape, but he did have some small amount of respect for him.

"Do you think he'll try and steal it again?" Neville asked.

"Probably," Harry admitted.

"Well we should tell a teacher shouldn't we?" Neville asked sounding a bit scared. Harry knew that although Neville had gained a bit more confidence in himself by making friends and getting a new wand, he still did scare a bit easily.

"Well if we did that it would raise a whole bunch of questions," Harry told him.

"Like what?"

"Like how a few first years know what is being guarded on a restricted corridor, how we know someone has tried to steal it, and how they will try again," Harry answered.

"Well then what should we do about it?" Neville asked.

"Susan in our year has an aunt in the Law Enforcement," Harry told him. "I reckon we write a letter explaining the situation to her, and give that to Susan to send to her."

"Oh yeah!" Neville said. "Her aunts Madam Bones. My Gran knows her, says she's strict but fair. Kind of like McGonagall. So when should we sent a letter to her?"

"I would say the next time he does anything suspicious, or when we know for certain that he's going to try and steal it," Harry told him.

"Won't that be a little too late?" Neville asked voicing his concern.

"It's a risk yes," Harry admitted. "But the best time to catch him would be to catch him in the act, if we do it too soon he would just lie and say he has no idea."

Neville took a moment to ponder Harry's words. "It's still pretty risky."

"There's a risk to everything, but this way we stand the greatest chance of catching him."

"I hope you're right," Neville told him.

* * *

The following weeks passed by very quickly for the students of Hogwarts. Spring had blossomed into effect and added color to the once white covered castle and grounds.

With the change of weather came a change in schoolwork. With exams approaching faster than the students would like, the teachers began piling on extra amounts of homework and essays on students of every year.

Snape had more or less stopped trying to single harry out in every lesson. However he had taken to nitpicking details in his essays ranging from grammar and spelling, to page length, and proper punctuation.

McGonagall had assigned them both an essay and research paper on history and theories of transfiguration. Add that to an essays due in herbology and charms along with DADA.

Harry was only about halfway through with his work, but thanks to Cedric helping him out and giving him pointers he was able to finish much faster.

"Hey thanks for helping me out Cedric," Harry thanked the older boy.

"Aw it's no problem Harry," Cedric told him. "I got time to help since our Muggle Studies professor is retiring after this year. Because of that he decided to cut back on the work he gave us."

"Well still whatever the reason thank you," Harry told him once again.

Now having his work mostly complete he decided to help Neville with his. The only real things Neville needed help with was on transfiguration and potions. With a few tweaks and changes made to the essays so far Neville began to read them over for any mistakes that he might have missed. If there were any he didn't find them.

With their work completed the two decided to go and see if anyone form their study group wanted to meet up in the library to have their work checked over.

* * *

The only two who had come this time were Hermione and Susan seeing as everyone else was too busy with their own assignments to come.

Unsurprisingly Hermione had gotten all of her work done days before anyone else as she was currently helping Susan finish up with her charms essay.

The group of four worked for a bit as any old or new work was quickly finished up by the four of them working together. Around sundown Susan packed up her things as she headed for the great hall promising to see the two boys later in the common room.

Still having some time before the sun set and curfew kicked in the three friends decided to take a walk around the castle grounds. Outside he saw that some other students were enjoying themselves as well. The Weasley twins were playing a game of exploding snap, some second years were climbing tree over hanging the lake, while a couple sat on the lake's shore, their feet resting in the water.

Harry had to admit that Hogwarts really did have some amazing scenery. The location of the castle nestled in between the mountain range, the large dark lake, the imposing forest, the gamekeeper's hut that had fire spewing out of the windows.

Harry did a double take to make sure he was seeing that correctly. Sure enough the small hut that belonged to the school gamekeeper, Hagrid, had fire shooting out from the windows.

The door to the hut opened and a massive hound came running out with its tail between its legs. Hagrid followed soon after the hound covered in soot, with part of his massive shaggy black beard scorched.

"Oh my goodness!" Hermione gasped at the sight of the large soot covered man. "Are you alright Mr. Hagrid?"

Hagrid looked at the approaching three students. "I'm fine, jus' a bit burnt round the edges," the giant man told her. "And its alrigh' if yeh jus call me Hagrid everyone else does."

"What happened Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Oh righ that," Hagrid looked down at his feet. "Well yeh see something yeh need to know about me is I like magical creatures, love em really."

"Did you capture one?" Neville asked.

"Well no not capture so much as won one," Hagrid told him.

"What did you get?" Harry asked. Before Hagrid could answer him a leathery bat-like wing came poking out of one of the huts windows flapping about.

"A Dragon?!" Hermione said in complete shock.

"Yup," Hagrid said with a proud smile. "I've always wanted me own dragon, always wanted to tame one."

"But still it's a dragon! They can be dangerous! Just look what it's doing to your house!" Hermione told him.

"Norberts jus a little high spirited is all," Hagrid defended his "pet."

"Hermione's right Hagrid they are dangerous," Harry told him. "But just because you don't see Norbert as dangerous doesn't mean other people won't. Then what happens?"

Hagrid was silent for a moment as he thought over Harry's words. "I suppose yer right. I just wanted to raise one that's all." Harry saw that Hagrid looked genially sad about his dragon. "I guess now I'll have teh find 'im a new home."

"Wait here I might know someone who can help," Harry told them as he took off to find the two redheaded twins.

Truthfully he didn't know if the twins could help him or not, but they struck him as the mischievous type so he figured that if he told them he wanted to find a dragon a home they wouldn't go and rat him out.

He spotted the twins talking as they headed back up to the castle laughing at one of their own jokes.

"Fred! George! Wait up!" Harry yelled to the twins.

The twins stopped and turned to see who was calling to them. When they saw it was Harry they smiled. "What can we do for you on this fine day young sir?" Fred asked with a bow.

"How would you two ask if I asked if you knew how to smuggle a dragon?" Harry asked not really sure how to ask a question like that.

The twins looked at each other. "Well I reckon we'd say," Fred began.

"That I'd make a legendary prank!" George finished.

"What do you have in mind?" they both asked.

"It's not for me," Harry told them. "You see the gamekeeper Hagrid got one and he can't keep it. Do you know any way to get it off school grounds?"

"Well you're in luck my friend," George said to him.

"It just so happens that our older brother Charlie trains dragons," Fred said.

"One letter from us," George said.

"And he'll be here tomorrow to pick it up," Fred finished.

"That's brilliant!" exclaimed Harry. "Would you actually write to him?"

"Of course we will," they said together.

"Thank you both so much," Harry told them. "If I can pay you back just ask."

The twins just smirked at him. "If you meant that next time we have a prank in mind we'll let you know so you can help us out," Fred told him.

"Yeah we'll make a prankster out of you yet," George added.

Thanking the twins again Harry rushed back to Hagrid's.

* * *

"Hagrid I have great news," Harry told him. "The Weasley twins have an older brother who works with dragons, and they agreed to write to him. He'll be here tomorrow to pick Norbert up."

Hagrid smiled from behind his wild beard. "Tha's great!"

Harry felt happy for the man, but there was still one thing that was bugging him. Hagrid had just told them that the one thing that he's always wanted was a dragon and he just happens to get one out of the blue.

"I have to ask Hagrid how did you get Norbert exactly?" Harry asked.

"Well I won em while he was in his egg from a stranger I met down at the pub," Hagrid told him.

"What did he look like?"

"I dunno he kept his hood up," Hagrid admitted.

"Something as rare as a dragon egg he must have been reluctant to give that up," Harry said.

"Not really he seemed glad to get of it. Specially after I told him I work with magical creatures. Like this one dog I got named Fluffy, big one he is."

Harry recognized the name as the dog from the third floor. "Did he seem interested in Fluffy?"

"Well yea but I told him trick to any beast is to know how to calm him, with Fluffy you jus play him music an he falls right to sleep." As he said that Hagrid's eyes widened and he knew he slipped up. But Harry pretended to not know about Fluffy beforehand.

"Makes sense," Harry told him. "Is this Fluffy?" Harry asked gesturing to the hound. He saw relief draw upon Hagrid's eyes.

"Oh no this is Fang, Fluffy is somewhere else."

"Well it's getting pretty late we should head back to the castle," Harry told him. "Will you be okay Hagrid?"

"Don't worry 'bout me I can jus camp in the forest, might find out wha's been killin' unicorns."

The three bid farewell to Hagrid as they made their way back to the castle.

"Fluffy is the three headed dog isn't he?" Neville asked.

"Yup," Harry answered.

"You don't think the stranger was Quirrell do you?" Hermione asked.

"Yup," Harry answered.

"Then that means-," Neville began.

"That he knows how to get past Fluffy," Harry confirmed. "And he's going to try to steal the stone a lot sooner than expected."


	20. Chapter 20 Kill the Stone

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

Harry read over what he had wrote in the letter so far. He made sure he included everything that had been going on in the school year thus far from the accidental discovery of the third floor, to the troll, from finding out about Flamel, and finally the part about the dragon egg.

He planned on sending this letter to Madam Bones through Susan. Hopefully if anyone could put forth an actual investigation into what was going on in school, it would be her.

Going to a teacher would probably accomplish nothing seeing as that whatever he told one of them would just be sent to Dumbledore, who had put the stone in the school to begin with.

Going to Madam Bones was the safest option. If what Neville told him about her being a strong believer in actual justice then he knew that this was the right thing to do.

"Hey Susan," Harry called out to his fellow first year, who was talking with Hannah in one of the armchairs.

"Yeah what is it Harry?" she asked him.

"I was just wondering if you could sent this letter to your aunt for me," Harry told her showing the letter.

"Oh," Susan said clearly not expecting to be asked that. "Yeah I guess I could, but can I ask what it says before I send it?"

"Yeah I was just writing about a few safety issues I had with the school and I was hoping she could look into them for me," Harry told her.

Susan seemed to accept his answer and promised to send it the first chance she got. "Brilliant. Thanks Susan," Harry thanked her.

Still even with the letter being sent Harry was still keeping an eye on Quirrell. The professor still stuttered constantly in class and looked like he was spooked by his own shadow, but Harry could feel the killing intent whenever the man was facing away.

* * *

Exams came and went, yet Quirrell still had not made his move for the stone. Harry was starting to believe that Quirrell had perhaps given up, until the morning he went to the great hall for breakfast.

Looking up at the staff table harry noticed that the golden throne usually occupied by Dumbledore was empty. As far as Harry knew Dumbledore had attended every meal the same time as the rest of the students and staff. Why was he not here?

Deciding to find out Harry approached McGonagall after his Transfiguration lesson.

"Yes is there something I can help you with Mr. Potter?" the head of Gryffindor asked him.

"Well I saw that Professor Dumbledore wasn't at breakfast," Harry told her. "I was just curious as to why."

"From what I know Professor Dumbledore is currently out of the school," McGonagall told him. "He received a letter from the Ministry that said they requested his presence as soon as possible. Was there something you needed from him?"

"No Professor," Harry told her. "I was just curious that's all." Grabbing the rest of his belongings Harry went to go and find Neville and Hermione as fast as possible.

* * *

He found his two friends in the library reading over a book at one of the end tables surrounded by bookshelves. "Hermione, Neville," Harry said as he approached the two.

"Hi Harry," Hermione greeted. "Neville was just showing me this herbology book. I figure it can come in handy to be prepared for next year."

"Look Quirrell is going to try and steal the stone today," Harry told them bluntly.

His friends smiles disappeared after hearing what he just said. "How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore isn't here today," Harry told them. "The best time to steal the stone would be when the man who is supposedly the most powerful wizard of the century is out of the castle."

"What do we do?" Neville asked. "I mean you sent that letter a few days ago, have you heard back?"

Harry shook his head. "No I haven't. Maybe Madam Bones didn't believe what I said, but regardless I think we need to head there ourselves tonight." Harry wasn't sure but he thought he heard someone shuffling near one of the bookcases that surrounded them.

"Are you sure?" Neville asked sounding timid.

"Yes we know how to get past the dog, we can try and get it before he does," Harry told them.

"If we do it'll have to be soon," Hermione mentioned. "What time are you thinking?"

"After dinner," Harry told them. "He still has classes for the rest of the day so he won't be able to go after it before dinner."

The three of them agreed to meet outside the Hufflepuff common room after the feast.

While at dinner Harry couldn't help but notice that Quirrell was looking extra skittish today. A telltale sign that he was indeed going for the stone tonight.

* * *

Harry and Neville quickly made their way back to the common room. Harry made sure to grab the Invisibility Cloak. He decided to use it to conceal the three of them so sneaking onto the third floor would be much easier.

Exiting the common room they found Hermione standing outside just outside the archway. Harry took out the cloak and threw it over the three of them.

"Blimey Harry when'd you get this?" Neville asked in amazement.

"I got it on Christmas," Harry told him. "Apparently it belonged to my dad."

The cloak proved useful when Filch suddenly rounded the corner just outside the third floor, muttering to himself about the students. All the while as that cat of his followed him around.

Once the coast was clear they approached the locked door while Hermione said the spell to unlock it. Stepping inside they found that Fluffy was already asleep.

A harp had been placed in the corner of the room and had been playing a soft comforting sound to put the dog to sleep. This was bad. It meant that Quirrell had already gotten here first.

However once the three of them took off the cloak and stepped further into the room, the harp stopped playing, and Fluffy began to open his ferocious looking eyes.

Harry was prepared for this, using his Imperial Arms he concentrated on creating soft soothing sounds like the one the harp had been playing just a moment before. He focused on blending the sounds together to sound like a musical tone.

It seemed to work as Fluffy began to get droopy eyed and let out yawns from all three of its mouths. In just a few seconds the dog was down for the count and back to sleep, and apparently dreaming that he was running, if him moving his legs around were any indication.

Hermione went over to the trapdoor and pulled it open. Looking down it revealed a square tunnel that led straight down into darkness. Harry volunteered to go first as he jumped down into the darkness.

He was surprised to find that his fall had been broken by something green and soft. Hermione followed a second after him, with Neville just behind her.

Right as he was about to ask what they had just landed on, a third figure came shooting out of the hole from above. "Ugh what is this stuff?" the figure asked. It was Ron.

"Ron?!" Harry asked not exactly believing that the redheaded boy was here at the moment. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Before Ron could answer, vines started wrapping around the four students. "What's going on?!" Ron yelled as he began to struggle against the constricting vines.

Harry felt the vines wrap around his arms and wrists, preventing him from using his Imperial Arms. Hermione had a vine that was wrapping itself around her neck beginning to strangle her, Neville looked wide eyed but otherwise looked extremely calm.

"I know what this is," Neville said. "In herbology Professor Sprout said this is Devil's Snare."

"That's great Neville," Harry said as the vines began to wrap tighter. "How do we get out of this?!"

"Just stay calm and relax," Neville told him. Deciding to lead by example Neville closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. Harry watched as his friend dropped down through the vines. "There's another room down here!" Neville shouted from below. "Just relax and you'll be able to get down!"

Following Neville's example Harry calmed himself. He closed his eyes and focused on taking slow steady breaths. Sure enough he felt the vines begin to loosen as he too fell to the room below.

Looking up he saw that this room's ceiling was coated with the Devil's Snare, and he could faintly discern the shapes of Hermione and Ron through the gaps in the vines. Well the shape of Ron at least as Hermione dropped down soon after himself.

Ron on the other hand was struggling to no end. "Help!" Ron shouted. "Help me!" more vines continued to wrap around him.

Before Harry could act Neville raised his wand and performed the _Lumos_ charm, a spell that creates light. Looking up Harry saw that the vines seemed to shrink away from the light as the ones holding Ron dropped him down next to the other three.

"That was bloody close," Ron commented as he began to pick himself up. Harry approached the other boy. It was time for answers.

"Ron just what are you doing here?" Harry asked in a completely serious tone of voice.

At this Ron looked very sheepish. "Well earlier today I overheard you lot talking about how you were planning on going down here so I decided to follow you. I didn't see you enter near the dog but I heard Hermione's voice saying the spell to get in, so when you jumped down I followed behind you."

"How did you know?" Harry asked.

"What?" Ron asked. "I told you I heard you talking and-,"

"Hold on," Harry cut Ron off. "The only time we talked about that today was in the library, and we were alone, so how did you-," realization dawned on Harry. "You were eavesdropping on us."

"No I wasn't!" Ron said sounding indignant. "I was just around the same area as you lot and decided to listen to what was going on."

Harry rolled his eyes at the stupidity. "Look just head back or stay here," Harry told him not wanting to put up with the boy.

"No," Ron said stubbornly. "I came to help and that's what I'm going to do."

"Help?" Harry repeated. "No offense but why do you want to help us?"

"Well you see," Ron began, "I have a big family. I have a bunch of older brothers and one younger sister, and all of them made a name for themselves. Bill's cool, Charlie works with dragons, Percy is prefect, Fred and George are pranksters, and Ginny is the one girl. If I can help you I can show I'm not just some other Weasley."

"Is that why you think we're down here?" Harry asked getting real frustrated with the other boy. "To make names for ourselves? No we're here because this is about something bigger than any of us, we're here to make sure that people won't harm others, if you don't get that then stay right here or find a way to leave."

Harry turned away from Ron and made his way to the door that led into the next room. Not knowing what was ahead he used his Imperial Arms to send out sound waves like a bat would use for echolocation to get a better understanding of what was ahead.

* * *

From what he could tell the next room was tall. Very tall. Sure enough the four of them found themselves in a room with a high vaulted ceiling with a bunch of keys lazily flying around. There was also a rickety old broom just hovering in the middle of the room parallel to a padlocked door.

If Harry had to guess one of the keys flying around was the one needed to unlock the door. He began to search for any key that stood out to him amongst the hundreds of keys in the air.

He saw it. The key was more old fashioned, and was moving slower than the others due to a bent wing. Almost as if someone had grabbed that one rather roughly.

"Knowing what he had to do Harry gripped the broom's handle. Having taken flying lesson with Madam Hooch earlier in the year Harry knew how to fly a broom he couldn't really explain it but he was a natural when it came to flying.

However once he kicked off from the ground the keys that had once been flying so lazily now gained formation and began to evade him. Having a keen eye Harry spotted the right key near the front of the formation, but it was quickly falling behind due to the bent wing.

Harry flew the broom higher and then rushed towards the formation of keys. Stretching out his hand he snatched the key and piloted down towards the ground. He tossed the key to Hermione who caught it and unlocked the padlock.

Dismounting the broom Harry and the others proceeded to the next room.

* * *

Awaiting them was a giant, chess board?

Harry couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. They would have to play their way across. He was smart but he had only played chess a few times against Lubbock, every time losing to the green haired man.

Ron however looked determined. "I can help with this."

"Really?" Harry asked not too convinced.

Ron nodded, "Look I know that you're mad about me being here, and yeah I came for my own reasons, but I can still help you with this. Just please trust me."

Harry just looked at him. Ron had come across as rude, obnoxious, bigoted, and jealous, but Harry could see that somewhere inside the boy there was a caring side to him.

"Fine," Harry said. "If you want to help us, now's your chance."

Ron nodded as he took the place of a knight on top of a stone horse. He began ordering pawns to move forward as the opposing side did the same.

The chess match was more like a death match. The stone figures brutalized each other with their weapons to eliminate the other team. Chunks of rock went flying everywhere. The enemy queen was quite ruthless as she took more of their figures than any other.

Finally the last play was set up. Ron had positioned himself between the queen and Harry, which would leave Harry free the check the king and end the match. The queen made her way over to Ron's horse and struck the statue down with her sword. Ron yelled as debris came falling on top of him.

Harry didn't know if Ron was dead or not, but he wasn't going to let the other boy's action be in vain. Walking up to the king Harry yelled out, "Check Mate." With that the king dropped his sword, bowed and allowed him to pass to the other side.

Before he went on ahead he went over to Hermione and Neville who had gathered around the limp form of Ron. "Is he okay?" Harry asked.

Neville grasped Ron's wrists. "I feel a pulse!" Neville exclaimed. Harry sighed in relief.

"Good, that's good," Harry said. "Neville would you be able to stay back here with Ron, maybe try and move him back the way we came.

Neville nodded and promised he would try. With that Harry and Hermione made their way to the next room.

* * *

In front of them stood a potions table with various bottles on it, with fire in front of and behind them. Approaching the table Hermione read the note that was there. "It's a riddle," Hermione told him. "Quite ingenious really."

Harry agreed. Most wizards relied only on magic and never common sense or logic. "What's the riddle?"

"One of these bottles allows you to go forward, the other back, three are wine and the others poison," Hermione told him. "And if I'm correct this is the one that will allow you to go forward." She held up a small bottle that looked like there was only enough for one. Quirrell must have drank from it as well.

"I'll go on ahead," Harry told her. "If you know which one will take you back drink that, and go meet up with Neville. See if he needs any help with Ron."

"Be careful," Hermione told him.

"I will," he promised as he drank the rest of the potion. As soon as he did he felt like ice had been poured over his head, but it soon faded. Taking a deep breath he stepped up to the flame and walked into it. The fire didn't even sting, in fact it kind of tickled.

* * *

Not wasting any time Harry walked forward coming into a half circle room lined with columns with a mirror at the end.

And standing just in front of the mirror was Quirrell himself. Seeing Harry's reflection appear in the mirror Quirrell turned around smiling. "Ah Potter," He said not stuttering. "I was wondering when I would be meeting you down here."

"Why were you expecting me?" Harry asked not quite sure how Quirrell knew.

"I know more about you than you think I do Potter," Quirrell replied with a knowing smirk as he turned back to face the mirror. "I'm so close to the stone, I see myself holding it. But how do I get it?!"

"Use the boy," an unknown voice said. The strange thing was it sounded like it came from Quirrell's turban.

Turning to Harry, Quirrell said, "Come here Potter, look into the mirror." As Harry approached the mirror Quirrel snatched Harry's wand from him. "Stand in front of it properly so you can see yourself."

Harry stood in front of the mirror not really knowing how this fit into anything. As he did he began to notice figures appearing behind him. They came into focus and he recognized them immediately as the Jaegers and Night Raid. Everyone was there with him, as he himself looked slightly older, in his late teens perhaps.

He looked behind him, but no one was there. Turning back to the mirror he saw Akame with Tatsumi's arm wrapped around her smile at him. Akame then held up a blood red stone and placed it in mirror Harry's pocket. The strange thing was he felt the weight of the stone drop into his real pocket.

"Well what do you see?!" Quirrell asked sounding agrivated.

Coming up with a quick lie harry said, "I'm surrounded by my classmates. We just won the House Cup."

Quirrell looked disappointed, but then the voice spoke again, "He lies."

"Tell the truth Potter!" Quirrell yelled. "What do you see?!"

"Let me speak to him," the voice said.

"Master you do not have the strength," Quirrell said to the voice.

"I have strength enough for this."

With that said Quirrell began to undo his turban. As he pulled it off it revealed a clean shaven bald head, with another face growing out of the back.

The second face resembled more of a snake than it did a human. The skin was grey and pale, instead of a nose there were just two slits, and it had red eyes like Akame.

No. Harry decided. Not like Akame. Akame's eyes while they could be cold to hide her emotions sometimes, still held a compassion for the people close to her.

With these eyes, they were filled with only contempt and rage, with a desire to only inflict harm. Harry finally understood where all that killing intent had been coming from.

"Harry Potter," the second face said. "We meet once again."

"Again?" Harry asked afraid he knew who this face belonged to. "You mean that you're-,"

"Lord Voldemort. Yes."

"How are you even still alive?" Harry asked. From what he heard Voldemort died while he tried to kill him as an infant.

Voldemort gave a nasty smirk. "I have immersed myself in the dark arts, in doing so I have become immortal."

"Anyone can be killed," Harry shot back trying not to sound intimidated.

Voldemort led out a dry laugh. "That may have been true once, but I have ensured my immortality I just lack a body of my own. See how I am forced to live? I must rely on another and consume unicorn blood, but you can help me."

"And why would I do that?"

"You miss your parents do you not? Together we can bring them back the key to how is through the stone, and this mirror is the key," Voldemort tempted.

Well that was an obvious lie. Quirrell might have taken his wand but not his Imperial Arms. Activating it he sent a high frequency sound wave at the mirror which shattered.

"No!" Voldemort yelled in fury.

Harry took off running the way he came he could feel that the potion he drank was still in effect and he would be able to pass through the flames. "Stop him!" Voldemort yelled and Harry felt ropes wrap around his feet tripping him.

Quirrel was on top of him strangling him. Harry grasped onto Quirrell's hands in an attempt to pry him off. As soon as he touched Quirrell the professors hands started to smoke.

Yelling in pain Quirrell got off Harry to nurse his burnt hands. Had Harry just burned him without a wand? Not waisting time to think about it Harry freed himself from the ropes and grabbed a hold of Quirrell's head as the professor was about to cast a curse at him.

Quirrell screamed in pain as his face and head began to burn. Harry also used his Imperial Arms to unleash a turret of sound at his foe and rendering him deaf.

From the combined force of the unknown magic and Imperial Arms Quirrell's body dropped to the floor and shattered into dust.

It was over he stopped Voldemort. He took the stone from his pocket to examine it. It was simple really just a little bigger than the palm of his hand and a blood red color. All that trouble for this. Harry had just killed a man for this. He didn't want to kill anyone, but Quirrell left him no choice right? If he had got the stone Voldemort would be back.

Then he felt it. The killing intent. Turning back to face the ashes of Quirrell he saw a shade like figure rise up and charge straight for him. Before Harry could react the figure passed through him and flew past the fire and out of sight.

The force at which he had been hit sent Harry to the ground. The last sight before his vision faded to black was of his fist wrapped around the stone.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello people. I was just leaving this note to ask if you, the readers, think I should end this story in a few more chapters after the first year, or end it like I had planned after the second year. Either way is possible so let me know what you all think, and thank you for reading.**


	21. Chapter 21 Kill the Recovery

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

Was he dead? It didn't feel like it. No instead he felt rather warm. It almost felt like he was in a bed.

He started to open his eyes, but his vision was blurry due to the light coming into the room. He could however make out the shapes of a few individuals gathered around his feet.

"Hey I think he's waking up," a familiar flirtatious voice said. Before Harry could fully comprehend what was going on, he felt someone grab a hold of his head and pulled him close to their chest.

He couldn't breathe as the person held him against her chest. "Sis I think you're suffocating him," a voice that belonged to Tatsumi said.

Leone released Harry from her death hug and he was finally able to get some air. Looking around he could see that he was in the Hospital Wing of the school, and much to his relief Ron was in the bed next to him, with his head wrapped in bandages, and a rat resting on near his hand.

At the foot of Harry's bed he saw that Leone, Akame, Tatsumi, Mein, Seryu, Ran, Najenda, and Esdeath were here as well. Esdeath seemed fixated on the rat that was on Ron's bed for some reason.

"Sorry about that Harry," Leone apologized, "just glad you're ok is all."

Harry nodded. "What happened?" He asked. "How are you all here?"

"You were brought here after you were discovered passed out," Najenda told him. "Being listed as your guardians we were informed of what happened and we requested permission to come and visit you."

"When I passed out I remember holding a stone," Harry told them. "What happened to it?" Harry asked.

"I believe we can answer that question," turning to the doorway Harry saw McGonagall alone with Professor Dumbledore with some woman he didn't know.

The woman wore a monocle over her one eye, and dressed in a royal blue robe. She had her dark red colored hair done up in a bun. She kind of looked like Susan. Could thus be her aunt?

"It would seem you have had quite the adventure Mr. Potter," McGonagall said to him. "The stone itself has been destroyed. But would you be kind enough to tell us the story of just how exactly you knew about the stone, and how you got past its defenses?"

"I believe I can answer the first part of that question," the other woman said as she handed McGonagall a letter Harry recognized as the one he told Susan to send. It looks like this woman is Madam Bones after all.

McGonagall took a few moments to read over the contents of the letter. Harry knew that it contained all his suspicions about Quirrell, how he knew about the stone, and why he didn't go to a teacher in the first place.

"Well," McGonagall said as she finished reading. "That certainly was most descriptive of you Mr. Potter. I understand that your first encounter with the dog was by all means a complete accident, but I cannot help but feel disappointed that you did not feel comfortable enough to come to a teacher about your concerns."

"I didn't reckon anyone would take me seriously Professor," Harry said bashfully.

"True, I might have dismissed it as outlandish," McGonagall admitted, "but a student should feel comfortable enough to tell any concerns to a teacher."

"Sorry Professor."

"Don't apologize just yet Mr. Potter," McGonagall told him. "You have yet to tell us about how you got past the other protections, although I am wondering, why Amelia if you had this letter did you not come to conduct an investigation?"

"I was fully prepared to," Madam Bones told her. "However when I brought the matter to Minister Fudge he said that it would be a waste of energy as Hogwarts is the safest place around. He told me that no investigation would be necessary."

Mein couldn't help but to scoff. "I take it this Minister Fudge idiot is the same idiot who passes all of these pureblooded laws Harry told us about."

Madam Bones nodded. "Cornelius isn't the person I would have picked for Minister, but he convinced people that there is peace. As for those pureblooded laws it is common belief that he accepts bribes from Lucius Malfoy, a wealthy member of society. I would have him arrested but he covers his tracks well and even though I believe them I have nothing to go off of but rumors."

"What is it with Minister's and corruption?" Tatsumi asked.

"We can discuss the matter of this another time," Najenda told him. "For now I believe Harry was going to tell us how he got past the other protections, correct?"

"Well it was Neville who got us past the Devil's Snare," Harry told them.

"I would have assumed so," McGonagall commented. "That boy is a natural when it comes to plants."

"When we got to the keys, I grabbed the broom and flew it. I caught the key and we made it to the chess room," Harry recited. "Ron actually got us past that one, he made a move to sacrifice himself so I could check the king."

"Rest assured Mr. Potter Madam Pomfrey has assured us that Mr. Weasley's injuries are minor and will be cleared in the morning," McGonagall informed him.

"Hermione managed to solve the potions riddle in no time at all. When we saw that there was only enough of the potion to go forward I decided to take it and go. I told Hermione to go back with Neville who was taking care of Ron."

"And what happened after that?" McGonagall questioned.

"After I walked through the fire I found myself in a room with a mirror, Quirrell was also there. He said he saw himself holding the stone but didn't know how to get it. Then a voice said to use me. He made me look in the mirror and saw the stone get put in my pocket, but I'm not so sure how that worked."

"I believe I can shed some light on that," Dumbledore spoke for the first time. Harry noticed that the assassins were giving him very wary looks. "You see only someone who intended to find the stone, but not use it would be able to remove it from the Mirror of Erised."

"Well anyways," Harry continued, "after I got the stone the voice said that it wanted to speak to me. Quirrell took off his turban and, well he had Voldemort growing out of the back of his head."

Madam Bones' monocle fell off her face as she flinched from shock. "How? How is that possible?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know, but he said he went far into the dark arts to become immortal."

Dumbledore looked like he was about to say something, but Bones cut him off. "If what you say is true can I perhaps get a pensieve memory?"

"What's that?" Akame asked clearly not liking the sound of it.

"It is a way to view memories," Bones told her. "And it is a painless process." Akame just nodded looking more at ease.

"How do you get the memory?" Harry asked not knowing how it worked.

"Just remember the event, put your wand to your head and then move it away," Bones told him. Following the instructions Bones told him, he was surprised when he saw a thin white substance come from his temple.

Conjuring up a small vile, Bones put it to the tip of the wand as the memory filed its container. "Professor McGonagall could you go get a pensieve please?" Bones asked.

McGonagall nodded ad left the Hospital Wing. A few moments later she returned with a bowl that had a clear liquid flowing around inside of it. Pouring the memory into the bowl Madam Bones put head just above the surface as she gazed down into the bowl's depths.

"She should only be a moment," McGonagall assured Harry and the others. Sure enough Madam Bones looked back up looking visibly more pale.

"Goodness," she said putting a hand to her heart. "I will need to make a copy of this memory, the fact that the Dark Lord has somehow survived is a most disturbing idea."

"Was it truly him?" McGonagall asked sounding nervous.

Bones just nodded. "The appearance of the figure matched all known reports of You Know Who."

"Good heavens, Mr. Potter how did you ever manage to survive?"

"The strange thing is when Quirrell was on me I touched him and he started to burn," Harry told her. "He was about to cast a curse when I ran at him and grabbed hold of him. He started to just crumble to dust and died."

"Yes," Dumbledore said sounding grave. "Quirrell is indeed dead, it is always terrible to lose a life no doubt, but it seems your mothers protection works against those who mean to harm you."

"What do you mean a terrible loss of life?" Esdeath asked looking away from the rat to Dumbledore. "From what we just learned this Quirrell willingly worked with this Voldemort and suffered the consequences, do not grieve because he was weak."

"He made a poor choice yes, but he was still a human being," Dumbledore defended. "And a life is a life."

"He was an evildoer!" Seryu backed her commander up. "We should be proud of Harry that he rid that scum from the face of the earth!" Koro barked and nodded at his masters words.

"Harry has just killed a man no doubt he has been influenced by his living arrangements," Dumbledore said.

"Hold on," Tatsumi said. "Harry just acted out of defense he didn't want to kill him. Right Harry?" Harry nodded.

"Quirrell left him no choice," Akame said. "It was either him or Harry."

"You cannot truly believe this," Dumbledore said looking dumbfounded at the assembled group of people. "If this is true then I have to call into question how any of you are fit to look out for-,"

Najenda cut him off, "If we are now on the topic of questionable methods then I believe that some of your actions must be taken in to account as well."

"Yeah, like how come you put him with abusive relatives," Tatsumi pointed out.

"What?" Bones asked turning her attention to Dumbledore.

"You must understand that at the time they were Harry's only living relatives. And as Harry just told us his mothers protection lives on in him, it would protect him," Dumbledore explained.

"Clearly not from his relatives," Akame stated bluntly.

"I did not know that Harry was being abused," Dumbledore defended. "If I had known I would have withheld the payments being made to their home to keep him."

"Albus!" McGonagall yelled. "I told you they were the worst sort of muggles that night! I told you! And now I find out that they had to be paid to raise him! I should have never let you leave him there. How have you been paying them Albus?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I used money from the Potter family vault," Dumbledore confessed.

"A crook," Seryu sneered. "Commander should I let Koro feed?" Koro looked up to Esdeath with pleading eyes.

"Not now," the blue haired woman said. "I want to see how this goes."

"Harry," Dumbledore said to him. "I need you to know that I have never kept a cent of the money took. Along with the payments to your relatives, I also made payments to friends of your parents in the hospital. In fact they are Neville's parents."

"And why were you making payments to them?" Bones inquired.

"They were friends of the Potter's and James said himself that he had more money than he knew what to do with it. He said I was welcome to take what I needed."

"I am well aware that the Potter's and Longbottom's were close," Bones said. "And while it was noble of you to make payments to their hospital, why not just use your own money?"

"I simply thought James would want that if he were still here," was all Dumbledore said. "Please know that I only had the best intentions in mind."

"I have a question," Leone said. "Why the hell was this stone even being kept here anyways? I mean this is a school not some bank."

"See the stone was originally kept at Gringotts Bank, but that proved unsafe when someone broke in and tried to steal it," Dumbledore told her. "I knew that whoever did it might try so again, so that was why I blocked off the third floor, put defenses around it-,"

"You knew?" it was Ran who spoke. "You knew that someone would try to steal this so your solution was to put it in a school filled with children protected by defenses so feeble that four first year students were able to get past them? By doing that you endangered every life here. From a man who used to be a teacher I can say that there is nothing greater than the loss of a child's life, and you should be grateful that no one died."

Harry had never heard Ran talk like that. Normally he had a quiet voice that was polite and well spoken, but now he spoke with venom, and spite.

Now that they were questioning Dumbledore, there was one question Harry had that even McGonagall had not been able to answer when she first came to meet with him. "I have a question actually," Harry spoke up. "Why did Voldemort even want to kill me anyways? I mean you keep saying I was put with my relatives for protection, and my parents were dead, but why even try to kill me anyways?"

Dumbledore looked somber. "Alas I cannot tell you."

"Can't because you don't know or don't want to?" Najenda asked.

"The latter," Dumbledore admitted. "I do not believe anyone is ready to hear to answer as to why."

That was the wrong thing to say as ice began to freeze Dumbledore's feet to the ground and was slowly making its way up his legs. Esdeath was raising her finger and the ice crept higher. Both Dumbledore and Bones looked shocked at this display of "wandless magic."

"I disagree," Esdeath said as a sadistic smile started to grace her face. "This makes two times now in which this Voldemort has tried to kill Harry and he has every right to know why, he has show himself worthy if you ask me."

"He does not need to be burdened with the knowledge," Dumbledore said stubbornly.

"You still refuse to talk?" Esdeath asked. "You say he does not need to be burdened? Well has it crossed your mind that if you don't tell him you might be condemning him to die."

"For heaven's sake Albus just answer the woman!" Mcgonagall yelled at him as the ice climbed higher still.

Dumbledore sighed in defeat. "Very well. Shortly before Harry was born there was a prophecy made about him and Voldemort. It stated the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born as the seventh month dies, and to those who have thrice defied him and that the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, for neither can live while the other survives." Silence followed.

"Ok," Leone said breaking the silence. "Is that it?"

"Yes that was the full prophecy pertaining to Harry and Voldemort. Now you see why-," Dumbledore was cut off by Mein.

"How do you know that? If that is the full prophecy it doesn't mention any names just titles like Dark Lord, never saying Voldemort, so how do you know it was about them?"

"Well who else could it be about?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well since prophecy's are about the future, it could be a Dark Lord in the future," Tatsumi pointed out.

"I'm afraid that is not the case," Dumbledore told him. "You see it said mark him as his equal. Harry has the scar from the night Voldemort first vanished so-," Harry cut him off this time.

"I don't have the scar."

Dumbledore looked at him like he had grown a third eye. To prove his point Harry lifted his bangs to show a clean forehead. "That's impossible," Dumbledore spoke softly. "That scar was cursed. How did this happen?"

"None of your concern," Najenda told him. "I will say that it really wouldn't matter how it's gone just so long as it is. You did say it was cursed after all."

Harry noticed that Madam Bones had been writing down everything that was being said. "I have to say Headmaster given all the new information that come to light I would say that Hogwarts is in need of a much over do inspection. Of both grounds and staff," she said shooting a glare at Dumbledore. "If there is nothing else I suggest we let Mr. Potter rest and-,"

"Actually there is," Esdeath said.

"And what is that?" Bones asked.

"Would anyone like to tell me why that rat is a man?" Esdeath pointed over to the limp form of Ron, the rat still laying by him.

"His rat?" McGonagall asked not quite sure what Esdeath meant. "It is his pet, not a human."

"I can assure you it is." Esdeath walked over and picked up the rat which had begun to struggle. "When you visit the torture chambers on a basis you become familiar with rats. You know where they are and how they act and feel. This is giving off vibes that a human would so if you have a way of turning into animals then this is a human."

At those words McGonagall stiffened and pulled out her wand, pointing it at the rat she cast a spell. Before all of their eyes where a rat once stood was not a filthy man with rat like features.

The man looked up at all of the eyes on him and cowered in fear. "Is that, Peter Pettigrew?!" Bones asked. "Merlin's beard he's supposed to be dead!"

"If he is supposed to be dead I suggest we make him talk to know the truth," Esdaeth said with her sadistic smile coming back into play.

"I agree," McGonagall said. "I will find Severus he may have a truth potion."

* * *

McGonagall returned not five minutes later with a vial of clear liquid. "If you would please open his mouth so I may administer the potion." Esdeath complied and roughly opened Peter's mouth as the liquid was poured down his throat.

"What is your name?" Bones asked.

"Peter Pettigrew," Peter said.

"How are you still alive? The papers said you died."

"I faked my death and blamed Sirius for betraying the Potter's."

"Did Sirius Black betray the Potter's?"

"No I did I was their secret keeper."

"Why did you betray them?"

"The Dark Lord said he would kill me and I was afraid."

Madam Bones sighed. "It would appear Sirius Black is an innocent man and has just spent the last ten years in prison."

"This man is an evildoer?" Seryu asked. Bones nodded. Harry then saw as Seryu's once pretty features became distorted and demonic. "Prepare to face Justice! Koro!" Harry watched as Koro grew from a once cute cuddly dog into a giant behemoth with dozens of sharp fangs. Koro picked Peter up and was about to eat him when Esdeath yelled "Stop!"

Seryu motioned for Koro to stop. "But Commander he is evil he must be punished."

"He will," Esdeath told her. "By me." Her sadistic grin was ever present now.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to take Pettigrew," Bones spoke up getting over her shock from the giant dog. "This man is to stand accused of crimes against a wizard."

"Yes, but he is also guilty of betraying Harry's parents and since harry is under our protection I do believe that gives us the right to punish him as well," Esdeath said. "Besides you can take your memories and ours as well to show that this man is indeed alive and a traitor."

Bones looked pensive. "It could be enough to get a trial for Sirius Black, once he is under the truth potion then everyone will know. But I must ask, what do you plan on doing with Peter?"

Esdeath looked down at the pathetic man. "I plan to show him that Voldemort is not the person he should be afraid of."


	22. Chapter 22 Kill the Trial

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

The following morning Harry and Ron were cleared to leave to Hospital Wing by Madam Pomfrey. Ron had asked where his rat Scabbers was as he remembered him being on his bed when his brothers had come to visit.

Madam Pomfrey had to tell the boy what she had been told of the events of the previous day, and how his rat was actually Peter Pettigrew who was an animagus. Ron had been very disturbed to learn aboutthat seeing as he slept withthe rat in his bed every night.

Upon leaving the ward Harry turned to Ron. "Hey Ron," Harry began, "I just wanted to say that was a pretty brave thing you did down there."

Ron seemed to brighten up a bit. "Really you mean it?"

"Yeah," Harry told him. "I don't think Neville, Hermione, or myself could have played the game as well as you did."

Ron actually looked a bit humbled by Harry's words. "Thanks," Ron told him. "And look I really am sorry I was spying on you lot that day. I just wanted to show that I could be as great as my brothers, I was jealous really. So sorry again."

Harry was a bit shocked by what Ron had to say. He had a feeling Ron didn't apologize to anyone often so it proved to be quite the milestone for the redheaded boy. Yes Ron had initially come across as being a bigoted idiot with a burning temper and jealousy to rival his flame red hair. Now Harry could see that Ron still had all of those qualities, but he also saw that Ron had to ability to overcome his negative traits if he tried hard enough.

* * *

As Harry walked the corridors to the great hall he spotted Neville and Hermione standing just outside the doors to the great hall. They spotted him walking down the stone steps and came running up to him.

"Harry!" they both shouted as calmly waved to them. Hermione wrapped him in a tight hug, while Neville opted for a more casual pat on the back.

"Me and Neville were so worried about you," Hermione told him. "We both tried to visit you in the Hospital Wing, but Madam Pomfrey said you were not to be disturbed."

"It's alright," Harry assured them both. "I'm alright."

"We saw you being carried out," Neville said. "We thought you were a goner for sure!"

"For a few moments so did I," Harry admitted. "So what did I miss when I was out?"

"Surprisingly not much," Hermione told him. "But I don't know if you saw this morning's Daily Prophet."

Harry shook his head. "Well apparently Sirius Black, one of the most dangerous wizards of this century may be innocent," Hermione told him. "Apparently new evidence has come to light which proves that Black didn't commit any crimes."

"Oh yeah," Harry said recalling the events of the previous day. "I did hear about that." He knew that Esdeath and Madam Bones had worked out an agreement. Pettigrew would be allowed to appear at Black's trial to prove once more that he faked his own death. After the trial was over and Black was found innocent Pettigrew would be handed over to Esdeath who promised that Pettigrew would be wishing for Azakaban Prison after a session with her. Together the three friends headed into the great hall for the end of term feast.

Dumbledore had started the feast by announcing the how many points each house had before awarding the House Cup. Hermione's constant studying and participation seemed to pay off as Ravenclaw was awarded the cup. The Ravenclaws applause drowned out all other noise from the hall.

In second Place was Harry and Neville's house, Hufflepuff, in third place was Slytherin who looked very sullen that their winning streak had been broken. Malfoy was shooting very angry looks towards the Ravenclaws. Finally Gryffindor came in last place, probably due Snape who constantly deducted points from the house left and right.

"Now that the cup has been awarded," Dumbledore spoke, "I do believe a feast is in order." Dumbledore clapped his hands and the food magically appeared on the tables.

Something was off about the meal. Harry noticed beans, carrots, mashed potatoes, rolls, and soup, but most of the bigger plates that held the entrees were empty.

Dumbledore also noticed this as he clapped his hands and a small elf like creature wearing a potato sack appeared out of thin air next to the Headmaster. "Hokey why is there no meat for the feast?" Dumbledore asked the creature loud enough for the hall to hear.

Hokey bowed his head, "I am sorry Headmaster, but the meat is all gone."

"What do you mean? How could it all be gone?" Dumbledore asked. "We have enough meat for months on end."

"Well Headmaster last night a young woman found the kitchens," Hokey said. "Hokey had never seen her before and thought she might be a student. Hokey asked if the young Miss was hungry and if we could get her anything. She just said she wanted meat. We brought meat for her but she kept on wanting more. Headmaster she ate all the meats."

Hearing this Harry couldn't help but laugh a little.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Ministry of Magic Amelia Bones led Esdeath down to the trial room. She told the blue haired woman that as soon as the trial was over Pettigrew would be handed over to her. Opening the chamber door Amelia led Esdeath to a seat in the stands.

Looking around the room Esdeath eyed up the assembled group of witches and wizards and felt only disappointment. Most of them were flabby and out of shape, no doubt relying on magic to do everything for them. She could easily break all of their wands in a matter of seconds and slaughter them all without a seconds hesitation if she so wished. But she would not, it would be a waste of her time and energy, although there was a woman who closely resembled a toad who was shooting suspicious glances her way. She hoped that this woman would be a problem. She felt like killing someone.

Once all the assembled and seated a man whom Esdeath assumed to be the Minister spoke. "We are here today for the trial of one Sirius Orion Black. Black stands accused of betraying the Potter's location to the Dark Lord and killing Peter Pettigrew along with thirteen muggles. Bring in the defendant."

The door to the trial room opened and two wizard guards brought in a man with wild black hair and beard, his face pale and gaunt, with his tattered prison uniform reeking of his own sweat and excrement.

The guards put him in the chair in the middle of the room so all could get a good look at him. "Sirius Black are you aware of the charges against you?" the Minister asked.

Black nodded. "And how do you plead?"

"Not Guilty," Black responded with a slight rasp to his voice. Esdeath was all too familiar with that voice. It was the voice of people she had tortured and tormented.

"We shall see, aurors administer the Veritserium." One of the guards stepped forward with a vial of clear liquid and gave black three drops of it. "Let us begin the questioning. What is your full name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Did you betray Lily and James Potter ten years ago?"

"No." this resulted in an uproar from many of the wizards. It was silenced when Bones fired off red sparks from her wand.

"Who did betray them?" Bones asked getting the questioning back on track.

"Peter Pettigrew he was their Secret Keeper."

"Did you kill Pettigrew because of this betrayal?"

"No I never killed Pettigrew."

"Eyewitnesses say they saw Pettigrew die. How do you explain this?"

"Peter was an animagus he can turn into a rat. He used that to escape."

Bones nodded, "Mr. Black's story matches with the memories I have provided to the court. A few days ago Pettigrew was discovered in his rat form in Hogwarts of all places."

"And if this is true where is Pettigrew?" the Minister asked.

"Aurors bring him in," Amelia told the two security men. Moments later they re-entered the room dragging a shabby looking Pettigrew. They sat him down in another chair which sprung chains that proceeded to wrap around him. The men gave Pettigrew the truth serum and the same questions were asked as before. At last the truth was revealed.

"All in favor of clearing Sirius Black of all charges?" the Minister asked sounding a bit reluctant to Esdeath. Not surprisingly nearly everyone raised their hands in an aye gesture. The few who didn't consisted of a man with long platinum blonde hair and the toad woman. "Majority rules. Sirius Black you are here by cleared of all charges." With the bang of a gavel Sirius was now free.

"Onto the case of Peter Pettigrew," the Minister continued. "All in favor of life imprisonment?" Everyone raised their hands for this. "Majority rules. Aurors take Pettigrew to-,"

"Actually Minister," Bones interrupted, "Pettigrew will be going with General Esdeath over here." The blue haired woman stood up and walked down to stand next to the chained Pettigrew.

"Your compliance has been much obliged rest assured this man will face true-,"

"Hem hem," the toad coughed.

 _Did she just interrupt me?_ Esdeath thought. "There is clearly something you have to say if you interrupted me like that."

"Yes dear," the toad spoke in a sick falsely sweet voice. "I was just wondering what gives you the authority to take this man? He has just been sentenced to Azakaban Prison."

"Well Madam,"

"Umbridge," the toad told her.

"Yes Umbridge, you see this man has committed a crime against a ward of the Empire, Harry Potter, "Esdeath told her. "I see I have every right to apprehend him for his actions and deal punishment as I see fit."

"The Empire, are you saying that you are a muggle?!" Umbridge shrieked. Many of the wizards were now shooting her wary glances.

"Why yes, yes I am."

"Aurors obliviate her memories!" Umbridge ordered. "Muggles cannot know about magic."

At this Esdeath only laughed. "It was to my understanding that only those who are related to someone with magic and or their legal guardian are allowed to know about magic. Seeing as I fit that category I believe that grants me an immunity. Wouldn't you agree _dear_?"

Umbridge was turning red at this point, clearly not liking the idea of being proven wrong by a muggle.

"If any of you wish to stop me, by all means give it your best shot," Esdeath told the room. "But I can assure you, it would not end well for any of you." Walking over to the chair Pettigrew was chained to she grabbed the back of it and began to make her way to the exit.

"Aurors stop her!" Umbridge yelled to the two men. They were about to draw their wands, but one glance over the shoulder from Esdeath and they stopped in their movements utterly terrified.

"If you won't do it then I will!" Umbridge declared.

 _Yes give me a reason,_ Esdeath thought, and sure enough Umbridge fired off a spell at Esdeath, who faster than the human eye could detect, sidestepped the curse and appeared directly in front of Umbridge, towering over her.

Esdeath grabbed Umbridge's wand from her hand and broke it right in front of her.

"You filthy muggle!" Umbridge shouted. "How dare you break a witches wand you mindless uncivilized savage!"

Esdeath had had quite enough of this woman. Grabbing Umbridge's right arm, Esdeath twisted until Umbridge's elbow was facing the ceiling, and her backhand was facing where her palm used to face.

Umbridge screamed in pure agony, a sound which made Esdeath's blood curl on pure bliss and excitement.

Deciding to shut Umbridge up, Esdeath grabbed a handful of the other woman's hair and yanked it straight up and out of her head and shoved it in Umbrides's mouth to muffle her screams, "You are nothing without your magic, nothing but a plump lazy toad, without magic you are pathetic, so pathetic that you just made yourself my bitch." With that said Esdeath slapped the toad with such force Umbridge collapsed.

Nobody moved. No one drew their wands. They were still in complete shock at what they had just witnessed. Esdeath turned from the beaten woman and walked back down to her prisoner. She passed the Minister and smelt urine.

 _Pathetic,_ she thought to herself. She grabbed the chair with Pettigrew and let herself out. Beating Umbridge had gotten her blood pumped up and excited. She was going to do far worse to Pettigrew.


	23. Chapter 23 Kill the Rat

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing. **

**A/N: Warning this chapter contains Esdeath participating in one of her favorite hobbies: torture.**

* * *

Peter Pettigrew slowly opened his eyes. He was in a dark dank stone room naked and chained. His ankles were shackled together and chained to the back wall, while his wrists were chained and hung from the wooden rafters above, which crawled with creatures of his own animagus form.

Where was he? He remembered the trial he had been handed over to that General Esdeath, whoever that was. He was secretly glad when he found out he would be going with her and not off to Azkaban Prison. That quickly changed when he woke up in his present naked and bound state. As far as he knew in Azkaban you were just put in a cell and left to the Dementors torment. But here he had no idea what was going to happen to him.

As he hung there suspended by the chains wondering what awaited him he felt a presence approaching the locked door that faced him. It was cold. He began to panic. Was it a Dementor? It didn't seem likely considering he was not in Azkaban and from what he heard in the trial he had been handed over to muggles, but whatever was beyond that door had a aura too cold to be a human.

Whatever he was expecting to walk through the door, it wasn't Esdeath. Yet there she stood illuminated by a light from the hall outside of his current holding. "I see that you're awake," Esdeath said to him. "Excellent now we can begin. I was getting quite tired of waiting."

"B-begin?" Pettigrew asked afraid of what this woman was planning on doing.

"Why begin with the torture of course," Esdeath said with a sadistic smile spreading upon her beautiful face. Pettigrew paled at the news. The Dark Lord had subjugated him to the crucio curse quite a few times after he had defected during the war so he was no novice when it came to pain. That didn't mean he wanted to endure it. Maybe if he told himself it was nothing compared to what his master would do it would seem less painful.

"You know I plan on making this session as fun as possible," Esdeath told him. "Well fun for me anyways. You see after the revolution and with our Minister dead the people more or less live in peace and obey the rules. Every now and then we'll get someone who breaks the law, albeit a minor one, but they get a trial and are more or less just fined for their offences. It's been awhile since I last got to torture anyone, my comrade Najenda disapproves of my methods, and while Budo understands the need for it he never enjoys it the way I do."

She walked around him so she was standing behind him. Pettigrew was craning his neck so he could keep an eye on what she was going to do. From what he saw it looked like her nails were encased in ice like crystals.

"Now tell me which hurts more, A." with that said Pettigrew felt her crystal nails dig into his back as she moved her hands down, effectively raking his back.

"AAAGH!" Pettigrew screamed in agony.

"Or B." Esdeath, with her nails still embedded in his back now raked her way upwards eliciting another scream from Pettigrew.

"GHHHAAAAAAGH!"

"B it is then," Esdeath said sounding completely casual about what she had just done. She dug her nails into the bottom of his back once more as this time she raked upwards much more slowly this time. She continued this process thrice more until she noticed that part of Pettigrew's spine had become exposed from all the flesh and tissue that she had torn away.

Much to her disappointment she noticed Pettigrew had passed out from the shock. This wouldn't do. She smacked him hard on the back of the head and saw him begin to stir.

Now that he was awake she decided to punish him for passing out. Taking a packet of salt out of her pocket, she poured the salt all over his mangled back. "SHEEEKK!" Pettigrew hissed.

"I can't have you passing out," Esdeath told him. "We're far from finished." She spoke the last part as a whisper in his ear, which she grabbed, twisted a full hundred and eighty degrees, and then yanked it clean off.

"RAAAGH!" Pettigrew began to sob, as the hole where his left ear used to be now gushed blood.

"It's occurred to me that I haven't even asked you any questions yet," Esdeath said as she put a finger to her chin. "Oh well. To be honest there really isn't much I can ask you. You've confessed twice to what you did, but I'm curious as to the why. Why did you betray your friends?"

Pettigrew let out a small series of whimpers. "Y-you you don-don't kn-know what the D-dark L-l-lord is capable of," he stammered lowering his head.

Esdeath placed a finger under his chin and forced him to look up at her. "You have no idea what I am capable of."

Pettigrew's eyes widened in fear. "H-he s-said he w-would torture m-me. H-he did. H-he threatened to k-kill me. I'm m-more afraid of him t-than anyone. H-he is t-terrifying."

"Is that it?" Esdeath asked in a bored tone. "He tortures you and then threatens to kill you? Either this Voldemort is more lame than his name implies, or you're weaker than I thought. Tell me did he offer you anything? Apart from your life that is?"

"W-what?" Pettigrew asked in fear of the woman standing before him.

"Usually when someone betrays their friends to the enemy the traitor is usually offered something in return. Usually his pick of women. You mean to tell me he never offered you anything of the sort?"

"N-no," Pettigrew admitted. "He o-only promised t-to not k-kill me."

"You got robbed then," Esdeath told him. "You're telling me you never brought up demands. You never demanded as many women as your heart desired? You never wanted to feel a woman's touch right here?!" Esdeath had taken her thumb and forefinger and place Pettigrew's right testicle in between and started to slowly squeeze. She could feel the round organ start to compress towards the middle and the ends begin to enlarge, and with just a little more effort it popped.

"AAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pettigrew let leash an ungodly scream as he threw his head backwards from the pain. his scream was so agonizingly beautiful to Esdeath's ears that she felt butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

She waited until Pettigrew's cried died down a bit. It wouldn't do well to just keep laying the torture on him constantly. The pain had to subside a little before she continued. Eventually Pettigrew's cried became mere sobs. And it was time to continue.

"You have no idea how much your screams please me," Esdeath told him as she created a small spike out of out of ice that was no bigger than an average sewing needle. "I'm disappointed in the fact that your motive was weak as was your will of course, but that really doesn't matter to me. I just like doing this."

Esdeath grabbed a hold of his manhood and began to move the spike closer and closer to it. Seeing this Pettigrew began to scream and plead, "No! No! No! Stop! No! Please no!"

Esdeath paid no mind to his pleas as she took her needle thin ice spike and shoved it right into the eye of Pettigrew's manhood. "YYEEEAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!" Pettigrew yelled as he squirmed against his chains causing them to rattle and shake. His wrists and ankles began to bleed from his struggle. "TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT! FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK TAKE IT OUT!"

Esdeath was well aware of his screams but she paid no mind to them as she slid the spike in deeper, and then pulled it out a little, then pushed it back in deeper than before.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE JUST TAKE IT OUT!" Pettigrew screamed at the top of his lungs. In the vain hope that the torture would end.

A thoughtful expression crossed Esdeath's face as she watched a steady stream of blood come flowing out of the eye of his manhood making it look as though he was pissing blood. "Well since you asked nicely," she twisted the spike and willed several other small spikes to come out from the sides she pulled the now multi spiked needle out from his manhood rather roughly, reducing the organ to a mere mangled strip of flesh the hung on barely by a thread, that soon fell off.

"OOOOOHHHHHAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!" Pettigrew openly sobbed and wailed at the his most recent loss his body parts.

"Oh don't sound so upset," Esdeath chided him. "From what you told me you weren't putting it to any use."

* * *

Once again she waited for him to quite down before she moved on to her next act. Going around to his back again she created an ice spike much larger than the one she had use previously. With an upwards motion of her hand the spike went forward and drove itself into Pettigrew's anus.

"YEEEEHHHHGGGHH!" Pettigrew cried out not expecting this unwarranted penetration into his body. He could feel the lining tearing as the ice ravished him. He felt completely violated by this action. Hell he felt violated by everything that Esdeath had done to him so far. When the Dark Lord cast crucio on him the pain had been horrible, it had been unbearable, but it faded eventually, there were would never be any physical damage lasting. Esdeath was different. She made sure the damage done would be permanent, the Dark Lord or even Bellatrix never went this far into their torture.

Esdeath noticed that Pettigrew's eyes were practically bugging out of their sockets from her most recent act, and an idea came to her mind. She held his eyelids to his right eye open as she pulled out Pettigrew's eye including the nerve attached to the back.

"GAAAAHHHHHAHH!" Pettigrew yelled once more not sure for how much longer this could possible go on. How much longer would this continue?

Esdeath melted the spike that was penetrating Pettigrew from behind as she studied the eye that she held in the palm of her hand. "You know Pettigrew we've been at this for quite some time now without break," Esdeath told her prisoner. "I imagine you must be quite hungry yes?"

Pettigrew didn't answer her he was trembling and Esdeath saw tears and blood stream down his face. "I asked you a question," Esdeath told him with more of an edge to her voice. "I asked if you are hungry and I expect an answer."

Pettigrew muttered something inaudible. "What?" Esdeath asked. "Speak up I can't hear you."

"I s-s-s-said y-y-yes," Pettigrew barely managed to get out. Esdeath's sadistic smile grew upon hearing Pettigrew's response.

"Excellent," the sadist said. "Here's your meal, now eat it." She extended her hand to Pettigrew to show him his own eye.

"N-no," Pettigrew said in complete fear. "No no no no no no." he shut his mouth tight like a child refusing to eat his vegetables. As if that would do him any good. When Esdeath told someone to do something she expected them to do it.

"I said," Esdeath reached down to grab Pettigrew's other testicle and squeezed until Pettigrew opened his mouth to scream out in pain. Once he did she took her chance and shoved the eye into his mouth. "Now chew."

Tears continued to flow down Pettigrew's face as he moved his jaw up and down and she heard a faint _splop_ and she knew that the eye had burst. Pettigrew looked like he was going to vomit but one look from Esdeath convinced him that that was not an option. Much to his disgust he swallowed what was once his eye.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Esdeath asked. "Well I do believe that this will be enough for one day." Pettigrew once again muttered something. "What was that?" she asked as she looked upon the broken man that was suspended before her.

"K-kill me," Pettigrew pleaded. "P-please kill me!"

"Why would I do that?" Esdeath asked the broken man. "No you see unlike your master I am not going to kill you after a torture session. Don't get me wrong I will kill you eventually, but you will not know when. You see I plan on coming down here every day to do something else to you. I will continue to torture you until one day I finally decide to end your miserable existence." Pettigrew was more terrified of those words than anything else in his entire life.

"Now I shall ask you is Voldemort still the person you fear most?" Esdeath asked.

Pettigrew shook his head, "N-no."

"Who is?"

"Y-you."

Esdeath could only smile at the correct answer. "And don't you ever forget it."

* * *

Later that night Esdeath sat at her desk going over some paperwork when Seryu came rushing into her room. "Commander!" the orange haired girl gave a salute and so did Koro.

"Yes Seryu what is it?"

"It's about the evil ratman," Seryu told her commander.

"What about him?"

Seryu led Esdeath down into the dungeons and opened the door to the room Pettigrew was being kept. Esdeath saw that Pettigrew had escaped from his chains, much to the expense of the skin on his wrists and ankles, and now hung suspended by his neck by the chains that once bound him. He had committed suicide.

"I guess I shouldn't be too surprised," Esdeath told her subordinate. "With no one to torture of late I might have went a little overboard with him. Oh well it still felt good none the less. Seryu?"

"Yes Commander?"

"Is Koro hungry?"

Koro barked happily at Esdeath's question. "Yes he is Commander!"

"Well then let him feed," she gestured to the suspended body.

Seryu nodded. "Koro! Feed!" with that simple command Koro grew in size. Approaching the body, the dog ate the rat.

* * *

 **A/N: I just have to say that writing Esdeath scenes is so much fun. Thank you all for reading.**


	24. Chapter 24 Kill the Job Applicants

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

Sirius Black lay in a nice comfy bed in St. Mungos Hospital. He was sent here straight away after his trial, so the medi-witches could treat him properly for Dementor exposure. Being in Azkaban as long as he was he was sure to have extreme mental trauma.

He really could not complain. He was in a soft warm bed, he got three hot square meals a day, new clothes, money for being wrongfully convicted, and the best part of all was that the Ministry of Magic had to pay for all of this.

The first thing Sirius planned on doing once he got out of this hospital was to go and visit his Godson Harry. He remembered from his trial that that Esdeath woman claimed Harry was a ward of the Empire. There was so much that Sirius missed in Harry's life from being in prison and he planned on making the most of the time that he now had to be there for Harry. Maybe he would even get a chance to get payback on Peter.

Yes Esdeath had taken Peter after the trial. Maybe once he found Harry he could convince that woman to let him have a go at the traitor. From what he saw her do to Umbridge she probably wouldn't be against it.

"Mr. Black," a medi-witch called from the doorway of his room. He recognized her as being a girl he went to Hogwarts with. Her name was Stacey Davis if he remembered correctly.

"Yes?" Sirius asked the witch.

"You have a visitor here to see you."

Sirius was confused. No one had come to visit him thus far. "Who is it?"

"He said his name was Remus Lupin," Davis informed him.

"Moony?" Sirius whispered to himself. Sirius hadn't seen his old school mate in years, not since he was wrongfully accused. He decided to play a prank on his old friend, after all he could use a good laugh.

"Should I tell him you wish to be left alone?" Davis asked him.

"No, no please send him in," Sirius told her. Davis nodded and let Lupin into his room. Davis took a look at the two men and decided that she was no longer needed and left so the two to converse.

Lupin was dressed as shabbily as ever Sirius noticed. He must still be drifting in between jobs due to the Ministry's Anti-Werewolf laws. "Well look who finally comes to visit his old friend," Sirius said with venom in his voice, while on the inside he was holding back laughter.

Lupin was caught off guard by Sirius' tone of voice. "Padfoot look I-," Lupin began before Sirius cut him off.

"Save it Moony. Ten years. Ten years I've been stuck in that hell hole known as Azkaban all the while I wondered: why? Why am I here? Why has no one come to collect me for my trial? Why has my friend not come to even ask me if I did it or not?" Sirius listed off.

Lupin just looked down towards his feet not being able to meet his friends gaze. "I'm sorry Sirius," Lupin said. "I'm sorry for everything that happened to you?"

"You're sorry for not coming to visit me?" Sirius asked.

"Yes."

"You're sorry for not looking after Harry in my absence?"

"Yes."

"You're sorry for believing I betrayed my friends?"

"Yes."

"You're sorry for being too stupid to see I'm just joking with you?"

"Yes. Wait what?"

Lupin looked up to Sirius to see his friend just smirking at him with that infamous mischievous glint in his eyes. "You git!" Moony yelled at his friend, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't hold back the small smile that was making its way onto his tired looking face. "You were playing me!"

"Like a violin," Sirius confessed. "And I'm glad I did, you always were the easiest to fool out of our little band of misfits."

"This was all a joke to you?"

"Moony you should know that life is like one big joke to me."

"Yes you never could be serious."

"But I am Sirius." That one bad joke was all it took to get the two friends laughing together.

* * *

In Hogwarts Dumbledore just got done interviewing the latest applicant for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post as well as Muggle Studies. The applicants had been disappointing to say the least. They either used outdated methods, or relied too much on books and not on hands on approach.

The only applicant he was almost even considering was Gilderoy Lockhart. The man had been egotistical and self absorbed to the point that Dumbledore considered giving the job to Severus. Really the only reason he was thinking of hiring Lockhart was because of the man's many books, which if they were to be believed, would make him a worthy teacher.

The Muggle Studies interviews hadn't gone much better. It seemed that all the applicants knew little to nothing about what was going on in the muggle world.

There was a knock on his door, Dumbledore thought he was done with the applicants. "Enter," he said to whomever was on the other side. The door opened to reveal his Deputy Headmistress. "What can I do for you this evening Minerva?"

"I simply came to see how the interviews were going Albus," McGonagall told him.

Dumbledore just let out a sigh. "Not well I fear. It seems that with each year it becomes that much more difficult to find a new teacher."

McGonagall nodded. "Yes especially considering the incident with our last Defense Professor."

"We have discussed this Minerva," Dumbledore told her. "Putting the stone here was the best way to lure him out."

"Yes as well as put several students in danger," McGonagall scolded. "We need a teacher who knows what they are doing, someone with hands on experience, and above all else will ensure that students are safe in school."

"I agree of course," Dumbledore said truthfully. "But you must understand that the list of applicants that I have to choose from is not all that impressive."

"That is why I have contacted someone for you," McGonagall said to her superior.

"And who is that?" Dumbledore asked curious to know.

McGonagall opened the office door and called down the spiral staircase. Dumbledore heard the sounds of feet coming up the steps. Whoever Dumbledore was expecting it was not Esdeath and the one blonde man.

"Evening Headmaster," Esdeath said to the man. "Shall we begin the interview?"

"Minerva you cannot be serious?" Dumbledore asked his deputy hoping that this was some kind of joke.

"I can assure you she is not," Esdeath told him. "She contacted us at the Capital explaining the situation and I responded to her request. I believe I can offer a unique teaching experience that will be most effective."

"I'm sure you can," Dumbledore admitted thinking back to how she had wandlessly froze him in ice. "But I also heard of the events at Blacks trial. You confessed to being a muggle correct?"

"Indeed I did," Esdeath said not even bother trying to come up with a lie.

"Then I am afraid I cannot offer you the job," Dumbledore told her. "This is a school for magic, seeing as that you are a muggle you cannot-,"

Esdeath interrupted the man by creating a blade out of ice and set it on the Headmasters desk. "Does that look like something a muggle could do?"

"Are you saying that you lied at the trial when you said you were a muggle?" Dumbledore asked.

"No I told the truth."

"Then how could you do this?" Dumbledore asked trying to wrap his mind around what he knew about this woman.

"I'm just strong," was all Esdeath said about the subject. "The point is I can offer the students a hands on experience that none of your other applicants can offer. And seeing as how you recently put these students in danger needless to say me and my comrades feel uneasy with our ward being here, so I can guarantee that nothing will bring harm to the students. So the choice is up to you, hire a completely incompetent fool, or hire the strongest the Empire has to offer."

Dumbledore just sat there looking at the blue haired woman for a good minute and a half. At last he let out a long sigh. "Very well," Dumbledore said with great reluctance. "I am not sure how well the board of governors will react to this, but the job is yours."

"Excellent," Esdeath said. "And as an act of kindness let me introduce you to your new Muggle Studies Professor, my comrade Ran." She gestured for the blonde man to step forward. Dumbledore recalled that this man once used to be a teacher.

"I assume you are a muggle as well?"

"You are correct," Ran said. "I used to be a teacher so I have experience working with children. And as far as I know Muggle Studies is not a class that uses magic, it is rather a lecture which I am more than capable of handling. Plus who better to teach students about muggles than a muggle?"

Dumbledore agreed to Ran's appointment as well. "Now that we have that out of the way please note that due to our positions in the Empire we might be called into our other obligations," Esdeath said. "If there is a way to set up a connection to the Capital and here for our convenience it would be much appreciated."

"There is," McGonagall said. "Floo powder. I can set up connections to your offices to the capital so you will be able to leave if necessary."

"Yes that will be sufficient," Esdeath said. "And if we do have to leave for whatever reason rest assured we can find substitutes to fill our positions for however long."

Once the floo network was established the two new teachers were off in a flash of green fire. Dumbledore could only hope Hogwarts would be able to handle its newest staff.


	25. Chapter 25 Kill the Reunion

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

Sirius Black could not have been more happy to finally leave St. Mungos. While the food was good and the bed comfortable Sirius was just the kind of man who needed to be free to roam around as he pleased. He and James had lost plenty of points from Gryffindor in their first year when they used to sneak about the castle at night because they felt too confined in the dorm room At least until James got his Invisibility Cloak.

More importantly he now had the chance to find Harry and reconcile with his best friends son. If he hadn't been so rash that night and chased after Peter he probably never would have wound up in Azkaban, and would have had the chance to raise harry like he should have. With Harry's other godparents, the Longbottoms, in a state of mental hysteria courtesy of his cousin Harry was probably raised by his repulsive aunt and uncle. Sirius had never met the two, but James had and told him that they were the stereotype muggles, afraid of anything not normal.

That was why the second he was cleared by the head healer he apperated to the muggle capital. He made sure he apperated into an alley so he wouldn't attract any attention from muggles passing personally thought the rule about muggles not knowing about magic was stupid. He himself had once impressed a muggle girl he had been sweet on with a minor spell by telling her it was a simple parlor trick that muggles used in their illusions. Instead of being afraid she was fascinated by it, and even said she wished magic was real. There were sure to be muggles who feared magic, but surely not all of them would be that way.

* * *

Sirius walked through the streets until he found the Palace. That Esdeath woman said Harry was a ward of the Empire so he figured this was the first place he should start looking. "Halt!" a guard said pointing a gun at him. "State your business!"

Trying to keep a calm tone despite having a gun pointed at him Sirius said, "I was looking for my godson Harry Potter. A woman named General Esdeath mentioned he was a ward of the Empire."

The guard seemed to look a bit uneasy at the mention of Esdeath's name. "Wait here," was all the guard told him. A few minutes later Sirius spotted a blonde woman wearing a outfit that left very little to the imagination come walking back with the one guard.

"Thanks for letting me know this guy was here," the woman told the guard. "I'll take it from here." The guard nodded and the woman motioned for Sirius to walk with her.

"So your Harry's godfather huh?" she asked.

"You know him?" Sirius asked.

"Uh huh. Nice kid, he looks at me like a big sis," the woman said as she led him into the palace. "Names Leone by the way."

Sirius decided that Leone would have fit in very well in his and James group of friends if she had went to Hogwarts with them. She had a very carefree attitude about her but looked like she was more than capable of handling herself. "I'm Sirius Black."

"Nice to meet you," Leone said. "You nervous about meeting Harry?"

"More scared than nervous," Sirius told her. "I haven't exactly had a hand in Harry's life the way I should have and I don't know where to begin exactly."

Leone wrapped an arm around him. "Aw don't be scared. He turned out great in the year he spent with us. Kindda surprising given our line of work."

Sirius wondered what she meant by that as she led him into a room with a table that was sitting a group of people. He saw a girl dressed in all pink auguring with a redheaded girl with a sucker, a girl with orange hair and metal arms playing with a small dog, a man with green hair and coat staring at a woman with silver hair an eye-patch and metal arm kind of like how James used to stare at Lily. There was also a large shirtless man with a mask concealing his features, as well as a man with horns coming out of his head. Then there were two young men one with blueish black hair and one with brown hair both sitting next to two ladies who looked like they were sisters.

Then Sirius spotted him. He was sitting right next to the one sister with the long hair and red eyes. It was Harry. He looked so much like James it wasn't even funny.

"Hey everyone!" Leone called out. "Look who I found outside." The people sitting turned to look at him.

"Um who is he?" the green man asked.

"He's that godfather guy," Leone told him. "Remember we thought he might show up sooner or later."

Introductions were made as Sirius became acquainted with everyone, but the only one he was anxious about was Harry.

"Hello Mr. Black," Harry said when approached the boy.

Sirius almost laughed at that. No one whoever met him would ever think to call him Mr. or address him with a title of respect. No he was far too much of a troublemaker to ever be called Mr.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to meet you Harry," Sirius told him. "And please don't call me mister. It makes me feel old or something. Just call me Sirius, although I'm anything but."

"Ok well still I'm glad I finally get to meet you Sirius."

"And I'm glad that you actually got to meet me," Sirius said. "Given my situation before hand I probably never would have dreamed that I'd get the chance to see you."

"Yeah weren't you locked up or something?" Leone asked.

"Yes due to my hotheadedness I went to confront my former friend who blamed me for murder," Sirius admitted. "Which reminds me, is Peter being held here?"

"Do you mean the evil ratman?" Seryu asked. Sirius nodded thinking that was a fitting name for the traitor. "Oh, he's dead."

"Dead?" Sirius asked. "How?"

"General Esdeath made him her toy," Seryu told him. "He couldn't handle it so he hung himself."

Sirius couldn't believe it. The prisoners in Azkaban never even committed suicide. They were too busy reliving their own worst memories over and over until insanity. Just what had this Esdeath done to him?

Well whatever happened didn't really matter anymore. His friends had been avenged. "I have a question I would like to ask," Najenda said. "Why were you locked up without a trial?"

"Well that was actually one of the questions I asked myself many times when I was being held," Sirius began. "After a while I started to get it, it was all politics."

"How was locking you up political?" Tatsumi asked.

"What you need to know is that the darkest wizard in the last century had just been defeated, it was time for peace, people needed to feel safe," Sirius explained. "And that's where my imprisonment comes into play. You see my family has a reputation for being a dark family, a reputation I tried to break by being the cool and lovable bad boy at school. But when I was arrested the Minister of Magic saw this as a way to ensure people that they were now safe. Voldemort was now gone and by locking up someone from a known dark family it guarantees the people that the Ministry is protecting them."

"And is this the same minister who takes bribes from those pureblooded guys?" Chelsea asked.

"If you mean Fudge then yes," Sirius answered. "Come to think of it he did look a bit hesitant to declare me free of all charges at my trial."

Sirius saw that everyone seemed to share a look between themselves. "Is there something I'm missing?" Sirius asked. "I feel left of what's going on."

"Oh we just dealt with our own Minister not too long ago," Kurome told him.

"Dealt with?" Sirius asked reminded of what Leone had said earlier.

"We're assassins," Akame told him.

Whatever Sirius was expecting that wasn't it. These people seemed so nice. They looked bizarre even for wizard standards yes, but they seemed like they could be normal. Were these people the ones who really looked out for Harry?

"You're worried about Harry being raised by us aren't you?" Najenda asked.

"How did you-,"

"Your facial expression. It went from confused to shocked very quickly."

"You don't have to worry about me," Harry told him. "They're not bad people really, Akame even saved me from my relatives house."

"The Dursleys?" Sirius asked. "I knew they weren't the nicest of muggles but-,"

"They were abusing him," Akame told him. "If you were in my position are you saying you wouldn't have done what I did? You wouldn't have killed the one who was abusing your godson?"

Sirius didn't even have to think about that, "No, I guess I wouldn't."

Looking around Sirius saw that everyone would have done the same if they had been in Akame's position, and he couldn't blame them for that. "You know Harry part of the reason I came here was to ask if you wanted to come and live with me, but looking around I can tell that you're plenty happy and safe here."

"You can rest assured of that," Najenda told him.

Sirius nodded. "It was great to finally meet you Harry."

"Where are you going?" Leone asked him.

"Well I figured I might head back to my family's house," Sirius said. "I was kicked out of it by my mother, but in some strange way it's still home. And don't worry you'll be seeing me again soon. After all I still have eleven years of birthday and Christmas presents to make up for."


	26. Chapter 26 Kill the Warning

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

Harry sat alone in his room reading over some of his school books. Even though he was close to both Esdeath and Ran, and was glad that they would be teaching this year, Harry knew that they would not give him any special treatment, and would treat him as they would anyone else, so it was best to be prepared, especially with Esdeath.

While he would not be able to take Ran's class until his third year of school, it never hurt to get some reading in beforehand. Esdeath on the other hand would be handing out this year's books in class. She had said this was not a book that students would be able to buy at Diagon Alley. He was sure Hermione was going to go absolutely crazy when she found out one of her idols would be teaching her this year. Harry had written to both Hermione and Neville to tell them of their new teachers, but so far he had heard nothing back from either of them.

Harry found that strange for sure, but he just brushed it off as them just being too busy, or maybe they were away on vacation somewhere and couldn't write back.

Harry couldn't wait for Malfoy to say or do the wrong thing in front of Esdeath. The Empire's strongest was sure to take the self proclaimed Prince of Slytherin down as many pegs as need be. He didn't think she would go as far as to make the annoying blonde one of her toys like she did with Pettigrew, but he had been wrong before.

He shut the book he was reading and went to leave his room when a very sudden and loud crack emanated from behind him. It sounded similar to a gunshot. He wasn't the only one to hear the noise since Akame and Tatsumi came running into his room to see what was going on.

"Harry are you okay?" Tatsumi asked. "What was that noise… and what is that?!"

Harry turned to look around and saw a creature with large floppy ears, a long thin nose with giant tennis ball looking eyes, wearing a filthy stained pillow case standing on his bed. Harry thought it looked kind of familiar, and apparently so did Akame.

"You're a house elf," Akame said, her hand resting on the hilt of her cursed blade.

"Misses knows of us house elves?" the elf asked in a squeaky voice.

"When I found the kitchens at Hogwarts they were the ones who gave me meat," Akame told him. "Do you work at the school?"

"No misses, Dobby has a master," the elf now known as Dobby told her.

"Master?" Tatsumi repeated. "Are you saying you're some kind of slave?"

"Dobby is bound to serve one wizard family forever," Dobby told him.

"Well do you get paid for serving them?"

"No, we houses elves do not accept wages for their work."

"That sounds like slavery to me."

"Well Dobby supposes that master can-," Dobby began but soon caught himself in what he was about to say. Out of the blue Dobby began to bang his head against the stand of Harry's bed. "Bad Dobby!" Dobby shouted as he continued to beat himself.

Harry and Tatsumi both grabbed one of Dobby's arms to pull him away from the bed. "What was that?" Tatsumi asked confused by the elf's action. In a way it reminded Tatsumi of the time he had to knock some sense into himself after he unintentionally made Akame cry. It was as if Dobby was punishing himself for something he regretted.

"Sorry sir, please forgive Dobby," Dobby apologized. "Dobby was almost about to speak ill of his masters."

"Well does your master have a way of knowing if you say something bad?" Harry asked not sure how speaking one's mind had to result in inflicting self harm.

"No master does not know," Dobby admitted. "But it does not sit well for a house elf to speak ill of master."

"We're getting off topic," Akame spoke up. "The real question is why are you here?"

Dobby looked real squeamish about answering this question. "Well Dobby shouldn't be here," Dobby admitted. "But Dobby had to come, Dobby came to warn Harry Potter."

"Warn me about what?" Harry asked.

"Warn Harry Potter that he must not go back to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year."

"What why?" asked Harry surprised by the elf's reasoning as to being here.

"Terrible things are going to happen this year," Dobby warned cryptically. "There is a plot. A plot to make most terrible things happen."

"What kind of terrible things? Who's plotting them?" Harry asked the elf.

"Dobby can't say his name," Dobby told him, looking as though he might start beating on himself once more.

At this point Akame drew Murasame and placed the blade at the elf's neck. "If you have any value for your life you'll tell us." The red eyed woman stared blankly at the elf.

"Dobby is used to death threats miss," Dobby told her. "Dobby gets them five times a day from his master."

"If you really expect Harry to believe you, you're going to have to give a better answer than what you did," Tatsumi told Dobby.

"Dobby does not know all of this plot, he just overheard his master talking and-," Dobby seemed to realize that he just revealed that his master was the one behind this plot. Dobby ran towards Harry's desk and began to slam his fingers with the drawer. "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!" Harry and Tatsumi again pulled the elf away from his source of self harm.

"Can you please stop hurting yourself?" Harry asked the elf.

"Dobby shouldn't have said that," Dobby said more to himself than to the others.

"Look Dobby," Harry began, "if you're worried about me being in danger this year don't be. Hogwarts has two new teachers this year, and I can guarantee you that they aren't about to let anything bad happen in the school, and if you tell us how these terrible things are going to happen we can have them put a stop to them before they even happen."

"Dobby does wish he can help the Great Harry Potter, but Dobby knows only what Dobby heard."

"Which is?" Harry pressed on.

"Something about a diary," Dobby answered looking ashamed at what he just told them.

"Is that it?" Tatsumi asked clearly hoping for more information than that.

"That is all Dobby heard of."

"Well um, thank you anyways for telling us that Dobby," Harry told him.

Dobby looked totally caught off guard by what Harry had just said. "The Great Harry Potter just thanked Dobby." Harry got ready for another one of Dobby's self harm fits, but instead the little elf began to openly sob. Tears streamed down his face and down his long nose, which was now dripping with snot that he blew away using his pillowcase outfit.

"Hey don't cry," Harry said unsure what to say to Dobby, and judging by the looks on Akame and Tatsumi's faces neither did they. "Look I'm sorry if I offended you or something."

"Offend Dobby?" Dobby said as wiped the tears and snot from his face. "Harry Potter did not offend Dobby, it's just that Dobby has never been thanked by wizard before, to be spoken to as if by an equal."

"It's uh no big deal really," Harry said a bit uncomfortable by the way Dobby reacted to a simple thank you.

"Dobby has heard of your greatness but to witness it first hand is a true honor. And Dobby has a confession to make." Reaching into his pillowcase Dobby pulled out a handful of letters with names Harry recognized as being from his friends Neville and Hermione.

"Is that my mail?!" Harry asked angrily now understanding why he had not heard anything back from his friends.

Dobby nodded which caused his large ears to flop about wildly. "What Harry Potter must understand is Dobby believed that if Harry Potter believed that his friends were not writing to him then perhaps he would not want to go back to school."

Akame snatched the letters from the elf and handed them to Harry. "Look Dobby," Tatsumi said, "it's like Harry said, whatever terrible thing you're talking about isn't going to happen, especially not with Esdeath there."

"You are sure that the Great Harry Potter will be safe?" Dobby asked, his large green eyes looked between the three of them.

"If something does happen to him we'll just hunt you down to find your master and kill him," Akame bluntly told him.

Dobby took a visible gulp at Akame's statement. "Dobby hopes it will not come to that." With a snap of his fingers Dobby vanished into thin air with a crack just as he had appeared.

"Well at least that wasn't weird," Tatsumi remarked.


	27. Chapter 27 Kill the Concerns

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

"Looks like we can add slavery to the list of things wizards have going against them," Chelsea remarked as Akame and Tatsumi told the assembled group about Dobby's sudden appearance last night and the cryptic message regarding impending danger this year at Hogwarts.

From the way Dobby had dressed to the way he punished himself for almost speaking ill of his master it was clear to everyone that Dobby was basically a slave to whatever family it was that he served. From this revelation of slavery added to the known factors of bigotry and corruption from within the Magical Ministry, and the fact wizards erased people's memories of those non-magicals it was safe to say that everyone's opinions were quickly starting to go down regarding the magical society.

"Akame when you saw the houses elves in Hogwarts did they also act in a fashion as Dobby?" Najenda asked her comrade.

"No from what I remember they were quite eager to serve," Akame told her. "They did wear the same pillowcase outfit however."

"So in short Harry is in a society that believes that slavery is okay and even goes as far to use slaves in schools?" Mein summarized, clearly the most upset about the aspects of the Wizarding World.

"It would seem so," Najenda said as she lit a cigarette. "However this brings up a concern that I had since first learning about the existence of wizards."

"What is it Najenda?" Lubbock asked.

"It's that these wizards may try and make slaves of us muggles if they choose to."

"Why would they do that?" Wave asked. "What would they even gain?"

"From what we know it is quite evident that some of these so called purebloods are quite bigoted and hold quite a bit of influence in their government," Najenda explained. "From what Harry has told us these Malfoy's seem to be one such family. But there is another thing we know about wizards: it's that they are afraid of change. From the way the dress to the way they live it is very evident that they are afraid of outside influence in their culture. Why else isolate themselves? And how is the best way to stop one culture from being influenced by another?"

"To take the other one over," Lubbock correctly answered.

"Yes, and seeing as how wizards are more or less comfortable with the idea of slavery it isn't too un-rational to believe that they might more or less make us muggles their slaves."

"There's no way in hell I'm going to be anyone's slave!" Mein declared.

"I'm not saying that this scenario is possible or not," Najenda went onto state, "but it is one we should be aware of nonetheless, and we should be willing to take action."

"So are you saying that we go in and take out corruption in the Ministry?" Chelsea asked.

"Their world is not ours, but that does not mean that it does not affect us. Who knows how many people had their memories wiped or probed by wizards?" Najenda asked. "So if push comes to shove, then yes we would have to eliminate whoever poses a threat to us in the magical community. Does anyone object to this?"

No one was opposed to the idea. "Then it's settled. I'm not saying we start right away, but we need to defiantly need to be more involved in the inner workings of the magical society."

"And how do we do that?" Kurome asked. "It's not like any of us are wizards."

"You're right," Najenda agreed. "But we do know someone who is, someone who probably has a grudge against the Ministry for imprisoning him for eleven years."

"You really thing Sirius would help us out?" Chelsea asked.

"You don't have eleven years of your life stolen and not hold a grudge."

"Well how do we get a hold of him?" Tatsumi asked. "He said he was going to his family's old house but we don't know where that is."

"Those owls that the wizards use seem to know where people are no matter what," Wave said. "I mean remember when Harry got his first letter? The owls must have some way of knowing where people are. Right?"

"Not a bad idea," Najenda said. "Perhaps we can borrow his owl before he leaves for school in a few days. Speaking of which, you'll be escorting him to the station right Chelsea?"

"Yeah now that we know how to get onto it, it should be no big deal," Chelsea told her. "Plus I'll disguise myself so no one will recognize me, just in case."

"Good. And make sure he knows to watch out this year. Ran and Esdeath are more than capable of handling themselves, but they can't keep an eye on everyone," Najenda said. "And if the warning Dobby gave proves to be correct, then the students will need protection now more than ever."

* * *

Harry had no objection to them using Hedwig, just so long as they made sure to feed her a mouse for a job well done, he had no complaints about them writing to Sirius, even though they were basically writing about toppling the wizard's Ministry.

Sirius' response could not have been more timely as Hedwig arrived back the day Harry was destined to leave for the Hogwarts Express. In the letter Sirius told them that his house was called number twelve Grimmauld Place, and told them how to find it should they ever need to visit. He had also written a P.S. saying that he had never really been one to follow the rules and he wouldn't mind seeing a change in government.

Harry doubted that Sirius would killing anyone to change how the government was given his time in prison and by how he reacted to learning the fact that Night Raid was a group of assassin's, but he was glad to know that they now had a man who knew about wizarding laws and customs who was on their side.

Harry quickly said his goodbyes to everyone as he and Chelsea went to platform nine and three quarters. Even though they did not close the station for an hour as they did last year, they still arrived plenty early.

Chelsea had disguised herself as a man wearing moderately expensive clothing, and could easily pass for being Harry's dad to anyone passing by. Taking a look around to make sure no one was around the two of them ran at the barrier and emerged on the other side that housed the Hogwarts Express.

From the look of things not many people had shown up yet. Hermione had been the first person he spotted last year, so perhaps she was on the train already. He hadn't seen when Neville had arrived last year, but it couldn't be too late from when they were now.

"You okay with finding a compartment Harry?" Chelsea asked in a voice that wasn't hers. Harry had almost forgotten that when she used her Imperial Arms it also changed her voice as well as her appearance.

"Yeah I'm fine," Harry told her. "I'm going to see if my friend is in one of them, and if not there are still plenty of empty one's for me to grab."

"Alrighty then," Chelsea said as she went to go step off the train. "Just stay safe this year okay."

"Don't worry I will," Harry reassured her.

Chelsea knew that even with Esdeath and Ran at the school, it didn't guarantee that safety all of the time. And while she knew Harry would never go looking for trouble willingly, trouble might just seek him out.


	28. Chapter 28 Kill the New School Year

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

Harry dragged his case along through the train looking in some of the compartments for his friends. He had come across a couple of older students so far, but none that he recognized so he kept on walking.

As he neared the front of the train close to the spot that he had sat last year, he heard two people talking in one of the compartments. From the sound of the voices it sounded like a boy and a girl. Harry knocked on the door, and it opened to reveal his two friends.

"Harry!" they both yelled at seeing their friend. They got up from their seats and went to hug him.

"It's nice to see you both too," Harry said as he was being crushed by the two of them.

"It feels like it's been so long," Hermione said.

"Yeah mate," Neville added. "Why didn't you write back to our letters?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," Hermione said. "We both wrote to each other but when we wrote to you we never got any replies."

"About that," Harry said as he rubbed the back of his head. "You see I didn't find out until a few days ago, but there was this house elf named Dobby who had been stealing my mail."

"Why would a house elf do that?" Neville asked.

"He said that he didn't want me going back to school this year," Harry told him. "He thought that if I believed that you guys weren't writing to me that I wouldn't want to go back."

"What even is a house elf?" Hermione asked unfamiliar with the term. "And why didn't he want you going back to school?"

Neville answered the first part of Hermione's question. "House elves are creatures that serve a wizard and family, they do anything that's asked of them. My family has one actually."

Harry was shocked at what Neville had to say. From what he saw of Dobby he got the impression that House Elves were more or less slaves. The idea that someone as nice and kind as Neville would have one in his family would have never even crossed his mind. Was Neville's elf treated as poorly as Dobby? Harry would like to think not. Perhaps Dobby's case of abuse and neglect had been an isolated one.

"So why did this one not want you to come to school Harry?" Hermione asked again.

"Oh right well he said that terrible things were about to happen this year, and that he didn't want me going back because he didn't want anything to happen to me," Harry summarized.

"What kind of things?" Neville asked clearly not liking what the elf had to say.

"He wouldn't say," Harry said. "The only thing that he did mention was something about a diary."

"What do you think that means?" asked a confused Neville.

"No idea," Harry admitted truthfully. "But I doubt anything will happen with our new teachers being here."

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked. "Do you know who the new teachers are?"

"I do," Harry said.

"Well who are they? Have we heard about them before?"

Harry had written a letter before telling them who both of the new teachers were going to be, but with Dobby stealing his mail they wouldn't know. He was planning on sending them the letter again, but he figured it would be much funnier to see their faces at the start of term feast.

"You have heard of them Hermione," Harry told her, "but I'm not telling you who they are."

"What why not?"

"I just figure it'll be funnier when you see for yourself."

"Are you pulling some kind of prank?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"No prank," Harry said. "I just figure you'll be pleasantly surprised that's all."

* * *

As the three continued to talk and the time counted down for the train to leave the station Harry looked out the window to see Ron and his very large family come rushing in through the barrier that divided the two worlds. They seemed to be in very much of a hurry this year, as the five redheaded siblings quickly hopped aboard the train right as the whistle blew signaling that the train was about to leave.

A few moments later they heard a knock on their compartment door. Hermione opened it to reveal the redheaded girl who had just boarded the train. "Sorry," she said. "I didn't know if anyone was sitting here or not-," she trailed off as she saw Harry sitting there. The girls eyes seemed to widen in shock as she slowly began to back away from the compartment and then suddenly leave.

Before Harry could ask what that was all about two tall redheaded twins came to lean against their compartment door. "Looks like you lot got to meet our little sister Ginny," Fred said. At least Harry thought it was Fred.

"Yeah bit of a surprise seeing her shut up that fast," George added. "We wondered what could possible make her act that way, and sure enough it was you Harry."

"Me?" Harry asked.

"Yeah looks like you got have a way with women because she wouldn't stop talking about you for the entire summer."

"She was?" Harry asked again. He was getting the impression that this Ginny was a fan-girl of sorts.

"Oh yeah," George said. "She kept going on and on about how she finally got to go to school with you and what not."

"Wouldn't be surprised if there's a Harry Potter fan club by the end of the first week," Fred said.

The twins shared a laugh with each other and promised to see the three around school as they left to go find a compartment with one of their friends in it.

The three sat in relative peace until a certain blonde bigot and his two boulder bodyguards came to disrupt them. "Looking forward to the upcoming semester mudblood?" Malfoy taunted.

"I am actually," Hermione said keeping her cool. "It will be fun to beat you in all of our classes again."

Malfoy just narrowed his eyes at her. "You think you're so smart don't you?"

"I don't think I know," Hermione said still in a cool tone.

"You better watch yourself this year," Malfoy said. "Things are changing and I just hope you get caught up in it."

"Let me guess," Harry said, "when you say change do you mean that you're actually going to fight your own battles instead of hiding behind your friends and your father's name?"

"You should watch out too Potter," Malfoy spat. "Halfblood scum are just almost as bad as mudbloods, and after this year everyone will realize that Hogwarts is a school just for the elite. Come on boys lets not sully ourselves in this company."

As Malfoy left Harry could not help but to think that what the boy just said was very similar to what Dobby had warned him about. Could the Malfoy's be the family that Dobby served? It wasn't that hard to believe he supposed. They were rich and bigoted, he wouldn't put it past them to treat their servant like a slave. He would have to tell either Esdeath or write a letter to Najenda about this. If they really were planning to take our corruption in the Ministry then it was clear that the Malfoy's would defiantly be on their hit list.

* * *

As the train pulled up to Hogsmead station hours later the students began to file out and make their way to the carriages. The familiar shape of Hagrid waving his lantern in the distance signaled for the first years to follow him to the boats near the lake.

What Harry noticed about the carriages was that no one seemed to be paying any attention to the strange horse like creatures that pulled them. "What are you staring at Harry?" Hermione asked.

"The things pulling the carriages," Harry answered, not really sure how Hermione could miss the giant horse like thing with leathery bats wings.

"Nothing is pulling the carriage," Hermione told him. "It just pulls itself."

Deciding not to argue with her Harry just shrugged as he boarded a carriage with his friends. He would just have to ask someone about these creatures later.

The carriages pulled up to the front of the castle and came to a halt, letting the students climb out and into the castle, where they were met by Professor McGonagall. "We will begin the feast once the first years have arrived and been sorted," she told the assembled student body. "In the mean time all of you head to your assigned tables and welcome the new students into their houses."

With that said McGonagall opened the doors to the great hall and allowed the students to file into their respected tables. As Harry took his seat next to Neville and looked up towards the staff table. Sure enough there they sat dressed in their usual attire, not even bothering to wear the robes that were common amongst wizards were Ran and Esdeath. Harry looked towards Hermione and by the look of it she had seen them as well, since she was covering her mouth, perhaps to stop herself from shouting out in excitement.

As everyone became situated McGonagall brought the stool and the sorting hat to the front of the tables. Now the only thing left was for the students to be sorted. Not a moment later there was a knock on the great halls doors signaling that Hagrid had arrived with the first years.

The doors opened to let in a bunch of rather nervous looking eleven year olds. As the students continued to file in the hat began to sing its song. If Harry remembered correctly this song was different than the one it sang last year, when he was sorted. It must come up with a new one every year, Harry concluded.

Harry saw an excited looking boy holding a camera get sorted into Gryffindor, a girl with silvery hair get and a dreamy expression on her face get sorted into Ravenclaw, a blonde boy with a rather stuck up air to him was put into hufflepuff, while Ron's sister Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Now that we have all been sorted," Dumbledore began as stood from his chair at the head of the staff table, "I must go over a few last minute announcements before we begin our feast. Firstly the forbidden forest is forbidden to any and all students. Secondly there is to be no magic in the corridors, and all students should be in bed by curfew. Lastly please join me in welcoming our two new professors this year, Professor Ran who will be taking over Muggle Studies to those third year and above who will be attending his class."

Ran stood from his seat and gave a small bow. Harry noticed that many of the girls were looking at him very dreamily and a few even let out small sighs, Hermione being one of them.

"And taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts we have Professor Esdeath," Dumbledore said sounding very reluctant to admit that she was a teacher here. Esdeath stood the same as Ran and also gave a small bow. The male population gave her a very loud applause with a standing ovation, there was even a wolf whistle from somewhere along the Gryffindor table. Even Malfoy was clapping, and he knew absolutely nothing about her. Harry couldn't wait for him to get punished which was sure to happen.

Despite the applause she was getting Esdeath looked very bored. There wasn't a doubt in Harry's mind that she would be punishing quite a few boys this year for whatever the reason may be.

* * *

Up at the staff table Esdeath watched as the wizards began to stuff their faces with the food that had magically appeared on their plates, eating like they had been starved their entire lives. One boy with red hair at the red and gold table was basically inhaling food left and right.

They were pathetic in her opinion. They eat like nobles and they have the pudgy bodies to show for it. People have to burn what fat they take in. she saw that many of these wizards were out of shape, either too skinny or too fat. There were some who looked to be fit, perhaps from playing a sport, but aside from that they would all fail in a physical test.

Harry was probably the only one who was in prime physical condition for a boy his age. With training form Wave and Tatsumi the boy could easily beat anyone of these weaklings in a hand to hand fight. No doubt these wizards were over reliant on their magic.

As she looked over the student body the teacher sitting next to her turned to talk with her. "Congratulations," the man drawled, "on getting the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts. It is a position that is not to be taken for the faint of heart."

"I don't believe we've met Professor…" Esdeath let the sentence hang.

"Snape."

"Ah yes I have heard of you. You teach potions correct?"

"Indeed."

"From what Harry has said in his letters you appear to be quite proficient in what you do," Esdeath told him. "A bit strict, but still proficient."

"Aw so you are one of the ones who took the boy in," Snape said.

"I am."

"Hm," Snape said as he took a sip from his goblet. "Seeing as that you are close with the boy I recommend that you don't let your personal feelings get in the way of your teaching."

"I could say the same for you," Esdeath said as she too took a sip from her goblet.

"I beg your pardon?" Snape asked sounding indignant.

"You can beg all you like that doesn't mean anything to me," Esdeath told him. "But Harry has said in his letters that you seem to single him out more than anyone else in your classes. Care to explain?"

"I'm just making sure fame has not gotten to the boys head," Snape said as he narrowed his eyes at her. "Being raised in a palace can have that effect on a child. Their egos should be kept in check."

"If we're on the subject of inflated egos how about we talk about a certain blonde pureblood in your house?" Esdeath asked.

"If you are referring to Mr. Malfoy just know that he is-,"

"A spoiled brat in every sense of the word?" Esdeath cut him off. "I can assure you Professor Snape that this year there are going to be changes made. Every student no matter how pure their blood is will be treated the same as every other, and I almost have it within myself to feel pity for those who think differently." With that said she turned back to her meal. It really was quite delicious.


	29. Chapter 29 Kill the Teaching

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

Professor Sprout walked down the Hufflepuff table handing out the students schedules as she did just like last year. Looking at his Harry saw that it was more or less the same as he had last year. He still shared the same classes he did last year with the same houses, the only real difference being that the times of the classes had been changed ever so slightly.

Upon finishing his breakfast Harry and Neville made their way to their first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. This was going to prove to be quite the experience.

As they arrived outside the class they saw that a few Ravenclaws were also waiting ever so patiently outside the door. Hermione being one of them, and it appeared as though she was about to burst with excitement at the thought of entering that room.

A few minutes passed and more students began to gather outside the classroom door. Most of the time was spent talking to one another about what Esdeath would be like as a teacher. A few muggleborns like Justin appeared quite nervous about having a class with her, no doubt given her reputation. The purebloods and halfbloods had no idea what was in store for some of them.

Finally the door opened to allow the students inside. Harry didn't think he ever saw someone move as fast as Hermione did, as she was the first one in the classroom and choose a seat right at the front of the room.

When Harry entered he noticed that Esdeath had done some decorating. Last year Quirrell had more or less had kept the room bare, with the exception of heavy curtains hanging over the windows. Now the walls were adorned with paintings of various battles of troops fighting one another, stabbing each other, holding up a decapitated head like a spoil of war. There were also weapons cases off to the sides of the desks that held some rather ornate looking swords as well as torture tools.

Standing at the front of the room right next to the blackboard was Esdeath herself. Still dressed in her usual military attire she eyed the students as they filed into the room.

"Good morning class," Esdeath said once everyone had been seated.

"Good morning professor," the students replied, Hermione being the loudest.

"Yes," Esdeath said still scanning the room with her icy blue eyes, "you may all either address me as Professor or General. Is that clear?"

A collection of "Yes Professor," and "Yes General," echoed from around the room.

"Good. Now that that is out of the way let's just get right into the lesson shall we," Esdeath said. "How many of you actually know how to defend yourself?"

Most of the students raised their hands for this. Esdeath just looked slightly amused. "Now I think some of you might have misunderstood me. I was asking how many of you _actually_ know how to defend yourself, meaning that you know how to make due without a wand, and how to kill if you need to."

Every single hand that went up dropped back down after Esdeath's statement. "That's what I thought," Esdeath said as she began to develop a slight smile. "Do not fret however that's why I am here. By the time I'm through with all of you, you'll be in fine physical condition and have the strength needed to survive. I plan on pushing you all to your limits every time you step into this class so if you're too weak to handle that I suggest that you leave this class right now, because I have no patience for that."

Harry took the chance to look around the class, many of the students looked uncomfortable, but no one made a move to leave. "No one is going to leave?" Esdeath asked. "We'll see. Push these tables to the side they will only get in our way."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Harry and the others pushed the tables back into position most of the students were totally exhausted. Esdeath had them start with physical exercise in order to mold their bodies. It ranged from jumping jacks, to pushups and sit ups, to finally sparing with each other. Harry was faring much better than the other students, and he thanked Wave and Tatsumi for that.

Neville was red in the face and panting heavily, but he still managed to do all of the exercises. He hadn't done them as fast as the other kids but he made sure he took the time to do them right, apparently Harry wasn't the only one to notice.

"Your name is Neville correct?" Esdeath asked as she looked down upon the second year Hufflepuff.

Neville fought hard against his panting to manage something along the lines of, "Ys Pro'ssor."

"I have to say that despite your speed and endurance you showed extraordinary technique. Well done."

"Tank ou Pro'ssor," Neville wheezed out.

"I assume you all know why I had you do this?" Esdeath asked.

Hermione shot her hand up into the air. Despite looking like she might collapse any second she looked determined to prove herself to Esdeath. "Yes Miss…"

"Granger General," Hermione said. "You did it so that if we were ever in a situation where we were without our wands we would have the strength to survive without them."

"You are correct," Esdeath told Hermione who looked like hearing that from Esdeath just made her entire year. "I hope you all keep that in mind because we will be beginning each class with these exercises." The majority of the class seemed to let out a collective groan. "I don't want to hear any complaints. After all I do have some good news for you all. I will not be assigning any written homework." The class seemed to visibly brighten after that.

"Are you serious Professor?" a Ravenclaw asked.

"Yes. You see knowing how to do something is one thing," Esdeath told him. "Actually being able to do it I think is much more important. And besides I really don't care to read anything any of you have to write anyway so it saves me the paperwork."

The bell rung signaling that class was over. "I will see you all again next class," Esdeath told them as they packed up their bags. As Harry left the class he saw that students for the next class were beginning to line up outside. It was the Gryffindor's and Slyherin's. Among them was Malfoy. Harry just wished he could be in there to see what happens.

* * *

Esdeath watched as the new batch of students filed into her room. These ones were wearing colors of red and green, and from the looks of it there appeared to be bit of a house rivalry between the two. She was already thinking of ways she could work that to her advantage.

"Hello class," she said once the students had found their seats and the bell had rung. "You may address me as Professor or General Esdeath. Unlike you previous Defensive classes this year is going to be quite different than what most of you are used to. I plan on pushing all of you to your limits each day that you are in here, so like I told the last class I have no tolerance for weakness so if you can't handle it leave now."

"Why would we leave?" asked a ginger wearing red and gold on his black robes. "We want to learn new magic."

"What is your name?" Esdeath asked.

"Ron Weasley Professor."

"Well Mr. Weasley I plan on having you do physical activities without your wands."

A blonde kid in the green and silver colors had the audacity to scoff at her reasoning. "Is there something you would like to share with the class Mister…"

"Malfoy Professor." Ah so this was the stupid brat. "And yes I do have something to say. Why are we doing physical activities we can just use magic, why lower our standards to those incompetent muggles?"

"Because I say so," Esdeath said. "And congratulations you are the first student to receive a detention with me."

Malfoy looked dumbstruck. "You have to be joking! Teachers only take away points before a detention!"

"Why would I take away your house points?" Esdeath asked. "Would that show you not to question me? Would that be fair to your other house members who would also suffer from it? Do you think I care who wins a stupid cup at the end of the year? In case you are wondering the answer to all of those questions is no. But I can guarantee one detention with me is punishment enough."

Malfoy looked furious. "My father will hear about this," he declared. "He'll come down here himself."

Esdeath just gave him one her sadistic smiles that made Malfoy go even more pale than he already was. "Please do," she told him. "I look forward to meeting with him."

* * *

Ran finished up telling his batch of sixth year students a few more facts about the muggle world as the bell tolled and the students began to pack up their belongings. He was careful not to mention Imperial Arms in his lecture due to the fact that he wanted to keep those a secret from any purebloods who might have ties in the Ministry. It wouldn't be good for anyone if wizards got their hands on weapons as powerful as them.

To play it safe he started his class by asking the students who were mainly comprised of halfblood and pureblood students what they had learned from previous teachers. He was shocked to learn that the last teacher they had had only been teaching them facts from hundreds of years ago, nothing even remotely recent.

He told them that there was the Empire and that there had been a revolution recently, while leaving out his name as well as the names of his comrades by simply referring to them as Night Raid and the Jaegers. When asked how the revolution ended Ran told the girl (who he was quite sure he saw her drawing his name surrounded by little hearts) that the source of corruption, the Prime Minister, had been killed and left it at that.

Apart from the war Ran just gave his new students basic and general information about what exactly the Empire does and the type of work that it offers to its citizens. He just talked about that until the bell sounded. The students filed out of his class, except for one wearing Gryffindor colors.

"Is there something I can assist you with?" Ran asked curious as to why this student stayed behind.

"Well no Professor I just wanted to tell you that you're much better than our last few teachers have been," the boy told him.

"Why thank you," Ran replied. "It's nice to know that I'm doing a good job so far."

"You are Professor, is it true that the Empire offers all kinds of positions to people?"

"Yes," Ran said. "Are you interested in joining one of their divisions?"

"Well I was really asking for a friend of mine, she graduated two years ago and went to get a job in the Ministry of Magic."

"What happened?" Ran asked.

"She was top of our class, never had one detention, or ever had points taken away, but she was denied the job posting by a woman named Umbridge because she was born into a muggle family," the student explained.

"That's horrible," Ran admitted.

"There's more Professor," the student said. "Last year when I was taking my O.W.L.'s we all had to meet with our head of house as well as a representative from the Ministry to talk about career paths. When I was asked what kind of job I would be interested in I really had no idea what to say, so I'm glad that you told us about these new opportunities that are available to us. If she were still here in school she could have used this knowledge to her advantage."

"And Mister…"

"Jones."

"Yes Mr. Jones did all students have these career meetings?" Ran asked. "Even the muggleborns?"

"Yes Professor," Jones answered.

"Well if you could give me the name of your friend perhaps I can get in contact with her, maybe see if she is interested in a job within the Empire."

"You would actually do that sir?" Jones asked.

"Of course. After all I don't believe it is fair to raise kids in a magical school, prep them for jobs in a magical community and then just deny them that because of their heritage." _And besides,_ Ran thought, _I doubt Generals Najenda and Esdeath would object to having wizards in the Imperial ranks._


	30. Chapter 30 Kill the Bribe

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

In Esdeath's opinion teaching was bit of a drag. She knew that Ran was faring much better since he had previous experience with this. Every day students would show up and she would open with the speech she gave the first day of class, and have the students all do the same activities. The one thing she was looking forward to the most so far was that detention with the Malfoy boy. She already had an idea of what they were going to do.

As she continued to think about the detention the first year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's entered her room. She found it curious that the two houses that have the biggest rivalry would share most of their classes, but what she found most curious about this batch of students was the fact that something seemed to be emanating killing intent from the book bag of a ginger Gryffindor girl.

The girl herself seemed perfectly normal, and had no killing intent on herself whatsoever, this was only coming from her bag. Esdeath would just have to see for herself what was inside that bag of hers.

She put this class through the same routine as the ones before, and as usual the kids were utterly exhausted by the end. As she dismissed the class Esdeath made sure to follow the Gryffindor girl as she left. The girl rounded a corridor by herself and Esdeath took this as the time to strike. Creating an ice spike she threw it with such precision that it sliced open the girls bag and caused the contents to fall to the floor.

"Do you need help picking that up?" Esdeath asked as she approached the young girl, playing the role of the concerned teacher.

"Oh Professor," the girl said sounding surprised. "I didn't see you there, and yes thank you. My bag is a hand me down from one of my brothers so it's pretty old, that's probably why it just ripped like that."

"It would appear so," Esdeath said as she knelt down to help pick up the girl's belongings. And then she spotted it, the thing that was leaking killing intent: a diary. She recalled being informed of the elf named Dobby's sudden appearance, and his mentioning of a diary being tied to terrible things happening at school. The strange thing was this girl did not seem to have any ill intentions of her own. Looking at the diary she saw that the name Tom Riddle was written on it.

Making sure the girl was looking the other way as she continued to pick up her belongings Esdeath hid the diary behind her back and out of sight of the girl. "You know I don't believe I know your name," Esdeath said to her. "I haven't taken roll call in my classes yet, because you either show up or you don't."

"My name is Ginny. Ginny Weasley Professor."

So her name was different from that the diary had written on it. Perhaps it wasn't even hers. Maybe someone gave it to her. Chances were that Ginny was just a foolish girl who had no idea what it was she was actually carrying around.

"Thank you Professor," Ginny said as Esdeath handed her a short stack of books and paper.

"It was no problem at all," Esdeath assured her. "Now run along you do have a class to get to don't you?"

"Yes Professor," Ginny said as she picked gathered the rest of her things and took off down the corridor for her next class.

 _That was too easy,_ Esdeath thought to herself as she made her way back to her room and into the adjoining office that came with it. Stepping into the fireplace she took a handful of the powder and threw it into the embers on the floor as McGonagall had instructed of her when she first set up the floo connection.

* * *

She was consumed by green fire and soon found herself in her personal quarters back at headquarters. She walked the halls looking for one of her comrades when she came across Bols.

"Oh welcome back Commander," the masked man greeted. "I don't think we were expecting a visit from you so soon."

"Yes it is a bit sudden, but I have something important that I brought back for examination," Esdeath told him. Pulling out the diary she handed it to him. "Could you make sure this finds its way to Najenda for me?" Esdeath asked. "It needs to be inspected."

Bols gave a salute, "Of course Commander."

"Thank you Bols now I should be getting back to that school." Esdeath went back to her chambers and used the floo network once more to turn up in her office.

For the rest of the day things went as planned, and she sensed no other objects or people that had an aura of killing intent around them.

* * *

Later that night as she sat in her office taking in the heat from the fire she had lit Esdeath heard a knock on her door. "Come in," she called out not really sure who would be visiting her since she had no appointments with any student or staff member.

The door opened to allow an aristocratic looking man with long platinum blonde hair to enter her office. He looks just like an older version of the Malfoy boy. "Good evening Professor," the man said as he sat down in the chair in front of her desk. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting before. Allow me to introduce myself as Lucius Malfoy."

"Ah so you must be Draco's father," Esdeath concluded.

"Yes indeed I am, and I must say that I find it quite surprising that Dumbledore would appoint a muggle to teach at this most esteemed school. The old man must be losing his sense of reason."

"Yes I do find myself questioning the man's decisions based on last year," Esdeath said. "However I believe appointing me was the smartest move the man has made in a long time."

"Oh?" Lucius said clearly not believing her. "And why is that?"

"Because I plan on making this school safer," Esdeath told him. "Why just earlier today I found a dark artifact within this school, a diary to be exact." Esdeath was sure to watch the man's reaction to this news.

Sure enough Lucius' eyes widened and he became a shade paler. He took a minute to regain his composure. "And do you have it with you? Otherwise I am to assume that you making it up."

"No I do not have it with me," Esdeath admitted. "I sent it someplace where it will be properly destroyed." Lucius paled again. _It looks like I found who was planning all of this,_ Esdeath thought.

"You must be joking," Lucius said almost sounding fearful.

"I'm not," Esdeath told him. "Now don't worry your pretty little head over the diary because I assume you are here for another reason."

Lucius seemed to be resisting the urge to yell or scream as he said in a very strained voice, "Yes I am. My son Draco has written to me saying that he received a detention with you for this weekend."

"Yes I am well aware," Esdeath said already having an idea where this was going.

"You see a family as prestigious as us Malfoy's take it upon ourselves to value our reputation. It would be a disappointment to all of us if Draco had to serve this detention," Lucius said as he dropped a coin purse on her desk. "I believe the contents of that bag will be more than enough to overlook any problems that might have occurred."

Esdeath picked up the bag to feel its weight. It was filled fully no doubt. "Ha," Esdeath laughed. "Amusing." She tossed the coin purse into the fire.

Lucius' face morphed into pure shock. "How da-,"

"If you are concerned about disappointment in your family you should be worried about Draco," Esdeath told Lucius. "Not because he got detention no, but because he is so utterly weak and pathetic that he has your name to hide behind whenever something does not go his way. And he should be disappointed in you as well seeing as that the only thing you do to get him out of trouble is throw your money around, which just now proved to be totally useless."

"You dare to me like that you muggle!" Lucius yelled. "I don't have to sit here and take that from you!"

"Then by all means stand up," Esdeath told him still as cool and composed as ever. "And when you do be sure to let yourself out, because you saw what I did to that Umbridge woman in a room full of witnesses. What do you think I would do to you in a room where no one is around?"

That was all it took for proud and noble Lucius to retreat from the room as fast as he could. "Weakness must run in that family," Esdeath said to herself. It would have been easy to just kill him right now, but if they really were going to clean out this Ministry (which she was looking forward to since I meant she would have a fight on her hands) then Lucas Malfoy's turn would come soon enough. She smiled at that thought as she watched the gold burn from within the fire.


	31. Chapter 31 Kill the Heirlooms

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

Sirius Black had agreed to meet with them today to discuss what they were going to do in the future. Tatsumi, Akame, Kurome, Najenda, and Susanoo were the ones who decided they would go and meet with him at his home of number twelve Grimmauld Place. Najenda had brought alound the diary that Esdeath sent as well in the hopes Sirius might know more about it.

As the group walked along the street and it's adjoining row of houses they saw that two of the houses began to spread apart from one another to allow a new settlement to appear as if by magic. And since a wizard lived there that was probably the case. _It certainly makes for convenient living space,_ Tatsumi thought as they made their way inside.

As Tatsumi entered he knew Su was going to have a field day. The house was completely filthy. Dust hung heavy in the air, cobwebs were strewn about the door frames, grime covered any mirrors that lined the narrow hall that they now stood in. Sure enough as Tatsumi glanced over at the organic Imperial Arms he saw that Su's eyes were darting around everywhere, as though being in this filthy place was giving him an anxiety attack.

"You're here," Sirius said happily as he and two other people came walking out of a door that faced the opposite end of the hall where they all stood. "I'm sorry about the mess I haven't had much time to clean up, that's why these two volunteered." Sirius gestured to the people behind him.

"More like guilted into it," the woman with bubblegum pink hair said. "I'm his cousin Tonks by the way. And this loner is Remus." Tonks pointed to the shabby looking man next to her. "So who are these colorful individuals?" Tonks asked as she eyed Su's horns.

"These are the people who took Harry in," Sirius told her. "Some of them at least."

"May I assist them with their cleaning?" Susanoo asked Najenda.

"Of course," Najenda told him, and with that Su was moving at amazing speeds dusting off tables, polishing windows, sweeping the floors, and disappeared upstairs to presumably do the same.

"Well he sure is handy," Sirius remarked as he looked around his now spotless ground floor.

"Yes he has bit of a habit when it comes to things being clean," Najenda told him.

"Just as long as he doesn't wake the portrait of my mother I'm not complaining," Sirius said with a laugh.

* * *

Tatsumi wasn't even going to ask how a portrait could be woken as Sirus led them to the kitchen where he had been previously with Remus and Tonks. "I take it you're here to talk about the Ministry?" Sirius asked as they seated themselves.

"Before we do that we have something else that just recently came into our possession," Najenda said as she laid the diary upon the table. This was the first time Tatsumi got to look at the diary, he heard that Esdeath had found it on a student and it could very easily pass for a harmless diary, if not for the killing intent that seemed to just leak off of it.

Sirius didn't seem to show any kind of reaction as he picked it up and flipped through the pages. "It's blank there's nothing written in here."

"You don't find that odd?" Najenda asked.

"What do you mean?" Tonks asked. "It's just some old diary."

"Actually I think I see what she means," Remus said.

"And what's that?"

"The diary is old as you said Tonks, but given its age someone should have written in it, but apart from that I don't see anything too out of the ordinary."

"You see one of the teachers at Hogwarts discovered this on a student," Najenda told them. "One thing she noticed was that the name on the diary was not that of the girl she got it from."

"Well then who's diary is it-," Tatsumi saw Remus trail off as he read whatever name was written down in the diary.

"Moony what is it?" Sirius asked. Remus showed him the name. "Tom Riddle." Sirius spoke the name as no more than a whisper.

"Who's Tom Riddle," Tatsumi and Tonks asked.

"I can see you don't know Tonks," Sirius said, "you're still a bit young to know all of the secrets in the auror department."

"Tom Riddle is Voldemort," Remus said in a quiet voice. Tonks fell out of her seat.

"But then how?" Tonks asked. "How did a student get one of his old books?"

"I think we have a theory for that," Najenda said. "You see over the summer Harry was visited by a house elf who claimed terrible things were going to happen this year in Hogwarts because of a diary. Sure enough a few days into term and Esdeath finds this diary, but later that same day she gets a visit from a Lucius Malfoy. He questions her about why she was hired, and she tells him she has just kept the school safe by finding an evil diary. She wrote that Mr. Malfoy looked visibly upset and afraid, so my best guess is that he was the one who got the diary into the school."

"That would be something the slimy git would do," Sirius said. "It is common knowledge that he served the Dark Lord before."

"What?" Tatsumi asked, "I know that we're new to this whole wizard world and everything, but even with his bribes how could he not get arrested for that?"

"He claimed he was under the imperius curse," Remus told him.

"I have no idea what that is, but okay."

"The imperius curse is in essence a spell that is used to control the will of another," Tonks explained as she sat back up. "Ol' Lucius just said he was brainwashed and that was all it took to convince Fudge. Well that and more money."

Tatsumi was disgusted. Just how corrupt was their Ministry? He doubted it was as corrupt as the Empire had once been under Honest, but it was still seemed rotten to him.

"Any idea what he could have been trying to accomplish by using this diary?" Najenda asked.

The wizards just shook their heads as Susanoo walked into the kitchen. "The house should be all clean now, Su said to Sirius. "However I did come across something rather odd when I was cleaning, I would have presented it sooner, but I did not think it was going anywhere." Su placed a locket with a S on the table, and Tatsumi could see why Su thought it unnatural. It was giving off the same vibe as the diary was.

Najenda was also eyeing the locket with worry. "Mr. Black do you know what that is?"

"It's a locket," Sirius said. "Isn't it?" he asked when he saw that none of the five guests thought that was the case. "Is something wrong?"

"It's only a problem when you take into account that this locket is giving off the same evil energy as that diary," Najenda said.

"What?!" Sirius said in disbelief.

"Susanoo," Najenda said to the Imperial Arms, "where did you find this exactly?"

"In a room with the initials of R.A.B."

Sirius covered his face with his hands. "My brother Regulus."

"Do you have any idea why your brother would have something like this?" asked Najenda.

"I know that he was a supporter of Voldemort," Sirius admitted. "But aside from that I don't see how you would be getting the same feeling from it as that diary."

"You could always just ask the necromancer what she thinks," Kurome spoke up.

"You think you know something?" Najenda asked.

"I can only say that the feeling I get from these two heirlooms is similar to the feeling I get when I summon my puppets," Kurome told her. "It's like there is a part of someone in both of these, it feels like the same person, but it's weird because they feel like they have a mind of their own. It's kinda creepy."

For Kurome to say that something was creepy was not a good sign. Tatsumi looked over to Akame as she had been silent since they got here. Her eyes held a look that he had seen before. He saw it when they fought Zank, he saw it when she went after Aria, it was chilling. He knew that look: Eliminate.

Akame unsheathed her cursed blade and drove it through the diary. Ink gushed out from the hole in the cover, but the way it just guzzled out and the way it sputtered almost made it look like blood.

Pulling her sword from the diary Akame set her sights on the locket and drove her sword through it with such force that Murasame went through table itself. Instead of ink, black smoke poured from the now cracked locket. Tatsumi wasn't sure, but he swore he saw an eye for the briefest of moments on the inside of the locket, but whatever it was, it faded.

Akame pulled Murasame from the heirloom and sheathed the blade. Everyone stared at the remains of both the diary and locket. Whatever had been in the two was now gone. Now the two were just that, a diary and a locket. "I think I can speak for everyone when I ask," Sirius said, "what the bloody hell did we just see happen?"


	32. Chapter 32 Kill the Detention

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy made his way to Professor Esdeath's office for his detention tonight. Needless to say he was not happy about it. Not one bit. His father should have gotten him out of this. Draco had written a letter to the Malfoy patriarch and he knew that his father had visited the school to buy his way out of trouble, but for some reason it didn't work.

His father had always taught him that if he ever got into trouble to just mention his name and things would work out in his favor, but for some reason Professor Esdeath did not seem fazed by the name or the weight it carried at all. Knocking on the professor's office door rather scornfully he heard her say for him to come in.

"Ah you actually showed up," Esdeath said standing up from her desk and handing him a lantern. "Come, your detention will not be served here."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked indignantly as he hefted the heavy iron lantern. "What kind of a detention doesn't take place in a classroom?"

Esdeath looked over her shoulder at Malfoy, her icy stare holding him in place. "You'll see." Draco couldn't be sure but he swore he saw the corner of Esdeath's mouth turn upwards in an almost sadistic and crazy fashion.

* * *

Leading the way out her classroom and throughout the castle, the two stepped foot out onto the Hogwarts grounds and headed towards Hagrid's cabin. The giant of a man sat out on his front steps, the massive hound he had for a pet perked up when he saw the two figures approaching. The hound went to release a bark, but when Esdeath approached the dog whimpered and ran into the hut with his tail between his legs.

"Evenin' Professor," Hagrid said as he spotted the two only a few yards away from his cabin. "Wha' brings you an this one out so late?"

"Oh young Malfoy will just be experiencing my kind of detention tonight," Esdeath said as she looked on into the mist filled forest.

"Goin' into the forest ar yeh?" Hagrid asked. "If yeh ar make sure you're prepared. No tellin' what kind o critters come round at night."

"Don't worry no harm will befall me," Esdeath said as she patted the sword at her side. Draco was having a complete opposite reaction.

"Are you serious?!" Draco yelled in anger and fright. "Why are we going into the forest?! Besides students aren't allowed!"

"I am serious, we're going in there because I say so, and if you are accompanied by a teacher you will be fine," Esdeath answered not even looking at him. "Now come along."

"No."

"Excuse me?" Esdeath asked as she gazed over her shoulder at the boy.

"I said no!" Malfoy yelled crossing his arms to his chest. "There is no way in hell that I am going into that forest willingly! And I don't care if you are a teacher I'm not listening to you and that's that!"

Malfoy scoffed and turned his head upwards in a stubborn and defiant gesture. Draco didn't know what Professor Esdeath was going to do to him after his declaration, but whatever it was it wasn't to have a collar clamped around his neck. "Wh-what?!" Draco asked in shock as he saw Esdeath holding onto a leash that connected right to the collar.

"No fussing come along now," Esdeath said as she gave a tug and pulled Draco along as if he were some kind of dog.

"What are you doing?!" yelled Draco as she dragged him closer and closer to the forbidden forest.

"You said that you would not come willingly so I figure just take your will out of the equation." Esdeath continued to pull him along.

As they got right to the forest's edge Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at the collar about to perform a releasing charm, but Esdeath saw this and yanked him forward so forcefully that Draco was thrust off his feet and ended up dropping his wand in the grass below. If Esdeath noticed this she didn't show any sign of it as she kept on walking dragging Draco in tow. "Wait!" Draco cried out. "My wand! I need it!"

"No you won't," Esdeath told him. "I was actually planning on taking it from you anyways so it saves me the trouble."

"But why?" was all Draco could ask as he was led deeper into the forest.

"Because if you're strong then you won't need it," was Esdeath's reply. "Plus it will reinforce the point I was trying to make in class. A point which you clearly did not believe in."

* * *

Draco began to lose track of how long they had been walking in god forsaken forest. It had to be a half an hour at the least. Since any view of the fires from Hogwarts or Hagrid's hut were no longer visible through the trees, which Draco could swear were getting taller and more gnarled and twisted with their exposed roots.

"I believe that you can walk on your own now," Esdeath came to a stop and undid the collar around Draco's neck which he rubbed to feel for any chafe marks it might have left on his pasty skin.

"What exactly are we doing all the way out here Professor?" Draco asked trying to sound his usual cocky self, but hard as he might try he couldn't hide the fear that was in his voice.

"Apart from teaching you a lesson, hopefully kill something."

"K-kill?" Draco stammered. "I- I can't do that."

"Why not?" Esdeath asked. "When I was twelve I could bring down beasts three times my size. I'm not saying you could do that, but you can still kill a small creature."

"And how would I do that without my wand?" Draco asked. Although he himself didn't know he would be able to kill even with his wand.

"Get creative," Esdeath said. She began to walk off.

"Wait!" Draco called. "Where are you going?"

"To find something to kill of course I thought I made that quite clear." Esdeath rounded a tree, and took off into the fog filled forest. Draco was all alone now.

* * *

Looking at the ground around him Draco scanned for anything that could even come close as a weapon. He had no kind of idea what kind of detention called for leaving a student all alone in the woods and without defense, so he needed to find something to protect himself with soon, before something found him.

After brushing away a pile of leaves Draco came across a long jagged rock, in a way it almost resembled a dagger. It wasn't much but it was the best he could find on such short notice. He doubted it could kill anything, but it could defiantly wound.

He decided to go the way Esdeath had went, maybe he could catch up to her and this detention would just be over and he could return to the castle. At least Esdeath had left him with the lantern, it would be near impossible to find his way through the forest without it.

As he ducked his head over a low hanging tree branch something suddenly came flying right at him. It was a bat. Panicked Draco stumbled backwards, and tripped over an exposed tree root. As he fell down on the ground the lantern fell from his grip smashed itself against a rock, leaving him in total darkness.

Draco began to panic now, even more than he had been before. Now he was practically blind the only other source of light came from the moon, but that was mostly obscured by clouds.

After a few moments Draco heard what he believed to be footsteps off in the distance. Was it Esdeath? Was she coming back to find him? "Professor?" Draco called out in a low voice, not even sure it was her.

It wasn't. As the footsteps got closer Draco could now hear that it was more like hooves than actual feet, and there were a lot more than just one set. As the clouds parted ever so slightly from above Draco could see a whole herd of centaurs come galloping by a few yards away from him. It looked like one of them was injured as two others held him up between them by his arms. The leader of the herd shouted a few commands and they galloped off into the mist in a hurry.

Draco knew that centaurs didn't like humans so it was best to stay away from wherever they were going. He picked himself up off the ground and turned around to the direction he thought that he had come from. He should have used his rock to mark the trees or something. That way it would have been much easier to find his way back. The marks would have been hard to see without his lantern, but at least he would still be able to feel the trees for them. He cursed himself for not thinking of that sooner.

* * *

Still it was so dark out, the clouds seemed to move at a slow pace as the moonlight only shown down for a few moments before it disappeared again. Draco could have used to light to stop himself from bumping into the boulder, but wait. Boulders aren't hairy.

As if on cue the clouds shifted to reveal the "boulder" to be an arcomantula that stood nearly as tall as his chest.

The giant spider snapped its pincers at him as Draco jumped to his feet and took off in any direction his feet would carry him, he didn't care which. He bumbled over roots and the uneven ground, and he could hear the spider not far along behind him.

Risking a glace over his shoulder he saw the spiders face just mere feet from his own. Not even thinking about it Draco thrust the jagged rock backwards and the spider let out a small shriek. Draco wasted no time in putting more distance between himself and the spider.

He didn't get too far before he heard the sound of eight long legs chasing after him once more. The rock must have just barely hurt the thing. What was he going to do? He had no weapons. Draco nearly tripped on a branch that fell down from one of the trees, but he caught himself before he fell and kept running until he once again tripped over an exposed root.

Draco could hear it. The spider was crawling towards him ready to spin him up into a cocoon and feast upon him. He closed his eyes as he felt his bowels spill their contents, this was the end for him. The spiders hot breath was only a few feet away when Draco heard the spider yell out in pain.

Opening his eyes just a little he saw the moonlight reflecting off a long silver blade that had impaled the spider right through the thorax, pinning it to the forest floor. A figure dropped down from the trees and put the heel of her boot between the spiders eyes, and with just a little force applied Draco heard a distinct _ka-crack!_ Esdeath had just put her heel through the spiders skull.

The spiders legs seemed to curl up towards its body as it took its last breathes of life, before it too faded like the moon had done throughout the night.

"Y-you saved me," Draco said as he stared up at Esdeath who pulled her heel free of the spiders skull.

"I suppose," She said. "Although if you were stronger I wouldn't have had to."

"How would I do that? I lost my wand and the stone."

"You could have just used the spear I dropped for you, but you just kept running until you tripped."

"What spear?"

"The one you nearly tripped on," Esdeath told him. "I came across a herd of centaurs I believe they're called that. The leader said I was trespassing on their territory and that I should hand over my sword. So I cut his leg off and took his weapon, I thought you might be able to use it."

"You were watching me?"

"Of course I wanted to see if you had the strength to survive on your own when you are in a situation where you can't use magic," Esdeath said to him. "You don't."

Draco wanted to argue with her but instead what came out of his mouth was, "You're right."

"Hm?"

"What you were trying to teach in class you were right about us not always having magic." Draco hated to admit that. He had been told all his life that magic was might, and that he could always depend on it for anything. But just earlier tonight he lose his wand with such ease that he would have died if it hadn't been for Esdeath who saved him without even using magic.

"I consider this detention a success then," Esdeath said as she pulled her sword from the spiders corpse. "We can head back to the castle now. I trust I don't need to chain you to get you to follow do I?"

Draco quickly pulled himself up and walked behind Esdeath. For someone to get Draco Malfoy to admit he was wrong was a rare thing in this world. And Draco knew that. _Just who is this woman?_ Draco thought to himself as she led the way through the woods.


	33. Chapter 33 Kill the Information

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

"So Tom Riddle is Voldemort," Esdeath said to herself as she read over the letter Najenda had sent her concerning the diary. Whatever had been off about that diary was now gone thanks to the poison from Murasame.

It was clear to her now that Lucius was the one who got the diary into the school from what Najenda went on to write, but her question was what did sending that diary into the school accomplish? It was magical, could there have been some hidden secrets laying inside that book that would only have been revealed over time? It was most likely the case but to know for sure she decided it was best to find out more about Tom Riddle and what he could have hoped to gain from this plot. She decided the best person to ask was one who she had little respect for.

* * *

Speaking the password to the gargoyle Esdeath walked into the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore looked up from a book he was reading. "Good evening Professor," Dumbledore said. "I wasn't expecting a visit from you."

"No you weren't so I'll keep this brief," Esdeath told him. "I want to know more about Tom Riddle. Or Voldemort whichever name you prefer."

Dumbledore widened his eyes clearly not expecting Esdeath's demand. "And how if I may ask do you know that name?"

"Well a few days ago I came across a diary of his being in the possession of a first year girl," Esdeath told him. "It appears security is so lax around here that anyone can bring in artifacts radiating with dark energy."

"Do you have it with you?" Dumbledore asked with clear concern in his elderly voice.

"I confiscated it from the student as was my right, but did not give her any punishment. It was likely she was just a pawn in all of this. Once I had it in my possession I sent it to be properly disposed of, which I am glad to report it has been."

"And why did you not send this diary to me before you destroyed it?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Well given all that happened last year and how you intentionally put students in harms way with a rare magical artifact I decided it would be best if you didn't get your hands on this," Esdeath told him. "You probably would have just set up defenses around it that were so easy a first year could get past them. My method proved to be far more effective."

"Still that diary could have proved to hold secrets about Voldemort," Dumbledore argued. "I could have found a way to beat him once and for all."

"You do know that once and for all means killing right?" Esdeath asked as she raised an eyebrow. "And here I thought you were opposed to that idea. It appears that even I can be wrong."

"I do not approve of killing," Dumbledore firmly said. "That does not mean however that I am not prepared to do what is right for the greater good."

Esdeath had a pretty good idea of what he meant by greater good. Most likely a society where everyone has the exact same values and principles as the next person. People who break the laws or intentionally cause harm to others are just given a second chance, and then a third, and then a fourth, and so on. Anyone who went against the flow of ideas would most likely be subjugated to some form of blacklisting. She had met politicians like this before of course, but she wasn't going to call him out on this right now. For now she would just get back to why she came here.

"Were getting off topic," Esdeath said. "I came here to learn more about the enemy and I hope you know that I'm not leaving here until I do. And just keep in mind that I will find out more even if you are not willing to tell me."

Dumbledore just looked at her. It probably wasn't every day when someone came up and asked about the darkest wizard in a century. "What do you wish to know?" Dumbledore asked a bit reluctant.

"I take it he went to school here?" Esdeath asked to which Dumbledore nodded his head. "What was he like?"

"Tom was in Slytherin when he was first sorted," Dumbledore began. "I myself gave him his acceptance letter at the orphanage he was at after his mother died."

"What about the father?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Tom was named after his father although he never knew the man. Tom Riddle Sr. who was a muggle left Voldemort's mother when she was pregnant with him." _So he isn't even pureblood but he preaches their superiority? Pathetic,_ Esdeath thought to herself.

"It made him quite spiteful. He even thought he could somehow cheat death by using magic. At the orphanage the matron told me that he often bullied the other kids, taking their possessions and whatnot. I thought nothing of it at first, but it was when he told me he could speak to snakes, a trait which is usually associated with the dark arts, that I began to get a bit suspicious of the boy."

"Why is speaking to snakes so evil?" Esdeath asked. She had never been afraid of snakes. She even used one in a torture session once.

"It's known as parsletonge," Dumbledore explained. "Salazar Slytherin himself was one. Slytherin was a firm believer of blood purity and sought to keep Hogwarts teachings strictly to those of pureblood descent. The man supposedly went as far as to build a secret chamber within the school to contain a creature that would purge the school of all unfit to study magic."

"And given how Tom turned out I take it he shared some of those same ideas?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "And in regards to the chamber itself there was an incident fifty years ago."

Now Esdeath was getting intrigued. A secret chamber with a deadly creature hidden inside, it would make a good hunt. "What about it?"

"Fifty years ago the chamber was supposedly opened. There was an attack and a girl was found dead in a bathroom."

"And he was behind it I take it?"

"He was never caught in the act," Dumbledore explained. "You see Tom viewed Hogwarts as the home he never had. When he heard that it would be closing if the culprit was not caught, he turned Hagrid in."

"I find it hard to believe that someone like Hagrid would have it in them," Esdeath commented.

"I personally never believed that, but it was Tom's word against Hagrid's and you must understand Tom was everything a student should be, well spoken, suave, brilliant, head boy, and well Hagrid was the sort to wrestle trolls in the forest."

"I take it the attacks stopped after that."

"Yes and ever since then the chamber was just considered a myth."

"Really?" Esdeath asked. "A student is found dead and afterwards it is dismissed as just a myth. Was any sort of investigation put into place seeing as the girl could not be questioned?"

"Actually the ghost of the girl still haunts the bathroom where she was found dead," Dumbledore told her.

"So did anyone ask her what she saw before she died?" Esdeath asked. "Did anyone ask if she saw what killed her?"

"Well er… no," Dumbledore admitted. Esdeath could feel a migraine coming on from the sheer lack of logic these wizards possessed.

"Thank you for your time Headmaster it was most informative," Esdeath said rubbing her temple as she stood and walked towards the door. "It will prove to be most useful I assure you."

"Why?" Dumbledore asked. "What do you plan on doing?"

"Why just talk to a ghost is all," Esdeath told him not even bothering to look back as she exited the room. If there was a hidden chamber within this school that ghost may just have the answers to finding it. And when she did find it, well she supposed that her Jaegers would be more than a match for whatever creature was laying in wait down there.


	34. Chapter 34 Kill the Secret Chamber

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

Ran had been summoned by Esdeath to come to an out of order girls bathroom. Apparently she had a talk with Dumbledore and learned what purpose the diary might have served within the school. Last night she had been walking all around the school checking every girls bathroom for this ghost girl.

"Evening Commander," Ran said as he met with his superior outside of lavatory. "This is the one?"

"Yes I found the ghost sitting in a S bend crying to herself," Esdeath told him. "Apparently she goes by the name of Moaning Myrtle." Ran nodded.

Esdeath opened the door to the bathroom and went inside with Ran close behind. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, there was a circular formation of sinks in the middle of the room, with a lane of stalls off to the left with sobs coming from one of them. Ran closed the door behind him, and the crying stopped upon hearing the door close. Gliding out of the stall was the spirit of a young girl wearing a round set of glasses similar to what Harry had, a set of Ravenclaw robes, and had her hair done in twin tails. For some reason he thought back to his students in the muggle world and how they all died. This girl was probably only a few years older than some of them. It made him feel sick that this child had died, and in a school as well. "Who are you?" Myrtle asked in a slightly bitter tone.

"Good evening Myrtle," Ran addressed the ghost. "I am Professor Ran, and this is Professor Esdeath."

"What are teachers doing here?" Myrtle asked. "Have you come here to tell me to leave this bathroom? Because I won't."

"No that isn't why we are here," Ran told her trying to put the ghost at ease. "We just came here to ask you something."

"Ask me what?" Myrtle asked raising an eyebrow. She probably didn't get many visitors.

"I can understand if this is a sore topic for you but," Ran paused, "we came to ask you how you died."

"R-really?" Myrtle asked not expecting that to be the question she was asked.

"It's like I said I can see why you would be reluctant to tell us but-,"

"Oh it's not that," Myrtle cut in. "It's just that no one has ever asked me that before, and I've been a ghost for fifty years."

"We heard about that," Esdeath said. "Not asking you shows nothing but incompetence."

Myrtle nodded her head. "I can tell you what happened. I came in here crying because I was being teased about my glasses." A ghostly tear ran down her cheek. "I went into this stall and started crying, I was alone but then I heard the door opening, and someone came in and started speaking in some kind of made up language. I realized it was a boy speaking, so I opened the stall door to tell him to go away, and I died."

"Just like that?" Esdeath asked. Myrtle nodded once again.

"The last thing I remembered was seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes right over by that sink," Myrtle pointed to the one as she flew up to the S bend.

Esdeath walked to the sink and began to examine the porcelain structure up and down. "Ah ha," she said as she ran her hand under the faucet.

Ran came over to take a look at what Esdeath had found. On the faucet was a design of a serpent. It was much to intricate to be an act of vandalism, this was put here as a marker for something. "I do believe we found the entrance to this secret chamber," Esdeath said.

"I concur that as well Commander."

"Now the next step is to have you go to the library," Esdeath told him. "I want you to do some reading into magical creatures since there is rumored to be a monster living down there. When we enter I want to know what awaits us."

Ran nodded in understanding. "I will head there as soon as I can Commander. But if I may ask, how do we get in?"

"I've thought about that as well," Esdeath admitted, "Tom was able to speak to snakes from what Dumbledore told me and seeing as that there is a snake marker on this sink it's safe to assume this snake language is the key. And I can think of someone who can manipulate sound."

"Of course," Ran said now understanding how they would enter. As Ran went to head to the library he stopped himself to look up at the ghost girl sitting sadly in the S bend. "Myrtle," Ran called to her.

"Hm?"

"I don't know if it would be any consolation, but I once lost students at my old school," Ran told her. "I wasn't able to avenge their deaths, but I can promise that this creature will face the consequences of its actions for making you suffer the fate that you did."

Myrtle had tears in her eyes, but she was also smiling. "Thank you Professor," she said. "It's nice to know that someone cares."

* * *

In the library Ran immersed himself in the world of magical beasts. He had been looking through books for a good three hours now. So far his search has turned up nothing.

He searched for creatures that had yellow eyes, but it turned out that many did posses this physical trait. Dragons had yellow eyes, so did werewolves, and manticores, but he didn't feel like any of these were the creature that had killed Myrtle. Ran was almost ready to call it a night when he turned the page to find a page on the king of serpents, the basilisk. The basilisk is a mighty snake that can grow up to exceptional lengths, and could live for hundreds of years. The thing that caught his eye the most was the part about it having a killer gaze. Anyone who met the gaze of this serpent would suffer instant death. Ran knew right there that this was what killed Myrtle. He rented the book from the strict Madam Pince and went to present his discovery to his Commander. He had a feeling he and the Jaegers would be back in action soon enough.

* * *

Harry sat with fellow second years at the Hufflepuff table enjoying dinner. Most of the talk was about the upcoming quidditch match against Gryffindor. Harry knew very little about the sport, despite flying a broom to catch a key last year, but many members of the house were very excited for it especially Cedric who was the teams seeker. Despite not knowing much about the game Harry still promised he would go and support the team during the match.

As Harry filled his plate, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turing around he saw Esdeath standing behind him. "I hope I'm not interrupting your dinner, but after you finish could you please come to this area." She handed him a slip of paper. Harry nodded and said he would.

"What was that Harry?" Neville asked.

"You're not in trouble are you?" Hannah asked. "Because I wouldn't want to be in trouble with her. My friend in Gryffindor said Malfoy got detention with her and ever since then he's been acting different in class. It's like he's afraid."

This was true. Harry saw the blonde boy often looking over his shoulder when he walked down halls and he had lost some of the attitude he had had the previous year. Harry didn't know what Esdeath had him do for detention, but he knew that whatever it was it served its purpose.

"No I'm not in trouble," Harry told her. "She just wanted me to stop by her office after dinner." The slip had actually said to meet at a girls bathroom of all places, but Harry figured they didn't need to know that.

"Just be careful," Hannah said. "She scares me more than Snape, and that's saying something!"

* * *

Here he was outside of the bathroom. There was an out of order sign hanging on the door, but this was where the slip said to go. Deciding to play it safe Harry knocked on the door to see if anyone would answer it. The door opened almost instantly to allow him inside to be greeted by the faces of all of the Jaegers. "How did you all get here?" Harry asked clearly not expecting to see them.

"General Esdeath called us in for a mission," Bols told him and Harry noticed that he had his Imperial Arms with him. So did everybody else.

"Yeah we had to travel by this stuff called floo powder," Wave said. "I don't recommend it."

"We're here to protect the school and give the monster that killed an innocent girl justice!" Seryu said.

"You want me to help fight it?" Harry asked.

"Oh no," Ran told him. "We don't plan on putting you in any danger, but the entrance to the beasts lair is in this bathroom, by the sink to be specific the only problem being it is only accessible when spoken to in snake dialect. We we're hoping your Imperial Arms would be able to open the entrance for us."

If that was the case Harry was more than obliged to help. Approaching the sink Harry activated his Imperial Arms. He tried to concentrate on the kind of sounds a snake would make. What came to mind were just a series of hisses. He sent the sounds of the hisses forth and hoped that one of them would work.

It did. The circular formation of sinks began to move apart as the sink he had been standing in front of moved down to reveal a dark tunnel that looked like it lead straight down into nothingness.

"Excellent Harry," Esdeath told him. "We'll take it from here."

Harry nodded. "Just be careful," he said.

"Coming from the kid who went through a trapdoor without knowing what was on the other side," Kurome teased him.

Harry just smiled as he prayed for their safe return.

* * *

Ran activated his wings and went down the tunnel. Wave knew what was waiting down there somewhere. Esdeath had informed them of what to expect, a giant snake that was not only poisonous, but could also kill you just by eye-contact. Now that was a scary thought.

But he supposed the more dangerous meant better to General Esdeath. He knew what his was, it was a way to test them. With no battles being fought in the Capital at the moment this was a perfect opportunity for Esdeath to make sure her troops were still fit on their feet.

After of waiting a few seconds Ran came flying back up. "This tunnel leads down to some sort of antechamber. I must tell you all that it really is quite filthy down there."

Wave activated Grant Chariot and followed Ran down the tunnel. As his feet made contact with the ground he heard faint cracking. Looking down he saw that he was standing atop a pile of skeletons that belonged to various little critters. The rest of the Jaegers and their Commander followed shortly after his landing. Deciding light was needed Bols allowed a small flame to form at the end of his flame thrower, creating a light to see in the darkened antechamber.

With Bols leading the way with his light the Jaegers talked though a circular tunnel and came to a stop when they saw a pile of snake skin laying on the floor. "Whatever shed this must have been at least sixty to eighty feet," Ran observed.

"Males you wonder how no one noticed it," Kurome said as she munched on a snack.

"Well it is located in a bathroom, the piping perhaps?" Bols suggested.

"You're probably not too far from the truth on that," Ran agreed.

The group continued walking until they reached what Wave thought looked like a bank vault door. It was round and hinged to the wall, but what made it unique was the snake like locks holding it in place. At first glance Wave thought they were real, but as he looked closer he saw that they were just extremely accurate stone carvings. "Looks like you're up," Kurome told him.

"Be prepared," Wave said as he rushed at the door and sent an armored fist crashing into it. The force was so grand it left a dent as well as knocked the door clean off its hinges. The good news was that there was no basilisk on the other side of the door, instead it led to what Wave assumed to be the main chamber. Carvings of snakes poking their heads out of the water lined the path to a carving of a man's face across from a shallow pool.

Cautiously the group made their way towards the carving of the face. All while scanning the room for any movement that might be the basilisk. The snake carvings lining the path didn't help as they all looked so life-like Wave thought any for them would spring at any moment.

As they stopped in front of the pool that lay right in front of the face Koro began to bark and point towards the carving. "Commander I think the beast is inside the monument," Seryu said.

Esdeath looked the monument over as if looking for a way that the beast would come out of. Her eyes settled on the mouth. Wave could see it too there was a faint outline surrounding the mouth. His best guess would be that the basilisk would come out of there.

"Alright I'm going to get the snake to come out," Esdeath said as she began to create a large sphere of ice above her head. "When it comes out as soon you see part of it Bols shoot a fireball at it. Aim for the eyes your fire might not blind it but it may stun it long enough for one of you to get the kill."

"I understand Commander," Bols replied as he too began to charge his weapon. Seeing this Esdeath hurled the massive ice sphere towards the statue and hit it right on the mouth. The force was so great the mouth cracked and began to open.

After a minute or so Wave heard it. The noise sounded almost like a whisper, but in some kind of strange language that consisted of hissing. Whatever it was it was getting closer to coming out. Risking a glance Wave saw what looked to be a mouthful of sharp fangs, and then a flaming mass went flying at it. Wave quickly averted his gaze. He heard a hiss of pain and assumed the fire had done the trick.

"Koro!" Seryu yelled. "Attack!" Wave saw the small dog begin to grow in size until it was nearly ten feet tall. Koro let out a roar as he went charging the beast. "Cover its eyes Koro! Don't let it look at us!"

Wave had to assume the organic type followed his masters orders, as he looked over to see that Koro had his hands covering the eyes to the largest snake Wave had ever seen in his life. The serpent opened its mouth to try and bite Koro, but the dog used his head to smash into snakes'. A couple of the basilisk's teeth fell out of its mouth from the sheer force. Some of those fangs were nearly as long as his forearm! Wave had to wonder would the venom even affect Koro? The only way to beat an organic type would be to kill the master or destroy the core. Would the venom do that?

Wave had to shake his head to get back to the moment. It wouldn't do well to get distracted now.

Bols had taken the opportunity to get closer to the snake and started to torch its skin. The basilisk thrashed around in pain as it was being burned and tried slithering its way towards the pool. Koro still did not let go of the serpent, even as the beast entered the water to escape the flames.

This would prove to be a fatal mistake as ice began to encase the pool and soon it was completely frozen over, with only the basilik's head and neck area exposed, along with a portion of the tail end. Esdeath could have just killed it there Wave knew that, but she was clearly giving one of them the opportunity. Ran decided to take advantage of it and flew above the basilisk's head and began to pelt the top of its head with his feather projectiles.

The basilisk began to thrash even more as the feathers only seemed to anger it and fill it with more of a desire to escape and kill them all. The thrashing became so great that Wave saw that the ice was beginning to crack. "Wave!" Kurome called from behind him. "Get me to the top of that monument." Wave nodded seeing what she had in mind. Kurome hopped on his back as he ran towards the monument and jumping so high that he landed on top of the figures head.

They were just in time too. The basilisk's struggling and thrashing proved to be worth it as the ice holding it cracked. Now that it was free the serpent wrapped its tail around Koro and pulled the giant dog off of it and threw him to the side, crashing into pillars as he attempted to grab a hold of something to slow himself.

With a look towards Kurome Wave knew it was now or never. He picked her up as she readied her sword, and with the enhanced strength Grand Chariot gave him Wave threw Kurome towards the basilisk's head from their position above.

The swordswoman went soaring at an incredible speed, that to anyone who did not know about her it looked like she was going to crash right into the serpent , but with her enhanced abilities she landed on the basilisk perfectly as she thrust her sword through the top of its skull and piercing its brain.

Wave heard the basilisk let out one last dying cry as its body came crashing down to the floor below finally dead. But Wave knew that the basilisk would now become a puppet for Kurome since she killed it with her sword. He couldn't help but think she that she was very happy that she got a new addition to her collection.

When everyone had confirmed that they were alright and uninjured the Jaegers made their way back the way they came and started up the tunnel leading to the exit. "So how do we get back up?" Wave asked.

Esdeath simply created a giant pillar of ice that lifted them right up and into the girls bathroom. "Mission accomplished."


	35. Chapter 35 Kill the Reaction

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

Two days following the raid on the Chamber of Secrets the Daily Prophet's head article read as such: **Secret Chamber found within Hogwarts.**

 _Two days prior it became knowledge to Hogwarts Professors that there was indeed a secret chamber located within the school itself. It has been speculated for years if such a chamber truly did exist, but with the information now released to the public the rumors can once and for all be put to rest._

 _The chamber's location was discovered when Professors asked one of the school's ghosts how it was she came to pass from our world. Upon further examination the entrance was found to be located within a girls lavatory._

 _The details of how exactly the Professors were able to open the entrance remains a mystery. When Reporter Rita Skeeter went to ask the Professor responsible for finding the entrance, Professor Esdeath, about how she was able to do it, the Professor said that she had no comment and recommended that Ms. Skeeter stop asking her questions before she learned a new definition of pain._

 _If the name of Esdeath sounds familiar readers might recall an earlier edition of the Prophet which covered the trial of Sirius Black. The same Esdeath in question was present at the trial and managed to get custody of Peter Pettigrew after physically assaulting the Undersecratary of the Minister Dolores Umbridge. What was most startling about this Esdeath was that she claimed to be a muggle. How she was able to get the position of Defense Against the Dark arts professor if this were the case remains a mystery at this time._

 _Muggle or not Professor Esdeath and her colleague Professor Ran were able to successfully enter the chamber, and deal with the creature that lived within its depths. For readers wondering what the creature was the Professors state that it was a basilisk. Again the Professors were not willing to give a comment about how they disposed of the creature._

 _One thing is quite clear however, Hogwarts is becoming a safer place for its students. While Hogwarts was already rumored to be the safest place in the country, with the appointment of its new teachers parents can rest assured that their children will be out of harms way._

 _To read more about basilisk's see page 9. To find out what parents are thinking of this whole ordeal turn to page 10. To read more about the mystery surrounding Hogwarts latest professor read page 14.  
_

* * *

Harry read over the article the Hermione was practically shoving in his face as they got read to meet for their study group. "Can you believe it?!" Hermione asked him. "All this time there was a bloodthirsty creature living right beneath the school and nobody had any idea!"

"I can believe it actually," Harry told her as he pushed the paper away from his face. "How do you think they were able to get in?"

"You mean you-,"

"Yes."

"With your-,"

"Yes."

"Hey," a voice called walking up to the table they were sitting at in the library. It belonged to Tracey. "What were you talking about?"

"Just about the Prophets article on the hidden chamber," Harry told her.

"Yeah you and everyone else in the school," Daphne added as she appeared behind her fellow Slytherin.

"Well it is a big deal," Tracey told her friend.

"I didn't say it wasn't," Daphne said. "It just gets a bit old is all."

"So what do you two think?" Tracey asked. "What do you think of Professor Esdeath?"

"Well she's absolutely brilliant in my opinion," Hermione said right away. "I mean how many other teachers would have us strengthen our bodies before strengthening our magic?"

"Well I'm still sore from all that training she had us do," Daphne said. While Esdeath had cut back on the warm up exercises she was still having them do practice spars in hand to hand combat, but she would allow them to use a few minor spells. "My question is will we be learning new magic? I mean if she is a muggle how will we actually learn magic?"

"I wouldn't doubt her too much," Harry said. "She does seem like the person who picks up things rather quickly, and she showed she is capable of defeating a basilisk so I wouldn't worry too much." Unbeknownst to Harry that was the opposite of what the Minister of Magic was doing.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge just finished reading his copy of the Daily Prophet and needless to say it had him stressed out of his mind. The fact that there was indeed a hidden chamber located within the school was troubling enough, but the thing that he kept receiving howlers over were centered around a certain blue haired professor.

The fact that she had put Dolores in St. Mungos, become a teacher at Hogwarts, discover the Chamber of Secrets just a few weeks into term, and that she was a muggle and refused to talk to Skeeter only added to the mystery surrounding this woman. Letters had been flocking into his all day demanding to know more about her and the Minister had no idea how to respond to them.

He had asked a few halfbloods that were working for him if they knew anything about her. They either just shook their heads and were as clueless as he was, or a look of terror came across their faces and they told him it was better he not know about her. In essence he did not know anything about her so he couldn't assure the public, and if he couldn't assure the public he would not win the next election.

Cornelius had to do something he just wasn't sure what. As he covered his face with his hands he heard the sound of knocking coming from his door. It opened ever so slightly for a witch to peek her head in. "Lucius Malfoy is here to meet with you Minister," she told him. "Should I send him in?"

"Yes yes of course," Cornelius told her. Perhaps Lucius could help. After all the Malfoy patriarch was one of the most influential members in the magical community, and his donations to Fudge certainly helped to keep his political campaign going strong. The witch closed the door for a moment and opened it a second later for the dignified blonde to walk in and take a seat across from Fudge.

"Good morning Minister," Lucius greeted. "I trust that you've seen this mornings edition of the Daily Prophet?"

"Yes indeed I have, I was just thinking about it before you arrived. It is rather troublesome isn't it?"

"I was thinking the same thing Minister. I mean a muggle teaching at a magical school of all things. Dumbledore must be going senile."

Fudge nodded. "Yes she is just a mystery to you as she is to me. Perhaps Dumbledore knows more about her than us."

"It is possible," Lucius admitted. "The man does seem to have a rather fond affection for them. I myself and other noble families have never saw the need to interact with them much."

"Well the public certainly seems to want to know more," Cornelius stated. "They are torn between wanting to quell their curiosity, or wanting their kids to be pulled from school since they don't trust muggles, and I have no idea what to tell them."

"You know minister there is a way for you to get more information on the woman," Lucius told him.

"Oh ho and what is that?" Fudge asked. "I do not plan on approaching that woman, not after what happened to Dolores."

"I was not going to suggest that," Lucius reassured him. "You could opt for more discreet means."

"An inquisition of sorts?" Fudge asked for clarification.

"Yes," Lucius confirmed. "And into their Capital at that. A few aurors can apperate in search for any relevant information I doubt they have the means to engage fully trained wizards."

"It seems a bit extreme Lucius," Fudge said as he was always one to play it safe. "Would it not be better to send a letter first to ask for a formal inquisition?"

"You could of course do that Minister, but you would risk exposing our world," Lucius reasoned.

Fudge sighed as he weighed his options. Both had their risks of course, but Lucius had never led him astray before, and Fudge considered the man to be his closest and most trustful advisor. "I believe you are right Lucius. I will choose which aurors who undergo this task it shouldn't be too difficult, they will only have to avoid a couple of muggles after all. What could go wrong?"


	36. Chapter 36 Kill the Infiltration

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

John Dawlish was an expert auror. He had held his position all throughout the rise and fall of the Dark Lord so when the Minister of Magic said that he had a mission for him involving a secret inquiry into the muggle capital Dawlish accepted knowing that he would be more than capable of finding out more information on this General Esdeath. Dawlish was so confident that he wanted to refuse a partner on this mission, but the Minister had insisted.

For this mission Dawlish found himself paired up with a young rookie named Banks who looked like he was fresh out of his schooling at Hogwarts. The boy had short blonde hair, nervous looking eyes, and was quite skinny. Dawlish had to admit that even though the boy was still relatively green, he did pick up on things quite quickly. On the downside Banks was quite the talker. Dawlish reasoned it must be because the boy was nervous.

"So this is the place?" Banks asked as he took a look around the courtyard that they had apperated into.

"The outside of it," Dawlish told him in a low voice. "And keep your voice down. We don't wan't to be seen."

"Right. Right sorry," Banks apologized. "Should we put disillusion charms on ourselves? Just to play it safe."

"Fair point," admitted Dawlish as the two of them put their wands to their heads and muttered the incantation. Dawlish felt a sensation like an egg had been cracked over the top of his head, and the yolk was running down all over his body letting him know the charm had taken effect. While the charm wasn't as effective as an invisibility cloak since their bodies would blend into the environment and would ripple a little as they moved, it should still be more than enough to sneak past a few muggles.

* * *

Walking through the courtyard the duo came upon a locked door. With a nonverbal _alohomora_ Dawlish unlocked the door and the two went inside to find themselves in a dark hallway. Using their wands to create light would be too risky so they opted to hug the wall and hope it would lead them to a lit corridor. Nearing the end of the dark hall was another door, this one unlocked. Dawlish peaked his head out just enough to check if anyone was nearby.

To the left there was what appeared to be a child wearing very expensive garments as well as a crown being escorted by a tall blonde man with a cape. "We head right," Dawlish whispered to Banks. Once the two figures were out of sight the two aurors headed in the opposite direction. This corridor at least had light, but so many doors. Which one should they even go in? Which would have the information that they needed?

"Should we see if there is some kind of library?" Banks whispered a little too loudly for Dawlish's taste.

"Shhh! Voice down."

"Sorry," Banks apologized once more as the two continued down the hall. Nearing the end they came across a set of double doors. "What do you reckons in there?"

"One way to find out," Dawlish told him as he cracked the door open just a pinch to look inside. The room was empty. Dawlish ushered Banks inside so the two could begin searching. The room they were currently in resembled some kind of library, so Dawlish hoped they would be able to turn up something.

Dawlish began reading off titles of books looking for anything military related that might contain information on the General. So far all he was able to find were books that dealt with the history of the Empire. "Sir I think I found something," Banks said standing next to a desk. Dawlish walked over to see what book was laying on the desk. _Description of Imperial Arms,_ was the title. Dawlish had no idea what an Imperial Arm was but he opened it to find drawings of various weapons.

"Muggle weapons?" Dawlish asked. "Why waste our time with this? There are surely nothing compared to our magic."

"Read more," Banks insisted. Dawlish let out a small sigh as he continued to read. _Created by the first Emperor, Imperial Arms or Teigu, as they are sometimes referred to, are weapons of great power. Made with the parts taken from various danger beasts, as well as other rare materials, Imperial Arms are capable of laying waste to entire platoons of ordinary soldiers. Apart from being insanely powerful some Imperial Arms posses what is known as a trump card which can grant the user a unique ability or power._

Could this really be true? Could the muggles really posses such power? If this was true then the Minister had to know. Muggles were too ignorant to be in possession of weapons such as these.

"While you were reading I found this as well," Banks said as he placed another book on the desk. This one contained a list of names. Scrolling down the list Dawlish saw names like Akame, Kurome, Tatsumi, and various other names of people who possessed Imperial Arms. Then he spotted it: the name of General Esdeath. This was it. This was exactly what they needed. Dawlish grabbed a pen and paper and began to copy down the necessary information. If he were to take the books with him someone would surely notice that they were missing and that would be cause for concern. Deciding to play it safe Dawlish made the paper into a one way portkey that would go to the Ministry in thirty minutes in the chance they were not out by then. It would leave even if no one was touching it.

* * *

"This is good," Dawlish told Banks. "Now let's get the hell out of here." Banks nodded as he checked to make sure the coast was clear.

Walking back through the darkened hallway the two aurors opened the first door they encountered and were bathed in the sun's rays once again. Banks and Dawlish disillusioned themselves and were about to disapperate when a deep voice spoke from behind, "I thought I sensed a presence before but I wasn't sure until you just revealed yourselves just now." This was bad. A muggle had seen them use magic, now there was only one thing left they could do.

Dawlish looked at Banks who gave a small nod with his nervous looking eyes. Banks drew his wand, turned around and said, " _Obliv_ -," that was all Banks managed to say before an armored clad elbow made contact with his nose instantly breaking it.

The force at which Banks was hit sent him flying back a good ten feet where his body hit a tree and slumped down, knocked out.

Dawlish turned to look at Banks assailant to find it was the same man he had saw walking down the hall upon their arrival, and Dawlish realized that the man was much bigger than he had originally seemed now that he was up close. "It appears that a few rats have made their way inside," the giant of a man said as he towered over Dawlish. "It doesn't matter, you will be dealt with soon enough." Dawlish barely had time to dodge the massive fist that was sent his way, but his auror training seemed to kick in at the last second as he rolled out of the way.

"You're faster than your friend," the blonde man said. "But that will not be enough to save you."

Dawlish fired off a volley of spells that the man dodged with speed that was impossible considering his size and the fact that he was clad in armor.

After a few more minutes the man threw off his cape as it seemed to be becoming a hindrance, to reveal his muscular form clad in heavy armor. Firing off an _incarcerous_ spell in the hopes of trapping the man so he could erase his memories, Dawlish was surprised to see the man catch the ropes that shot from his wand and rip them in half like they were nothing.

What was more surprising was that lightning seemed to be coming off from the man's gauntlets. _Wait,_ Dawlish thought, _is that one of those Imperial Arms?_ Dawlish's question was answered when a torrent of lightning came shooting at him. Dawlish barely got his shield charm up in time as the lighting hit.

It was taking all of Dawlish's energy to keep the shield up, but the lightning just kept on coming. The muscular man didn't seem tired or winded at all. Eventually Dawlish's strength began to fade and so too did his shield. The lightning overcame the shield and Dawlish was blasted back by a large shockwave. Much like Banks Dawlish went flying through the air and hit his head on a tree.

The last thing Dawlish saw before his vision faded to black, was that of his paper falling from his robes and folding in on itself as it sent itself back to the Ministry.


	37. Chapter 37 Kill the Captives

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing **

**A/N: Warning Esdeath goes at it again.**

* * *

"Minister," Fudge's assistant said to him, "our wards have detected a portkey that entered the office of John Dawlish."

"Yes," Fudge said. "What of it?"

"The wards only identified a porkey, no people," she told him.

"Bring it here," Fudge told her as she left with a, "Yes Minister." A minute or so later she returned with the porkey, it was a piece of paper. "Thank you that will be all," Fudge said to her.

Fudge picked up the paper and began to examine it and he saw that it had Dawlish's hand writing on it. Reading it over Dawlish had written down what appeared to be a text from a book. It made mention to muggle weapons known as Imperial Arms that were said to contain great power. The description was a very vague to the point where it sounded a bit like an old wives tale than actual information. But Dawlish was not an auror who fooled around, and if he sent this here then there was the possibility that this information was accurate.

Dawlish had also taken the liberty to jot down a list of names of people who supposedly possessed some of these weapons, along with the name of whichever Imperial Arm. Then name of Esdeath was on there. Fudge began to twirl his green bowler hat in a sign of nervousness. If what Dawlish wrote was to be believed then muggles were in possession of extremely dangerous weapons. And with one of them currently being at Hogwarts it could spekk bad news for him.

No doubt other members of the magical community would be highly weary of the idea of muggles having access to weapons such as these. They might view it as a sign of muggles trying to take over. Fudge wracked his brain trying to think of something he could do about this. Then it hit him: he could attempt to confiscate their weapons. Yes he could send aurors to tail some of the known wielders, gather more information and then take their weapon. Muggles should not be in possession of these kinds of weapons. Fudge had a feeling Dawlish would be able to handle the task along with a few others.

Speaking of Dawlish where is he? Fudge couldn't help but wonder.

* * *

Dawlish opened his eyes slowly to find himself in a dungeon looking room. He was about to rub the large bump on his head, but he found his hands were bound to chair as well as his legs. Looking across from him he saw that Banks was in the same situation as he was.

"Sir," Banks said in a startled tone, "I don't know where we are. I think we're in the muggle custody." Dawlish thought that was quite obvious, but it was clear Banks was just talking because of how nervous he was. "Do you think someone will come and try and save us?"

That was a stupid question and Dawlish knew it. They had been sent here as a secret, if people found out that Fudge sent spies into the muggle capital it would be quite the scandal. Before Dawlish could say anything to calm him down he heard a distinct sound of the iron door that held them captive in the room being unlocked.

Two figures walked into the room. The first being the muscular man who had knocked them both out, and the second being the very same woman they sent here in the first place pushing in a cart that held various different items. "These are the two that I spoke to you about," the man told Esdeath. "I haven't questioned them yet I thought that might be better suited for you."

"You're right of course Budo," Esdeath told him. "I had to select a substitute to handle my days classes so I could be here for this."

Budo nodded. "I shall leave you to it then." The door slammed shut behind him leaving the three to themselves.

"So from what Budo has told me so far it would appear that you two are wizards," Esdeath said to the both of them. "Care to tell me just who you are and who you work for?"

"Ask us whatever you want," Dawlish told her. "We won't answer to you."

"With an attitude like that I assume that you are part of a military or at the very least a police force," Esdeath concluded.

Dawlish's eyes widened. _Damn she's perceptive,_ he thought to himself.

"I'm guessing that I'm right," she said. "Now why exactly are you here?"

She might have gotten something out of Dawlish once, but he didn't plan on having that happen again. Dawlish clenched his jaw and looked away from the General. Surprisingly Banks did not answer either considering how nervous and talkative he usually was.

Neither of you are going to talk?" Esdeath asked. Dawlish expected her to become angry or frustrated. He was not expecting her to smile. "Good. That means I get to have some fun."

Walking over to the cart she had pushed in Esdeath held up a pair of pliers and walked back over to Dawlish. "Let's see if you still have your defiance after this." Esdeath pinched the pliers between his right index finger and began to pull the fingernail out.

"GAHHHNHH!" Dawlish couldn't help but to cry out pain.

"You know," Esdeath said as she held up the fingernail examining it, "the last wizard I played with was missing a finger. Would you like to know how that feels like?"

Esdeath got out a scalpel from the cart and started to cut off the skin on his finger. She was skinning it quite well considering Dawlish was writhing about in pain. Once the skin was off Esdeath took a pair of small yet sharp scissors and began to cut off the muscle and tissue leaving the bone exposed, which Esdeath preceded to break off from the rest of his hand.

"Now do you feel like answering my question?" Esdeath asked. "Or do I need to do the same on your other hand to even you out?" To show she meant business she crushed the bone in her hand.

"Our Minister sent us," Banks called from across the room. Setting her sights on Banks now Esdeath walked over to him.

"And why does your Minister feel the need to invade our headquarters?" Esdeath asked as she loomed over him.

Banks looked like he was about to reply, but he somehow shut himself up before he could say anything. "Are you not going to talk as well?" Esdeath grabbed a hold of Banks broken nose and set it back in its proper place, only to then deliver a back hand so powerful it broke his nose again.

"OOOOHHHWWWW!" Banks wailed.

Esdeath wasn't done just yet. Taking the same pliers she used on Dawlish she clamped them onto his front tooth and yanked it out.

"AAAHHHHGGGGHHH!" yelled Banks as blood flowed from the wound in his mouth. "We were here because-,"

"Don't," Dawlish barely managed to get out as he fought from passing out. Esdeath regarded him coldly.

"That wasn't very nice," She said as she took hold of the scalpel again. "We were having a conversation." Esdeath forced Dawlish's mouth open and grabbing a hold of his tongue, and with one swift motion severed it.

" _MMMFFFGHHHHHHH_ ," was all that has audible from Dawlish. The lack of a tongue, plus the fact his mouth was filling with blood would do that.

"Please continue," Esdeath said to Banks as Dawlish began to drool blood from his mouth.

"O-our Minister w-wanted to know more ab-about h-how you were able to do w-what you did," Banks stuttered as he began to sweat.

"And did you find anything?" Esdeath asked. Banks nodded. "What did you find?"

"W-we found out about Imperial Arms," Banks told her. "W-we sent a letter t-to the Ministry about them."

A thoughtful look crossed Esdeath's face, and Dawlish was sure she was going to explode in fury. "Well it looks like the cat is out of the bag at last," Esdeath said. "And here we were hoping to keep it a secret." Banks looked down in shame for telling her.

"One last question, does anyone apart from your Minister know you were sent here?" Banks shook his head no. "Good." Dawlish knew why she asked that question. It meant that if she were to kill them now the Minister would be faced with an inquiry about why two aurors were missing, and that would lead to revealing they had been sent to spy.

"You are quite sweaty," Esdeath told Banks. Picking up a cauldron from the cart Esdeath pulled off the topper to allow steam to rise from it. "You really should wash," Esdeath said as she poured the boiling hot water over Banks' head.

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Banks screamed in absolute agony as the water burned his skin to the point his face was no longer recognizable. After writhing in pain Banks' body became limp dying from shock. Dawlish just looked on in horror, not being able to do a thing. This woman scared him more than anything he had seen in his time as an auror.

"I take it he was a rookie?" Esdeath asked. "I would assume so judging by how fast he was willing to talk. I actually admire you in some way for not talking. But I don't admire your strength to let you live." Creating an ice sword Esdeath cut horizontal across Dawlish's midsection allowing his guts to spill out and stain the floor. Dawlish looked at her with terrified eyes as he fought his restraints to maybe try and save himself, but she saw the fight leave his eyes as he too became limp.

Despite the magical now knowing about Imperial Arms Esdeath couldn't help but to feel a bit happy. If she was lucky then war was on the way.


	38. Chapter 38 Kill the Substitute

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

Ran finished his lesson with the fourth year Gryffindor and Slytherin students. He was pleased to note that many of the muggleborn and halfblood students seemed to be viewing the mundane world with much opportunity to expand their horizons. When the class had filed out he opened the door that led into his office. He was not expecting to see Leone sitting in his chair with her feet resting up on his desk.

"Hiya!" Leone said as he walked in.

"Well this is unexpected," Ran said not quite sure what she was doing here.

"Aw are you not happy to see me?"

"Just wondering why you are here is all."

"Yeah well I'm substituting for our icy friend," Leone told him. "She got called back for something so I volunteered to fill in for her."

"You must be joking," Ran deadpanned.

"Huh? You don't think I can handle it?"

Truthfully Ran did not. Compared to Esdeath who demanded respect from virtually everyone and was sure to be very strict when conducting a lesson, Leone came across as someone who would never pay attention when she was in school. "Whether I think so or not is besides the point," Ran chose his words carefully. "Just so long as you make sure to conduct yourself in a professional manner." By just saying that Ran knew it was a long shot. "And shouldn't you be in your own classroom?"

"Nah class doesn't start for another hour so I figured I'd swing by and see you," Leone told him.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I do have another class coming in around fifteen minutes or so," Ran said as he began to open the office door. "So if you wouldn't mind." As Ran opened the door he was greeted by the sight of the two twin redheads from the previous class, raising their hands about to knock.

"Can I help the two of you?" Ran asked the twins.

"Well Professor," the first twin, Fred he believed, started, "we just came back to ask about-," Fred trailed off as he and his brother caught sight of Leone still lounging on Ran's chair. When she saw the two of them she gave a friendly wave.

"Oh sorry Professor," George said trying to hold back laughter. "We didn't know you had company." He made air quotes when he said company.

"That's not what this is," Ran said.

"Professor you dog," Fred said clearly not believing him. "And in a school no less. For shame."

"Professor," George said, "you don't honestly expect us to believe that, I mean it's not quite common for someone to dress like that."

"Ha ha ha ha!" Leone laughed. "I like these guys. They have the same humor for teasing like I do!" Leone swung her legs down from his desk. "But I'm actually here as a substitute. Although I wouldn't quite mind playing the role of a bad school girl for this nerd that much." She said with a wink.

Fred and George were giving Ran looks of admiration. Ran on the other hand was trying to keep his composure in check. "As I said to you before shouldn't you be heading to your classroom?"

"Yeah I guess," Leone said.

"What class are you teaching?" Fred asked.

"Defense."

Fred and George looked at each other. "You don't say," George said.

"That's our next class," Fred added.

"Well isn't that a cowinky-dink," Leone happily stated as she draped her arms around the two twins. "Come on show a girl around this place will ya?" the twins couldn't agree faster as they left with the flirty blonde. As they left Ran let out a sigh. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

When Harry entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom Esdeath was not there. Instead there was the woman Harry considered to be his big sister: Leone. She was relaxing in the desk up front and waved to the students as they walked in.

"Hey there!" Leone said to the class when they had all found their seats. Harry saw that many of the boys in the room were trying their hardest not to get a nosebleed. He could see why, Leone was wearing her usual attire. "So how you guys doing?"

A Ravenclaw girl raised her hand. "Excuse me but where is Professor Esdeath?"

"Oh yeah," Leone said, "she got called away for the day so I'm your sub." Most of the kids began to whisper amongst themselves. Harry managed to hear a few words that were being said. It probably wasn't an everyday occurrence that the students got a substitute teacher.

"Well anyways," Leone said, "as long as I'm here you can just call me Leone or sis none of this Professor business."

The lesson had been quite fun in Harry's opinion. For starters Leone didn't have them do their usual exercises that Esdeath had them do (which nearly everyone was grateful for). Leone was teaching them the basis of hand to hand combat. When she told them all to make fists she had to correct most of them since the students were doing it wrong. She told Neville to keep his thumb on the outside not the inside or he could end up breaking his thumb. Neville was red with embarrassment. Not because he had done it wrong, but rather because Leone's cleavage was only a few inches away from his face when she told him. To top it off she even let them leave early.

"Are you sure Pro-, er, Leone?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," was the reply. "I don't really have anything else planned for you guys and I'm only here for the day so go on." Many of the students cheered. "Plus it gives me more time to look around this place."

* * *

Leone spent her time between classes wandering around the school just to get a better feel for it. She made sure to stay out of the first floor corridor as the twins she had walked with earlier mentioned they had a prank planned involving something called dungbombs and the school's caretaker. Naturally she wanted in on that action and helped them out with setting them up. It was innocent enough and no one would get hurt.

Currently she was walking the seventh floor corridor, and she thought it looked pretty much the same as every other, well except for the tapestry of some guy with dancing trolls. "Are you looking for the Room of Requirement?" a dreamy voice said from behind her.

Leone turned around having not felt anyone else nearby. Standing behind her was a girl wearing Ravenclaw robes, radish for earrings, whitish blonde hair, and pale blue eyes that held a faraway look. "Hey," Leone said. "I didn't see you there."

"Well you were facing the other way," the girl pointed out.

Leone shrugged, "Fair enough. So who are you?"

"I'm Luna Lovegood, although some students have taken to calling me Looney."

"Huh? Why?" Leone asked.

"Well I suppose it's because I talk about things that other people don't believe in."

"Seriously?" Leone asked. "That's stupid."

"People do have a tendency to dislike what they don't understand," Luna stated.

"Hm," Leone said. She would have to look into that. "So what were you saying about this room thingy?"

"The Room of Requirement," Luna corrected. "My houses' ghost the Grey Lady told me about it. Supposedly if you walk past that tapestry three times a door will appear."

"No kidding now I gotta check this out." Leone walked past the tapestry three times and as Luna said an iron door popped into existence. "Alright time to check this out. You coming?" Leone asked Luna.

"Yes," Luna replied dreamily. "I believe it will be evidently eventful."

Opening the door the two blondes found themselves in a room that was filled with various items stacked upon each other in uneven rows leading back as far as the eye could see. Leone let out an impressive whistle. "Cool." Leone and Luna walked down a few rows, Luna humming a tone to herself. Leone felt it. It was the feeling of killing intent nearby. "Hey stay behind me," Leone told Luna. Cautiously Leone poked her head around the corner where she felt the killing intent coming from. There sitting upon a bust was a tiara looking crown.

Walking up to the bust Leone took the tiara. This feeling was like what she heard about from that diary and locket. _Looks like Akame has something else to eliminate,_ Leone thought to herself. This was definitely something she was taking back with her. "Hey Luna you want to-," Leone stopped as she saw the girl trying on a pair of shoes on her previously bare feet.

"I guess this is why they call it the Room of Requirement," Luna said. "I really needed a pair of shoes."

"Ok," Leone said. "Why did you need shoes?"

"Well sometimes my housemates hide my belongings," Luna said. "But it's ok because they have a habit of finding their way back." Leone was reminded of her friends who used to get picked on in the slums.

"These the same kids that call you names?"

"For the most part."

"So what are their names?" Leone asked her.

Later that day two Ravenclaw fifth years were found hanging upside down from the staircase banister. Their pants pulled down and tied to the banister so students passing by got a view of their rather embarrassing under garments. Other students laughed at their misfortune, but Leone laughed the hardest of all. _Well today was fun,_ Leone thought.


	39. Chapter 39 Kill the Follower

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

"Did you really have to kill them?" Najenda asked her fellow General. She had heard about what happened with the two wizards that they caught sneaking around, and she wasn't pleased to say the least. Security would need to be tightened. But her main concern right now was the fact that Esdeath had just killed the two prisoners, although it was not all that surprising.

"I don't seem to recall you asking any questions when I killed Pettigrew," Esdeath pointed out.

"Pettigrew was handed over to us legally," Najenda countered. "These two were sent here on a mission, a mission that they managed to complete if their Ministry now knows what Imperial Arms are and the names of their wielders."

"You forget the fact that those two were sent in secret so by all right I had every reason to question them for trespassing, as well as spying."

"And did you forget about the information that they sent out?" asked Najenda. "Who knows what they could use that information for?"

"If you're worried about them trying to interfere with our workings you shouldn't be," Esdeath told her. "If they do try anything we just conquer or kill them."

"You really believe it would actually be that simple?" Najenda asked not exactly believing that.

"Of course I do," Esdeath simply stated. "We know the names of the people who are corrupt and in charge of the magical world's inner workings so killing them will be quite simple."

"We know the names yes," Najenda agreed, "but only their names as well as a few titles. Apart from that we would be going in blind."

"We can easily gain more information," Esdeath said. "You seem to forget that Sirius Black can supply us with the necessary information, and Harry can easily find more out in school."

"You make fair points," said Najenda. "But tell me is this really about wanting to get rid of corruption in their world, or is it merely another war for you to fight in?"

"Do you truly think that low of me?" Asked Esdeath.

"I wouldn't put it past you," answered Najenda.

"Who's to say it can't be both?"

"You really expect me to believe you have the best intentions for these wizards?" Najenda asked skeptically.

"Well at least twenty percent best intentions, eighty percent hoping for war," Esdeath shamelessly admitted.

"That sounds more you," Najenda told her. "But only eighty percent?"

"Yes I believe it would be a pretty one sided fight."

"Let's just hope if war ever happens that you're right."

* * *

"So wait you actually left them hanging by their pants?!" Tatsumi asked Leone. He Akame, Lubbock, and Leone were discussing the events of her sub role in Lubbock's book store.

"Uh huh," Leone said. "Those guys were bullies from what I heard, but still if you ask me they got off pretty easy so did the girls."

"What did you do to the girls?" Lubbock asked.

"I found three of them in a bathroom making a big fuss over their hair, so I just tied all three of them together by it."

"Ouch," Lubbock said.

"Yeah well it could have been worse, I could have just beat the crap out of all of them," Leone pointed out. "So Akame did you get the chance to get rid of that tiara thing?"

Akame nodded, "Yes. But how did you even find it?"

"It was in this huge ass room filled with all kinds of junk and other stuff," Leone told her. "Me and that Luna girl found it, she heard about it from some ghost called the Grey Lady."

"What even are these things anyways?" Tatsumi asked. "I mean they all look like everyday ordinary things, but it's obvious their not. I mean not even Sirius seemed to know and there was one in his house."

"One of the teachers at Harry's school might know," Lubbock offered.

"Yeah they might," Tatsumi admitted. "We could ask him to ask around a bit."

"It couldn't hurt. I mean I think we're all a bit curious about what these hings are."

The four talked for a while longer before Tatsumi and Akame left to go and grab a bite to eat since Akame was hungry as usual. The two bit farewell and left the book shop, their action not going unnoticed by a strange wearing a cloak and hood, who began to follow after the two.

* * *

"So where do you want to go?" Tatsumi asked.

"Somewhere with food," Akame said.

"Could you be more specific?"

"Yes, somewhere with meat." Tatsumi sweat-dropped.

"Well that narrows it down," he remarked. Tatsumi looked around the street they were on and managed to catch a glimpse of a hooded figure walking a distance behind them seemingly following them. Tatsumi wasn't sure if he was just being paranoid or not thinking that they were being followed, but the street they were on wasn't that crowded, and whoever it was seemed to have his eyes set on them.

He was about to tell Akame, but he felt her tense up just a little, and saw that her eyes and expression were becoming more stoic. She had seen the figure as well. If someone as experienced as Akame was getting a bad vibe from that guy that was enough to convince him that they were indeed being followed.

"You know I think I know a place that's right down there," Akame pointed to an alley that branched off the street they were on.

"I didn't think there were any restaurants down that…" Realization dawned on him, and he understood what Akame was planning. "Oh right that one," Tatsumi said loud enough in case the figure was listening to them as well. "Yeah let's go."

The cloaked man watched as the two turned left into an alley. Not wanting to lose them he quickened his pace and turned into the alley careful not to be seen. Surprisingly the two of them were not there. That was impossible he saw them turn this way just now. He pulled out his wand just to be safe. He did not have a hold of his wand long as he felt a strong hand grab his wrist forcing him to drop it. His other arm was caught as well and pinned behind his back.

Who could have grabbed him, there was nobody behind him, but as he craned his neck he caught a glimpse of a person wearing white and silver armor seemingly shimmering into existence, as if they had been invisible. There was the sound of movement from above, and he saw the woman jump down from one of the rooftops and unsheathe her sword which she held level at his neck. Just by looking at the sword he felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Who are you and why were you following us?" the swordswoman asked in a monotone.

"I do not see why who I am has any relevance," the man said knowing lying wasn't going to get him anywhere, "but my name is Kingsley Sacklebolt."

"And why were you following us?" the armored figure asked.

Kingsley seemed to hesitate so Akame moved her sword ever closer to his throat. "I was sent by my Ministry to follow anyone who fit the description of people from a list we received."

"So you're from the Wizarding World," Tatsumi said. Kingsley nodded.

"I was against the idea of following muggles, but orders were orders." Tatsumi couldn't help but feel some empathy. When he killed people he didn't exactly want to, but it was still something he had to do. Slowly he released his grip on Kingsley but made sure to pick up the wizard's wand.

"This list what did it say?" Akame asked still keeping her sword leveled.

"It was a list of names of people who supposedly wielded Imperial Arms," Kingsley answered truthfully. "We were told they were weapons of great power and that if we got the chance to confiscate them from any muggles."

"We?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yes I am not the only one. There are other aurors like myself who are keeping tabs on those inside the palace."

"Apart from the fact you have a sword to your neck, why are you telling us this?" asked Tatsumi.

"Because," Kingsley began, "I actually care about both the magical and mundane world. I know enough that my Ministry is corrupt. There are still those who worship the Dark Lord within the Ministry, and if they were to get their hands on weapons like the ones you both clearly posses, it would spell disaster for everyone."

Neither Tatsumi or Akame were quite expecting that as an answer. Tatsumi wasn't sure what it was, but Kingsley just seemed like someone he could trust. "If I give this back to you do you promise not to wipe our memories?" Tatsumi asked as he held up the wand.

"I swear I will not," Kingsley said. "Besides you clearly know of our society so I can only assume you know or are related to a witch or wizard." Kingsley took the wand, and as a show of good faith put it in his pocket. Akame in turn lowered her sword, but did sheath it.

"In truth I was mainly following you both to see if these Imperial Arms truly did exist, and now I know that they do."

"So you're not going to try and confiscate them or tell your Minister?" Tatsumi asked.

"I have no wish to rob you of your property," Kingsley told him. "And it's like I said before no good would come from wizards getting their hands on them. Rest assured I shall try to keep it secret I swear so upon my magic." Tatsumi wasn't sure but it felt like the air had gotten heavier and then lighter all at once from Kingsley's promise.

"Well er, thank you," Tatsumi told him.

"Still keep your eyes open," Kingsley told them. "I am only one person, there are still others, make sure you warn your people."

"We will," Tatsumi promised.

"And I am truly sorry for interrupting the two of you," Kingsley said. "If you are looking for food I recommend Antonettes's. It may be a muggle place but the food is quite delicious. Especially the meat." Kingsley gave a nod and vanished with a _pop!_

"That was certainly informative," Tatsumi said as he deactivated Incursio.

"Yes," Akame said sheathing her sword. "We should head to that restaurant right away." Tatsumi sweat-dropped.


	40. Chapter 40 Kill the Ghost

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

Harry read over the letter he had gotten from everyone back at the Capital. It stated that Leone had found one of those dark items somewhere in the castle and they asked if he could ask around to see if some of the students or staff knew anything about what they might be. There was also a p.s. letting him know that the wizards had somehow gotten their hands on a list of people who possessed Imperial Arms. They said that he shouldn't worry too much about it since his name wasn't written down since he wasn't officially a member of the task force, but to still stay on guard since it was known they were his legal guardians so it was likely someone might start asking him questions.

Tucking the letter into his robes Harry made his way to the library where he was to meet with the study group. Maybe one of them would know something.

As he walked into the library Harry saw that Hermione, Neville, the Patil twins, Daphne, and Tracey were already sitting at a table. Neville waved to him when he walked in. "Hi everyone," Harry addressed the assembled group of students. "Anything new?"

"We we're just talking about our substitute the other day," Padma told him. "She seemed so cool."

"You should have seen Ron and Draco's reaction to seeing her," Pabarti said.

"Yeah I'm surprised their jaws didn't dent the floor when they dropped," joked Tracey.

"Well it looks like the two of them are alike after all," Daphne said. "They both have no idea how to handle themselves around women."

"Did you hear what she did to those people who were picking on a first year?" Padma asked.

"I did," Pavarti said. "Lavender said she saw three girls walking with their hair tied together to the hospital wing to have Madam Pomfrey untangle them."

"What I want to know is why we got a sub?" Hermione asked. "I mean I'm not complaining she was pretty laid back, but I don't think any other teacher has called in to fill for someone else."

"Professor Sprout tells me that Hagrid sometimes helps the Care of Magical Creatures Professor out with his lessons," Neville told her. "But apart from that I never heard about anything like that either."

"Professor Esdeath seemed fine in class today," Tracey said. "I mean she had use practice handling swords after all."

Harry knew the reason why Esdeath was not in class yesterday was most likely due to the fact that she was questioning the wizards that were caught sneaking around. If the stories Harry heard about her were true then there was a great possibility that they were dead. He didn't plan on telling that to any of them though, for all he knew the two wizards could have been friends of their families.

Deciding to change the topic Harry asked, "So has anyone done any reading about cursed artifacts?" Hermione was the smartest witch of their age, and the others were purebloods so he figured if anyone would have any idea about what those objects were they might.

"Well from what I know dark artifacts are a pretty broad subject," Hermione told him. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that I know Professor Esdeath has a interest in them," Harry told her. "And who knows she may start teaching us about them, so it wouldn't hurt to know a little more."

"Well dark objects come in all shapes and sizes," Daphne told him. "Do you know what kind of objects she means?"

"I guess like just ordinary things," Harry told her. "Things like a diary, a locket, a tiara."

Hermione actually perked up a bit at the last one. "Do you mean a diadem?"

"A what?" Harry asked not familiar with the word.

"A diadem it's basically the same thing as a tiara," Hermione clarified. "The most famous one is Ravenclaw's diadem its been lost for hundreds of years though, and from what I know it's not a dark artifact more of a priceless treasure."

Leone found that diadem in a hidden room Harry recalled. Was it possible that one was the same as Ravenclaw's? "What do you know about it?" Harry asked.

"Apart from that nothing much," Hermione admitted. "Although you're far from the first person to ask. Students ask the Grey Lady about it and where it's hidden all the time, although she never gives them a real answer from her."

"She's your house ghost right?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded. "Do you know where I could find her?"

"Well when she's not in the common room she's usually floating around by herself in an empty classroom."

Harry thanked Hermione for telling him, and soon the others showed up to start studying. Tonight he would use the Invisibility Cloak to go and search for the Grey Lady.

* * *

An hour and a half. That was how long Harry had been wandering around the castle looking for the Ravenclaw ghost. If it hadn't been for the cloak he would have gotten caught by Filch three times. Harry wasn't sure but it seemed Filch's cat was able to almost see him despite being invisible.

Harry was about ready to give up his search when he saw a transparent figure of a woman glide through a door to a classroom. Taking a chance Harry followed and opened the door.

Floating on the other side of the room looking out the window into the night sky was a figure of a woman with dark hair in a dress. Taking off the cloak Harry spoke up, "Um excuse me." The ghost turned around and seemed a bit startled to see him.

"Yes," the ghost spoke to him. "What do you want?"

"Well I was just wondering if you were the Grey Lady?" Harry asked.

"That is what they call me yes. Why have you sought me out?"

"Well I just wanted to ask you about Ravenclaw's diadem," Harry told her.

"You and every other student," she replied bitterly. "You all wish to find it to further your own glory."

Harry shook his head. "No no I didn't come to ask where it was. Someone found it actually."

The Grey Lady's eyes widened. "How?"

"A teacher found it in a secret room," Harry told her. "But when they found it, it was giving off real negative energy. What I wanted to ask is why it would do that?"

"He defiled it with dark magic," the Grey Lady said in almost a whisper to herself than to Harry.

"Who did?" Harry asked intrigued.

"He made me feel like I was important," the Grey Lady continued to talk to herself. "Made me feel like I could surpass my mother. I told him where I hid it. He was so charming when he was here nearly fifty years ago."

 _Fifty years ago,_ Harry thought. _Wasn't that around the time that chamber was opened?_ Harry began to realize who the Grey Lady was referring to. "It was Tom Riddle wasn't it?" Harry asked.

"I'm surprised," she said. "Not many people know him by that name. But yes, it was him."

"But what would he want with the diadem?"

"All I know is that he promised that it would prove me wiser than my mother if I told him where I hid it," the Grey Lady said solemnly. "And then he goes and defiles it dark magic!" Harry was taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"Look," Harry said trying to ease the apparition. "Whatever was wrong with the diadem is gone. There were other things like it that were found, they were purged of whatever it was as well."

"Truly?" the ghost asked and Harry nodded. "So my mother's prized possession has been cleansed of that darkness?"

"Yes," Harry told her. "But the thing that I really wanted to ask about is what was it he did to the diadem? What was that energy?"

The Grey Lady shook her head. "That I do not know. He would talk often about other objects related to the founders as well as his family lineage." That caught Harry's attention.

"So do you think he would try and do this to other things the founders possessed?"

"He was quite obsessed with them so it would be in his character to do so," was her response. "I have lingered for too long I should be going." The Grey Lady floated past him to the door. "I will say thank you. Thank you for informing me that my mother's heirloom has been cleansed of the darkness." With that said the ghost floated through the door, leaving Harry to himself.

 _So all of those things were somehow tied to Voldemort,_ Harry thought. _But what did he do to them to make them like that?_


	41. Chapter 41 Kill the Ambush

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

Yaxley watched as the two figures rode on horseback through the countryside. He as well as six auror's followed after them from above having disillusioned themselves and their broomsticks. While Yaxley himself was not an auror he was a member of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and it was quite common for him to work beside the aurors on a few assignments. He found the position he held strangely ironic since someone who had followed the Dark Lord was now working in the justice department.

When Minister Fudge had made mention that he wanted certain muggles followed due to the fact that they may be in possession of weapons of almost magical power Yaxley had gladly volunteered to carry out the mission. He wasn't doing so because he had a change of heart from his Death Eater days, it was quite the opposite. If he and a few of his Death Eaters got their hands on weapons such as that they would be able to rid their world of the muggleborns once and for all. Perhaps even conquer the muggle world as well.

So far from what Yaxley observed of the man and woman wasn't anything too far out of the ordinary for muggles. They did have swords with them the girl having a katana, and the male having a short-sword. Currently the two were riding towards a canyon that branched off in several directions making it like a natural labyrinth of stone. The two dismounted and tied the horses to a nearby tree as they entered the canyon.

Giving the signal to land to the aurors the group of wizards touched down near the entrance of the canyon. "What are our orders sir?" one auror asked Yaxley, it was clear to him that these aurors looked to him as their leader for this mission. He was not at all opposed to that.

"I want one of you to get back on your broom so we have an aerial view," Yaxley told him. "The rest of us will go in on foot."

"What are we to do when we run into these muggles?" another auror asked.

"Stun them, take whatever weapons they have and head back to the Ministry," Yaxley explained.

"What if they don't have any of these supposed near magic weapons?" a young auror asked sounding a bit uneasy about the mission.

"Then we will have wasted our time here wouldn't we?" Yaxley asked rhetorically.

"Sir," another auror spoke up. "What do-," suddenly the air grew heavier and black and purple lightning began to strike down somewhere within the canyon.

 _Well it would appear that they exist after all,_ Yaxley thought as he internally grinned. "You!" Yaxley pointed to one auror. "Get on your broom and fly overhead, find out what that was." The auror nodded and mounted his broom. Kicking off from the ground he took off and flew in the direction the lightning had struck. Yaxley saw him flying around looking for the two people inside when he suddenly stiffened. Much to many of the other aurors horror the man just fell right off his broom, dead. It didn't even look like anything had hit him.

Yaxley was about to give the order for someone else to grab a broom, but a giant boulder came flying from the canyon. They barely had time to dodge as the rock slammed down right where they had been standing previously, their brooms crushed beneath it. It looks like their only way of escape was now apparating, but Yaxley was determined to get his hands on those weapons.

"Wands out," Yaxley told the remaining aurors. "We're going in." Yaxley himself led the way into the canyon. The first twenty feet was straight, but then a plateau divided the canyon into two paths. "Three of you that way," Yaxley pointed to the left. "The others follow me." Yaxley started down the right with two others following him.

* * *

The three of them continued on for a few minutes but to Yaxley it felt longer since they had stumbled upon two dead ends and had to double back the way they had come.

As they were doubling back Yaxley heard: _Bang Bang!_ It had come from right around the corner from where they were. He thought it was the sound of two of the other aurors disapperating, but as he and his two rounded the corner it was clear that wasn't the case.

Two of the other aurors lay slumped down with two holes right in the middle of their heads. Their brains splattered on the wall behind them forever staining the rock with red.

One of Yaxley's aurors lost his breakfast at the sight of it. "Keep calm," Yaxley told him, even though he too was worried. "We have to find those two muggles."

"What about the third one?" one of his asked referring to the missing auror. Just then they heard a faint scream come from somewhere up ahead. Yaxley squinted into the shadows trying to spot any form of movement, when all of a sudden something was flung at him. Yaxley instinctively backed away as the severed head of the third auror landed at his feet.

The two others with Yaxley went whiter than ghosts at the sight of the head. _Just what kind of muggles are these?!_

"We need to leave!" one auror said frantically.

The other agreed with him. "We should have never come here!"

"Quiet the both of you!" Yaxley scolded them. "We have a mission and I intend to complete it. We can't just let these muggles get away with what they have done. Avenge the fallen." Truthfully Yaxley could care less about those who died but it seemed to motivate the two aurors that were with him. "Move forward with caution."

* * *

Walking further into the natural labyrinth they came upon the headless body at the entrance of another path whose length was hidden in shadows. It was faint but Yaxley could hear something moving from within the shadows. "Try to flush whoever it is out," Yaxley ordered them. They nodded rather hesitantly and walked forward with Yaxley walking a short distance behind them covering the rear.

"What do you two see?" Yaxley asked since the two of them had stopped moving and were just standing still. "Well? Yaxley asked as he touched one of their shoulders. As soon as he did the auror fell to the ground completely limp. He was dead and so was the other one.

Nothing hit them. They just died all of a sudden. What could do that? Yaxley heard a hiss and saw what looked to be the body of a snake. He quickly ran as fast as he could out of the pathway he was currently on and back into the labyrinth.

Had this all been a trick? Had the muggles somehow known they were being followed? No that was impossible, they couldn't have known. Yaxley knew he should probably just apperate back to the Ministry, but he knew there was something off about these muggles. Most likely the rumors about them possessing these magic weapons were true, and if that were the case then he would be the one to take them down.

He stopped running when he heard the sound of food being eaten. Peaking his head around the corner of the wall he had been running along he saw the girl from before sitting on a small rock, eating from a bag. She looked so content and at ease. This was perfect for Yaxley he would take her out no problem. Raising his wand he said, " _Avada Ke_ -," before he could finish the incantation he noticed a shadow block out the sun and when he looked up he saw an armored clad figure drop from the sky. He tried to escape but it was too late. The foot of the warrior came down and crushed his skull.

* * *

Wave looked down at the man he had just killed. It wasn't a pretty sight. The man's head had exploded when it was pressed between his foot and the ground, and the surrounding area was not stained with red.

He hated this feeling. He could not get used to it, but he knew he had to do it. That guy was about to cast a spell that he had no idea what it did on Kurome. And if killing him meant that she was safe then he would do it again.

Speaking of Kurome she looked over to where Wave was standing over the dead body. "I knew he was there," she told him as she helped herself to another one of her snacks.

"I kind of figured you would say that," Wave said.

"Hm let me guess you just wanted to play the part of the hero?" Kurome asked.

"Well…" Wave trailed.

"Tell you what if you buy me sweets next time this happens I'll act like a distressed princess and everything," Kurome teased.

Wave just rolled his eyes. "All talk of food aside it looks like the Commander's plan worked."

Kurome nodded. They had known they were all being tailed by the wizards so in order to draw some of them out they would leave the safety of the Capital and out into the country in order to dispose of their followers. "I guess we should be heading back now," Kurome said. "I'm hungry." Wave truly had no idea how she and her sister could eat so much.

* * *

In the Ministry of Magic Cornelius Fudge was close to having a panic attack. It had been four days and Dawlish and Banks were still not back. Dawlish's wife and Banks' sister had been writing him letters constantly asking him why they had not come home. The best Fudge could do was to tell them that the two of them had been working later than usual and were just too busy to come home. It was such a lame excuse that the people who worked beside the two of them in the auror department didn't believe it.

To make matters worse Yaxley and his team had yet to return. Despite what Kingsley had told him about there being nothing unordinary with the muggles Fudge couldn't shake the feeling one of his best aurors was wrong about this.

Fudge was beginning to think that Dawlish and Banks were dead. If that were the case then the magical community would be screaming for blood. It wouldn't just be about revenge it was to prove they were superior to the muggles. Suddendly Fudge began to see the benefits in that. He could play off the fear and anger against the muggles to legally confiscate those Imperial Arms which he was quite sure were real as opposed to just taking them in secret. If he did that he was sure to win the next election. Perhaps it was time to make this knowledge public and send another inquisition into the muggle world.


	42. Chapter 42 Kill the Inquisition

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

"Please tell me this is another one of your jokes," Tonks asked Sirius. He had just got done explaining to both her and Remus about the members of Night Raid and the Jaegers plan for getting rid of corruption from within their Ministry. So far the reaction had not been the one he was hoping for.

"You don't like it?" Sirius asked although he was pretty sure he already knew the answer to that.

"Of course I don't like it!" Tonks yelled. "It's completely insane! They just plan on strolling right into the Ministry and killing anyone who's corrupt? I'm sorry Sirius but that just doesn't seem possible."

"You saw the sword that one woman had," Sirius reminded her. "You saw what it was able to do to those dark artifacts. Well they have more people who have those weapons. Don't you want to see our world become better?"

"You know I do," Tonks said. "But the idea that this small group of people can actually change an entire society I just can't wrap my mind around that."

"If I remember correctly you seemed very eager to want and join the Order of the Phoenix," Sirius pointed out. "And wouldn't you agree that our merry little band of toughs helped hinder the darkest wizard to ever exist?"

"The Order was almost wiped out though," Tonks stated. "It was only because of Harry that he was defeated." Sirius just shook his head.

"Moony," Sirius addressed his old school friend, "can you please help me out here?"

"Actually I have to agree with Tonks on this one Padfoot," Remus told him. Sirius knew that out of all of the marauders Moony was by far the smartest of the bunch, but still to hear him say he disagreed came as a shock to him.

"Now before you say anything let me explain why," Remus said before Sirius could start a rant. "From what you told us so far it seems that although they have a noble goal in mind they still intend to kill people. And if this goes south then you could very well go back to Azkaban."

"I talked that over with them," Sirius said. "I told them that I would not be killing anybody, but I could still help in other ways."

"And that is?"

"Well I told them about the entrance, you know the one where you flush yourself in a toilet like a dead fish," Sirius told him. "And about the killing I gave them a list of names of people we know for a fact are either corrupt or were once Death Eaters. The good people like Arthur, Kingsley, Amelia, Augusta, Cattermole, all those people, I told them what they looked like, what department they were in and that they were not to be harmed."

"So instead of killing people you're just telling other people who will how to get in?" Remus asked rhetorically.

"I'm uncomfortable with the thought of people dying yes," Sirius said, "but think of all the good that could come about from the new Ministry. All those laws and restrictions on muggleborns they could be lifted. Even those anti-werewolf laws could be gotten rid of, you could finally hold down a job."

"That is very optimistic," Remus said, "but just how would it come about? You have a plan to eliminate the current corruption, yes but what about what comes after? Is there any plan in set for what the new system would be like? How would we have any guarantee that those laws would be repelled? Will the muggles just leave once they've killed everyone, or will they have an active hand in how we run our government? Have you even asked these questions?"

This was one of the things Sirius hated about having a friend who actually used their brain: they always made you feel like you're making the wrong choice. "Look," Sirius said, "I will admit that, no I have not really thought about any of that. But I know that these muggles will live up to their word and make our society better. Whatever obstacles in the future we come across can be dealt with then."

Sirius saw that they seemed less pessimistic, and more uncertain. _I must have a way with words,_ he thought. "And besides it's not like they're just going to storm in there right now, they still have time to finalize the details."

"Just pray that they don't do anything reckless," Remus told him. "Hanging out with you tands to have that affect on people."

* * *

Back at the Imperial Capital Najenda sat in her office with Susanoo, Lubbock, Mein, and Chelsea. She had just finished reading through the recent letter Harry had sent. It appeared that he found out that whatever those possessed artifacts were somehow all tied back to Voldemort. Harry mentioned that he was not sure if there were any more of them out there, but believed that there might be.

There was a knock upon the door and a guard stuck his head in. "Pardon the interruption General," he said, "but there are three people here seeking an audience with you. They insist that it cannot wait."

Najenda narrowed her one eye. She had not been expecting anyone right now. "Send them in if you would." The guard nodded. "Of course General."

The doors opened to let in three people, a short woman with two men flanking her on either side. Mein took one look at the woman and instantly disliked her. The woman resembled a toad, and was wearing all pink like herself, but much worse and that cardigan and hat were not helping at all. _This bitch is stealing my look!_ Mein thought angrily.

Chelsea whispered in her ear, "It looks like your wardrobe threw up on her." Mein just scoffed.

"Good evening," the toad woman said in a sickly false tone that was obviously forced.

"And to yourself as well," Najenda said, but Mein could easily tell the boss was just trying to be civil. "I don't believe we've met before."

"No we haven't," the toad said. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Dolores Jane Umbridge Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic."

 _Umbitch is more fitting,_ Mein thought.

"And what do we own the er, pleasure, Madam Umbridge?" Najenda asked.

"Well it has come to the attention of Minister that you muggles may be in possession of what are known as Imperial Arms," Umbridge said. "Seeing as these weapons possess magical like abilities it raises some concerns."

"What kind of concerns?" Mein asked before the boss could.

"I don't believe I was talking to you dear," Umbridge said with a forced smile. _Bitch._

"My subordinate asked a relevant question," Najenda defended. "What exactly do you mean by concerns?"

"I don't know if you are aware or not, but to expose magic to the muggle world is forbidden," Umbridge said as if she were speaking to a seven year old. "And given muggles tendency for barbaric behavior it doesn't bode well for many in the magical community."

 _Is this bitch really calling us barbarians?!_ Mein thought as she was reminded of the first time she came to the capital. The people then thought of her like this woman was now which only fueled her animosity towards this toad.

"And what exactly are your intentions?" Najenda asked her eye glancing towards Susanoo and Lubbock who sent her subtle nods.

"Well given the danger they possess as well as their near magical power it is within our right to confiscate them as we see fit," Umbridge declared.

Mein gave a mock laugh. "Like we'd actually hand something like that over to a society as corrupt as yours."

Umbridge narrowed her gaze towards Mein, who didn't even flinch. "You are just a muggle and have no knowledge of how we operate. This is exactly the kind of ignorance that warrants us to confiscate them."

"Even if we did I doubt that you'd be able to use them," Chelsea said mockingly.

"So you admit that you are in possession of such weapons!" Umbridge said triumphantly. "By order of the Ministry you are ordered to hand over any and all of these Imperial Arms that you have in your possession."

Mein had had enough of this bitch. She pulled up Pumpkin and leveled it at Umbridge. "I got one right here for you." Umbridge pulled out her hand and was about to cast a spell when Mein shot the wand right out of her hand, as well as a few of the toads stubby fingers.

The two men that Umbridge had with her drew their wands but fared much worse than her. The one on the right was hit by Susanoo with such force he went flying into the wall breaking every bone in his body.

The one on the left was about to fire a spell at Najenda when all of a sudden his feet were pulled out from underneath him, the fall threw him off balance and the spell was shot towards the ceiling. Lubbock had trapped him with his wires, and Najenda used her new gun feature on her arm to shoot the man through his head.

Mein still had her sights set on Umbridge who was clutching her hand with the missing fingers. "The Minister-!"

"Is an idiot!" Mein said. "I mean honestly a few of his people go missing because they were spying, and he then has us followed and more of his people die, and he then sends people formally this time, and expects us to hand over our property?! That is just stupid."

"How dare you say such things you filthy muggle!" Umbridge screeched.

"Keep it up bitch!" Mein focused her sights on the toads head.

"You are nothing more than an animal!" Umbridge yelled. "A savage, an ignorant, dirty muggle who is below even a halfbreed!"

Those were the last words that Umbridge ever yelled as Mein shot her head with such force the head completely vaporized it leaving only a squat body dressed in a pink outfit that even Mein herself wouldn't wear. "And you were just a bitch," Mein said as she looked down in disgust at the body.

"You four certainly cleaned house," Chelsea remarked. "I felt kind of useless."

"Don't worry," Najenda told her. "From what we just learned knowledge of Imperial Arms is now known from within the magical world. We're going to have to accelerate the plan."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Lubbock asked Najenda.

"It would appear so," she told him. "It's time to take down the wizard's Ministry." Najenda lit a cigarette and began to smoke.


	43. Chapter 43 Kill the Ministry Part I

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

This was it. Today was the day when Tatsumi, Akame, and Chelsea would infiltrate the wizard's Ministry. Harry had sent his Invisibility Cloak for Akame to use via his owl Hedwig. Chelsea had disguised herself and asked for their opinions on it. Both of them told Chelsea that it was spot on.

Equipping Incursio and activating his own Invisibility, Tatsumi entered the public restroom and put his feet in the toilet as instructed by Sirius. _This is so gross,_ he thought, but then again he saw the way some of these wizards dressed, so he was guessing that weird was just a part of their culture. He pulled the handle on the toilet and felt his body begin to spin at incredible speeds and felt like he was being pushed through a narrow tube. Next thing he knew he was popping out of a fireplace in some sort of crowed atrium.

Looking around he saw two rows of the fireplaces running parallel to each other that would light up with green flame to allow a person to step out. The rows led to a fountain decorated with golden statues of what looked to be a wizard, a centaur, an elf, and other magical creatures. There was also a paper stand being managed by two wizards who were passing out copies of the Daily Prophet.

The fireplace next to him lit up with green flame but no one came out of it. People noticed but kept on walking by probably thinking it was just an anomaly. If he had to guess he would have to say that it was Akame who was wearing Harry's cloak.

The fireplace across from him lit up as well and he saw that Chelsea appeared from it in her disguised form. Some people would glance at her, but only for a second before they kept on walking in the direction they had been going. Deciding to follow the crowd Tatsumi carefully merged into the flow of people trying his best not to touch or bump into anybody. As strange as wizards were even they would take notice if they walked into something invisible.

Walking past the fountain and a security desk where the guard was talking to a few incoming witches and wizards. He found himself in a space where people were getting onto lifts to take them wherever. Tatsumi would just have to wait until the crowd died down so he would be able to grab a lift for himself. After about a minute or so he heard a ding from behind him to allow a woman whom he recognized as Madam Bones and another witch wearing a vulture hat to exit the lift.

Seeing his chance Tatsumi entered the lift and closed the lift doors before anyone else could climb in. looking at the buttons displayed before him Tatsumi decided to take to the lower floors and make his way to the top. He felt the lift give a lurch and took off backwards before heading straight down. Now that he was alone he deactivated his invisibility, it wouldn't do to have him using up his energy when he didn't have to.

The lift came to a stop and a voice announced that he was at a place called the Department of Mysteries. Activating his invisibility once again, Tatsumi began to explore. Looking down a corridor to his left he spotted three people talking to each other near a black door. The shortest of the three had mouse brown hair, while the other two were rather large and imposing with a vacant expression on their faces.

Sirius had been kind enough to give them a name of people who were once Death Eaters and these three people matched the descriptions of Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle Sr. to a tee. He couldn't hear what they were saying but Nott Sr. opened the black door at the end of the hall and the three of them walked inside. It looks like he found his targets. Tatsumi approached the door and opened it following his quarry inside.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy sat in his office looking over a few papers and reading over the Daily Prophet. The head line stated that Fudge had gone public with the knowledge of the existence of Imperial Arms, as well as the fact that multiple teams of aurors went missing when trying to negotiate with the muggles to hand them over in a diplomatic fashion.

The reaction had been exactly what he had expected it to be: people were calling for blood. So far the muggles had been able to resist the aurors that were thrown their way, but that wouldn't last long. After all once the order was given for the auror corps to launch an all out assault the muggles were sure to be overwhelmed. Lucius could honestly say that he was glad. It would serve them right for believing that they were superior to wizards, even mudbloods were better than muggle filth. Once they got their hands on those weapons they would be able to purge the magical community of the mudbloods, he and his fellow Death Eaters would still carry out their Lords desire.

The door to his office creaked open and he looked up to see who had entered without his permission. It was none other than his house elf Dobby. "What do you want Dobby?" Lucius asked in disgust towards the servant before him. "I did not summon you."

"Dobby knows Master," Dobby told him as he walked towards Malfoy patriarch. "Dobby just thought that Dobby should be here in case Master did need him for anything."

"Thinking for yourself is dangerous Dobby," Lucius warned the elf. "I would recommend that you not do that."

"Dobby deeply apologizes," Dobby said with a bow to his master. "Do you wish for Dobby to punish himself?"

Lucius turned his gaze away from Dobby and back to the paper on his desk. "I'll punish you later," Lucius told him. "Now go back to the manor and see to your chores."

"Dobby has finished with the chores sir that is why Dobby has come here, because Dobby is having the time."

"Do not question your master Dobby!" Lucius yelled at the elf. "When I tell you to do something you do it! If I tell you to go back to the manor and leave me alone I expect you to do it like a faithful servant!"

Dobby shifted on his feet. "Dobby was not questioning his great Master. Dobby was merely just telling him the chores were done." Lucius grabbed his cane and jabbed Dobby in the stomach with it.

"Are you talking back to me?!" Lucius jabbed Dobby again pressing the elf up against the wall. "Learn your place you slave!" Lucius kicked Dobby's legs out from under him causing the elf to fall to the ground. Lucius threw in one kick to the ribs before turning away from the elf and returning to his desk a few feet away. "Perhaps I should consider getting a new house elf if you don't learn to behave," Lucius said over his shoulder as he caught a glimpse of the elf standing back to his feet. Lucius shook his head and returned his attention back to the paper.

As Lucius continued to read the paper over the happier he felt. Fudge was doing exactly what he wanted him to do and he didn't even have to bribe the man to do it. Lucius was aware his elf was standing just behind his chair and right as he was about to turn around to strike him yet again for not doing as he was told, he felt a slight prick right on the back of his neck.

He felt his body began to stiffen and he barely mustered the strength to say, "D-dobby you-," he fell out of his chair and was left staring up at the house elf who was holding a needle in his one hand. Then much to his surprise Dobby was engulfed in a puff of smoke and in his place stood a young woman with auburn hair who was sucking on a lollipop.

"You know I once worked for a man who was a lot like you," the woman said looking down upon his dying body. "He too treated others horribly. All of the servants were afraid of him. He had money and a title and he thought that kept him safe, but he was wrong. He ended up dying just the same as you. Who knows maybe you two will see each other in Hell. Just something for you to think about during your last moments."

Lucius didn't have the strength to grab his wand. He didn't even have the strength to mutter an insult or slur. This was the end for him.

* * *

Chelsea watched as once proud pureblooded noble took his last breaths before finally meeting his end. "I wish I could say I felt some sympathy for you," Chelsea said. "But honestly you had it coming to you." One corrupt official down, about a dozen more to go.


	44. Chapter 44 Kill the Ministry Part II

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

Nott Sr. made his to the Hall of Prophecies within the Department of Mysteries. The room was filled with high shelves lined with small orbs that looked like they contained smoke swirling around within them. Below each orb there was a plaque with an engraving of the seer's name as well as the person it was meant for or pertaining to.

He knew that it would be impossible for him to remove any of these prophecies. Only a person about whom a prophecy was made for could remove it from its stand, and since none were made about him it would prove futile. But his purpose here today was not to remove a prophecy. He was just checking up on one.

Nott was one of the few members of the Dark Lord's inner circle who knew about the prophecy pertaining to Dark Lord and Harry Potter, he considered it to be one of the greatest honors of his life. Although Nott did not know the contents of the prophecy he did know that whatever it stated was important to his Lord.

Even though he believed his Lord to be gone from this world, Nott still believed in the ideas which had been preached. Coming here and viewing the prophecy made him feel like his Lord was still here in some way shape or form. It just made him feel that there was hope for the Lord's plans to come to fruition. He had only brought Crabbe and Goyle along for security and to make sure any unspeakables who were working stayed away from the Hall of Prophecies. The two of them had wandered off someplace maybe even into another room to check for anyone working, and make sure they stayed away from the room he was in. He thought that he was alone, but he heard what he thought to be footsteps behind him.

However when he glanced back he saw no one. Perhaps it was nothing. Maybe it was just his paranoia getting the better of him. After all it wouldn't do well for his public appearance if a former Death Eater was seen near a prophecy about the Dark Lord.

Deciding that he had stayed here long enough Nott began walking towards where the door was. Right as his hand touched the knob he felt a pair of hands grab a hold of him. He tried to struggle out of it and reach for his wand, but before he had time to process anything further he felt his neck being twisted at a sickening angle. He couldn't move. He felt himself paralyzed, but for him he not need to wait long for death, as his neck was soon broken.

* * *

Tatsumi let go of the body of whose neck he had snapped and it crumpled to the floor, a motionless heap. If he had to honest with himself he actually felt bad. He had killed people before of course, but Nott had been completely unarmed and unaware of what was going on. He thought about Aria and she was unarmed, but she had also tortured his friends. He killed her not just out of anger for what she had done, but also to ensure that she would never be able to do that to anyone else ever again.

He may not have known Nott, but Sirius said that he was once a Death Eater, and apparently one of the worst if what Sirius said was to be believed. He told himself that in the hopes of knowing that someone as evil as Nott was no longer around to spread his influence.

Dragging the body of Nott behind a few out of the way shelves, Tatsumi turned and left the room through the door Nott had entered through. As soon as he crossed the threshold of the door and into the other room Tatsumi knew something was off.

The first thing being was that this was not the room he had come from when he followed Nott in. This room was circular and had an archway in the center with a black veil hanging from it.

The second thing that was off was the arch itself. Despite the there being no draft or wind in the room what so ever the veil was blowing ever so lightly, almost like it was tempting him to come and see what was on the other side.

Spotting another door just on the other side of the room Tatsumi began walking towards it not wanting to spend a second longer in the room he was currently in. just as he was about to open the door Tatsumi heard what he believed to be a faint voice coming from behind him. Turning around there was no one there. Just the arch with the veil.

He heard the voice again it seemed to be coming from the veil. _It can't be,_ Tatsumi thought as he continued to stare at the veil. "Was that voice Bro's?" he asked himself.

Tatsumi walked towards the arch and walked all the way around it. It was the same on both sides no one else was in the room. As he kept staring at the veil he began to hear other voices. Voices of Scheele, and Sayo, and Ieyasu it was as if they were whispering to him, calling him closer. Tatsumi dropped to his knees as Incursio dissolved from his body, his eyes starting to water up. Just what was this thing? Could he talk to the friends that he had lost, is that what this veil was?

He was about to reach out towards the veil when he became aware of footsteps behind him. Quickly turning around he found two large goons whom he recognized as Crabbe and Goyle Sr. based on their appearance. How could he have lost sight of those two? They weren't in that orb room with Nott, maybe that was why. He had been so concentrated on Nott that he had neglected to keep his eyes peeled for the other two.

The two of them sneered at him as they raised their wands at him. Before he could re-equip Incursio Goyle Sr. began to utter a curse, but before he could complete it he found himself with a sword thrust through his chest. Crabbe Sr. saw his companion fall next to him, and before he could even process what was going on his head left his shoulders.

Akame took off the Invisibility Cloak becoming visible. Tatsumi couldn't be more grateful. He had let his guard down and probably would have died if she hadn't shown up. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Tatsumi nodded. "Yeah thanks to you?" She smiled and nodded in appreciation. "I managed to take out Nott," he told her. "What about you?"

"I found the one named Macnair," Akame told him. "I met up with Chelsea already, so I decided to check the lower floors for you."

"Well I'm glad you showed up when you did," Tatsumi thanked again. "I got a bit distracted by this thing." He gestured to the veiled archway. "I don't know what it is but for some reason I heard Bro's voice. Scheele's too. I don't know, maybe I was just imagining it."

"No," Akame said looking at the arch. "I can hear them too." Well it was nice to know that he wasn't just imagining them.

"So what do you think this is?" Tatsumi asked as he glanced back at the veil that continued to lightly billow in the non-existent breeze.

"I don't know," Akame told him. "But I don't like it."

"Yeah it is creepy," Tatsumi agreed. "But do you think we would be able to talk with them?" he took a step closer to the veil.

"Tatsumi," Akame spoke to him.

"I mean it is their voices," Tatsumi continued talking. "I mean I know they're dead, but it could be like a way to speak to dead people." He stepped closer still until he was just within arm's reach of the black veil. "I wonder if…" as he reached towards the veil he felt Akame grip his other hand, snapping him out of his trance.

"Tatsumi," She said again. "Don't."

"What? Why what is-,"

"You promised me before that you wouldn't die," Akame said her eyes full of pleading. "So please don't touch it."

It was obvious to him that Akame genially believed that this veil meant nothing but trouble and it was enough to make her worry. He hated seeing her like that remembering the night after they lost Scheele. Much like that night Tatsumi knocked some sense into himself as he hit himself on his jaw. "Sorry for making you worry Akame," Tatsumi said as he wiped a thin stream of blood from his face as a result of his punch. "Just had to knock some sense into myself again that's all," he said looking onto her worried expression. "Let's leave this room alright?"

Akame nodded a slight smile working its way onto her face clearly relieved. Walking with her towards the door Tatsumi couldn't help but to glance back one last time at the arch and veil that was still billowing unnaturally, and then towards his side to Akame who was walking beside him. He thought of all the times they had shared together, and the smile that she rarely let anyone see. Seeing that side of Akame made him feel happier than he ever had in his life and he knew that he would choose her every time. He would always keep that promise no matter what.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge was sitting in his office going over the final details for the assault on the muggle capital. The aurors were more than ready to avenge their fallen comrades, and he had the people's full support with his decision. He was still a bit hesitant so he had been sending memos to Lucius asking for the man to come up to his office for the last half of an hour, but the flying pieces of paper kept on returning to his office. Why was Lucius not responding to his summons?

He took out his wand and had it write yet another memo to Lucius. He pointed his wand at the door and sent the letter off. He thought the door stated open longer than it should have, but he brushed it off as nothing. Setting his wand on the corner of his desk Cornelius cupped his face in his hands. Once he gave the order there was no going back, but the muggles had brought this on themselves. He had not bothered to even talk to Dumbledore about all of this, all the Headmaster would probably do would be to tell him that violence was never the answer. Going with Lucius' idea was the better option, after all he could consider his position safe for the next election.

Fudge barely noticed that his wand was lifted from its position on his desk until he saw the hand that was holding it. "Wha- What?" Fudge stammered to himself.

Suddenly there was a young woman with long black hair standing right in front of his desk. What unsettled him most was the sword she was holding as well as her red eyes. "W-who are you?" Fudge asked in a panic. "W-what do you want?" The girl did not say anything as she raised her sword prepared to strike. "No please wait!" Fudge pleaded.

Akame paid no heed to his pleas as she brought her sword down in a swift strike. Her sword made the smallest of scratches on the Ministers hand. Fudge slowly opened his eyes when he felt the sword cut him, but not kill him.

"W-why would you-?" Fudge stopped talking as the cursed markings of Murasame's poison began to spread across his skin making its way to his heart. "I…I…no," Fudge fell down upon his desk, dead.

Akame sheathed Murasame and picked up Harry's cloak throwing it back over herself. She would meet up with Tatsumi and Chelsea who were finishing up with a few other known corrupt officials. They would find a way to send word to the Capital letting them know the mission had been a success, they would probably have to find and use an owl.

Esdeath or Najenda would most likely show up with a few others to make an announcement of what has just happened letting them know that there were going to be changes made within their society, and stamp out anyone who opposed that idea.

The wizards would just have to deal with the changes that were coming their way. Would they even be able to handle it?


	45. Chapter 45 Kill the Aftermath

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Muggles Overthrow Ministry!**

 _At an unknown time yesterday muggles infiltrated the Ministry of Magic and then carried out numerous assassinations throughout various departments. Names of those who were killed are listed in the obituary on page 7. But perhaps the most tragic loss of all was that of our Minister Cornelius Fudge._

 _After the Minister was discovered dead in his office with strange black markings lining his body. The only wound found on the Minister was a small cut upon his hand. This can only beg the question of just how powerful are these muggles and the weapons that they possess?_

 _Not long after the discovery of the Minister's body a small group of muggles appeared from the fireplaces located in the atrium. They appeared to be led by the muggle General Esdeath, whom readers might remember from previous issues of the Daily Prophet as being the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts._

 _The General made a short speech for all to hear about how corruption within our society has made us weak and we should consider ourselves lucky that these people are dead. She later went onto say that they would be choosing a new Minister to fill Fudge's position and if anyone had any complaints to voice them now._

 _Naturally this caused an uproar from the crowd of assembled witches and wizards. The good Pius Thicknesse tried to persuade the muggles that this was not a good idea and that they should just leave, General Esdeath , much to the horror of the crowd, cut him down as well as several others who supported him without any remorse. Silence amongst the crowd followed soon after._

 _What proceeded can only be described as acts of vandalism. The Hall of Prophecies was set ablaze by a large masked man, the Veil of Death was toppled over, and to top things off the Statue of Secrecy was destroyed as well. The Statue states that the worlds of wizards and muggles must be kept apart from each other. The General went on to say that for too long have we lived hidden in secrecy, and from now on the magical world will no longer be kept a secret._

 _For many of us who have lived within the magical world all of our lives this is one of many people's worst fears coming to life. We all know how judgmental and violent muggles can be to anything that is different. And the fact that muggles will now play an active role in our government does not bode well at all._

 _But for now all we can do is hope that these muggles will not seek to control us. Our great society must stay strong is these times of hardship._

Harry set the copy of the Daily Prophet down on the Hufflepuff table. All around the hall it was all anyone was talking about. Esdeath had been absent from the feast yesterday, so any student wondering where she had gone was now public knowledge. When Harry looked up at her at the staff table she looked like nothing had happened. She didn't look like someone who took part in overthrowing a government, in fact she almost looked bored. He also noticed that Dumbledore was absent from his chair.

The looks the students were shooting her were that of pure terror especially those sitting at the Slytherin table. Nott was just staring off into space like he was in his own little world, Blaise was trying to talk to him, but to no avail. Crabbe and Goyle just looked lost. Malfoy was absent from the table.

Harry wouldn't be surprised if parents soon started pulling their kids from the school. He had actually run into both Daphne and Tracey on their way to the great hall and he was relieved to hear that both of their parents had not been killed.

The two Slytherin girls told him that as soon as the paper arrived in the common room all hell broke loose. "Nott was always a quiet kid," Tracey told him, "but now it's like he's just completely shutting down."

"Yeah," Daphne agreed. "It's the same with Crabbe and Goyle. I never thought I'd say it but I kind of feel bad for the two brutes." Harry just nodded not daring to tell them that he knew that this was going to happen. He didn't want to become the target of the school's hatred.

"So what about Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"We didn't see him actually," Daphne said. "I don't know what his reaction was."

"Well still I'm glad that your parents are alright," Harry told the two girls who walked into the great hall and were careful to avoid Esdeath's gaze.

* * *

Dumbledore sat alone in his office with his head hung low. "How could things have gone so far?" He asked himself. This issue of the Daily Prophet made him feel like he was a hundred years older than he actually was. All of those people just gone. Dead. And now what?

What was going to happen now? It said that these muggles were going to choose a new Minister for them, but no doubt that would just anger the purebloods which would probably lead to even more violence.

He considered firing Esdeath, but he knew that was out of the question. Esdeath was among the people that would be choosing the new Minister she could easily arrange it so he could be stripped of all his titles as well as his position as Headmaster. Considering her personality, she could and would do that and then kill him for good measure.

What could he do? He could try and reorganize the Order, but would any of them be willing to fight these muggles? Alastor might, but Arthur loved them too much. Sirius would want to be in Harry's good books and seeing as that these muggles are the boys legal guardians, he was out of the question. Would Severus be willing? Most likely the man would just make a remake about how the Order was meant to protect the innocent and stop corruption, and point out that that was exactly what the muggles had just done.

And Severus would be right. The names that were listed in the obituary were all those who were known Death Eaters at one point, or who were corrupt. But that was just the problem. By killing those people it would only show that the only way to peace was violence. This goes against everything he stood for. But what could he do? For now the only thing he could do was pray for the children who had lost their parents to this slaughter.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was alone. He had come out by the Black Lake to be alone ever since he read the Daily Prophet. The air was cold outside, and the breeze made it feel colder. But no matter how cold it was out here he felt much colder on the inside. His father was dead.

Draco had never actually had too many heart to heart connections with his father, but still Lucius had shown him the workings of the world in which they lived. He showed him that they were superior to everyone else. Draco was spoiled beyond all belief and his father's name and reputation allowed him to get Slytherin house under his thumb for the most part. Now that was all coming undone.

He was no idiot. He knew that most of the people in Slytherin only listened to what he had to say because of his father. He could no longer make threats since his father was no longer there to back them up. Now it was just him and his mother. Although he always knew the marriage between them had been arranged, and that she was only doing her duty, it still wouldn't be the same with just the two of them.

As he continued to sit alone in silence by the lake it began to get colder, almost unnaturally colder. Turning his head to the left he saw none other than the woman who scared him more than anything else on this earth: Esdeath.

What was she doing here? Had she come to give him the same fate as his father had suffered? "W-why are you here?" Draco stammered looking up at the muggle woman.

She barely spared him a sideways glance. "I saw that you were not in the great hall," she told him. "I think I know why."

"What would you know about it?" Draco asked trying not to sound too bitter. He did not want to serve another detention with her.

"Because," She said. "I too lost my father at a young age." Draco was not expecting that. The professor always came across as being an enigma to the students, but at the same time they all knew she was not to be messed with. For her to actually reveal a bit about herself and show a human side had to be rare.

"Seeing as you have just lost your own I couldn't help but notice a similarity," she continued. "They both died because they were weak." Draco's perception changed once again. She had not come here to try and get him to open up. She had come here to gloat about his father being dead.

He felt anger start to bubble up inside him. "My father was-!"

"I'm not done talking yet," Esdeath said, her tone low and full of danger. Whatever anger Draco had been feeling disappeared. "No matter how strong someone is death is inevitable. My father was the strongest person I knew when I was young, but that did not stop him from dying. You probably viewed yours as the same. But I can tell you there is another reason he died. He was corrupt. Don't even try and deny it, you must have known he worshiped Voldemort who himself was so weak he was defeated by a mere infant."

Draco could feel his eyes starting to become hot. It was true he knew his father supported the Dark Lord, he knew that he bribed the Minister on an almost daily basis, he only knew parts of the acts he had done while as a Death Eater, and some of it disgusted him. But still it was his father, he could feel disgusted by the man's actions, but could he really make himself see his father as someone who had to be killed? All his life he just wanted to make his father proud. To show him that he was worthy of the Malfoy name. To hold a title like that he surely had to lead by example, right? But to do that he need to stay alive. His mother needed him.

"Your father made his choices," Esdeath told him. "But you are not your father. You can make your own choices. So either find the strength to get over it and live your life, or wallow in self pity like a weakling. The choice is yours."

"What I want right now," Draco said as he wiped a few tears away, "is to just live."

A slight smile seemed to work its way onto her face. "Good that shows that you have some strength. Just know that your world is changing. The rules you played by will not be around, so if you want to live don't do anything to throw your life away. A change of attitude would be most welcome. Although if you want to live I recommend not making the same mistakes as your father, whether you know it or not you are stronger than him. And don't take my words to mean I care about you. I don't. I just think it would be a waste for someone not to discover their full strength." Draco stood up and followed her back to the castle, all the while mulling over what she had said to him about living his own life.


	46. Chapter 46 Kill the Change

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

It was decided that Amelia Bones would take the position of Minister of Magic. Kingsley Shacklebolt would be her second in command. Amelia's old position of head of the law enforcement was now taken by Augusta Longbottom, and Sirius Black would now become head of the auror office.

Najenda knew that this was the best move to make. All of those positions were now filled with those who were not corrupt. Not just that they were also pureblooded witches and wizards so appointing them to their current position was a safe way to play it considering the fact that they had just been overthrown and the wizards were more likely to listen to them as opposed to muggles.

"So what do you plan to do first Minister Bones?" Najenda asked the other woman. She had come with Lubbock and Susanoo to check in on how things were going. Granted it had only been about a week, but Amelia was showing to be far more competent than Fudge had ever been.

"Truthfully this is all a bit overwhelming," Ameila admitted. "I hadn't really considered I would be Minister. Especially considering it was muggles who got me my position. I'm not entirely sure that I'm qualified."

"Given what we heard about you and from your file you were the best possible choice," Najenda told her. "Don't sell yourself short."

"Yeah," Lubbock agreed. "Besides there is a saying that says the people best suited for power are the ones who don't desire it."

"Very true Lubbock," Najenda agreed giving the green haired man a smile who smiled back. "You'll do a fine job and can fix all the mistakes made by fudge."

"I can only hope," Amelia said. "I suppose the first thing I can do is make the announcement that our world will no longer be kept a secret from muggles. I mean your comrade basically made that very clear as she destroyed the statue of Secrecy."

"Yes she can be quite aggressive. But if you do plan to become more open with our world I feel I should inform you that some students at Hogwarts have started taking an interest as well," Najenda informed. "There are jobs available to them should they choose a career there."

Amelia considered the option. "It sounds possible. I will certainly try and mend the gap between our two societies. Although some purebloods probably won't like that."

"I think they would know better after what Esdeath did to those who spoke against her," Lubbock mentioned.

"Scared of her, yes," Ameila agreed. "Angry at her, most defiantly."

"Do you think they might try and remove you from office?" Najenda asked.

"They might try," Amelia admitted. "But with Kingsley as my right hand and Sirius in charge of the aurors any uprising wouldn't last long."

"That's good to hear," Najenda told her. "However there is another reason why we've come here other than to check up on status."

"Oh, and what might that be?" Amelia asked.

"Susanoo please show the Minister the artifacts."

"Yes of course." Susanoo placed the diary, locket, and diadem on Bones' desk.

"What are these?" Amelia asked not quite sure what she was looking at.

"We were hoping you would be able to tell us," Najenda said. "They may appear to be average items, but at one point they were all contaminated, I guess would be the word, with dark magic. Thanks to one of our comrades they were able to be purged. The diadem you might recognize as being that of Ravenclaw's." Amelia's eyes widened. Now that she looked closer at it the diadem did seem to match known descriptions of the lost relic.

"How did you find this?" Amelia asked.

"A substitute found it hidden within Hogwarts." Amelia made a mental note to take a more active stance towards the school, especially if something like this was hidden there. "There's more to it," Najenda continued. "The ghost of the Grey Lady made mention that it was hidden in the school by a Tom Riddle."

Amelia nearly had a heart attack. "You mean Him?!" Najenda nodded.

"The ghost said that he defiled it with dark magic and we have reason to believe whatever he did to these three he might have done to more."

This was troubling. The wizarding world just got done with a complete upturn of their former government. If you throw Voldemort into the picture people would start to lose their minds. "Do you have any idea what they might be or how many others?"

Najenda shook her head. "The only things we know for certain was that he was obsessed with the founders of the school as well as his own family lineage."

Looking back at the objects Amelia noticed that on the locket there was a letter S that might have once been complete if it hadn't been for the fact that it looked like a sword had run it through.

"Well it would appear that he found Slytherin's locket as well," Amelia remarked.

"So he did this to another object that belonged to the founders?" Najenda asked. "Minister are there any other object that the founders possessed that were significant?"

"Apart from these two there are Hufflepuff's cup and Gryffindor's sword. Although the sword is safe and kept at Hogwarts.

"What about the cup?" Lubbock asked.

"Much like diadem it was lost, but knowing You-Know-Who I would expect he would have gone through any lengths to find it," Amelia said.

"If it alright with you Minister could we have access to any files or information pertaining to Tom Riddle?" asked Najenda. "Whatever these things are they are no good to anyone, and I'd rather get rid of the threat before it could arise."

"I agree," Amelia said. "I'll give you full access to any and all information pertaining to him."

"Thank you," said Najenda. "It will be most helpful."

"You are welcome. You know I would say that finding any more of those would be impossible, but seeing the change that you brought about to our society, I'm not underestimating any of you."

* * *

Barty Crouch Jr. had been under the influence of the imperius curse for years. His father was the one to subjugate him to the effects of the curse, but that was only so Jr. didn't return to his Death Eater ways since he was one of the few who actually believed that his Lord has still alive.

Technically he was dead. His body was buried on the narrow spit of land that housed Azkaban Prison. It was his father's biggest secret that he was alive. The truth was that it was actually his mother who was buried on that rock. She had taken polyjuice potion and took on his appearance so that he could get a second chance at life.

That second chance proved to be a less crueler version of Azkaban. He was still confined to a set location, and kept under a watchful gaze. However he didn't mind too much because of the curse that he was under.

The curse was not as strong as it used to be when it was first cast on him, but it still served its purpose. It still kept him under his father's control. He was actually treated like an equal by the house elf Winky. She would tell his father that he was being a good boy and that he deserved rewards for them. They usually consisted of getting to go outside, although he had to stay under an Invisibility Cloak so no one would see him.

"Master Barty you have been very good today," the small elf known as Winky said to him. "Master Crouch was done with this so Winky was thinking you might read it." Winky set the copy of the Daily Prophet on the table he was sitting at.

"Thank you Winky," he said in a complete monotone, one of the effects of the curse. Winky smiled and bowed as she left to go clean something or other. Having no other command Jr. picked up the paper and began to read. As he did he felt something he had not felt in a long time. He felt anger.

The paper was filled with how muggles had infiltrated the Ministry and taken over. Muggles of all things! This was insulting magic trumped everything! His master had been trying for years to take over the Ministry and all of a sudden these muggles just take over? This was not his Lord's vision. Did his Lord even know about this? If he didn't then it was up to him to find him and inform him. He needed to leave this house. He needed to be free.

It was like a cloud had been lifted from over his eyes. The curse that had bound him to his father's will for so long was now broken. He was free.

Jr. walked from the dining room to the upstairs and into his father's room and found his father's wand tucked away in the nightstand. Taking the wand Jr. made his way to his father's study. Sitting at his desk was his father, Barty Crouch Sr. the man looked exhausted.

"Junior?" his father asked looking up from the stack of papers he had been working on. "What are you doing here?" Jr. didn't even bother to answer as he pulled out his father's wand pointed it at the man and spoke the word that had kept him prisoner for years: " _Imperio._ "

His father's worried looking eyes soon glossed over and a tranquil look came upon his face. Jr. licked his lips and couldn't help but to laugh at the turn of events. The master had just become the servant.


	47. Chapter 47 Kill the Ring

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

The files provided by Minister Bones proved to be most useful. They consisted of the orphanage that he had grown up in, the location of his first job, as well as the location of his mother's house.

Seryu and Bols were sent to the orphanage, Kurome and Akame to visit Diagon Alley for Borgin and Burkes, Najenda had brought Susanoo to Gringotts to inquire about any vaults he might have opened, and Lubbock and Chelsea were sent to his mother's old address.

The town they were in was modest at most. The people usually gathered at the local tavern to laugh and trade stories with one another. For the most part it seemed completely normal.

But when he and Chelsea turned the corner onto the side street that housed Riddle's mother's old home he felt something was off. There was this feeling of darkness and foreboding almost like it didn't want people to walk down this street. That was probably a tell tale sign that something was indeed hidden here.

Despite the weird vibe they were getting the two of them ventured further along down the street.

They stopped when they came to a ruin of a house that once stood. The shrubs had grown wild from the years of being uncared for, and the ruin would be almost impossible to find had it not been for the large amount of negative energy that was coming from it.

Pushing their way past the shrubs they soon found the door that was barely attached to its hinges. The weirdest thing about it was there was old snake skin that was nailed to it. Carefully pushing the door open the two made their way inside the house. Or what was left of it.

If Lubbock had to guess he would say that it was a fire that did most of the damage. Most of the roof had fallen in and the support pillars were rotten due to exposure from the elements. Most of the furniture and walls were blackened and looked charred and withered.

Now that they were standing in the house that uneasy feeling was stronger than ever. He and Chelsea walked past a door way and into what Lubbock assumed to have once been the sitting room. The feeling appeared to be coming from an over turned desk that was broken right down the middle. Opening one of the drawers Lubbock found a small jewelry box within. Taking the box out so Chelsea could also see, he opened it.

Inside was a ring with an engraved stone. One look at it was all the confirmation he needed to know that this was what they came here for. He reached a hand out to grab the ring, but Chelsea grabbed a hold of his wrist.

"Huh?" he asked

"Are you really just going to grab it?" Chelsea asked. "Given how creative your mind is I thought you would be smarter than that."

"Nothing happened when other people grabbed the other ones," Lubbock pointed out.

"For all you know this one can be different," Chelsea countered. "I mean compared to the others this one was easy to find."

"You have a point there," Lubbock said as he worked her words over in his head. "Guess I'll just have to do this." Using Crosstail he slid a string through the rings loop and then lifted it from its box. Now that it was out of the bow he carefully put the ring in his coat pocket making sure his skin didn't touch it.

"All set?" Chelsea asked as she helped herself to another lollipop.

"Yeah," Lubbock said. "We'll have Akame deal with this once we get back."

The two of them left the small town and made their way back to the Capital. Neither of them noticed the cloaked figure make their way towards an abandoned house that overlooked a cemetery.

* * *

Back at the Capital Akame drove Murasame into the ring that Lubbock had placed on the table. "So you found the ring in Voldemort's mothers old house," Najenda said. "Good work the both of you. And good thinking on your part of not touching the ring Lubbock." Lubbock basked in the praise she had given him. "You weren't the only ones with success."

"You found something at the bank?" Akame asked.

"Yes me and Susanoo asked one of those goblins if Voldemort had opened any vaults that might have housed one of those artifacts. They told us that the safety and privacy of their customers was their top priority and they were not at legal liberty to discuss such matters."

"Doesn't sound like success," Chelsea said.

"Not at first," Najenda continued, "but I showed then that diadem and offered a deal with them. In exchange for the diadem they would have to search their vaults for any artifacts that might have been considered dark. As fate would have it they found one in a vault of one of his followers. They even took the effort of removing the darkness from it, since they decided it would give their bank a bad reputation."

"So two more of them huh?" Lubbock asked. "Just how many of these things did that Voldemort guy make?"

"I don't think any of us have the answer to that," Najenda told him. "We may have gotten rid of quite a few so far, but we should still keep a keen eye open for any others that may arise."

* * *

Back in the small town of Little Hangleton in the house overlooking the cemetery, was where what was left of Voldemort was dwelling. His life force was so weak that he could barely be considered someone who was alive. After what Potter did to him at the end of last year had left him nearly drained of his magical reserves. He was only alive thanks to his horcruxs.

He always hated this house. It was his father's house. It was a reminder to him that his father was just a muggle, and a rich one at that. All of that money and he didn't give any of it to his mother who was carrying his child. Truthfully that was the main reason he resented his father, Tom Riddle Sr. He was ashamed of his blood status , yes, but the fact that his mother might have survived if she had only had the means to better herself. She had magic, it was weak but she had it, but that was not enough to save her.

Still it was better here than at the orphanage. He hated that place just as much if not more. The other kids had always picked on him at first, and that bitch of a head nurse did nothing about it. It was there he learned that if you want to survive you have to be willing to make the first move.

He knew he had been cruel to the other kids, but it was either them or him. And he would choose to safe himself every time.

He had been so relieved when he found out that he was a wizard. All of those things he had done to make the other kids submit to him were now explained. Hogwarts offered him the home that he always wanted. That was until he was sorted into Slytherin and a few of the older students stared making fun of him for his heritage. They didn't recognize the name of Riddle as being that of a pureblood family, and he received many insults for it. It wasn't until he came up with a quick lie and managed to convince a few of them that Riddle was in fact pureblood, it was just a splinter from one of the major families. The bullying had lessened, but he knew that in this new society it would be the same as with the orphanage, he would have to make the first move.

He saw the way the purebloods acted, they were the top of the food chain, and muggleborns were at the very bottom. He could certainly relate to being the victim, but pretending to be a pureblood gave him more options to change society. He just needed to unite the purebloods since they held the power, he would act as the puppet master pulling the strings from the background. He could change this society for the better.

Yet despite his intentions for a better society he still feared death. He did not know how long it would take to reform their world, or if he would live long enough to see it. That was when he discovered the secret of the horcruxs.

After he made his first he could only remember that something in his head seemed to switch. He started to believe the pureblood ideology that he preached, despite being a halfblood. It would ensure his immortality, but what if it was found? He needed more. He needed to stay alive to see the world he was going to create.

As he made more and more horcruxs he slowly lost what sight of what he had been working for. Instead of creating a better society, he now wanted to rule it himself. He waged war on the Ministry and began his reign of terror.

It wasn't until he heard of that prophecy concerning him and Potter did he make the biggest mistake of his life. Whatever the boy's mother had done it protected the boy from the killing curse. He had been acting on emotion, acting on the fear of dying. If he hadn't he might still have his body instead of this scrawny form. The best option for him now would be to just wait it out. Just wait for someone to come and find him. Although he doubted anyone would. His most loyal followers were in prison, and those who weren't believed him to be dead.

It was unlikely that anyone would find him. That was until he heard the ever faint sound of a door being opened from below and the sound of footsteps walking up the stairs. Someone else was in the house.


	48. Chapter 48 Kill the Breakout

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

Barty Crouch Jr. could not believe it. He had found his master. Although his master was in a weakened state and closely resembled a baby with an oversized head, he was still alive. He knew that he was not dead.

After placing his father under the Imperius Curse he took off in search for his Lord. He had spent three days searching the woods in which he was rumored to have vanished to before he turned his sights to the house that belonged to his Lord's father. It was a long shot, but he remembered his master once telling a story of how he killed his father in that very house. As luck would have it his master was indeed there.

He had fallen to his knees as soon as he spotted his weakened Lord and offered him his services in any way shape and form. The Dark Lord was eager to accept Barty since he returned out of pure loyalty.

Barty informed his Lord of all that had been going on in the magical world making sure to mention the muggle overthrow and the weapons that they possessed. Needless to say his Lord was less than pleased. All those years he had spent planning to take control of the wizarding world and all of a sudden a group of muggles does it in a few days? Barty shared the thought that it was a huge humiliation.

Barty knew that he and his master would need to take action. "As it is now our government is adjusting to the change," Barty told him. "My father is under the Imperius Curse. He still has his position within the Ministry, we can use him."

"Good," Voldemort rasped out in a dry tone. "But it is not good enough."

"My Lord?" Barty asked.

"We need more people, more followers," Voldemort said. "The Ministry is weak at the moment so we need more people so that we may take control."

"My Lord all of the remaining followers have been executed," Barty told him. "Those muggles saw to that."

"Not those within Azkaban."

"My Lord how would we even do that?" Barty asked.

"Similar to the way you escaped," Voldemort told him. "For however many of my followers are within Azkaban go and find elderly muggles to fill their places in the prison. Since they will be muggles they will die much quicker from dementor exposure."

Barty couldn't help but think that his master was a true genius. The Dark Lord was the true embodiment of Slytherin. He would be together with his old comrades once again and then nothing would be able to stop them.

* * *

Bellatrix could hear the sounds of her husband and brother talking in the cell next to hers. She couldn't hear what it was they were talking about and she really didn't care. She wasn't even all that close to her husband she had just married because it had been arranged and it was expected of her. She would have much preferred the Dark Lord, but his blood was far purer than she could ever hope for.

She had been so proud to have served her Lord faithfully. One of the fondest memories she had was torturing the Longbottom couple. That memory kept her from going insane. Well more insane than what she already was. She had other memories, but none so as fond as that one. Being in a maximum security cell one had to figure out a way to stay sane.

Her cousin Sirius seemed close to cracking before he got a trial. She hadn't heard the sound of the dementors dragging him back to his cell that day so she could only assume that he had been sent free. No surprise there, Sirius had been kicked out from the family because he didn't follow the Dark Lord's teachings. It was only a matter of time before someone figured that out.

She of course despised her cousin for that fact. Sirius was a pureblood he should act like it and accept the Dark Lord. His mother had every right to do what she did.

She couldn't help but wonder how her sister was doing. Last she heard she had a son with Lucius. Sissy should be well off, Malfoy no doubt has the Ministry in his pocket.

More importantly she wondered about her Lord. Where was he? She knew for a fact that he was not dead, she could feel it, there was no way a child had the power to vanquish a wizard as powerful as him. He was probably out hiding and trying to gather followers. If she ever got out of this cell she would track him down in a heartbeat and pledge her unwavering loyalty to him.

Her husband and his brother continued to talk about whatever, until she heard the sound of their cell door being opened. She heard a man's voice start to talk to them. What was this? People like them never got any visitors, unless it was the dementors who came to suck what joy they had left out from their beings. It was quiet for awhile until she heard the sound of her cell being opened.

Standing in the doorway was the very same man who had sentenced her here for life imprisonment: Barty Crouch Sr.

"What are you doing here?!" Bellatrix spat at the man's feet. "Come here to gloat? Well go ahead I'm not embarrassed for what I've done. I don't regret a thing."

Crouch pulled two things from his robes, the first being his wand, and the second a snail. He set the snail on the floor next to her and with a flick of his wand cast a disillusion charm on her. Before she could even ask what this was all about she felt a hand clasp around her mouth.

"Bellatrix it's me," the voice of her husband said. He too had been put under the charm. "I think he's trying to get us out. He must be under the Imperius Curse."

Now that she looked more closely at Crouch, the man's eyes did seemed glazed over. It would appear that someone was on their side. She stood up when Crouch beckoned them out of the cell.

They did not leave right away. Crouch actually made a few more stops to some of the other high security cells. She saw that with each cell and inmate Crouch would do the exact same thing: place a snail in the cell and put a charm over the inmate.

Soon their numbers included Dolohov, Mulciber, Travers, and Rookwood. All of them Death Eaters. It became clear to Bellatrix that whoever managed to pull this off was themselves a Death Eater, but for what purpose she did not know.

Once crouch had collected everyone he led the way down to the lower level of the prison. Two dementors floated right next to the heavy steel door that led to the outside. She knew that dementors could see people even if they were invisible, but Crouch just continued on walking like nothing was wrong. Was this part of the plan? Hesitantly she walked past the dementors who seemed to know she was there, but yet made no attempt to stop her. She was out. After eleven years she was finally out.

She and the others continued to follow Crouch to a small wooden boat that tied to the pier leading off the small spit of land that housed the famed prison. An expansion charm was put on the boat since they wouldn't have fit otherwise.

"I gotta say," her husband spoke up once the boat began to steer itself away from the prison, "who would have thought that Barty Crouch would have helped us escape?"

"It's not that surprising is it?" a new voice spoke. Bellatrix looked around the boat as far as she could see no one else was in the boat although there was an empty seat next to Crouch. All of a sudden another man appeared in the spot next to Crouch. He had been wearing an Invisibility Cloak. "I mean Barty Crouch is still a Death Eater."

The former inmates showered him with a barrage of questions. "How did you escape?" Rookwood asked.

"Similar to all of you only I used polyjuice potion," Barty said. "You see dementors keep track of how many people come into the prison. You might have also noticed my father left a snail in each of your cells. They were all muggles who I transfigured. And since they detected the same amount of people coming in as they did leaving, they will never be the wiser."

"Genius," Dolohov said. "How did you come up with it?"

"Oh it was not my plan," Barty said. "You have our Lord to thank for that." Hearing those words made Bellatrix the happiest she had ever felt. It was good to be free.


	49. Chapter 49 Kill the Reason

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

Severus Snape was in a foul mood this morning. He was usually in a foul mood, but it was different today. It was all centered around the dark mark that was tattooed on his left forearm. Last Night for the first time in years he had felt it burning. He knew what it meant, it meant he was to come to the Dark Lord's side at once.

Hogwarts wards had made it impossible for someone to apperate, so he had been forced to walk into the village and do it there. All he had to do was concentrate on the mark and he would instantly come to the Dark Lord's side.

Snape remembered the meeting very clearly since it had only happened last night.

* * *

 _Snape found himself in a dusty old house in a study of some sort with the fireplace lit and a large armchair pushed close to it. What really caught his eye was the serpent that lay coiled at the foot of the chair basking in the warmth from the hearth. Then there were the others. The ones he hoped he would never see again in all of his life._

 _Standing right next to the armchair was the dead man, Barty Crouch Jr. on the other side was the deranged Bellatrix Lestrange looking extremely gaunt from her time in Azkaban. There were also several others who should have been locked up. Just how did they get here? If there was a breakout it would have been all over the paper._

 _Lastly there was Igor Karkaroff standing towards the back of the room looking very nervous. He must have felt the mark burning as well. No doubt he is terrified out of his mind._

" _Ah so good of you two to join us," a raspy voice spoke from the armchair. The voice sounded very weak and faded, but Snape knew it all the same, it was Voldemort._

 _Karkaroff began to sweat profusely and threw himself down before the back of the chair. "M-my Lord p-please forgive me." His voice was full of pleading, but Snape knew that it would not get the man far._

" _Bellatrix," Voldemort said from the chair. "Teach this man the price for disloyalty." Bellatrix smiled showing her rotting teeth._

 _Karkaroff began to writhe in pain from the torture curse Bellatrix had cast on him. The madwoman only stopped when she saw a pale skeletal like hand rise from the armrest. "Perhaps next time you will not abandon your faith so easily," Voldemort said in an icy tone to the cowering man. Karkaroff could only mumble an apology as he crawled away to the corner he had been in previously._

" _And what of you Severus?" Voldemort asked. "I know that Karkaroff did not try to find me out of fear, what about you?" Snape took a few steps forward before he bent a knee before the side of the chair. He would have to play this carefully._

" _I did not return because of my position," Snape said._

" _At Hogwarts you mean?" Voldemort asked._

" _Yes," Snape answered. "Not just as my position as potions master, but because of my position as a spy. You cannot deny the fact that I was ideally placed close to the Headmaster so I could learn of his secrets."_

 _Bellatrix did not seem to accept his explanation. "And just what have you done as a spy Severus? Why not just kill the old fool yourself?"_

 _Snape knew that was bound to come up, luckily he had his answer ready. "Dumbledore is a powerful wizard only a fool would deny that. As much as the man claims to trust me he always keeps me on tight watch. If I were to attempt an assassination he would surely know about it and I would be no use as a spy if I were detained."_

 _Bellatrix looked as if she were about to snap at him, but the Dark Lord spoke first. "Clever Severus, clever. You were smart not to blow your cover, but if you were truly loyal, why did you stop me from getting the stone last year? I could have returned to my old body, but now here I sit weak and vulnerable."_

" _My Lord," Snape began carefully planning his next few words. "I would have helped you in your endeavor if I had known it was you, but I did not. I knew Quirrell wanted the stone, but for what ends I was unaware. He never once approached me and confided his secret. But perhaps it was a blessing in disguise."_

" _How so Severus?" Voldemort asked._

" _Thanks to my protecting the stone Dumbledore now trusts me completely," Snape said. "He knows that you are not dead, yes, but he does not know of your followers who are here. We are small in numbers, but with me on the inside and with Dumbledore's trust, we can accomplish our goals." The Dark Lord did not acknowledge him so Snape sank into a full bow. "I truly am sorry I had not searched for you my Lord. Any punishment you inflict on me will be well deserved."_

 _Glancing upwards Snape saw that Bellatrix looked more than pleased to deal him a crucio like she did Karkaroff. Instead of giving her the order to do so Voldemort let out a slight chuckle._

" _I can see why you were sorted into my ancestor's house Severus," Voldemort said. "You possess true cunning." Snape let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "I see why you did what you did Severus, I am after all a merciful lord, so you are forgiven."_

" _Thank you master," Snape said as he rose to his feet. Bellatrix looking like she wanted to curse him so badly._

" _Return to Hogwarts Severus," Voldemort instructed. "I expect updates from you weekly." Snape gave a final bow before apperating back to Hogsmead village.  
_

* * *

Looking back on things Snape couldn't help but wonder how he got so caught up with those people. He supposed the reason largely revolved around Lily. She had been his first ever friend and his first crush. Even thought they were in separate houses Snape still held feelings for her. They would still talk, although not as much, and then there was James. That boy had been one of the biggest bullies to Snape when they were students. Snape would always be humiliated by him and his friends. In that humiliation he branched out to his fellow Slytherins who just happened to be dark.

Maybe that was how he got mixed up with the Death Eaters, maybe he was just searching for friends. Maybe that was why he hated James aside from the various other reasons, for making him feel bad enough that he would turn towards those people.

Once he became a Death Eater he was told to embrace the anger within him. He was told it would make him become stronger, and he certainly had quite a lot of hate directed towards James. Even though the man was long dead Snape still carried that hatred within him. He still had that grudge.

Every time he looked at Harry he saw James. Their appearance was uncanny. He remembered last year when he had the boy for his first potions class, he expected the child to behave just like James and cause disruptions due to his arrogance.

That was not the case at all. The boy acted nothing like his father. If anything he acted more like his mother, Lily. Seeing a boy who looked like James, but act like Lily caused a twister of emotions to swirl around his brain. On one hand he just wanted to deduct points from him as an act of vengeance against his father, but the boy did everything right. He was about to take points away for something minor, but as soon as he saw the boys eyes, he knew he couldn't because they were exactly the same as Lily's.

He might despise James with all of his being, but not Lily. Never Lily.

Now that the Dark Lord was gathering followers Snape could only assume the boy would soon be in danger. He should go to the Headmaster and tell him everything, but what would that accomplish? Nothing. Dumbledore would try and reform the Order, and go and spread the word to a society that was just getting over an overthrow. There would only be panic in the streets.

Going to the Headmaster would do nothing, but there was someone who he could turn to. Perhaps she can put a stop to this before it begins.

* * *

"Come in," the voice of Esdeath said from her office and Snape stepped inside. "Professor Snape. What might I do for you?"

"I have some information that you might find to be of interest," Snape started out with.

"Oh," Esdeath said. "And what might that be?"

"The Dark Lord is gathering followers."

Esdeath did not seem too affected by the news at all. "And how do you know that?"

Snape rolled up his sleeve and showed her the dark mark. "Last night is was pure black, meaning any Death Eater was to come to his side at once. I went and sure enough he was there with several other followers."

"You are telling me that you are one of these Death Eaters?" Esdeath asked. "If that is the the case you should explain before I scalp your greasy head."

"I was at one point," Snape quickly said. This woman seemed more bloodthirsty than Bellatrix. "I later became a spy on Dumbledore's orders." Esdeath looked straight into his eyes as if trying to detect any form of deceit.

"The others who were they?" she asked. "I was quite sure we killed all of them within your Ministry."

"In the Ministry yes," Snape said. "But these are from Azkaban Prison. It would appeared that they escaped somehow without alerting the dementors." Esdeath did not appear phased in the slightest.

"Azkaban it seems is in need of a security upgrade," Esdeath said. "Perhaps I could convince Minister Bones to have the prisoners transferred to my custody." Snape saw a smile spread across the woman's face when she said that. "But I am straying from the topic at hand. Do you know where they are hiding?"

"No," Snape said. "I only apperated to the room he was in. I did not see anything else that would give away his location."

"I see," Esdeath said. "And does your Headmaster know of this?"

"You were the first I came to tell," Snape told her.

"Interesting. It would appear that you possess common sense. I take it you wish for me or my comrades to eliminate them?"

"Yes," Snape said. "I made a grave mistake joining with them."

"And you wish to find redemption by having them killed?" Esdeath asked.

"No," Snape said. "I have my own reasons."

"What are they?"

"Nothing that would interest you," answered Snape.

"I disagree," Esdeath said coldly. "While I would gladly kill just for fun, my comrades always wish to know all the facts before they perform an assassination. So I will ask one last time. What are your reasons?"

Snape seriously considered not answering her. He didn't want people to know. But he also knew this woman would probably kill him if he didn't tell. "Because they killed the one person I ever loved," Snape said in a solemn tone. "And I know that they plan on doing the same for her son. I can't let that happen."

Esdeath just stared at him. "Love is a rather foreign concept to me," she said. "I know little about it, but enough to know some of the concepts to it. I could consider acting on it to be a form of weakness but… seeing the drive you just got in your eyes something tells me it can also be one's greatest strength. If you get us more information then we will slaughter them all."

Relief washed over Snape. "Thank you. I will try and find out more about their plan. Not all of them them trust me fully."

Esdeath nodded. "I will make sure my companions are ready."

Snape thanked her again as he turned to leave. Perhaps Lily will now be avenged.


	50. Chapter 50 Kill the Plan

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

Voldemort knew that he needed a new body. The one he had now was so terribly weak and feeble that he resembled a deformed baby more than anything else.

Luckily for him he knew of a ritual that would give him a new body. Unlike what he had done with Quirrell last year he would be fully in control of this one. He would no longer need to feed off a host like some sort of a parasite.

They were right near the cemetery where his father lay buried, and anyone of his Death Eaters would be willing to give a part of themselves to him. In fact when he had mentioned that part of his plan Barty and Bellatrix nearly came to blows with each other over who should do the honor.

"I was the one to find our master!" Barty yelled at Bellatrix. "I have every right."

"I have spent the last few years in a prison cell! I need this to prove that I have not lost my faith in our Lord!" Bellatrix snapped back.

The two of them continued to bicker like children until Voldemort could stand it no longer. "Silence!" he yelled with as much force as his raspy voice would allow. Sure enough that shut the both of them up. "The two of you are my most loyal and followers. Either of you would be worth of giving your flesh." He saw pride flash in both of their eyes. "But I do believe Karkaroff will suffice as a candidate."

Karkaroff who had been keeping to himself in a corner suddenly became much more interested in the conversation at hand. "M-me my L-lord?" Karkaroff asked.

"That is what I said," Voldemort told him.

"B-but," Karkaroff began, "Barty and Bellatrix are your most loyal. They are even volunteering."

"Yes you are right," Voldemort said. "They are my most loyal, they have proven that time and time again. You on the other hand have not. So Karkaroff consider this a way for you to prove your worth. Show that you are worthy of being called my servant."

Voldemort saw a Karkaroff take a very visible swallow. "If that is your wish," Karkaroff said although it was very clear he was reluctant to say that.

"It is," Voldemort told him. Karkaroff gave a bow and returned to the corner of the room he was at previously.

"Now we just need the boy," Voldemort said. "He is the key to all of this. His blood is the one I need."

"We would have to kidnap the boy," Dolohov said. "It's the only way."

"I agree," Rookwood said. "But how would we go about it?"

"The winter break for Hogwarts is coming soon, yes?" Dolohov asked. "We can kidnap him from when he gets off the platform."

Barty was shaking his head. "A good plan if you want to get killed."

"What are you going on about?" Dolohov asked.

"Did you forget what I told you of the muggles that look out for him?" Barty asked. "My father is still under my control and from what he has told me they are extremely dangerous."

"Don't tell me you're afraid a bunch of muggles," Rookwood jeered. "We killed plenty of muggles in our little raids. Besides, we're dangerous too."

"From what my father told me they were able to overthrow the old Ministry in only a few days. They are not like ordinary muggles."

"So then what?" Rabastan asked. "I take it plucking the boy from his guardians place is out of the question as well. So what do we do?"

"If anything we would have to do it when the boy is on the train on his way back to school," Barty said. "The muggles won't be able to go with him on the train, and if he doesn't show back at school it will cause all sorts of problems with Dumbledore. Maybe if we're lucky one of them will kill the old man for us."

Voldemort he had to admit he was impressed with Barty's plan. Dumbledore had long been a thorn in his side so the idea that a wizard as powerful as the Headmaster would fall at the hands of a muggle.

"I like your plan Barty," Voldemort told his loyal supporter. "I like it very much. But there is a flaw: how would we get the boy if he were on the train? Polyjuice would take too long to brew."

Barty looked slightly put out. "A portkey," he finally decided on. "We can have a child of one of your followers make the boy touch a portkey. There are children who lost their parents to these muggles they might be willing to do it my Lord."

Barty was certainly eager to impress him. "Perhaps," Voldemort said. "Perhaps."

* * *

Back in Hogwarts Dumbledore sat at the staff table with the fellow professors as dinner was served. Evertthing seemed to be normal, except for the fact that Professor Snape was actually talking to someone when he usually just ate his meal in peace and quiet. Turning his head to the left he saw that it was none other than Esdeath.

What on earth could they be talking about? Despite his curiosity he didn't want to eavesdrop that would be rude. He was about to brush it off as nothing, but he heard what he believed to be the words of "Dark Lord" be spoken by Severus.

Now that caught his interest.

What possible reason could Severus have to be speaking with her about such matters? What would even bring this topic up? Esdeath whispered something to him, but he couldn't hear what it was.

He knew he probably shouldn't do this, but he cast a charm that lowered the volume of the hall, except for a small area around the two professors. The charm would make it appear as though the volume was normal, when in reality it had just been lowered. Now he could hear them clearly.

"-expects an update from me by the end of this week," Severus said to Esdeath.

"And the owl will go directly to him even without knowing the address he is at?" Esdeath asked.

"Yes," Severus said. "It is like how all owls deliver letters to students."

"Can't you put a tracking charm on it or something magical of the sort?" Esdeath asked.

"I could," Severus said, "but with the people he has with him like Bellatrix, she will most likely check the bird for any charms on it. When she found them my position would be compromised."

Bellatrix? But she was in Azkaban. She couldn't have escaped. Could she? Questions like these flooded into Dumbledore's mind.

"I see," Esdeath said. "It would appear we will just have to wait until we know exactly where your Dark Lord is hiding before we make a move."

That confirmed it they were talking about the Dark Lord. But why? Could he have possibly risen again? It didn't seem likely, but knowing Tom anything was possible.

This was not good. If Severus knew information on Voldemort then he wasn't telling him, instead he was telling a murderer such as Esdeath. Could he be going dark once again? Dumbledore would like to think not, but Severus still should have told him.

Dumbledore let out a sigh as he canceled the silencing charm that he had put in place. He had a feeling that something dark was fast approaching.


	51. Chapter 51 Kill the Trap

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

Looking around the entrance hall Harry saw that most everyone was returning home for the winter holiday. If he had to guess he would say it was because parents wanted to make sure their kids were alright, especially given what had happened in the last couple of weeks.

"Hey Harry!" Neville said dragging his trunk.

"Hey Neville," Harry greeted his friend. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I double checked and everything. I'm all set."

"You even have Trevor?" Harry asked.

A pensive looked passed over Neville's face and he suddenly began searching through his trunk. "Oh no," Neville said. "Not again."

Harry opened his own trunk just enough and pulled the other boys toad out. "Trevor!" Neville exclaimed as he took the toad. "How did you find him?"

"Well I woke up this morning and he was sitting on top of me," Harry told him. "I thought I might keep him safe until we left."

"Thanks," Neville said.

"You know Tracey was right," Harry said. "You really should get a cage for him."

The two of them grabbed a carriage and rode it down to Hogsmead station.

Climbing aboard they quickly grabbed a compartment with Hermione before all of them were taken by other students.

"So what are your plans for the holiday?" Hermione asked as the two boys helped her put her luggage up on the top rack.

"Well my Gran and I are going to visit the Weasley's one of these days," Neville said. "I guess Mr. Weasley got a promotion at work and we are going to congratulate him."

"You don't think Ron is going to start acting like Malfoy now do you?" Hermione asked. "I mean one person flaunting their father's position was bad enough we don't need another one."

"Well acting like the old Malfoy anyways," Harry said. "Ever since he had that detention with Esdeath he's been acting different, even more so after what happened to his father."

"Yeah he hasn't really been bullying anyone since then," Neville said. "I wonder what she said to him."

"In her case I would think it was more of what she did than what she said."

"I guess," Neville said. "I mean she does have one of those muggle super weapons right?" Harry nodded. "I wonder what they can do."

A thought occurred to Harry: he had never told Neville he had one yet. By now Harry knew that Neville was as loyal a friend as they came. "Do you want to see one?" Harry asked.

"What?" Neville asked. "What do you mean?"

Harry rolled up his robe sleeves to reveal the armguards. He concentrated and a humming sound filled the compartment. Neville looked at it with amazement.

"Blimey," Neville said as Harry lowered the humming to nothing. "You have one?!"

"Yeah," Harry said. "I figured now was a good time to let you know."

"I'm glad you told me," Neville said. "That was brilliant. Can I try it?"

"No," Harry said bluntly which took Neville aback. "It's not because I don't trust you Neville, but the thing is Weapons like these are only compatible with one person. They put strain on the body and I don't want to be responsible for anyone getting hurt."

"Oh," Neville said. "Sorry I didn't know."

"It's alright," Harry said. "They are pretty cool."

The three of them continued to talk all the way on the journey back to King's Cross.

* * *

As the train pulled to a stop students disembarked to go find their parents. Harry easily spotted Lubbock, Najenda, and Susanoo due to their rather unique appearances. Harry also noticed that many wizards were keeping their distance away from the trio. Harry bid farewell to his friends as he approached the three.

"Good to see you again Harry," Najenda told him. "I take it this year hasn't been too hectic with your two new teachers around?"

"It feels like an average year should," Harry said.

"Good to hear," Najenda said. "Now let's head on back, there is still tension between us and the wizards and I don't think staying longer than necessary is a good idea."

Harry received a warm welcome once they were safely back in the Capital. Akame even took time away from eating to welcome him back. Maybe one day he could be an actual member of their group.

Before Harry knew it Christmas was upon them. Mein and Seryu still both avoided each other, while Harry went with Bols to pick out a last minute gift for his daughter.

"Thank you for coming with me Harry," the masked man said to him. "She's been wanting one of these dolls for awhile now." Harry told him it was not a problem and he was sure that she would love it.

When Harry was walking back to his room he saw Lubbock sitting with his back to a closed door. The green haired man had a strange smile on his face. "Are you okay?" Harry asked.

Lubbock didn't offer a response, he just continued to stare off into space.

"Lubbock?" Harry asked as he snapped his fingers in front of him. Still no response.

"Lubbock?" Harry began shaking the man by his shoulders trying to shake him out of this trance. "Snap out of it." Harry hit Lubbock across the face and it seemed to work.

"Huh, wha-," Lubbock said snapping out of his trance. "Harry what are you doing here?"

"I found you laying by this door," Harry told him. "You looked really out of it. Are you alright?"

"I am better than alright," Lubbock told him. "I'm in heaven."

"Why?" Harry asked. "What happened?"

"Oh I just got the best present anyone could ever ask for," Lubbock told him as he stood up. "Have a nice day Harry." Lubbock began to walk away. Harry wondered what that was all about, but then he noticed that the door that he had just been resting by led to Najenda's room. That certainly explained it.

* * *

Much like last year the break passed much too quickly for Harry's liking. Akame, Kurome, Tatsumi, and Wave volunteered to take him to the station. Harry noticed that even though the entrance to the platform was still hidden, some wizards seemed less secretive about the whole thing. Not a lot, but a few.

After crossing the barrier the five of them maneuvered through the crowd of people and towards the train. The four of them bid Harry a farewell when he told them he saw his friends grab a compartment.

"There you are Harry," Hermione said as he opened the door to their compartment. "Did you have a good holiday?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "It went by pretty fast though."

"What about you Neville?"

"Well the day we spent with the Weasley's felt like an eternity," Neville said.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Well it was pretty hectic at their house," Neville told him. "The twins pulled some prank on Percy so he was pretty mad and their mother started yelling at them. Arthur was alright he mostly talked with my Gran though. All Ron talked about was quidditch and all Ginny talked about was you Harry."

"Sounds like it was packed."

"They're nice people," Neville added. "But you're right they do have a lot going on at their house." Soon the train began to pull away from the station and began its journey back to Hogwarts.

Several other students such as Daphne, Tracey, Terry, and the Patil twins stopped by to ask how their holiday went before they went off to their own compartment.

"I'm going to start preparing for finals as soon as I can when we get back," Hermione said as the train neared its destination.

"I know you like to get work done ahead of time," Harry said, "but doesn't that seem a bit too early?"

"You can never be too prepared," Hermione told him. "And besides the grades we get at the end of this year determine what electives we take next year. I really want to do muggle studies considering all that happened."

Harry thought he heard her mutter something about how the teacher was cute, but he didn't say anything about it.

* * *

Soon the train pulled to a complete stop at Hogsmead station and allowed the students to file out. As Harry was walking he saw a student ahead of him drop a book unto the ground. Harry didn't see who it was but he nonetheless was going to return it to the kid.

As he reached and grabbed hold of the book he felt a tug on the back of his naval and his feet left the ground as he now appeared to be spinning at high velocity. What was going on?

Soon enough Harry felt his feet meet solid ground. The book left his grasp as Harry pushed himself up. He took a minute to get his bearings. He was no longer at Hogsmead station. Instead he was in some sort of a graveyard. He heard movement behind him.

Harry was about to activate his Imperial Arms, but whoever was behind him was faster. Three voices all called out, " _Stupify_!" three jets of red light came soaring at Harry and hit him dead on. He felt his body fall down and his vision faded to black.


	52. Chapter 52 Kill the Ritual

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

It was obvious to Draco Malfoy that Hogwarts was going into a state of emergency. Potter had just vanished right out of thin air. His two friends Longbottom and Granger who had been walking behind him as they got off the train said to the professors that Potter went to pick something and just vanished.

As soon as they told that to Dumbledore the Headmaster had called an emergency staff meeting in the teacher's lounge. No doubt they were discussing how he could just disappear as well as to where he could have went.

The thing with Draco was that he had been walking next to the student who dropped the thing that Potter grabbed onto. Nott had been out of it for some time ever since his father died so when Draco sent him a letter over the break asking how he was doing, Nott's reply was that he would be better soon since his father would be avenged.

Draco had no idea what Nott had meant at the time, but as he had been walking next to the other Slytherin boy he could see Nott was looking around behind him almost as if he was waiting for someone to walk behind him.

Then when he saw what Draco now assumed was Potter, Nott had pulled something out of his bag and said what Draco assumed to be an address to a house before he dropped what he had been holding.

So if Draco had to guess whatever had been dropped was a portkey.

Now the only question was: what should he do with this knowledge? Nott had not been someone he was close with, rather someone he just happened to be dorm mates with. Nott really kept to himself along with Blaise. It was safe to assume he did it because he wanted revenge against the muggles for what they did to his father, and he could understand that anger, but was kidnapping their ward really the best way to go about it? And if they ever found out the other boy would be in serious trouble. Hell he would be in serious trouble if they found out he knew and said nothing about it.

That was when Esdeath's words to him about him being stronger than his father came back to him. She had told him it was his own life to live and he should start making his own choices. Could he really be better than his father?

Instead of heading back to the dorms as the professors had instructed he made his way to the teacher's lounge. As he got there the door opened to allow the professors to come filing out. Most of the teachers went off their own ways but five seemed to stay behind to talk further. They were Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Ran, and Esdeath.

Walking up to the group of teachers his head of house spotted him. "Mr. Malfoy," Snape spoke. "What are you doing here when you should be in the common room?"

"Sorry Professor," Draco said. "I just needed to talk to Professor Esdeath for a moment." Esdeath looked at him with a raised brow.

"Very well Draco," she said. "What is it you wished to speak with me about?"

"Well I um, think I know what happened to Potter," Draco said.

"You do?" Dumbledore said as he walked over to the boy. "Please Draco if you know you must tell us."

"I believe he was talking to me Headmaster," Esdeath said with her icy tone in place. Dumbledore looked over his shoulder at the woman who was glaring at him. He seemed to get the message and backed off from Draco.

"You see," Draco began, "I think it was a protkey. I was walking next to a student and they said something like an address. I saw Potter grab it and then he was gone." Esdeath stared straight into his eyes as if to detect any trace of a lie in what he had said. He knew that she knew he was leaving out the name of the student, but she didn't press the issue.

"Did you happen to hear the name of this address?" she asked.

"I think it sounded something like Riddle House," Draco told her.

Dumbledore who had backed off to the side spoke up again, "Of course, his father's house."

"Care to fill us in on what that is Headmaster?" Esdeath asked.

"The Riddle House is the house of Voldemort's father," Dumbledore told her. "It would appear that Voldemort has captured Harry." McGonagall let out a gasp while Esdeath and Snape showed no visible reaction. "Minerva, Severus," Dumbledore addressed the two. "Please alert the Order we must act quickl-,"

"That won't be necessary Headmaster," Esdeath cut him off. "We'll spare you the trouble and take care of this matter ourselves."

"Madam you do not understand just how dangerous this man is," Dumbledore said.

"He does not understand just how dangerous we are," Esdeath countered. "Ran if you would go and alert everyone back at the Capital." Ran nodded and went to go use the floo network.

"So you just plan to storm the house is that it?" Dumbledore asked.

"We're working under limited time," Esdeath said. "Besides I'm confident me and my comrades can handle it."

"You mean to kill?" Dumbledore asked.

"I believe that is quite clear," Esdeath said not even bothering to deny it. "It seemed to work just fine with the Ministry."

"So that's your solution to everything?" Dumbledore asked sounding indignant. "Just go and murder people? What kind of a message will that send?"

"We're dealing with a man who only knows violence," countered Esdeath. "If you really feel that strongly against the idea try and stop us."

There was a tense few minutes where it looked like neither Dumbledore or Esdeath was going to back down. Finally Dumbledore gave a frustrated sigh and walked away. There wasn't a doubt in Draco's mind, he had done the right thing. Not just because he had just played a role in saving a life, but because Esdeath clearly seemed more dangerous than any dark lord.

* * *

Harry could feel himself regaining consciousness. He tried to move only to find that he had his hands and feet bound to a statue that rested upon a headstone of sorts. He was relieved to feel that his Imperial Arms were still on him, but he was tied so tight that his arms were pinned right to the stone. There was no way he would be able to use them much to his advantage.

Looking around he saw that he was in some sort of graveyard. There was a house a distance away resting on top of a hill, and a few people wearing masks were circled around a cauldron. One of the masked figures noticed he was awake and told one of the others. They soon went running up to the house on the hill and returned a few moments later with three new people, one of which was holding something wrapped in blankets.

"Do it now," an all too familiar voice spoke from the blankets. The figure that appeared to be a woman care cully lowered the thing into the cauldron. Once she had done that an unmasked man with a goatee began to speak.

"Bone of the father," he said raising his wand to the ground just below Harry exploded as a bone flew out and into the cauldron. "F-flesh of the servant." The man raised a knife to his hand and with a swift downwards cut severed in from his body and he cried out in pain.

Harry saw the man begin to approach him. He tried to struggle his way out, but it was to no avail. "Blood of the enemy," the man said as he cut the palm of Harry's hand. The man walked back to the cauldron and tapped the knife to allow Harry's blood to drip into it, turning the water to a deep red.

Fire soon engulfed the top of the liquid and steam began to rise up. Harry prayed that the thing that they put in there had drowned, but it would seem fate was not on Harry's side today.

From the steaming liquid a pale bald head could be seen poking just the surface. A hand soon followed to grip the cauldron's side to allow this new figure to rise.

Once he had emerged fully one of the people moved forward and draped the man with black robe. The man seemed to take a few breaths in as he flexed his fingers as if to get a feel for the body he now possessed. He let out a content sigh and the people bowed and kneeled before him.

The man turned to face Harry who instantly recognized his unique features from the slit nose, the pale complexion, and snake like red eyes. Voldemort had returned.


	53. Chapter 53 Kill the Rescue

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _Akame Ga_ _Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

When Sirius got an owl from Harry's guardians saying that he had been kidnapped and requested his help he wasted no time in apperating to the town in which they said they would meet him. The town itself was small so it was easy enough to spot the people who were gathered near the town's hall.

"You're here," Esdeath said to him as she stood in front of the assembled Imperial Arms users. "Good. Now we can begin."

"You know where he is?" Sirius asked, desperation filling his voice.

"We scouted the town," Najenda told him. "He's at the cemetery near that house on the hill."

Sirius took off in a bee line towards the house ignoring the voices that were calling him back. He had lost James, he was not about to lose his best friends son. Continuing to run up the path towards the house Sirius only stopped when he got a clear view of the cemetery. He was a fair distance away but he could clearly discern the shape of his godson tied to a headstone with several others gathered around a pale bald man that looked a lot like-.

 _No_ , Sirius thought. It couldn't possibly be him. It couldn't be Voldemort. Sirius had only seen the face of the man once when the order did battle with a few Death Eaters when their leader had shown up. He only saw his face for a brief moment when they were making their escape, but he would always remember it. There was no denying it, that was indeed Voldemort.

To make matters worse he saw a feminine figure with wild black hair that looked just like his cousins. He supposed if Voldemort could return from the dead it wasn't too unbelievable for his psychotic cousin to break out of Azkaban.

He got his wand ready and was about to fire a spell to get their attention, when he felt a strong metal hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw it was Harry's guardians.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Najenda asked.

"I'm getting my godson back!" Sirius didn't mean to snap at her but he had to act quickly otherwise Harry was going to die.

"Look," Lubbock told him, "we get that you want to get him out of there, we all do. But going in there without a plan is just going to get one of us killed."

"But we have to do something!" Sirius insisted.

"We will," Akame said. "But the first thing we should do is get Harry away from them and somewhere safe."

Sirius knew that she was right. Harry's safety right now was his main concern. If he just went in there firing off spells one of them could hit or kill Harry, and that was the absolute last thing he wanted."Okay," Sirius said as he took a deep breath to cool his hot head. "What's the plan?"

* * *

Harry felt useless at the moment. He felt weak. Three people had hit him with a stunning spell when he teleported here and he hadn't even been able to put up a decent fight much less properly defend himself.

Now here he was bound and helpless as the person who killed his parents gained a new physical form and he was powerless to stop it.

It was proving nearly impossible for him to escape, but even if by some small chance he did manage to get unbound, what would he do? He was hopelessly outnumbered, and even if he would be able to use his Imperial Arms he would get overwhelmed eventually. His best option would be to run. Maybe to the woods that bordered the left side of the graveyard, but even then one of them would eventually catch up to him. There was just nothing he could do.

Harry hung his head in defeat, no doubt once Voldemort finished addressing his followers he would kill Harry on the spot. Clenching his fist in anger Harry was surprised to feel that the binding was coming loose. It was almost as if it was being untied.

"Psst," a voice whispered next to him. "It's me." Harry instantly recognized the voice of being that of Tatsumi's. "Don't worry I'm going to get you out of here." He whispered. Harry gave a small nod to where he guessed Tatsumi to be. He felt the bindings on his right hand come undone followed closely by his left, and soon his feet as well.

Voldemort had his back to them and was still giving a speech to his followers who were bowed before him. So far they had gone unnoticed. Tatsumi helped him down and off the headstone. "Alright take my hand," he told Harry. "I'm going to lead us away." Harry did as he was told and felt himself being led away towards the house he had spotted sitting on top of the hill.

Harry was about to ask what was going to happen next when one of the men shouted, "Potter! He's getting away!" Harry thought for sure they had been spotted, but when he turned to look over his shoulder he saw the assembled group of followers looking the other way. Standing by a few graves that led into the forest was someone who looked just like him. If he had to guess: it was Chelsea in disguise.

The other Harry bolted into the woods much to the frustration of Voldemort.

* * *

"Get him!" Voldemort yelled to his Death Eaters. "Bring him back! Bring him back I must be the one to kill him!" Bellatrix and Barty wasted no time in giving chase after the boy with the others following right behind.

How the boy had escaped was beyond him, but the boy had proven last year that he was full of surprises. However Voldemort doubted his mother's protection would do the boy and good now. After all his blood now flowed through him. Now he, Lord Voldemort, was stronger than ever.

His Death Eaters would have the boy back here in no time. Well not all of his Death Eaters. Karkaroff was still on his knees clutching the belled stump of where his hand used to be.

"Karkaroff," Voldemort addressed the man. "Why are you not giving chase like the rest of my followers?"

"M-my Lord," Karkaroff stammered. "My hand. It hurts! I'm losing blood!"

"Perform your duty faithfully and maybe I'll grant you a new hand," Voldemort snapped at the one handed man. "Now rise and give chase to the boy!"

Karkaroff seemed to falter a bit as he rose to his feet, but held himself upright decent enough considering how much blood he had lost from his sacrifice.

"Yes mast-,"

 _Blam!_

Karkaroff's brains went splattering all over the ground as a flash of bright yellow light passed right through the man's head. Karkaroff himself dropped back down on his knees, dead.

 _What?!_ Voldemort thought angrily to himself. What was this?! Had he been caught in a trap? It didn't seem likely, but that was the only answer that was coming to his mind right now.

"Show yourself!" Voldemort ordered as he began to fire off spells left and right to where he believed the shot originated from, which was near the undertaker's house.

He thought he caught a sight of pink and as he began to fire off more spells another shot was fired, this one collided right with his chest, knocking him down on his back, singing his robe and leaving a very visible burn just to the right of his heart.

If it wasn't for his horcruxes Voldemrot knew that he would have been dead for sure. Nagini had slithered off somewhere and was safe, and there were still the others he had made. But he still couldn't help but wonder who could have got the jump on him. No matter he would find the person and torture it out of them. No one disrespected him. Not anymore.

As he rose to his feet he saw the figure of a woman walking towards him. She was tall and wore a uniform, but the strangest thing was her blue hair. "Well this is interesting," the woman said. "It would appear you are stronger than you look if you survived that blast." She smiled and a sword of what appeared to be ice materialized in her hand . "Perfect. I always do like to kill those who don't die easy. I find it to be very satisfying."


	54. Chapter 54 Kill the Psycho

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

He could hear footsteps hurriedly running through the woods and a voice shouted out, "Split up and find him!" it was the voice of his cousin alright. "The two of you come with me! The rest of you that way!" it sounded like Bellatrix was headed his way, most likely with her husband and his brother. He hid behind a tree and waited until he heard their footsteps get closer before he made his move. He knew one of the task force members was positioned in one of the trees above him, but his cousin certainly didn't.

The footsteps were getting closer to the point when he could swear they were just about to pass the tree he was hiding behind. Deciding to act quickly Sirius jumped from his hidden position and shouted, " _Stupify!_ "

A jet of red light went soaring at his cousin, who with a flick of her wand cast a shield charm effectively deflecting his spell.

So much for his sneak attack. Well that was why there was Plan B.

Upon seeing Sirius Bellatrix began to cackle. "Well well," she said in a mock tone. "Looks like the blood traitor decided to play the hero and save his godson."

"Well well," Sirius said imitating her. "Looks like the psycho got out of prison. Mind telling me how you did that? Because I doubt it was from good behavior."

"You never believed in our Lord so I doubt you would comprehend his genius," Bellatrix said.

"I guess it really doesn't matter," Sirius admitted. "You're soon either going to find yourself back in prison or dead."

Bellatrix seemed to believe he was bluffing as she began to laugh like the maniac she was. "Oh you always did have a sense of humor cousin," she said. "But you never were to terribly bright. In case you haven't noticed you're outnumbered three to one."

This time Sirius let out a small chuckle which didn't go unnoticed by Bellatrix. "You always could find humor in the most unconventional times," she jeered at him. "Maybe you'll get to die with a smile on your face."

"Actually," Sirius said. "I believe my math to be very accurate." As if on cue the person who had been stationed in the trees above shot down to the earth and kicked up a large dust cloud upon impact. Plan B was a go.

Seryu and her dog Koro stood just in front of Sirius who was now wearing an award winning smirk as if to personally convey to Bellatrix the simple message of: Ha ha.

"So these are the evildoers," Seryu said to herself more than anyone as she eyed the three up.

"Some of the worst," Sirius told her.

"Then they shall face true justice!" Seryu declared. "Koro!" Seryu extended her one arm out towards her side and much to the Death Eaters and Sirius' surprise, the dog bit down on her arm. Seryu didn't seem fazed in the slightest as the dog let go and where her arm once was, there was now a giant flail like weapon.

If that wasn't enough to make things weird Seryu gave another command to her dog and before their eyes where a small puppy once stood there was now a hulking behemoth. But the most terrifying thing was Seryu's face during all of this. She no longer looked like a sweet young woman, she now wore a mask that was best described as being demon like. Her eyes and veins bulged, and Sirius could swear her teeth now closely resembled fangs.

"Justice shall be served!" Seryu yelled as she charged at Rodolphus, whom fired off three quick spells only to have them blocked by the massive ball of iron Seryu swung at him. He barely had time to roll to the side as it destroyed the tree he had been standing in front of.

Rabastan was about to take this time to help his brother and attack Seryu from behind, but the sight of a giant Koro charging straight at him made him advert his attention towards that threat. He fired off a spells of various sorts that cut the massive dog, but to his dismay any physical damage done quickly disappeared as if Koro could somehow heal himself.

* * *

While the two Lestrange brothers fired off spells and avoided their attackers, Sirius and Bellatrix faced each other. Bellatrix wasted no time as she fired a _crucio_ right at him. Sirius knew a shield charm would do no good, so he rolled to his side and then fired off another stunner, which Bellatrix again blocked.

Sirius knew that his cousin was as sadistic as they came and that point was only furthered when she continued to fire the torture curse at him. Since little could protect against that curse that left Sirius out of breath as he continued to roll and run out of its path. Not to mention he was pouring a lot of power into the attacks he sent his cousins way, and it would soon become exhausting.

All that running was starting to take a toll on his stamina and he could feel himself running out of breath. Eventually Bellatrix got the upper hand thanks to that and Sirius felt his body fall under excruciating pain.

It was like his insides were on fire and his organs were being stabbed with millions of needles. Bellatrix was cackling to herself as she watched him writhe in pain on the forest floor.

His vision began to blur but he craned his neck to see Seryu's metal flail get blasted to pieces. It would seem that Rodolphus had managed to shatter it with a _Bombarda._

Rodolphus raised his wand, no doubt to perform the killing curse, and Sirius knew the girl was done for.

However Seryu did something unexpected. She pointed her now stump of an arm at Rodolphus and a loud, _P-Kow!_ Was heard.

His vision was becoming blurrier as the pain increased, but he could distinguish a small hole in the middle of Rodolphus' head as if he had just been shot with a gun. Did she have guns in her arms?

Bellatrix also seemed to notice this turn of events, as Sirius felt the pain begin to lift from his body. He saw Bellatrix aim her wand towards Seryu, no doubt about to take revenge upon the girl, so mustering what strength he could Sirius fired off his own _Bombarda_ curse right at Bellatrix's feet.

The ground below her exploded and she was thrown off balance. She fell to the ground.

Sirius used this to bring himself to one knee he didn't have the strength to stand just yet. Bellatrix herself was already shaking off the surprise of being knocked down, as she too began to rise. Stunning spells would get him nowhere. Bellatrix was far beyond redemption and too dangerous to be kept alive.

He cast a simple cutting jinx at Bellatrix's neck aiming to kill his psychotic cousin. He could have used the killing curse would have been more effective, but from how he was feeling after the torture curse he didn't know if he had the strength magically to perform the spell. A cutting jinx like _Diffindo_ could still get the job done if it struck the right spot.

The spell hit Bellatrix who yelled in fury. However Sirius' aim had been off and instead of hitting her neck as intended, it had cut her on her face from the corner of her mouth to severing part of her earlobe.

Bellatrix fixed Sirius with her most hateful glare yet. This was it, he was going to die. He was still woozy from torture curse, and he poured the last of his strength into those last two spells. Bellatrix raised her wand and began to say the two dreaded words, " _Avada Ke-!"_

 _Ka-Pow!_

Sirius watched as his cousins' wand was blasted apart in her hands from Seryu's bullet, proving to Sirius that she did indeed have guns in her arms.

"Aaaghhh!" Bellatrix screamed from frustration. Whether from losing her wand or now standing outnumbered Sirius didn't know, but he would take a guess and say a combination of both.

"Rabastan!" Bellatrix yelled. "I require your assisstan-!" Her words fell on deaf ears as it was revealed Koro had the lower half of a body sticking out from his mouth which could only belong to Rabastan.

Bellatrix was alone.

"Kill me if you will!" Bellatrix shouted at the two of them and Koro. "My Lord has returned and that is all that matters! He will make you all pay for your insolence!"

"And the iron fist of justice will punish your Lord a thousand times over!" Seryu yelled back. "For evildoers like you there is but one path! Koro! Show her true Justice!"

The dog lunged forward and chomped down on Bellatrix's arm. Unlike with Seryu when he pulled away there was no bizarre weapon, only a stump which was spewing blood and staining the forest floor.

"RAAGGHH!" Bellatrix cried in pain.

Her screams only seemed to further Koro's bloodlust as the massive dog clamped his jaws shut on Bellatrix's leg. Bellatrix used her remaining arm and leg to punch and kick the dog in the attempt to let him to release her. Instead Koro opened his mouth wider and bit down on her other leg.

Koro began munching along upwards, every bite he took made his way up towards Bellatrix's upper half. She would scream and yell, but it did nothing.

Sirius was sure that his cousin was dead once Koro bit down on her abdomen and sent a huge splatter of blood flying in every direction, but Koro continued to devour her until her wild head of hair went sliding down his gullet.

It was by far the most gruesome thing Sirius had ever seen in his life, and it had happened to his own cousin. Given Bellatrix was an unstable psychopath who was far too overzealous towards the Dark Lord, but still this was just brutal.

Once Koro had finished his meal the giant monster began to shrink back down until he once again resembled a normal human dog. He barked happily and Seryu gave him a one armed hug.

"Great job buddy!" She praised. "We really showed those people what happens when you go down the wicked path in life!" Koro nodded and barked happily. "You did good too Mr. Black," Seryu said to Sirius.

"I… well… I guess," Sirius said really at a loss for words at the moment.

"You were!" Seryu told him and Sirius noted she no longer looked like some kind of demon. "That was smart of you to knock her off her feet and then go for the kill. It gave me the opening I needed!" Sirius could only manage an, "Okay," which Seryu seemed to take as a "Your welcome."

"Let's meet up with the others," Seryu said. "Who knows they might need our help!" the girl took off with her dog following close behind. _And people tell me my animagus is scary,_ Sirius thought to himself as he followed behind the two.


	55. Chapter 55 Kill the Loyalist

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.k. Rowling and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

Crouch led the rest of the Death Eaters through the forest in search of Potter. Bellatrix had spilt off with the Lestrange brothers, no doubt in a hurry to capture the boy so he could meet his end at the hands of their Lord. He was anxious as well. Both he and Bellatrix claimed to be their Lord's most loyal servant, and if she managed to capture the boy the Dark Lord would easily favor her and she would hold it over him to no end.

He was not going to let that happen. He was the one to find their Lord first, he was the one get them out of Azkaban in the first place, and it would be he who would present the boy to his master. Crouch would die before he ever failed his master.

Not even daring to slow his pace Crouch urged the others further into the forest. He was so fixated in his objective that he barely had time to register the fact that the thicket of bushes in front of him was suddenly set ablaze.

Surprisingly he managed to stop himself before he ran straight into the fire, but the bottom hem of his robes were not so lucky and he began to stomp on the now singed fabric.

This fire didn't just start on its own someone had to have lit it. It had to be Potter, but he had his wand confiscated when he was being tied up and Crouch doubted that the boy had enough time to start a fire the muggle way, not with how quickly they responded to him escaping.

Before Crouch could give anymore thought to it figures began dropping down from the trees surrounding them. There was a figure clad in black and blue armor standing protectively next to a girl with short black hair and a sword. There was also a blonde woman who had cat like features that included ears, paws for hands, and a tail. Then there was a man with green hair and coat, a woman with an eye-patch and prosthetic arm, as well as a man with two horns protruding from his head.

"Alright!" the blonde woman said as she cracked her paw knuckles. "You guys showed up. Boy are you going to regret that in a few minutes!"

Mulciber wasted no time in firing off an all too familiar jet of green light right at the woman, only to have her jump out of its way onto the side of a tree and then kick off directly towards him. The force and momentum she used was enough to knock Mulciber off his feet and to the ground.

Seeing this happen the other Death Eaters began to shoot spells off at the strange group that had surrounded them. Dolohov went after the girl while Rookwood choose to attack the armor clad figure that was next to her. That left him and Travers to deal with the three others. Crouch would have preferred to have another member back them up, but he knew they were all preoccupied. Besides Crouch himself was dangerous enough to account for two people.

* * *

Crouch wasted no time in firing off a killing curse towards the silver haired woman. The curse never struck as the horned man used his staff, as a bat of sorts, to intercept the curse.

That only infuriated Crouch as he unleashed a volley of all sorts of dark curses towards the trio. The horned man was surprisingly fast as none of the spells the two Death Eaters sent his way seemed to land. The woman was hard to hit as well seeing as her prosthetic arm could grapple, which she used to avoid any incoming curse by grappling to nearby tree.

The green man himself was also dodging the spells, not as fast as the one with horns, but still. Crouch seemed to think there was a pattern to the spots the man was running. Before Crouch could get a better look at the pattern Travers let out a scream from his side.

Travers was on fire. Standing just a few feet away was a giant man wearing a mask and carried a large cylinder on his back. It was hard to believe someone as big as him was able to hide without being noticed, but that seemed to be the case. The man had been waiting for an opening before making his attack.

It worked. Travers let out a series of screams as his flesh began to melt from the heat of the flames and Crouch knew that it was too late to try and help the other Death Eater.

Crouch raised his wand to attack the masked man, but the one with horns got in his way and slammed his staff down right where Crouch had been standing.

This was not going well. Now there were four of them he had to face. Mulciber had somehow gotten free of the woman's grasp and noticed the distress Crouch was in.

Mulciber would never reach Crouch as a projectile from above shot down and embedded itself in his foot.

Looking up towards the canopy of trees Crouch thought he could see a distinct figure of a person with wings.

The blonde woman capitalized on this new development. Grabbing a low hanging branch from one of the trees surrounding the combatants she went up behind Mulciber, grabbed him by the neck, and thrust the branch through his torso.

The now impaled Mulciber coughed up a pool of blood before the woman let him go and his body fell lifeless to the forest floor.

* * *

Rookwood had not fared much better than Mulciber. He seemed to be firing blasting jinx's like _Bombarda_ at the figure in armor, but to no avail. Eventually the armored warrior had had enough and with a mighty downwards kick caved in Rookwood's skull.

Dolohov seemed to have actually gained the upper hand in his duel with the swordswoman. At one point the girl raised her sword towards the sky and bolts of purple lightning had come arching down to strike the ground.

As figures began to rise from the ground where the lightning was striking Dolohov cast _expelliarmus_ which sent her weapon flying into the air effectively stopping the things from rising fully.

With the sword flying in the air Dolohov then cast _accio_ to send the sword flying towards his outstretched hand. Dolohov caught the sword and gained a triumphant smirk. This was clearly one of those weapons he had heard so much about, and even though it was something as primitive as a sword Dolohov would still be able to use it.

However when he raised the sword in the same fashion the girl had previously a strange purple mist seemed to radiate from the weapon, and Dolohov clutched his head in pain. It was as if a sudden pressure and strain had been put upon his body.

With deadly fast speed the girl ran at a dazed Dolohov, snatched the sword from his hand, and with a downwards stroke swung the blade.

Nothing happened at first, but then a line of blood appeared running in a straight vertical line from Dolohov's head to his groin. As his body fell down it split apart in two equal vertical halves exposing his innards in a perfect fashion.

Now Crouch was all alone. One man against an entire group. The odds were certainly stacked against him. But if Crouch was going to die here then he could at least make sure he took as many of them with him.

* * *

Left right and center Crouch fired off the killing curse hoping he could at least hit one of them. These people were on another level as they dodged his curses, and he knew at this rate he was going to exhaust himself from all the spells he was casting. It began to show as his movements started to slow.

Eventually Crouch left a gap in his barrage of curses, an action that the silver haired woman took advantage of. Her metallic fist shot forward and decked him right in his jaw with such force he could feel a few of his teeth break as the taste of coppery blood filled his mouth.

The punch left him staggering as he stumbled a few feet to the nearest tree. If Crouch wasn't so dazed from the hit he might have noticed this was the area where the green haired man had been running around earlier.

Before Crouch could fire off his next spell he felt himself being hoisted into the air. He was trapped in a net made out of thin strings. But these couldn't be regular strings, these were cutting into his flesh creating a spider-web of cuts all over his body. The more he struggled to escape the tighter the net became and he could swear these threads were cutting right to his bones.

The horned man approached the net with his staff that now had blades protruding from the end. Crouch didn't even have time to say any final words as the spiked staff came down upon his trapped form. The sound of a sickening _splatt_ Crouch's life was ended.

* * *

"That should be the last of them," Najenda said as she looked down at the now mangled body of the Death Eater that had fallen into Lubbock's trap. "Minus the three that branched off of course." If their head count had been correct when they observed the people gathered around the bald man.

A few bushes rustled to the left and everyone got into a defensive position. It proved to be for naught as Sirius and Seryu came into view.

"Welcome," Bols greeted. "I take it you both took care of the other three?"

"Yup!" Seryu happily exclaimed. "They never knew what hit them!"

"They sure didn't," Sirius said and Najenda could feel the uneasiness in his voice. If she had to guess the girl had unleashed her Imperial Arms Koro. It was easy to understand Sirius initial reaction to seeing that.

"I see," Najenda said. "Well then we should head back to the cemetery if our work here is done."

"Didn't the Commander say she didn't want any interference?" Wave asked referring to how Esdeath said she wanted a shot at this supposed strongest dark wizard of all time.

"I didn't say we were going to interfere," Najenda said. "Knowing her things will probably get very destructive, and we had best be there to ensure they do not destroy this town."


	56. Chapter 56 Kill the Dark Lord

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

"Come on Harry," Tatsumi urged the young boy. "We're meeting up with Akame in the town's square and getting you out of here." The two of them had managed to make it out of the graveyard and past the house on the hill so Tatsumi had deactivated his invisibility.

"What about everyone else?" Harry asked.

"They can take care of themselves," Tatsumi told him. "For now let's just focus on getting you out of here, okay?"

He could hear the sounds of shouting in the distance coming from the graveyard and he figured Esdeath had engaged that Voldemort guy in a battle. They didn't have to worry about the Death Eaters following them thanks to Chelsea leading them away into a trap as a fake Harry. Yet Tatsumi couldn't shake the feeling that they were being followed.

Every now and again he would check over his shoulder but no one was there. At one point he thought he heard something moving in the long grass, that was in desperate need of a trim, but again he saw nothing and he wasn't about to go back and check when his top priority was getting Harry out of here.

The two of them continued walking down the long yard, when Tatsumi caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Something had lunged from the grass and was headed straight towards the back of Harry's neck.

Not wasting a moment Tatsumi delivered a back handed blow to the mighty snake which had been lurking in the grass.

 _Does this snake belong to Voldemort?_ Tatsumi thought as he eyed the serpent as it pulled back for another strike. _If it does then that guy has a serious attachment to these things_.

The snake struck again, this time setting its sights on Tatsumi. It probably wanted to eliminate him first before going back to Harry.

Instead of dodging the strike Tatsumi stood his ground and delivered a right hook to the side of the snakes head right as the snake was about to land its blow.

He got a good look at the things fangs when he struck, and he knew that if he wasn't wearing his armor and he hadn't intercepted, that bite would have been fatal.

Tatsumi was sure that his blow killed the snake, but much to his surprise the serpent hissed at him and made yet another lunge. This time Harry stepped in and used a powerful sound wave to disorientate the snake. Tatsumi sent a nod of acknowledgement towards Harry thanking him for that distraction.

Wanting to end this quickly Tatsumi extended his hand and Incursio's spear materialized in his palm. Tatsumi assumed his stance and threw the mighty spear on a path straight towards the snake.

However instead of ending up skewered by the spear the snake moved with a speed that Tatsumi had only seen a few times in his life, and dodged the incoming projectile. _How was that possible?_ Tatsumi thought. _It was a clear shot. It's like something is off about this thing._

He shook his head of those questions. Now wasn't the time to start wondering how the snake had dodged it. Right now he had to protect Harry because the snake was slithering with lightning speed right towards Harry.

Tatsumi noticed Harry would shoot blasts of sound towards his oncoming adversary, but his attacks seemed to do nothing more but aggravate the creature. The snake coiled itself and launched itself once more towards Harry. Tatsumi barely made it in time to grab a hold of the serpent. One hand clutched the tail end and the other just below the head. He was going to rip this thing in half.

That task proved easier said than done. Even with the additional strength Incursio cave him, Tatsumi was having a difficult time ending this snake, who was struggling and thrashing to no end. Yeah it was safe to assume that this was some kind of magical serpent. No regular animal would be able to endure this.

Tatsumi made a move to readjust his hands, but in that moment the snake escaped his grasp and made a bee line towards Harry once again. "Shit!" Tatsumi cursed as he made chase after it.

Before the snake could strike the boy an all too familiar katana dropped from the sky and embedded itself right in the snakes path towards Harry. Tatsumi looked up and saw Akame perform air acrobatics before she dropped to the ground, land perfectly, and draw her blade from the ground.

Akame fixed the snake with a stoic glare as if she was daring it to strike at her. Tatsumi knew how that would end. Apparently so did the snake.

Instead the snake feigned a lunge and then slithered off to the right in an attempt to flank her to get to Harry. Harry saw this move and created a wave of sound that knocked the snake back as it was in mid strike.

Tatsumi took advantage of this and once again grabbed hold of the snake. This time instead of trying to rip the thing in half, he looked over towards Akame who nodded.

In a flash of speed Akame had appeared next to him, and with one swing of her sword severed the snakes head form its body. Tatsumi let the carcass fall to the ground. "How did you know?" Tatsumi asked.

"You and Harry shouldn't have taken that long to get to the town square," Akame told him. "I knew something had to have come up so I made my way as fast as I could."

"Looks like you were right," Tatsumi said as he noticed a faint black smoke come from the severed snake head. Yeah. That was no ordinary snake. "And by the way, that was totally awesome what you just did."

* * *

Esdeath could not be having a better time than she was right now. Ever since Mein shot that one man with the missing hand it had been her and Voldemort to themselves. It wouldn't do to have interference.

As the Dark Lord had risen to his feet he had fired a green spell at her, which much to his surprise was blocked as she created an ice shield to go along with the sword she had.

Wasting no time she had rushed him. He fired some sort of spell at her feet. Before it could strike her she kicked off the ground and into the air landing behind him. She thrust her sword forward prepared to skewer him from behind, but her sword came into contact with an invisible barrier that stopped her attack.

"Impressive," she said to him. "You lack physical skill but you are quite gifted in magic. I expect I'll get a proper challenge out of you."

"The only thing you shall get from me is death!" Voldemort yelled at her. As Voldemort prepared his next curse, Esdeath created a towering pillar of ice in the spot she once stood.

As it reached a peak of sixty feet she jumped from the top. As she fell she kicked the pillar around its center, splitting it in half and sending the one half straight down towards Voldemort.

The thirty foot block of ice crashed to the ground right where Voldemort had been standing. As Esdeath touched back down on the ground she saw that her attack had missed.

Voldemort had enveloped his body in some sort of black smoke and was seemingly gliding amongst the tombstones like some kind of specter. "It would seem you actually have fight in you," Esdeath said. "That will make killing you all the more gratifying."

Raising her arms she summoned forth hundreds of icicles. With a point of her finger they all went flying towards Voldemort who was still gliding throughout the tombs. Like missiles the icicles flew at breakneck speed slamming into tombstones and causing havoc for Voldemort. No matter how hard or fast he tried he would eventually get hit.

Voldemort stopped his gliding and got ready to face the next wave of projectiles that came his way. As the icicles got nearer he raised his wand and a white barrier seemed to form in front of him. As the icicles passed through the barrier they dissolved into nothing but water.

"You strategize," Esdeath commented as she halted her barrage of icicles.

"I am not some halfwit," Voldemort called out to her. "I did not earn my titles for nothing! There is a reason why I am feared."

"Oh believe me when I say I'm the same," Esdeath told him.

"No!" Voldemort yelled. "We are not the same! I am more powerful than you can ever be!"

"Is that so?" Esdeath kicked off from the ground hard. Like her icicles her shot with deadly precision straight towards Voldemort, who once again enveloped his body in mist. Before he could get away Esdeath swung upwards with her sword in an upwards arc. Much to her delight she cut him in his side.

Voldemort was clearly not expecting that. "I assume you don't usually take damage while in fights," Esdeath said with a cruel smile. "Consider that a reminder that you're still just a human."

That only seemed to enrage Voldemort. "I am more than a human! I am an immortal!" Voldemort spat.

Esdeath let out a chuckle. "What is so funny?!" Voldemort demanded.

"You are," Esdeath told him sounding completely calm. "There is no such thing as a true immortal, and even if by some chance there was, they would have nothing to fear from some infant because of a prophecy."

"How do you know about that?!" Voldemort yelled once more.

"Dumbleodre shared it with me last year," Esdeath told him. "And let me be the first to tell you it makes no sense. Fate really is a silly thing. I mean one person destined to fight and kill another? Anyone can be killed by anyone, so long as they have the strength for it of course."

"SILENCE!" Voldemort yelled as he shot a cloud of dark magic that would curse anyone it touched right towards Esdeath.

She created another pillar of ice once again as the cursed smoke slammed into the base of her creation. Jumping into the air Esdeath raised one hand and a huge ball, an entire mass of ice began to from above her. Casting her hand down the giant ball was sent on a straight course directly towards Voldemort.

Voldemort once again narrowly escaped via his smoke travel and her ice ball made an enormous crater, completely decimating any and all tombs within a thirty foot radius.

Once Voldemort was a safe distance away he began to perform his next spell. He waved his wand in a circular motion above his head and flames began to shoot forth and take the form of a snake, very similar to the one her Jaegers had defeated.

The flame serpent lunged at her which she easily avoided. The serpent then flicked its tail towards her which she jumped over. In mid air she summoned yet another wave of icicle spikes and sent them hurling towards this new foe.

Upon impact much like with the barrier Voldemort had used, they all evaporated into mist. Her ice could usually freeze anything, but this fire was clearly not any ordinary substance. Voldemort was moving his wand directing it, but when it attacked it was like it had a mind of its own in how it went about the attack. Her ice could probably freeze it, but it would have to be a large amount.

She stood her ground and waited for the flame serpent to strike at her. It did. As it opened its mouth to reveal its fangs, she clapped her hands together and almost instantly two halves of ice came together trapping the head of the fire snake in a ball of ice. It would not last long so she had to work quickly and encase the rest of its body.

Before she could expand the ice two other heads of flame branched off from the main body and took the form of snake heads until the creature now resembled a hydra more than an average snake.

Esdeath was not about to wait for the two other heads to strike at her, using both her ice sword and rapier she struck the ball that was containing the first head causing ice shards to go flying in all directions and creating an almost miniature blizzard.

The explosion of ice seemed to temporally blind Voldemort, which Esdeath capitalized upon. With one stroke the dark wizards wand arm was severed from his body effectively extinguishing the flames he had shot forth. With a boot kick to his stomach the Dark Lord was sent to the ground coughing up some blood as he did so.

Esdeath dispatched her ice sword and stuck with her rapier which she leveled in his face as he attempted to rise. "It would appear I won." Esdeath was aware of footsteps behind her. Glancing over her shoulder she saw her comrades. "Ah it would appear you have an audience for your death." Raising her blade she swung down.

* * *

" _Expelliarmus!_ "

Esdeath's rapier went flying from her hand. Walking towards the two combatents was Dumbledore.

"What are you doing here?" Esdeath asked not in the least bit happy with the Headmasters sudden arrival. "And why did you stop me?"

"I came to make sure no one did anything they were going to regret," Dumbledore told her with resolve in his grandfatherly like tone.

"So were you just hanging back to observe this fight?" Esdeath asked.

"No," Dumbledore told her. "I only just arrived. I would have got here sooner, but I tried to gather some people to come and help. Sadly they all seemed to believe you could handle it."

"And they were right," Esdeath said. "Now for my second question, why did you stop me?"

"Like I said to make sure you do nothing you will later regret."

"I will regret not killing him," Esdeath told him. "Now leave. He is beaten I merely mean to finish the job."

"No!" Dumbledore shouted as he positioned himself between Esdeath and Voldemort. "It is not your destiny to do so."

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told him not too long ago," Esdeath said not at all amused by this display by Dumbledore. "Anyone can kill anyone if they are strong enough. All that prophecy nonsense is just that, nonsense. Now step aside."

"You do not understand," Dumbledore pleaded. "You cannot kill him."

"You know I seem to recall a meeting we had this year about how you said you would do what was necessary for the greater good," Esdeath chided. "Don't tell me you wish to keep him alive."

"Tom's sins are far beyond the point where mere words or threats can convince him to change his ways," Dumbledore admitted. "At one point he will have to face the consequences of his actions, but not by you. You cannot kill him. It is not your desti-,"

Esdeath grabbed him by his beard and threw him to the ground. Walking towards Voldemort she reformed her ice sword and with a downwards swing severed his head from his body.

The look etched into Voldemort's face was that of pure shock as his head flew into the air and it landed on the ground with his mouth agape almost as if he could not believe he had been killed.

"Do you have any idea what you have just done?" Dumbledore asked as he stared at the dead body of Voldemort.

"Yes, of course," Esdeath said. "I just killed your dark wizard."

"But you were not meant to!" Dumbledore shouted.

"And who was?" Esdeath asked. "Harry?"

Hearing his godson's name Sirius turned his attention away from the corpse of Voldemort towards the two Hogwarts Professors. "What?" he asked.

"Has he not told you?" Esdeath asked Sirius. "He wanted Harry to defeat Voldemort but it would appear I spared him of that burden."

"Is that true Dumbledore?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius please know that-,"

"Is it true?!" Sirius asked in a deadlier tone.

"We all have a role to play," Dumbledore began. "We do not always get to choose which role, but we have one none the less. We all have these roles because we all play a part for the greater good. Harry was unfortunate to get the part of the chosen one, the one destined to bring an end to the darkness. But now he has been robbed of that role because of her. Now what role will he play? How will he help others?"

"However he chooses!" Sirius yelled.

"He's right," Najenda said. "You look at the world like its black and white, when in reality it's not. Harry's path is for him to choose, not because some prophecy says he will."

"If you are wise I suggest you listen to them," Esdeath warned Dumbledore. "If you don't killing you would no doubt prove to be quite boring." The assembled group left the cemetery leaving behind a dumbstruck Dumbledore, and the body of the darkest wizard in history.


	57. Chapter 57 Kill the Risk

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling and _Akame Ga Kill_ is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Dead!**

 **You read that right dear reader the darkest wizard who ever lived has officially been confirmed as dead as of yesterday by the Minister of Magic Amelia Bones.**

 **After the mysterious disappearance of Harry Potter, who was just returning to school from the winter holiday, an investigation was put into place at once by the faculty at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A unanimous student was said to have told the teachers he believed young Mr. Potter to have touched a portkey which led to the whole incident.**

 **The location of said portkey was identified and a small group of muggles led the search and rescue operation. Readers will be delighted to know that Mr. Potter was returned safely to Hogwarts where he is currently recovering from the ordeal.**

 **While it is a relief to know that our savior is alive and well what comes as more of a relief is that Minister Bones, after talking with the muggles and investigating the scene herself, has confirmed that Mr. Potter was used unwillingly in a ritual to resurrect the Dark Lord, but was thwarted in his return to power by said muggles.**

 **The Dark Lord's corpse was found decapitated, as well as the bodies of several Death Eaters who had somehow escaped their cells in Azkaban Prison. Among them was the body of Barty Crouch Jr. who was long presumed dead. An investigation is currently underway in the Crouch household and into Barty Crouch Sr. as well to see if he had any knowledge of this.**

 **The details into how the Dark Lord was killed still remain a mystery, but it is safe to assume that a mighty battle must have taken place. I believe I speak for the wizarding community as a whole when I say that all of us feel much safer knowing once and for all that the Dark Lord will never return.  
**

* * *

Harry lay in the hospital wing bed as Akame showed him the issue of the Daily Prophet. Her and Tatsumi got him back to the castle last night by use of floo powder from headquarters that McGonagall had set up for Esdeath and Ran.

They decided to spend the night at the castle just to make sure he would be okay, and there were plenty of spare beds in the hospital wing, although Harry and Tatsumi both suspected Akame wanted to eat more of the food the house elves had prepared.

"Wow," Tatsumi said as he read over the article. "You had that stone last year, and now a dark wizard. Can you ever have a normal year?" he joked.

"That's all I wanted," Harry said. "But I guess things don't always work out the way you expect."

The doors to the hospital wing opened and Hermione and Neville rushed in straight towards the bed Harry was currently occupying. "Harry!" they both shouted.

"We're so glad you're alright," Hermione said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Yeah mate," Neville said. "You gave us a right good scare. Looks like you're always having an adventure."

Tatsumi chuckled. "Hey that's what I just said." Hermione and Neville seemed to take notice that they were not the only one's visiting Harry.

"Oh um, hello," Neville said in a shy tone. Even though Neville was nowhere near as shy as he had been last year Harry knew he was still a bit nervous around new people. Tatsumi noticed the boy's shyness.

"Oh right," Tatsumi said. "We haven't introduced ourselves. My names Tatsumi, and this is my girlfriend Akame. We're two of the people who look after Harry. I take it you're some of his friends?"

"Yeah," Neville said a bit more at ease now that he knew who they were. "My name's Neville it's nice to meet the both of you." Neville seemed more at ease now that he knew who the both of them were.

"I'm Hermione."

"Hey I remember you from last year," Tatsumi said. "You were getting picked up by your parents on the platform, right?"

"Yes!" Hermione happily said. "I was so excited to meet some of you, I read so much! And it's an honor to meet you Miss. Akame."

"You don't have to call me miss," Akame told her.

"So will Harry be okay?" Neville asked before Hermione could go off on a tangent about what she read about them.

"The nurse said so," Akame said. "He only had the one cut, but she wanted him to stay the night just to be safe. I would have done the same, you never know if it could have been poisoned."

"You're not going to strip him down and check for any other wounds the nurse might have missed are you?" Tatsumi asked.

"That was different," Akame said.

"How?"

"It just was."

Tatsumi rolled his eyes and the doors opened once again to allow the nurse, Madam Pomfrey, to come into the infirmary. "I take it you are feeling quite well rested Mr. Potter?" she asked to which Harry nodded his head. "Good. You are free to go."

Harry swung his legs up and out the bed and stood up. "Oh and Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said, "I was asked to tell you that your presence is requested in the Headmaster's office."

"Do you know why?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"No," she told him. "I was not told the reason."

Harry looked over to Akame and Tatsumi. "Do you two want to come along?" they both agreed and Harry promised his friends he would see them when he got out.

* * *

Walking along the corridors towards the Headmaster's office Harry noticed some students would stop what they were doing to stare at him, no doubt they had all read the article. Some gave him looks of admiration, while others like the Weasley twins gave him a round of applause. "Way to go Harry!" they both yelled and some Gryffindor's surrounding them joined in.

"What was that about?" Harry asked as they kept walking.

"I think they believe you were the one to kill Voldmort," Akame told him.

"Now that you mention it that article never did say who killed him," Tatsumi added.

Harry groaned. He could really live without the attention.

As they came to the gargoyle that blocked the path to Dumbledore's office the gargoyle sprang to life without them speaking the password. It must have somehow known that Dumbledore was expecting guests.

* * *

As they opened the door to the office Tatsumi noticed that Dumbledore was not the only person in the room. There was also McGonagall, Esdeath, Ran, Sirius, Snape, and some kid with green lining on his robes looking very sullen.

"I'm glad to see you got my message," Dumbledore said as he conjured three more chairs for them to sit in.

"Now that they are here do you plan on telling us why you have called us?" Esdeath asked sounding very impatient.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "I wanted to have a few words with Harry."

"If this is about that greater good you were talking about last night-," Sirius began sounding very angry.

"That is not the reason at all Sirius," Dumbledore said cutting him off. "I merely wished to apologize to Mr. Potter."

Well that was unexpected. From what Tatsumi knew of the Headmaster he did not have a very positive image of the man, so for him to say he wanted to apologize caught him off guard.

"Explain," Esdeath said wanting to get right to the point.

"After the events of last night I began thinking to myself," Dumbledore began. "I realized that I have been acting like a blind fool. The truth is I did want Harry to fight Voldemort because that is what I believed needed to happen. I assumed Harry would win in that fight, but I did not know how. Looking back I should have offered to teach him advance spells, teach him how to protect himself. Instead I left him alone with relatives who despised him. I thought I was keeping him safe, keeping him away from our world, but I was wrong. I was wrong to keep the stone here last year, I was wrong to keep you ignorant, I was wrong about everything. I suppose when one lives as long as I have they tend to believe they know what is best for everyone. So Mr. Potter I truly am sorry for all the meddling I have done in your life. I do not expect you to forgive me, but just know that I am sorry."

As far as Tatsumi could tell, Dumbledore sounded sincere. But it wasn't his choice to forgive the man.

"Well thank you for apologizing," Harry said. "But I don't exactly forgive you. I mean I hated living with the Dursley's and they hated me. I know my life turned out better now than it would have been with them, but I shouldn't have been there to begin with. I know you're sorry but for right now I can't forgive you, maybe over time, but not now."

"You are very mature for your age Harry," Dumbledore said with a sad smile. "I can only hope that in time my actions can be forgiven."

"Speaking of actions that need forgiving," Snape spoke up. "I believe we have another matter to attend to."

"Ah yes," Dumbledore said sounding quite tired. "What shall be done about young Mr. Nott?" Tatsumi assumed Nott was the sullen looking kid that was sitting next to Snape.

Nott. Why did that name sound familiar? It hit him. Nott Senior had been the Death Eater he had killed at the Ministry. This must be his son. But what was he doing here?

"In case any of you are wondering Mr. Nott came to Professor Snape this morning after reading an issue of the Daily Prophet," Dumbledore informed. "The reason being to turn himself in. It would appear that he is the one who dropped the portkey that Mr. Potter picked up."

Tatsumi knew that Akame was glaring at the back of the boy's head right now, but he doubted that she would actually hurt a kid. Well he assumed so anyways.

"Mr. Nott is that true?!" McGonagall asked in disbelief. Nott only gave a simple nod. "What on Heaven or Earth could have made you do something like that?!"

"What happened to my father," Nott said in a quiet tone. "I got a letter saying if I wanted to avenge his death make sure Potter picked up a book after I said the activation word."

 _So this was on me,_ Tatsumi thought. This kid was now growing up without a father and had almost gotten one of his classmates killed because of it, all because Tatsumi killed his father.

"So you just decided to do it?!" McGonagall continued. "Did you even know who it was that sent that book to you?"

"No," Nott admitted. "I didn't know it was the Dark Lord until I read that article. I just wanted revenge. If I had known it had been from him I wouldn't have done it."

Well it was nice to know that Nott didn't share the same views as his father, but still.

"Your father was a former Death Eater," Esdeath said very bluntly. "You didn't make that connection?"

"I- no I didn't," Nott answered. "I was angry at the time. I still am."

"But you confessed to what you did," Ran said. "You must have felt some sort of guilt."

"I guess," Nott said. "I figured whoever it was would use him to get to you all. I didn't know HE was going to come back."

"The fact still remains that you were involved," Snape said. "You know that you cannot go unpunished for that." Nott hung his head.

"Professor Snape is right of course," Dumbledore said. "I am sorry my boy but I have no choice but to expel you from Hogwarts."

"Hold on Headmaster," Tatsumi spoke up. "He did a bad thing yeah, there's no denying that, but he did it because he wanted to avenge his father and I can actually relate to that feeling. I lost a few good friends so I can relate. But I also know what it's like growing up without a dad. I never knew my parents, but I had friends and an elder to look out for me. If you just expel him he's never going to get a chance to make friends who can at least try to help him through what he's going through. If he has to be punished can you at least make the expulsion a suspension? He can leave the school for maybe a few years and then come back. It's a risk, but he clearly feels bad for what he did. Some teachers could check up on him to make sure he's ready for when he does come back, and just to help him through what he's going through."

Truthfully Tatsumi suggested this because he felt sorry for the boy, although he wouldn't say that. Nott didn't look like the kid who would accept people's pity. He felt sorry that this kid was no without a father, but he did not feel sorry that his father had died. Nott Sr. was supposedly one of the worst Death Eaters and Tatsumi did not feel sorry about his passing, but he did feel for what the kid was going through.

Dumbledore took a moment to mull it over. "Yes. I do believe that would be sufficient in the hopes Mr. Nott may find redemption. And I do believe it would be a fitting last act as my position as Headmaster."

"What do you mean Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"I have come to the conclusion that my time as Headmaster is over. The Ministry is seeing better days and the threat of Voldemort no longer hangs over our heads so my influence as Headmaster of a prestigious school is no longer necessary to help bring about the change that was needed all along. I mean for you to take my place Minerva."

"This is all very sudden," McGonagall said.

"I have complete faith in your abilities," Dumbledore told her. "There is not a doubt in my mind that you will carry out the duty better than I ever could."

"Well I… I accept," McGonagall said.

"Excellent I shall make the announcement at dinner tonight."

"If we're on the subject of retiring I suppose I should look for a replacement for myself for next year," Esdeath said.

"You mean to leave?" McGonagall asked.

"After this year yes," Esdeath said. "While teaching the youth the proper ways of defense has been fun, I am much more of commander than a teacher. My battle last night only proves that. So I do believe that Professor Snape would make a fitting replacement."

Tatsumi could have sworn he saw Snape's lip curve upwards, but it was only for a second.

"Will you be leaving as well Professor Ran?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes I do believe so," Ran answered. "I have passed what knowledge I can to my students, and am pleased to see that some are considering jobs in our world. I can already imagine the teasing I am going to receive upon my return." Tatsumi had a pretty good idea of who he was referring to.

"If you're looking for a replacement I know a friend who is looking for work," Sirius said. "And with some werewolf laws now being declared unjust it's about time the old dog got a job, and some new clothes."

"We can work these details out after the feast," Dumbledore said. "Please go about your day Mr. Potter, you are dismissed." Harry nodded and Akame and he followed the boy out.

* * *

Akame looked over the railing down below to where Harry was talking with his two friends from the hospital wing. She had just returned from raiding the kitchens when she spotted the three of them. It made her happy to see that Harry was doing well at this school.

Unlike Esdeath and Ran, Harry had decided to stay and complete his education. He had said that he does hope to work in the muggle world, maybe even alongside all of them, but he still wants to be able to control his magic.

"Hey," the voice of Tatsumi called from behind her. He stood next to her by the railing. "Where did you disappear to?"

"The kitchens," she told him. "I was hungry."

"That explains everything," he said. "So do you think next year Harry will be able to actually have a normal year?"

"Maybe," she answered. "Do you think suspension is the best thing for Nott?"

"Really I don't know," Tatsumi admitted. "I want to think so, I mean I think we both understand the feeling of wanting to avenge the dead."

She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "It is a big risk. He could turn bitter and turn out like his father."

"Yeah he could," Tatsumi agreed. "But from what Esdeath told us it was that Malfoy kid who told them about the portkey and his father was also a Death Eater. There's still hope Nott won't make the same mistakes his father did. But yeah it is a risk."

"Hm," Akame said as she continued to watch Harry and his friends laugh and talk.

"It's nice to see that Harry can enjoy himself now," Tatsumi said also noticing what she was staring at.

"Have you ever thought about a family?" she asked him.

"What?" Tatsumi said a bit off guard.

"Not right now," she added. "But one day maybe?"

"Oh," he said. "Yeah a little. Maybe in a few years when we're a bit older, but yeah I have."

Akame smiled. It would be nice she thought. To maybe have a child in a few years. She knew Tatsumi would be a great father, and Kurome would be happy to be an aunt. But that was still some time away.

For now she was content. She knew that there was always bound to be evil in some way shape or form in this world, but she supposed that was just a risk they would have to take. And she could only hope that that risk would pay off.

Only time would truly tell she supposed, but looking at Tatsumi's innocent smile she was reminded that even though the world was full of evils and dangers, there was still some good within it. And she had a feeling that one day it would be worth that risk.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that concludes my first ever story, and I just have to say thank you to everyone who has took the time to read this it really was a lot of fun writing this. I really do feel that my my writing has improved as a result of this story, and I am looking forward to seeing how I will evolve from the future stories I have planned. Thank You all once again.**


End file.
